Tajemnica znaku
by MrDemonDesu
Summary: Dla tworzącego pieczęć, nic nie znaczący symbol. Znak, który można pominąć, zapomnieć o nim. Czym natomiast stanie się dla Naruto? Niesamowitą szansą, wybawieniem... Czy raczej przekleństwem?
1. Chapter 1

Cześć!

Tu Mr _Demon aniołki.

Na sam początek chce wyjaśnić, że ta książka jest moim pierwszym tworem. Nie gwarantuję, że czytając, nie przerwiecie po pierwszych rozdziałach.

Będą pojawiać się błędy, ponieważ dopiero zaczynam, a nie znam nikogo kto chciałby poprawić ten tekst. Jestem tu nowy, wiecie... amator, nie żaden polonista. Jeśli w komentarzach będzie pojawiać się krytyka na temat błędów, a tekst się spodoba, pomyślę nad betą.

W pierwszych rozdziałach akcja nie jest zbyt rozwinięta. Można powiedzieć, że przynudzam, jednak nie umiem inaczej zacząć tej opowieści, niż od historii ataku kyubiego. Nie jest ona taka sama jak w mandze, choć podobna, więc zachęcam do przeczytania.

Jeśli chodzi o fabułę związaną z mangą, pojawią się nieścisłości, które według mnie są konieczne. Dlatego proszę nie dodawać komentarzy w stylu: "a w mandze/anime było inaczej...". Piszę dla was swoją własną historie, która opiera się na wszystkim nam znanej historii Naruto, ale nie zamierzam tego robić zgodnie ze wszystkimi faktami. Zmieniam przede wszystkim wiek, w którym uczęszczają do akademii, czy też lata Sasuke, podczas wybicia klanu.

Więcej szczegółów nie zdradzam. przeczytajcie sobie moją opowieść, jeśli jesteście ęcam też do znajdywania błędów i informowania mnie, zawsze mogę coś poprawić, aby wam się lepiej czytało.

Pozdrawiam!

Rozdział 1.

Był słoneczny, upalny dzień. Mieszkańcy wioski Konoha spędzali czas w domach, restauracjach, cieniu drzew, gdziekolwiek, aby uniknąć panującego skweru. Wszechobecny zaduch wywoływał u ludzi lenistwo. Znaleźli się jednak śmiałkowie, którzy obojętni na panującą wokół temperaturę. Trzech starszych mężczyzn, nieugięcie gonili pewnego chłopca, którego nazywano „demonem". Dlaczego, zapytacie?

Otóż 7 lat temu, kiedy wioska żyła spokojnym codziennym życiem, wydarzyła się pewna tragedia. Nikt nie był przygotowany, nikt się nawet nie spodziewał takiego wydarzenia. Ludzie beztrosko spędzali dnie, wykonywali obowiązki, czuli się bezpiecznie. To wszystko za sprawą ich obecnego Hokage: Namikaze Minato. Yondaime był szanowanym, niezwykle mądrym, utalentowanym i silnym shinobi. Nic w tym dziwnego, że mieszkańcy wioski, żyli bez zmartwień. Jednak Minato, bardziej niż o wiosce, tamtego dnia, rozmyślał o swojej brzemiennej żonie. Powodem jego największych zmartwień była pieczęć, którą Kushina – ukochana Yoindaime – posiadała na brzuchu. Znaki te, tworzyły z niej pojemnik na biju, inaczej nazywany jinchiriki. A zapieczętowany w niej był demon o dziewięciu lisich ogonach – Kyubi.

Tamtego dnia miał nastąpić długo wyczekiwany dzień porodu. Narodziny dziecka, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, miał odbyć się z dala od granic wioski. Pieczęć, którą nosiła kobieta, podczas porodu była niestabilna, dlatego w obawie przed uwolnieniem demona, przygotowywano się do tego dnia od wielu miesięcy. Wszystko było przemyślane, tajne i bezpieczne. A dokładniej prawie wszystko. Nikt nie uwzględnił w planach możliwości, w której w momencie, gdy pieczęć jest najsłabsza, bestia uwięziona w ciele kobiety może zostać przyzwana. Dokonać tego mogła osoba tylko z jednego klanu, do tego musiała posiadać niezwykłe rozwinięte umiejętności dojutsu. Kiedy z ciała jinchuriki, zostaje usunięty biju, następują bardzo niebezpieczne zmiany w ilości chakry. Tak gwałtowny ubytek powoduje ogromne szkody w organizmie, czego skutkiem jest śmierć. Kushina Uzumaki, dnia 10 października urodziła swojego pierworodnego synka, któremu nadała imię Naruto, a potem zmarła. Na tym tragedia się jednak nie kończy, ponieważ bestia została uwolniona i w gniewie zaatakowała znajdującą się nieopodal wioskę. Śmierć żony była dla mężczyzny druzgocącym doświadczeniem. Nie było jednak czasu na opłakiwanie straty. Jako przywódca wioski musiał zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. W pierwszej kolejności, wziął na ręce swojego nowonarodzonego Suna i za pomocą jego autorskiej techniki, która pozwalała mu na teleportowanie się w miejsca wcześniej przez niego oznaczone, zabrał go w bezpieczne miejsce.

Lisi demon jest najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich biju, a jest ich dziewięć. Miarą mocy jaką posiadają, odpowiada ilość ogonów. Potęga demona nawet o jednym ogonie jest kilkakrotnie większa od tej należącej do ludzi. Na świecie jest tylko kilka osób mogących równać się siłą z biju. Kyubi natomiast dysponuje największą ilością ogonów, bo ma ich aż dziewięć, a przez to jest najsilniejszym oraz najbardziej niebezpiecznym z pośród demonów.

Podczas walki, straty w ludziach były ogromne, wielu mieszkańców utraciło tego dnia swoich bliskich. Wioska ucierpiała również z powodu strat materialnych, wiele budynków zostało zniszczonych. Demon siał zniszczenie. Shinobi Konohy skupieni byli nie tylko na walce z biju, ale także na obronie cywilów i rannych. To starcie było tak niespodziewane, że wśród szeregów walczących panował chaos. Konohańczycy byli przerażeni. Przegrywali.

Nadzieję, której mieszkańcom brakowało, przywrócił ich przywódca - Yondaime Hokage - dołączając starcie. Walka okazała się niezwykłym pokazem umiejętności Minato. Mężczyzna, choć sam jeden, w walce z demonem dokonał więcej niż wojownicy Konohy. Zdołał odciągnąć lisiego demona od wioski, zapobiegając przy tym dalszym zniszczeniom. Nie było to jednak równe starcie. Namikaze wiedział, że nie odniesie zwycięstwa. W tamtej chwili, potrafił wymyśleć tylko jeden sposób na pokonanie demona. Ryzykowny i niebezpieczny, którego ceną było jego życie. Jednak dla dobra wioski i jej mieszkańców był w stanie się poświęcić. Taka była rola shinobi, a jednocześnie obowiązek Hokage.

Zdecydowany wykonać swoje zadanie MInato wezwał do pomocy poprzedniego Hokage wioski – Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Po namowie aktualnego przywódcy Sandaime zgodził się wykorzystać swoje umiejętności, a by unieruchomić demona. Podczas, gdy Sarutobi zmagała się ze swoim zadaniem, Namikaze wrócił do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej ukrył swojego synka. Mimo wielkiego smutku, z powodu tego co zamierzał dokonać, wziął chłopca na ręce i przeniósł się z powrotem na pole walki.

Sposobem, który Yondaime uważał za jedyny i najlepszy, było ponowne zapieczętowanie lisa. Aby tego dokonać jednak potrzebował dziecka, a dokładniej noworodka. W ciele tak młodej istotki układ chakry nie jest w pełni ukształtowany, dlatego gwałtowny napływ ogromnej ilości energii, nie jest w stanie wyrządzić poważnych i trwałych szkód w organizmie. Dodatkowo pieczęć, którą Minato zamierzał umieścić na ciele syna, go do tego przekonywała. Podjął decyzje, nie mógł się teraz wycofać.

Przed ostatecznym zapieczętowaniem kyubiego, Namikaze przekazał swoje dowództwo Hiruzenowi. Pragnął, aby Sandaime zapewnił jego synowi dobre i szczęśliwe życie.

\- Moją ostatnią wolą jako Hokage jest, aby wioska jak i ich przywódca, zapewnił Naruto spokojne życie. Aby był ich bohaterem, żeby był szanowany, kochany i doceniany, pomimo brzemienia jakie jestem zmuszony złożyć na jego malutkie barki.

Tymi słowami Yondaime zakończył przygotowanie i rozpoczął sekwencje chwytów do pieczętowania unieruchomionego demona. Była to technika nazywana pieczęcią Żniwiarza Śmierci. Za jej pomocą Minato zdołał zamknąć połowę chakry lisa w sobie, a drugą połówkę w swoim synku. Następnie postać żniwiarza zabrała ze sobą ciało mężczyzny i całą zgromadzoną przez Namikaze chakrę w zaświaty, co oznaczało śmierć.

Dziesiąty października tamtego roku rozpoczął się jak zwyczajny, radosny dzień. Natomiast zakończenie wciąż przywołuje wśród mieszkańców koszmary. Na polu walki panowała cisza, która została przerwana przez ciche łkanie dziecka. Chłopiec ten miał bowiem złociste niczym słońce włosy oraz piękne błękitne oczy, które odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Rysy twarzy natomiast dostał po matce. Całości dopełniały charakterystyczne trzy podłużne blizny na każdym z policzków, niczym lisie wąsy. Spoglądając na drobne ciałko, zauważyć można również było pieczęć wokół pępka. Jako że w wiosce, poza zmarłym Yondaime, nie było nikogo, kto znałby się w tak zaawansowanym stopniu na fujinjutsu, nie zauważono, że pieczęci brakowało jednego znaku. Nie spowodowało to jednak uwolnienia bestii, tylko pewną niewielką lecz znaczącą zmianę w organizmie Naruto. Nie była ona widoczna, a skutki niedopatrzenia pieczęci, chłopiec pozna dopiero gdy dorośnie.

Tragedia ta zmieniła w pewien sposób mieszkańców wioski. Stali się bardziej nieufni wobec obcych, w końcu nie wiedzieli co doprowadziło do katastrofy. Wszystko to, dlatego że związek Minato i Kushiny był tajemnicą, o której wiedzieli tylko nieliczni i najbardziej zaufani shinobi. Kiedy więc ludność Konohy dowiedziała się, że demon wcale nie został pokonany tylko uwięziony w ciele dziecka, obarczyli go winą za wszystkie szkody i straty w ludziach oraz obiecali zemstę. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, Ze chłopiec, Którym gardzili w rzeczywistości jest synem ich wybawiciela. Sarutobi w obawie przed wrogami jakich posiadał zmarły Hokage, a którzy mogli zagrozić Naruto, nie wyjawił ludowi Konahy, że posiadał on syna i jest nim gnębiony przez nich chłopiec. Próbując więc, uniknąć cierpienia dziecka, nieświadomie spowodował inne, możliwe nawet że jeszcze gorsze. Hiruzen wyrządził Naruto wielką krzywdę nie mówiąc mieszkańcom kim jest. Lecz najgorszy błąd popełnił, kiedy nie wyjawił tej prawdy również samemu chłopcu. Bo jak radzi sobie z tym całym zagrożeniem, pogardą i niechęcią, dziecko, które nie wie kim jest? Naruto odkąd tylko nauczył się chodzić, stosuje jedną metodę, aby przetrwać – ucieka.

Podczas tych kilku lat Konoha z każdym dniem się powiększała. Powstawały nowe budynki, a przez to i kolejne ulice i uliczki. Jedne większe, drugie mniejsze. W wiosce było ich niezliczone ilości, tworząc labirynt możliwych dróg ucieczki. Jednak zgubić pościg nie jest wcale tak łatwo, kiedy ma się jedynie 7 lat, a przy tym krótkie nogi. Problem ten przybiera na sile, gdy osobami goniącymi cię jest trójka dorosłych, wysokich i umięśnionych facetów. Nie byłoby potrzeby ucieczki, gdyby mężczyźni mieli pozytywne zamiary. W tym przypadku natomiast goniąca trójka była uzbrojona w długie kije, na końcach których znajdowały się powbijane gwoździe. Jeden z nich dodatkowo posiadał sznur, który zapewne miał krępować ofiarę, która chciała uciec. Nie trudno jest sobie wyobrazić przerażenie, jakiego doświadcza uciekinier. Mimo iż powinien być przyzwyczajony do takich i innych zdarzeń, ponieważ mają one miejsce codziennie, nie potrafił on przestać uciekać.

Groza sytuacji osiąga maksymalny poziom, gdy przez swoją nieuwagę, chłopiec wbiega w błędną uliczke, która okazuje się ślepym zaułkiem.

\- O nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie… - powtarza wciąż to jedno słowo – Jak mogłem się tak pomylić?

Aby uniknąć takich sytuacji, Naruto od najmłodszych lat uczy się systemu ulic wioski. Jedynie ogromny strach i nieuwaga jest w stanie spowodować u niego taką pomyłkę.

Odwraca się w celu cofnięcia do poprzedniej ulicy. Ma nadzieję, że będzie w stanie zdążyć nim jego oprawcy go złapią. Jego dobre myśli nie trwają jednak długo, gdyż po wykonaniu zaledwie dwóch kroków, mężczyźni pojawiają się u wylotu uliczki, zagradzając mu drogę ucieczki. Niepokój bohatera wzrasta, gdy na twarzach osób znajdujących się naprzeciw niego, dostrzega sadystyczne uśmiechy. Jego jedyne myśli w tamtej chwili skupiają się wokół tylko jednego wątku – dlaczego on?


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

Naruto zastanawia się często dlaczego to wszystko czego doświadcza z rąk mieszkańców spotyka właśnie jego. Czym zawinił? Według niego, nie zrobił nic na tyle złego lub niestosownego, aby na to zasłużyć.

Każdemu dorosłemu, którego spotyka na ulicy, mówi „dzień dobry", nie ważne, czy ma wobec niego dobre, czy złe zamiary. Może wcale nie powinien się odzywać, skoro każdy do kogo się odezwie, okropnie się krzywi. On jednak uważa, że to nieuprzejme po prostu omijać ludzi bez słowa. Co prawda większość osób zazwyczaj mu nie odpowiada, a powinno, ponieważ zostali wychowani w normalnej rodzinie. Nie tak jak on, bez osoby dorosłej, która by się nim opiekowała, nauczyła jak się zachowywać, co można mówić, a czego nie. Wychował się sam i z pomocą książek, które według bibliotekarki były mało wartościowe, w żadnym stopniu nie edukowały. Warto zaznaczyć, że tylko takie pozwalała mu wypożyczać, ponieważ taki „demon" jak on, nie zasługuje na rozwój intelektualny. Można nawet powiedzieć, że gdyby to od niej zależało, w ogóle nie wpuściłaby go do biblioteki. Takie nastawienie mają do niego prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy. Naruto uważa więc, że mimo ubogich możliwości do nauki i brak wychowania przez osobę dorosłą, zachowuje się kulturalniej, niż wielu spotykanych przez niego dorosłych. A może to tylko jego wrażenie i wobec innych są mili? Nie ważne. Dlatego chyba nie można powiedzieć, że ludzie traktują go tak wrogo ze względu na wychowanie.

Czy w takim wypadku, poniżają go z powodu jego wyglądu? Faktycznie nie wygląda jak jego rówieśnicy. Jest drobniejszy niż powinien w wieku 7 lat. Powodem tego jest zapewne brak pieniędzy na regularne posiłki. Nie jest to do końca jego wina, ponieważ wszystkie oszczędności jakie chciałby wydać na posiłki są zazwyczaj kradzione, gdy tylko wyjdzie z mieszkania. Nie za często, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale jednak.

Może problem stanowią włosy, które kolorem rozświetlają ulicę, gdy tylko wyłoni się zza zakrętu. Jak zdążył zauważyć, w całej wiosce, nie ma drugiej takiej osoby o choć podobnym złocistym kolorze. Jedynie klan Yamanaka posiada jasne włosy, które jednak są zwyczajnym odcieniem blond, daleko odbiegającego od jego rażąco żółtych kosmyków. Taka sama sytuacja jest z jego błękitnymi oczami. Nad tym aspektem nie zastanawiał się długo, ponieważ rzadko komu spogląda w oczy, więc bardzo niewielu je widziało. Jedną z reakcji społeczeństwa na jego widok, była agresja lub wrogie spojrzenia i szepty. Kiedy był młodszy, w obawie przed przemocą zaczął spuszczać wzrok. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy nie patrząc ludziom w oczy i okazując tym ich dominacje nad nim, wiele z aktów agresji ustąpiło. Postanowił, że mimo poniżenia jakiego wtedy doświadcza, dostosuje się, aby uniknąć choć części swojego cierpienia. Będzie obserwować, szukając kolejnych metod ułatwiających jego życie.

Tajemnicę, która Naruto stara się rozwiązać, jest pochodzenie jego blizn na policzkach. Są kolejną rzeczą która odróżnia go od mieszkańców. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś dowie się jak je zdobył. Nietypowe znamiona nadają mu odrobinę zwierzęcego wyglądu. Często zastanawiał się, czy istnieją jakieś plusy ich posiadania, dlatego wieczorami ćwiczył różne miny przed lustrem. Myślał, że może gdyby nadały mu wygląd wystarczająco przerażający, jego oprawcy daliby mi spokój. Jednak pomimo jego wysiłków, nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć. Może to wina jego młodego wyglądu, w końcu jest tylko dzieckiem. Albo delikatnych rys twarzy, które z żaden sposób nie czyniły go groźnym, tylko uroczym. Czy dlatego, że wyglądał jak wyglądał, ludzie źle by go traktowali?

Ostatnim elementem jego wyglądu, który mógłby się ludziom nie podobać, są jego ubrania. Rażąco pomarańczowy dres, który nosi jest mu solą w oku. Nienawidzi go. Kiedy potrzebuje się ukrywać przed napastnikami w ciemnych zaułkach, mimo mroku wciąż jest w pewien sposób widoczny. Jaskrawy kolor ubrania utrudnia mu maskowanie, co często kończy się złapaniem przez jego dręczycieli. Przysiągł sobie, że w przyszłości nauczy się ukrywać, posiadając na sobie ten lub nawet bardziej wyróżniający się strój. Wtedy śmiało będzie mógł nazywać siebie mistrzem kamuflażu. Umiejętność ukrywania się zmniejszyłaby jego problemy.

Innym rozwiązaniem jest też oczywiście zmiana ubioru. Jednak jak już wiadomo, Naruto nie jest lubiany przez mieszkańców, więc nikogo nie powinien zdziwić fakt, że osoba sprzedająca odzież twierdzi, że może dostać tylko i wyłącznie taki dres. W ilu sklepach by nie szukał, wszyscy uważają, że powinien się cieszyć, że sprzedali mu jakiekolwiek ubrania. Naruto sam nie potrafi szyć, ani nie zna osoby, która chciałaby go tego nauczyć. Tak wię, zmuszony jest nosić ten okropny, pomarańczowy łachman. A skoro mieszkańcy sami każą mu się tak ubierać, to czy jest to powodem ich nienawiści?

Każdego dnia, Naruto zmaga się z podobnymi myślami. Nieświadomość czynu, który doprowadził Konohan do gardzenia jego osobą, powoduje u niego stan depresyjny. Czy jest tak traktowany bez powodu? Czy może jednak zawinił, tylko tego nie pamięta, bo był zbyt mały? Co takiego musiało się stać, że mieszkańcy nienawidzą dziecka? Czy byłoby im lepiej bez niego? Chyba tak, skoro nikomu na nim nie zależy.

Jedyną osobą, która w jakimś stopniu jest zainteresowana życiem Naruto, jest Hiruzen Sarutobi, obecny przywódca wioski. Jednak jako Hokage ma bardzo wiele ważnych obowiązków, przez co nie może na stałe zajmować się chłopcem. Strauszek zapewnia mu wszystko co uważa, że potrzebne jest Naruto do dobrego życia. Wszystko poza kochającym opiekunem. Dopóki nie skończył 6 lat, opiekowali się nim gennini wykonywujące misje rangi D. Zajmowanie się niemowlakiem, uczenie dziecka liczyć, czytać pisać i wiele innych podobnych zadań. Hokoge zapewnił mu również mieszkanie i pieniądze, za które będzie w stanie się utrzymać. W życiu Naruto jednak brakuje osoby dorosłej, która choć w niewielkim stopniu przejęłaby rodzicielskie obowiązki. Ale kim on jest, aby narzekać, dostał już wystarczająco wiele od staruszka. Nie jest w stanie prosić o więcej.

Hiruzen często powtarzał chłopcu, że może do niego przyjść z każdym problemem. Siedmiolatek jednak uważał, że jako hokage nie powinien przekładać dobra jednostki nad tysiącami mieszkańców. Rozumiał na czym polega zadanie przywódcy. Jeden samotny dzieciak, nie powinien zawracać głowy Sarutobiemu, kiedy ten ma wiele poważniejszych zadań. Niczego nie zmienia też fakt, że traktuje staruszka jak własnego dziadka.

W ciemnej uliczce, Naruto przyparty przez mężczyzn do muru pomyślał, że może gdyby jednak poinformował staruszka o złym traktowaniu go przez mieszkańców, zdołałby tego uniknąć. Ale czy ludność Konohy zaakceptowałaby nietykalność „demona"? A może wręcz przeciwnie, to Hokage straciłby ich szacunek, ponieważ stara się go bronić?

Na tym Naruto postanowił zakończyć swoje rozmyślania, ponieważ nadeszło pierwsze uderzenie. Jak się okazuje broń, którą posiadają bandyci, nie powoduje zbyt głębokich ran. Wystające końce gwoździ, są na tyle krótkie, aby zadać tylko powierzchowne rany oraz dłużej pobawić się ofiarą. Mimo tego, cios był zadany przez największego z mężczyzn, przez co na pewno nie zaliczał się do delikatnych. Chłopiec jęknął z bólu, jednak nie na tyle głośno, aby zadowolić oprawców. Ich pragnienie, aby dziecko cierpiało, było ogromne.

\- Taki demon jak ty, nie zasługuje aby żyć w naszej wiosce. – Takie i inne obelgi słuchał codziennie. Zawsze sprawiało mu to pewien smutek, bo jednym z jego marzeń stało się bycie akceptowanym. Ale to chyba tylko spełnia się w jego snach. - Jesteś skazą, którą należy usunąć. Ale o to się nie martw, postaramy się to zrobić szybko. – Groźby też nie były niczym, czego wcześniej nie doświadczył. W między czasie, facet który przyniósł ze sobą sznur, postanowił go użyć i związać Naruto, aby wszyscy trzej mieli okazje się poznęcać jednocześnie.

Chłopiec podejrzewał, że to starcie będzie jednym z najgorszych jakiego dotychczas doświadczał. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale tak podpowiadał mu jego instynkt. Zaczął więc się zastanawiać, czy zdoła wyleczyć się w ciągu nocy, a może jednak nie obejdzie się bez szpitalnej opieki. Nie wiedział jak to się dzieje, ale zawsze po każdej potyczce, jego rany leczyły się w ciągu około doby. Tylko raz się zdarzyło, że obrażenia były na tyle poważne, że musiał spędzić parę dni w szpitalu. Został wtedy poważnie uderzony w głowę i przez dwa dni był nieprzytomny.

Tym razem sytuacja może wyglądać podobnie. Przestał liczyć uderzenia po kilkunastu ciosach. Z niektórych części jego ciała, już ciekły stróżki krwi, jedne bardziej obficie, drugie mniej. Kiedy mężczyznom znudziło się wymachiwanie bronią, kontynuowali swoje dzieło za pomocą pięści lub kopnięć.

\- Wiesz demonie… - Tym razem odezwał się inny mężczyzna. – Kolega obiecał ci szybko śmierć, ale za dobrze się bawię, żeby tak krótko to trwało. – Gdy jego dręczyciel wypowiedział te słowa, Naruto przeszły dreszcze przerażenia i bólu, które doprowadziły go na skraj przytomności, dlatego nie słyszał więcej słów.

Jego ciało paliło niczym w ogniu. Wysoka temperatura powietrza, która panowała tamtego dnia, tylko dokładała mu cierpień. Pot mieszał się z krwią, sprawiając mu dodatkowy dyskomfort, ponieważ odór jaki wtedy powstawał, dręczył i tak już wrażliwy węch. Z zamkniętymi oczami i płytkim, ciężkim oddechem, czekał na koniec swoich katuszy.

Po chwili poczuł jak z jego małego ciałka zdejmowane są ubrania. Absurdalność tej sytuacji kazała Naruto otworzyć oczy. Przerażenie jakie ukazało się na twarzy chłopca, sprawiło u mężczyzn największą dotychczas satysfakcje. W tamtym momencie siedmiolatek chciał umrzeć. Jeden z oprawców miał opuszczone spodnie, a ręką wykonywał powolne ruchy masując swoją męskość. Naruto chciał krzyczeć, ale strach odebrał mu zdolność mowy.

\- Ej gaki! Pomogę ci, ale musisz mi na chwile oddać panowanie nad swoim ciałem. – W tamtej chwili, chłopca nie interesowało nic poza obiecanym ratunkiem. Wiedział jedynie, że tych słów nie wypowiedział żaden z dręczycieli, ponieważ w momencie ich wypowiadania, ich usta się nie poruszały. Dowie się tego dopiero kiedy będzie znów bezpieczny. Natomiast nie wiedział jak można komuś oddać władze nad ciałem, nie ważne jak absurdalnie to brzmi. To również się wyjaśniło, gdy znów usłyszał ten głęboki głos. – Wystarczy, że zamkniesz oczy i się rozluźnisz. Pomyśl o czymś dla ciebie przyjemnym i spróbuj zapomnieć o bólu.

Naruto bez wahania posłuchał rady tajemniczej osoby. Najtrudniejsze było rozluźnienie się, ponieważ strach wciąż trzymał go w napięciu. Po chwili jednak poczuł błogą lekkość. Miał świadomość, że jego ciało się porusza, jednak nic nie widział i nie czuł. Było to niezwykłe uczucie, ale i trochę niepokojące. Ciemność która w tamtej chwili go otaczała stawiała jego włosy na baczność.

Tak szybko jak doświadczył tego stanu, tak i prędko się zakończył. Kiedy się ocknął, znajdował się w pobliżu lasu, z dala od miejsca w którym mężczyźni go dopadli. Jak zdążył zauważyć, znów miał na sobie ubrania. Nie widział jednak osoby, która go uratowała. Wywołało to u niego ogromny smutek, ponieważ chciałby temu człowiekowi podziękować. Może by się zaprzyjaźnili, w końcu skoro mu pomógł, to nie jest jednak obojętny dla wszystkich ludzi w wiosce. Chciałby w końcu posiadać osobę, która by się nim zaopiekowała.

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie poznać, to musisz znów się rozluźnić i wejść do swojego umysłu. Tam mnie znajdziesz, bachorze. – Po usłyszeniu znów tego złowrogiego głosu, zaczął się rozglądać. Nie był pewny co to znaczy „wejść do swojego umysłu", ale skoro mówi to osoba, która wcześniej go uratowała, to powinien jej zaufać. Z takimi myślami, Naruto wykonał polecenie tajemniczego głosu. Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, znajdował się na jakimś nieznanym mu korytarzu. Był on dość wysoki, na suficie widoczne były rury, z których kapała woda. Pomieszczenie było już zalane na wysokość jego kostek. Zauważył, że korytarz dokądś prowadzi. Postanowił więc zaufać swojemu instynktowi i poszukać jego bohatera.

Po kilku minutowej wędrówce, kiedy miał już zrezygnować z poszukiwać, doszedł do ogromnego pomieszczenia. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, nie był w stanie dojrzeć sufitu, a naprzeciw niego w cieniu ujrzał zarys wielkich krat. Pod wpływem nagłej odwagi i ciekawości podszedł prawie pod samą granice metalowych słupów, gdy wtedy ujrzał jego. Ogromnego lisa, który swoim wzrostem osiągał kilkadziesiąt metrów wysokości. Wielkie, ostre zębiska i krwiście czerwone ślepia, przyprawiły Naruto o szybsze bicie serca. Z tyłu zaś, za nim, falowało dziewięć długich, puszystych ogonów.

W głowie chłopca szalały myśli i emocje. Zaczynając od strachu i niepewności po zachwyt. Mimo chaosu uczuć, to jedno najsilniejsze, sprawiło, że Naruto się uśmiechnął. A dokładniej można powiedzieć, że szczerzył się jak głupi. I to po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Twoje uzębienie mnie nie przeraża, głupi bachorze. – Na to stwierdzenie, chłopiec nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, roześmiał się głośno. Zirytowało to tylko lisa, dlatego ryknął głośno i zaczął krzyczeć. – Zamiast się uśmiechać powinieneś się mnie bać! Jestem najpotężniejszym z demonów chodzących po tym świecie! Gdzie się tylko pojawię sieje strach i zniszczenie! Nie wmówisz mi więc chłopcze, że się mnie nie boisz!

Naruto przestraszony krzykami, nie samą postacią lisa, zamilkł. Opanowując emocje, postanowił odezwać się. Mimo że jego głos był cichy i dziecięcy, miał w sobie coś z dojrzałości jakiej nie powinien posiadać siedmiolatek.

\- Właściwie ja… widząc cię poczułem… ogromną… ulgę.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3.

Mając dwa tysiące lat można wiele doświadczyć w życiu. Kyubi no Kitsune nazywany demonem, nie zawsze był okrutny i pragnący zniszczenia. W młodości często się uśmiechał, bawił ze swoimi braćmi, był radosny i lubił figle. Mimo swojej potęgi, jako najsilniejszego z rodzeństwa, nie chełpił się. Był wrażliwym stworzeniem, nie pragnącym uwagi.

To ludzie sami nazwali go potworem, próbowali z nim walczyć, chcąc przywłaszczyć sobie jego moc. A jako że był bardzo silny i nigdy nie przegrał, nazwano go też mordercą, zagrożeniem dla ludzi. Kiedy był młody zawsze starał się kierować naukami ich ojca, Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który wierzył, że ludzkość jest w stanie ich zaakceptować, żyć z nimi w zgodzie. Tak więc i Kyubi trwał w tej nadziei, starał się wierzyć w dobroć ludzi.

Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż został przez nich okrutnie skrzywdzony. W szale złości i żalu, postanowił odpłacać się ludziom za każdą krzywdę jaką mu wyrządzą. Stał się postrachem, zwiastunem zniszczenia i cierpienia. Przez wieki, lisi demon nie zaznał od ludzi choć cienia dobroci. Cierpiąc tak bardzo i długo zapomniał, że kiedyś posiadał szczęśliwe życie.

Jego nienawiść do ludzi byłą największa, gdy podczas starcia dwójki ludzi, został przyzwany za pomocą techniki ocznej klanu Uchiha. To była jego największa słabość, której się wstydził. Za pomocą Mangekyou Sharingana, Madara Uchiha kontrolował jego umysł i ciało. Zmuszony brać udział w bitwie, nie mógł uniknąć tragedii jaka go spotkała. Przeciwnik czarnowłosego, był równie silnym przeciwnikiem, może nawet lepszym. Zdołał on bowiem pokonać Madarę, a osłabiony lis został złapany.

Ludzie na przestrzeni wieków słuchali przerażających historii na temat potęgi Kyubiego. Dlatego w obawie o jego moc, postanowiono zapobiec niebezpieczeństwu, poprzez zapieczętowanie jego mocy. Tak więc, po raz pierwszy lis został uwięziony w ciele człowieka, czyniąc z niego jinchuriki. Jego pierwszym pojemnikiem okazała się żona człowieka, który pokonał Madarę. Była to kobieta, która pochodziła z potężnego klanu. Cechował się on niesamowitą wytrzymałością ciała oraz umiejętnościami wykrywania chakry. Klan Uzumaki dodatkowo posiada niezwykle silne i tajne techniki fujinjutsu, czyli pieczętowania. Za sprawą tego lisi demon nie był w stanie się samodzielnie uwolnić.

Przez dziesiątki lat, kiedy Kyubi był uwięziony, wciąż nie stracił nadziei na bycie wolnym. Miał wystarczająco wiele czasu na knucie planów zemsty. Ku swojemu rozgoryczeniu, został ponownie przyzwany i kontrolowany przez znienawidzony przez niego klan. Wydarzenie w którym nieumyślnie niszczył wioskę, spotęgowała nienawiść ludzi do jego osoby. On natomiast winił tylko i wyłącznie klan Uchiha.

Tamtego dnia, kiedy zapieczętowano go w ciele nowonarodzonego chłopca, przeklinał głupotę ludzi. Przez wiele lat gdy uwięziony był w ciałach klanu Uzumaki, poznał tajniki ich technik pieczęci. A podczas tamtej nocy zapomniano o jednym znaku, który prawdopodobnie może być jego utrapieniem przez wiele najbliższych lat. Dlatego postanowił obserwować chłopca, a w razie konieczności będzie interweniował.

Kyubi często się zastanawiał jak zareaguje chłopiec na jego ujawnienie się. Oczywiste dla niego było, że chłopak się przestraszy. Ma możliwość widzenia jego oczami, więc wie co spotyka to dziecko od maleńkości. Tak samo jest w stanie słyszeć jego myśli, więc ma świadomość smutku i samotności jakie ogarnia go każdego dnia. Dziecko to, jest inne niż jego poprzedni jinchuriki. Dlatego często nawiedzają lisa różne przemyślenia na temat znajomości z chłopcem. Na przykład, czy gdyby ofiarował Naruto trochę ciepłych uczuć, to czy on sam zostałby zaakceptowany? Zaraz jednak karcił się za te myśli, ponieważ on nie był, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie miły dla ludzi.

Jakkolwiek by ignorował swoje myśli, tamtego dnia, nie był w stanie zignorować cierpienia chłopca. Musiał mu pomóc, a przy tym ujawnić się. Skrycie odczuwał ekscytacje. Zamierzał nastraszyć Naruto swoją osobą, będzie czerpał radość z widoku przerażenia jakie go ogarnie, kiedy uświadomi sobie, co jest powodem nienawiści mieszkańców względem niego. Nie rozumiał natomiast uczuć jakimi były nadzieja i strach. Coś cichutko szeptało mu w głowie, że chciałby aby chłopak ucieszył się, że z nim jest. Ale też obawiał się, że go odżuci, przez co dalej będzie trwać w nienawiści do ludzi. A on tak bardzo pragnął spełnić życzenie ojca na temat życia w zgodzie z ludźmi.

Był więc przygotowany na płacz, łzy i krzyki. Kiedy jednak po ukazaniu swej postaci chłopcu, ujrzał szczery, szeroki uśmiech, poczuł w swoim wnętrzu małe ciepło. Pierwszą jego myślą było, że bachor się zgrywa, żartuje sobie z niego albo to jakiś głupi sen. Mimo to, to irytujące ciepłe uczucie nie zniknęło. Musiał więc zachować twarz złego i potężnego demona, a oślepiający wyszczerz chłopaka w ogóle mu nie pomagał.

\- Twoje uzębienie mnie nie przeraża, głupi bachorze. – Tym stwierdzeniem zamierzał dać znać dzieciakowi, że nie podoba mu się ten uśmiech. Jakie jego było zdziwienie, gdy usłyszał dźwięczny śmiech. Poczuł, że momentalnie stracił panowanie nad sytuacją. Jakaś głupia nadzieja na przyjaźń, która rodziła się w jego sercu, nie pozwalała mu racjonalnie myśleć. Zirytowany zaczął więc krzyczeć. - Zamiast się uśmiechać powinieneś się mnie bać! Jestem najpotężniejszym z demonów chodzących po tym świecie! Gdzie się tylko pojawię sieje strach i zniszczenie! Nie wmówisz mi więc chłopcze, że się mnie nie boisz!

Widząc, że Naruto powoli się uspokaja, on sam odczuł jak się rozluźnia. Nie rozumiał swoich myśli, ale nie to jest teraz istotne. Z niecierpliwością czekał na reakcję chłopaka. Naruto delikatnie się jąkając i z małym uśmiechem zdołał wypowiedzieć tylko jedno zdanie.

\- Właściwie ja… widząc cie poczułem… ogromną… ulgę.

Tak zdziwionego lisiego demona jeszcze świat nie widział, a warto zaznaczyć, że ma on dwa tysiące lat. Ten fenomen wywołał chwilową ciszę, gdzie dwie postacie, dziecko i ogromny lis, wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem.

\- Ulgę… - Powiedział Kyubi, chcąc przyswoić sobie to słowo, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu je usłyszał. – Ulgę… - powtórzył już z większą pewnością w głosie, jakby smakując jak ono brzmi w jego ustach, albo raczej pysku. – Żartujesz sobie ze mnie gaki…

Naruto w oszołomieniu patrząc na reakcję lisa, zastanawiał się, czy powiedział coś nie tak. Zaryzykował próbując się wtrącić w słowotok demona.

\- Co ma… ? – tylko tyle zdążył wypowiedzieć, gdy nagle rozzłoszczony Kyubi postanowił kontynuować, pewnie nawet nie słysząc, że chłopak chciał się wtrącić.

\- Lekceważysz mnie, prawda?! Bo w końcu, co może złego uczynić demon, który uwięziony jest w ciele bachora?! – bez trudu można było usłyszeć drwinę w tym zdaniu. – Jestem najpotężniejszym stworzeniem, jakie chodzi po tej planecie! Żaden głupi dzieciak nie ma prawa mnie w ten sposób obrażać! – wściekłość wręcz wylewała się z postaci lisa, niczym strumień wody. - Kiedy tylko zdołam się wydostać z tej klatki nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Ludzkość zapłaci za wszystkie krzywdy, których doświadczyłem z ich ręki!

Według Naruto, wściekły demon wyglądał jednocześnie przerażająco, jak i majestatycznie. Obserwował jego zęby, które były tak ostre, że jednym ugryzieniem mogłyby kruszyć skały. Oczy natomiast błyszczały żądzą mordu i obietnicą cierpienia. Wściekle falujące ogony, ukazywały jego zirytowanie. W niczym nie przypominały łagodnych, pełnych gracji ruchów, które widział chwile wcześniej. Całą swoją postacią, demon pokazywał jak bardzo potrafi być groźny. Nie potrzebował do tego demonstracji.

\- Nie! Ja wcale tak nie myślę! – Naruto próbując ratować sytuacje, postanowił wyprowadzić z błędu dziewięcioogoniastego. – Nie żartuje, ani cię nie lekceważę! Nie śmiałbym, w końcu jesteś ogromny, a ja mam tylko 7 lat. – Z każym słowem chłopak mówił coraz spokojniej, zauważając, że lis mu nie przerywa. – Na pewno jesteś potężny, wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć. Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Powiedziałem, że czuje ulgę, ponieważ widząc cię uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jestem sam. – postanowił wyjaśnić, przypominając sobie, dlaczego Lis się tak zdenerwował.

Kyubi przyglądał się dokładnie bachorowi. Zastanawiał się, czy domyśla się gdzie jest i co on tam robi. Dlatego postanowił spokojnie wypytać chłopaka, czego zdążył się już dowiedzieć lub domyśleć.

\- Słuchaj gaki! Powiedzmy, że ci wieżę. Co każe ci myśleć, że nie jestem sam? W końcu gdyby było inaczej, to czy nie powinieneś poznać mnie wcześniej?

W tych pytaniach było tak wiele prawdy, że Naruto od razu posmutniał. Jednak nadzieje, która zakiełkowała w jego wnętrzu niczym kwiat, nie pozwalała mu się załamać. Czuł, że w ten sposób, Lis chce go sprawdzić.

\- Hm… Kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem jak do mnie mówisz, nie zwracałem na to uwagi. – zaczął chłopak. – Ale oprócz mnie i tych trzech kolesi, nie było nikogo, co wydawało mi się podejrzane. Byłem wtedy przerażony, więc nie rozmyślałem nad tym, co się działo. – Naruto był zafascynowany tym, że postać wielkiego lisa, wywoływała u niego spokój. Czuł się przyjemnie rozluźniony. Podobało mu się to, więc mówił dalej. – Za drugim razem już byłem spokojny aby pomyśleć o tym co do mnie mówisz. Kiedy powiedziałeś „wejdź do swojego umysłu", było to dla mnie trochę idiotyczne, bo niby jak coś takiego zrobić. – uśmiechnął się lekko na tą myśl. – Przypomniałem sobie jednak, że już raz coś takiego zrobiłem, więc nie miałem nic do stracenia. Zaufałem ci. I tak to uniknąłem większego bólu lub śmierci, za co jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny. Dziękuje! – na twarzy Naruto pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Natomiast od strony Demona było słychać tylko krótkie prychnięcie. Nie zrażony chłopiec kontynuował. – Tak jak ty to powiedziałeś, wszedłem do swojego umysłu, a tu spotkałem ciebie. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że albo jesteś uwięziony wewnątrz mnie, wnioskuje to po tych ogromnych kratach, albo mam zwidy od tych uderzeń pałkami. Jeszcze nie wiem, ale chciałbym aby to była pierwsza opcja. – ostatnie zdanie Naruto wypowiedział na tyle cicho, że Lis musiał się uważnie wsłuchać, aby zrozumieć, co zostało powiedziane.

Kyubi zastanawiał się, kiedy chłopak stał się tak spostrzegawczy i czemu nie zwrócił na niego wcześniej uwagi. Widać, że jest dużo dojrzalszy niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę wiek. Winę ponoszą tu mieszkańcy wioski, którzy zapewnili mu wiele przykrych sytuacji, a dzięki którym Naruto nauczył się radzić w trudnych chwilach. Dodatkowo wolny czas, zamiast spędzać na zabawach z dziećmi, ten wykorzystywał do nauki i obserwacji ludzi. Gdyby nie maleńkie ciało, Lis zapewne oceniłby jego wiek na około 12 lat. To sprawia, że dla demona ta możliwa znajomość, mogłaby być interesująca. Chciał poznać tego bachora.

\- Dobrze myślisz głupi chłopaku. – przyznał Lis. – Tak się składa, że jestem Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisim Demonem. Zwą mnie Kyubi no Kitsune. – przedstawił się dumnie. – Ludzie w obawie przed moją potęgą, zapieczętowali mnie w twoim ciele. Mieszkam tu od dnia twoich narodzin.

Naruto nie mógł opanować swojej radości. Skoro Lis był w nim odkąd się urodził, znaczyłoby to, że nigdy nie był samotny, mimo, że ten się wcześniej z nim nie kontaktował.

\- Naprawdę byłeś we mnie przez 7 lat? – z wielkim uśmiechem chłopiec zaczął zadawać pytania. – Obserwowałeś mnie? To z twojego powodu nazywają mnie demonem? Wiesz może kim byli moi rodzice i dlaczego ich ze mną nie ma? Co się wydarzyło, że ludzie cię nie lubią? Albo ty ich? Czy móg…?

\- Opanuj się bachorze! – Kyubi musiał zainterweniować. Ciąg szybkich pytań i ciekawość chłopaka, tylko rozbawiła dziwięcioogoniastego. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio z kimś tak normalnie rozmawiał. Dzieciak wyglądał jakby chciał zadać kolejne pytanie, podczas gdy, poprzedniego nie skończył wymawiać. – Nie odpowiem ci na żadne z tych pytań, jeśli nie będziesz ich zadawać pojedynczo. – ostrzegł go demon.

\- Dobrze, przepraszam. – Naruto naprawdę bardzo się starał kontrolować potok słów, które chciałby powiedzieć. – Po prostu, jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą mogę porozmawiać bez drwin, kłótni i kłamstw. To bardzo miłe.

\- Tylko mi się tu nie rozbecz, głupi chłopaku. – powiedział lis, mimo że sam odczuwał radość z tej konwersacji. Nie przyzna się jednak do tego. – No dawaj, zadaj mi jakieś pytanie, bo widzę, że nie możesz się już powstrzymać.

Naruto zadowolony już miał zadać pierwsze pytanie, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Jego myśli błądziły wśród trosk o przyjaźń z Lisem. Bo prawda jest taka, że chciałby zostać jego przyjacielem, ale nie wie czy demon odwzajemnia jego uczucia. W końcu przez 7 lat ani razu mu się nie pokazał. Czy to znaczy, że po tej rozmowie, znów zamilknie na długi czas. Chłopiec bardzo tego nie chciał. Pragnął zapomnieć o samotności, której dotychczas doświadczał. A myśli, że mogłaby to być ich jedyna taka rozmowa, bardzo smuciły chłopaka. Postanowił, że zapyta o tą kwestie demona.

\- Czy… będziemy mogli… znaczy się, czy jutro też… no wiesz, może znów się ukryjesz… nie chciałbym… bo jeśli to ostatnia taka możliwość, to… - Lis słuchając plątaniny słów, pomyślał, że to trochę irytujące. Zawarczał lekko, aby dać sygnał chłopcu, że nie podoba mu się to jąkanie. A Naruto przestraszony i wyprostowany niczym struna, wyrzucił pod wpływem chwili wszystko co go dręczyło. – Bo ja nie chciałbym, aby to była nasza ostatnia rozmowa. A wcześniej, przez 7 lat, nie odezwałeś się do mnie ani razu. Czy teraz też, gdy skończymy rozmawiać, przestaniesz się do mnie odzywać?

Smutek chłopca było widać w jego postawie i zaszklonych oczach, a także słychać w jego głosie. Lis zaskoczony, że to właśnie tego dotyczyło jego pierwsze pytanie, zapatrzył się na siedmiolatka. Chłopiec znowu zdziwił demona. Zamiast pod wpływem emocji zadawać przypadkowe pytania, które ślina mu na język przyniesie, on skupił się na problemie, który był dla niego najważniejszy. A sama istota pytania, tylko dała pewności dziewięcioogoniastemu, że może zyskać dobrego towarzysza, a wręcz przyjaciela.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz za bardzo wkurzający, to pomyślę nad tym. – odpowiedział, mimo, że był pewny ich coraz częstszych rozmów. Chciał też, choć w maleńkim stopniu, zachować swoją maskę zimnego demona, która przy tym dzieciaku powoli znikała.

Teraz gdy największe obawy Naruto minęły, rozpoczął długą dyskusje z dziewięcioogoniastym. Przysiągł sobie, że zdobędzie jego przyjaźń i już nigdy nie będą samotni.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4.

Patrząc z boku na tamten dzień można odnieść wrażenie, że szybkość z jaką zmieniały się wydarzenia, była magiczna. W jednej chwili, Naruto, który uciekał od niebezpieczeństwa, myli drogi, przez co zostaje złapany. Jego oprawcy, niezadowoleni z efektów przemocy fizycznej, postanawiają zgwałcić dziecko. Nim doszło do najgorszego, nieoczekiwanie z pomocą przychodzi mu tajemniczy głos, któremu przerażony chłopiec bez zastanowienia ulega. Będąc już w bezpiecznym miejscu, siedmiolatek znów postanawia zaufać swojemu wybawcy. A okazuje się nim ogromny dziewięcioogoniasty Lisi Demon, który został w nim zapieczętowany podczas dnia jego narodzin.

Najdziwniejsze jednak były uczucia, których doświadczali nasi bohaterzy. Bo jak wytłumaczyć fakt, że potężny demon, który przez 2 tysiące lat nienawidził ludzi, po krótkiej rozmowie z tym dzieciakiem, decyduje się porzucić maskę okrutnego potwora. Z drugiej strony natomiast jest chłopiec, który nie jest w stanie zaufać jakiemukolwiek dorosłemu, oraz który stronił od rozmów, nagle wdaje się w długą dyskusje z potężnym demonem, czując się przy tym niesamowicie swobodnie. Ogrom emocji, których doświadczyli, prawdopodobnie złączył te dwie dusze, potężnymi więzami.

Rozmowa toczyła się przez parę godzin, dopóki Lis nie zdecydował, że Naruto powinien wrócić do mieszkania, coś zjeść i odpocząć. W końcu, dzień ten był pełen wrażeń, które na pewno zmęczyły siedmiolatka. Słowa demona okazały się słuszne, bo gdy chłopiec wrócił do rzeczywistości, poczuł jak jego ciało ogarnia chłód, żołądek domagał się jedzenia, a na dworze panował zmrok.

Podczas wędrówki ulicami Konohy do swojego mieszkania, Naruto jeszcze rozmyślał nad wszystkim, co usłyszał od jego współlokatora. Na początek Lis opowiedział mu szczegółowo historie sprzed 7 lat. Nie był pewien, co dokładnie czuje wiedząc, kim byli jego rodzice. Powinien być dumny, że jego ojcem jest Czwarty Hokage, niezwykle potężny shinobi. Człowiek, którego wielbią mieszkańcy wioski – bohatera tysięcy ludzi. Z drugiej strony, położył na jego małych barkach ciężar, który niejedną osobę by przytłoczył. Świadomość, że to jego własny ojciec przyczynił się do jego cierpienia, bardzo go bolała. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, ile krzywd spotka Naruto, kiedy ten pieczętował w nim Kyubiego?

Rozumiał oczywiście, że innego sposobu nie było. Lis bardzo dokładnie mu wszystko wyjaśnił. Podziwiał czwartego za jego oddanie dla dobra mieszkańców. To sprawiało, że był wspaniałym Hokage, a jego poświęcenie godne szacunku. Po rozmowie z Kyubim, zrozumiał jak bardzo pragnął poznać go osobiście, być przez niego wychowanym. Wiedział jednak, że jego .życzenie się nigdy nie spełni, oraz był ogromnie wdzięczny dziewięcioogoniastemu, za te wszystkie opowieści.

Idąc drogą w kierunku swojego mieszkania, Naruto spoglądał na głowę Minato Namikaze, wyrzeźbioną w skale. Patrząc tak uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jest do niego podobny z wyglądu. Te same lśniące, złociste włosy. Identyczne błękitne, niczym niebo w słoneczny dzień, oczy. Zawsze pragnął poznać tożsamość swoich rodziców, a jak się okazuje, jednego z nich obserwował każdego dnia. Świadomość, że nie zauważył tego podobieństwa, uderzała w jego dumę.

Chłopiec uważał się za bardzo spostrzegawczą osobę. Każdego dnia obserwował mieszkańców wioski, ich zachowania i zwyczaje. Uczył się w ten sposób, jak powinien się zachowywać w danym momencie. Nigdy jednak nie pomyślał, że mógłby być podobny do Yondaime Hokage. Był w końcu dzieciakiem, którego mieszkańcy nienawidzili. Czy taki ktoś jak on, mógłby mieć coś wspólnego z tak wspaniałą osobą jak Minato? Ta myśl z kolei, podsunęła mu kolejną ważną rzecz do przemyślenia. Mianowicie, czy konohańczycy wiedzieli, że był synem ich bohatera? Podejrzewał, że jednak nie wiedzą, ponieważ ich szacunek do Czwartego jest na tyle duży, że byliby w stanie zaakceptować jego syna, mimo, że ma on w sobie demona. Wtakim razie, czy powinien uświadomić mieszkańców, o tym kim jest?

Tak wiele myśli i pytań kotłowało się w jego głowie, że rozbolała go głowa. Postanowił jak najszybciej położyć się spać. Już widział zarys swego mieszkania, na co uśmiechnął się lekko. Mimo, że był też okropnie głodny, nie wiedział czy da radę cokolwiek zjeść, nim zaśnie.

Stojąc przed drzwiami swojego domu, wyjął z kieszeni klucze i otworzył nimi zamek. Ukazało mu się niewielki korytarz, gdzie z boku stała komoda na buty i wieszak na ubrania. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza, która dla niektórych byłaby przytłaczająca, lecz Naruto był już przyzwyczajony. Skierował się, więc w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie na lewo znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki. Na ten widok miał ochotę zanurzyć się w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody. Postanowił jednak wziąć kąpiel z samego rana. Teraz kierował się dalej korytarzem w kierunku kuchni. Była ona połączona razem z sypialnią chłopca. Z lewej znajdowało się jednoosobowe łóżko i mała szafka nocna. N wprost przy ścianie stała szafa na ubrania i mały stoli, przy którym Naruto zawsze spożywa posiłki. Natomiast z prawej znajdował się aneks kuchenny, wyposażony w lodówkę, zlew, kuchenkę i parę szafek.

Na samą myśl o jedzeniu jego żołądek odezwał się głośno, domagając się posiłku. Niezwykle śpiący chłopiec, skierował się więc w stronę szafki kuchennej, gdzie miał pochowane kubki z ramen w proszku. Wyciągnął jedno opakowanie, ponieważ mimo głodu nie byłby w stanie zjeść więcej, z powodu ogarniającego go zmęczenia. Później zalał czajnik wodą i wstawił na kuchenkę.

Przygotowanie posiłku zajęło mu około 10 minut, gdzie czekał, aż woda się zagotuje oraz makaron pod wpływem wrzątku zmięknie. Podczas tych kilku minut rozmyślał o swojej mamie, która okazała się dość ciekawą osobą. Według opowiadań Lisa, była ona bardzo temperamentną kobietą, z którą wiele osób bało się zadzierać. W tym także jego ojciec, ku rozbawieniu chłopaka.

Kobieta miała ogniście czerwone, długie włosy, za które w młodości była wyśmiewana. Tylko Minato twierdził, że są one piękne, czym zdobył sobie sympatię Kushiny. Według Lisa, w połączeniu z jej charakterem, były one jej największym atutem, ponieważ gdy wpadała we wściekłość, falowały one wokół jej głowy, co dawało przerażający widok. Jeśli ktokolwiek widział ją w tym wydaniu, miał wrażenie, że widzi najpotworniejszego z demonów, w tym samego Kyubiego. Namikaze, który był nieustraszonym wojownikiem, zawsze, kiedy widział ukochaną w tej odsłonie, zachowywał się jak potulny baranek. Lis opowiadając to Naruto, zaśmiewał się w najlepsze. Mimo, że nie miał z tą kobietą przyjaznych stosunków, przeważnie się ignorowali, nigdy się nie nudził będąc uwięzionym w jej ciele.

Kończąc posiłek, z delikatnym uśmiechem od wspomnień, siedmiolatek skierował się w stronę łóżka. Zmęczenie, które było spowodowane wydarzeniami tego dnia, sprawiło, że zasnął kiedy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Ogrom doświadczeń sprawił, że śnił niemal 14 godzin. Spokojny sen sprawił, że Naruto obudził się koło południa zadowolony i wypoczęty. Tak jak sobie obiecał, postanowił wziąć długą, relaksującą kąpiel.

Leżąc w wodzie, chłopiec pozwolił sobie na dalsze rozmyślanie o wczorajszym dniu. Jego mama należała do klanu Uzumaki, który cechował się wyczuwaniem chakry oraz technikami pieczętującymi. Mieli oni swoją własną wioskę, która nazywała się Uzushiogakure. Została jednak ona zniszczona podczas ostatniej wojny ninja. Naruto, którego zawsze ciekawiła historia jego rodziny, bardzo zasmuciła ta wiadomość. Zapragnął udać się do wioski Wiru, aby na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak ludzie czasem potrafią być okrutni.

Na samą myśl o zniszczonym domu jego przodków, ogarniał go gniew. Póki Lis nie opowiedział mu o jego korzeniach, jego jedynymi emocjami dotychczas była złość, smutek i strach. Teraz jednak wiedział też jak to jest być radosnym oraz przepełnionym gniewem. Te uczucia były dla niego nowe, przez co czuł się trochę zdezorientowany swoim zachowaniem. Doświadczenia wczorajszego dnia uświadomiły mu jak wiele może się zmienić, podczas paru godzin.

To takie zaskakujące, ale podobało mu się. Nie będzie już nigdy samotny, ani bezbronny. Oczywiście podczas rozmowy, dziewięcioogoniasty dokładnie zaznaczył, że nie będzie mu zawsze ratował tyłka.

\- Musisz się nauczyć bronić, głupi dzieciaku. – odpowiadał mu demon. – Ja jedynie mogę ci pokazać jak się walczy, nauczyć cię kilku technik shinobi. – zaoferował, co bardzo spodobało się chłopcu. – Chce, żebyś stał się samodzielny, oraz żeby sytuacja z rana się nie powtórzyła.

Naruto był wniebowzięty. Zawdzięczał lisowi życie, a teraz ten chciał go nauczyć się bronić. Siedmiolatek czuł wręcz wzruszenie na samą myśl o przyjacielu, bo tak skrycie nazywał już Lisa. Nigdy nie doświadczył tyle dobroci. Postanowił, że nie zawiedzie demona i stanie się potężnym shinobi. Uświadomi wszystkich, że to nie oni dwaj są potworami, tylko ludzie, którzy ich skrzywdzili.

Tak więc chłopiec, po skończonej kąpieli, zjadł duże śniadanie i skierował się na tą samą polanę, na której rozmawiał wczoraj z Kyubim. Umówili się, że obgadają na początek, czego będzie musiał się nauczyć Naruto. Siedmiolatek był podekscytowany. To uczucie też było dla niego nowe, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Wręcz cieszył się, że może poczuć coś innego niż wieczny smutek, strach i ból.

Będąc już na miejscu, Naruto usiadł pod jednym z drzew, ukryty dla oczu innych ludzi. Zamykając oczy i skupiając myśli, wszedł do swojego umysłu. Z boku wyglądało to jakby siedmiolatek spał, jego ciało pozostało w bezruchu. Chłopiec natomiast przechodząc korytarzami zalanymi wodą, kierował się do Sali gdzie uwięziony był jego przyjaciel. Kiedy w końcu ujrzał te krwiście czerwone oczy z pionowymi źrenicami, uśmiechnął się szeroko i radośnie przywitał.

\- Cześć Kyubi! – idąc pod samą klatkę demona.

Lis natomiast starał się, aby jego usta nie wygięły się w odpowiedzi na ten wyszczerz. Niepojęte dla niego było jak jego ciało reagowało na bliskość dzieciaka. Pragnął wręcz zgnieść go w uścisku, pogłaskać te jego złociste włosy i śmiać się z bzdur. Chłopak wydobywał z niego nieodkryte wcześniej pokłady czułości i pragnienia opieki. Kyubi myślał, że oszaleje, próbując tego nie okazać.

-Twoje uzębienie mnie nie przeraża, gaki. – Lis nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i wypowiedział identyczne powitanie jak dnia poprzedniego. Miał przeczucie, że to zdanie będzie jego ulubionym, gdy reakcja chłopaka była podobna jak wczoraj. Słyszany śmiech był szczery, głośny i kojący. Po chwili jednak demon postanowił przerwać tę chwilę melancholii. – Weź głęboki wdech i się uspokój, bachorze. Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia, więc słuchaj mnie uważnie. – Zaciekawiony chłopak niemal od razu się opanował. Słuchał słów dzewięcioogoniastego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. – Na początek, chcę cię nauczyć pewnej techniki, która zablokuje u ciebie pewien nieduży fragment chakry. – Na przerażoną i zdezorientowaną minę chłopaka, Lis przewrócił oczami. – Spójrz w górę i powiedz mi co widzisz.

Naruto wiedziony ciekawością spojrzał tam, gdzie polecił mu demon. Na samym początku niczego nie zauważył. Jednak po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, dojrzał jakby lewitujący kształt. Był to czworościan, no którym błyszczały dziwne dla niego znaki. Spojrzał więc powrotem na Lisa z nadzieją, że wytłumaczy mu co to jest. Nie pomylił się.

\- Ta bryła jest wypełniona twoją chakrą i to ją należy zablokować. – zaczął. – Jesteś za młody i twoja wiedza jest na razie niewystarczająca, by dowiedzieć się jak powstała i co powoduje. Mogę ci jedynie zdradzić, że znajduję się tam, dlatego, że podczas pieczętowania mnie w twoim ciele, pominięto nic nie znaczący dla innych ludzi znak, który o dziwo, jest bardzo znaczący dla ciebie. – Lis starał się nie zagłębiać w szczegóły, aby chłopak nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, na które nie zrozumie odpowiedzi. – Nie jest dla ciebie na razie zagrożeniem, więc nie musisz się martwić. – starał się mówić spokojnie, aby nie wystraszyć niepotrzebnie dzieciaka. – Jednak w przyszłości może się okazać twoją zgubą bądź wybawienie. Tego niestety nie wiem.

Naruto pełen powagi, uważnie słuchał wywodu dziewięcioogoniastego. Trochę go wystraszyły informacje, które mu przekazał. Jednak skoro Lis zaproponował, że pokaże mu jak sobie z tym radzić, uspokoił się. Skinął więc głową, gotowy na dalsze wskazówki.

\- Aby uniknąć niewiadomych ze strony tej chakry, musimy nałożyć na nią pieczęć. Jest ona trwała, dopóki nie użyje się na niej techniki anulującej. – wyjaśniał demon. – Na początek nauczę cię kilku znaków, które będziesz musiał namalować na ciele. Później trochę teorii na temat chakry i jej zastosowania, po czym spróbujemy wykonać pieczęć.

Początki są zawsze najtrudniejsze, ale Naruto jest zdeterminowany i nie zamierza się poddać już na starcie. Po około tygodniu czasu, z pomocą Lisa, siedmiolatek był już w stanie wykonać potrzebną technikę. Starannie namalował odpowiednie symbole na różnych częściach ciała. Siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, w samych bokserkach, chłopiec wykonał pierwsze znak dłońmi. Sekwencja znaków nie była długa, jednak z powodu, jeszcze słabych umiejętności blondyna nad kontrolą chakry, całość rytuału trwała około 30 minut.

Kiedy w końcu pieczęć została poprawnie ukończona, Naruto poczuł jak coś okropnie piecze go w dole pleców. Na szczęście dla chłopca, trwało to tylko krótką chwile. Pieczęć miała podobny wygląd do tej na jego brzuchu, tylko ta była widoczna cały czas, niczym tatuaż. W centralnej części pokazany był wir, lecz tylko z jednym znakiem, przypominającym promień, który był skierowany w dół.

Chłopiec zadowolony z dobrze wykonanej techniki, ucieszył się bardzo. Ostatni tydzień, mimo, że przepełniony nauką, był najlepszym okresem w życiu siedmiolatka. W końcu posiadał przyjaciela, który był dla niego również nauczycielem, opiekunem i towarzyszem. Tak właśnie rozpoczęła się ich wspólna przygoda.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5.

Pustka i wściekłość. Są to chyba jedyne emocje, jakie w ostatnim czasie odczuwał dziewięcioletni chłopiec. Co się stało zapytacie? Otóż tydzień temu przeżył swój najgorszy dzień w życiu.

Od około miesiąca uczęszczał do Akademii ninja w Konosze. Na lekcjach radził sobie bardzo dobrze, miał najwyższe oceny, jak na dziedzica klanu Uchiha przystało. Po skończonych zajęciach, skierował się w stronę domu. Chciał zobaczyć się ze swoim starszym bratem, który jest bardzo silnym shinobi. Może w końcu znalazłby dla niego trochę czasu, aby z nim potrenować. Kochał Itachiego najbardziej na świecie, a w przyszłości chciał być taki, jak on.

Będąc już w pobliżu bramy do dzielnicy należącej do jego klanu, zwolnił kroku. Miał bardzo dziwne przeczucie, że stało się coś okropnego. W powietrzu wyczuć można było, jeszcze nieznany dla niego, odór. Po wkroczeniu na teren Ucziha, pojawiło się przed nim kilka osób leżących na ziemi. Kiedy przyjrzał się dokładniej, zauważył ślady krwi.

Przestraszony dziewięciolatek, podbiegł do pierwszego rannego, aby sprawdzić czy może jakoś pomóc. Jednak kiedy zbliżył się do ofiary, poczuł smutek zmieszany ze strachem. Człowiek ten nie żył, podobnie jak reszta ludzi leżąca dookoła.

Pełen obawy o swoich bliskich, skierował się w stronę swojego domu. Z każdym krokiem, robił się coraz bardziej blady, ponieważ mijał coraz to więcej nieruchomych ciał. Będąc już blisko celu, usłyszał jakiś hałas. Jak się okazało, dochodził on z wnętrza jego domu. W nadziei, że jego rodzice mogą być cali, ruszył do środka.

W domu było ciemno. Groza jaka go ogarnęła, wywołała na jego całym ciele ciarki. Dzielnie jednak szedł w głąb budynku. Kiedy odgłosy stawały się głośniejsze, zwolnił kroku. Nie chciał zostać zauważonym, w końcu nie wiedział, czy oprócz jego rodziny, nie znajduje się tam ktoś jeszcze. Będąc przy drzwiach odgradzających go od prawdy, wstrzymał oddech i zajrzał przez szparę do środka.

Przerażenie, które go ogarnęło, nie pozwalało mu oddychać. Zobaczył swoich rodziców, którzy spokojnie klęczeli z lekko pochylonymi głowami. A nad nimi, ukryty w cieniu, stał człowiek z kataną w ręku. Przykładał ją do karku jego ojca, ale jeszcze nie zadał ciosu. Widział z ruchu warg, że o czymś rozmawiają, jednak nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć. Jego umysł, jakby się zaciął. Był w stanie jedynie się przyglądać.

Po chwili jednak coś się zmieniło, ponieważ postać się poruszyła. Jak zdążył zauważyć, obcy człowiek, przygotowywał się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Pod wpływem emocji, jego ciało poruszyło się i z przerażonym krzykiem, wpadł do pomieszczenia.

-Nie!

Niczego to jednak nie zmieniło, ponieważ sekundy później, patrzył jak jego rodzice leżą na podłodze we własnej krwi. Zamroczony z powodu strachu, skierował spojrzenie na postać stojącą przed nim. Kiedy powoli się do niego zbliżała, promienie światła, stopniowo oświetlały jego ciało. W końcu, gdy był zaledwie dwa kroki od dziewięciolatka, dało się rozpoznać twarz.

Sasuke odskoczył przerażony od postaci swojego brata. To było dla niego niepojęte. Stał przed nim jego ukochany członek rodziny. Jego wzór do naśladowania. Nie był pewien co teraz czuje. Miał jednak nadzieję, że to tylko jakieś nieporozumienie. Bo jak to wytłumaczyć, że Itachi, który zawsze był dla wszystkich bardzo miły i uczynny, miałby popełnić taką zbrodnie?

Wpatrywał się więc dalej w złowrogą postać, ponieważ kłębiące się w nim emocje, nie pozwalały mu na nic innego. Czerwień oczu, która była dostępna tylko dla członków jego klanu, skupiła się na nim. Nie umiał ocenić emocji okazywanych w tym spojrzeniu. Było jednocześnie ciepłe i puste. Jego brat pochylił się nad jego twarzą. Dopiero teraz był w stanie ujrzeć, jak zmieniły się jego oczy. Trzy powiększone, czarne łezki, nachodziły na siebie tworząc koło z potrójnym ostrzem na czerwono-krwistym tle. Był to Mangekyou Sharingan. Pod wpływem tego spojrzenia, Sasuke czuł deszcze.

\- Czy czujesz teraz do mnie nienawiść, braciszku? – to były pierwsze jakie dziewięciolatek usłyszał od pochylającej się nad nim postaci. W jakiś sposób go to otrzeźwiło i postanowił sam również się odezwać.

\- Dlaczego? – jego głos brzmiał jakby nie używał go od tygodni. Był chrapliwy i cichy. – Co zrobiłeś mojemu bratu i czemu się pod niego podszywasz? – w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie cichy chichot, który brzmiał jakoś nienaturalnie.

-Jesteś takim dobrym i naiwnym chłopcem, Sasuke. Musisz się nauczyć, że nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda. – Itachi mówił do niego głosem bez emocji. – A jako twój ukochany, starszy brat, muszę chyba udzielić ci tej lekcji.

Po tych słowach, starszy z braci aktywował swoje techniki oczne i złapał młodszego w potężną iluzję. Obrazy, które dziewięciolatek zmuszony był oglądać, wyryły się w jego pamięci na stałe. Przerażająca sceneria, pełna śmierci i krzyków cierpienia, odbierała mu zmysły. Chciał wrzasnąć z bezsilności, ale gdy otwierał usta, nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

W tle widział postać brata, który niewzruszenie przyglądał się jego cierpieniu. Mówił tylko do niego, wciąż te same, okropne słowa.

\- Nienawidź mnie braciszku. Nienawiść jest potęgą. Pokaż mi jak silny jesteś. Nienawidź mnie z każdym dniem bardziej i bardziej. Zemścij się za moją zbrodnie. Nienawidź mnie, Sasuke. A gdy już będziesz potężny, znajdź mnie. Pokaż mi swoją nienawiść do mnie. Zemścij się. Zabij mnie. Nienawidź mnie.

Słowa powtarzane wciąż i wciąż, przez parę godzin, doprowadziły jego młody umysł do szaleństwa. Był tak bardzo tym zmęczony. Nie wiedział, jak długo przebywał w iluzji. Brakowało mu sił, a umysł miał zamroczony.

Świadomość odzyskał będąc już w szpitalu. Według lekarza, dwa dni był uwięziony w swoim umyśle pod wpływem techniki jego brata. Jego wyczerpanie natomiast sprawiło, że spał przez kolejne cztery doby. Nie posiadał żadnych ran fizycznych, jedynie jego psychika poważnie ucierpiała. Tak oto spędził tydzień od czasu masakry jego klanu.

Czuł się pusty i zły. Wyzuty ze wszystkich innych uczyć oprócz gniewu. Został sam. Cała jego rodzina, jego klan, umarli wraz ze zdradą jego brata. Był tak okropnie wściekły. Wciąż zaciskał pięści, zgrzytał zębami. Potrzebował jak najszybciej wyjść ze szpitala, żeby zacząć trenować i móc wyładować swoje emocje.

Powrót do Akademii okazał się dla niego przytłaczający, lecz starał się tego nie okazywać. Wokół słychać było szepty na jego temat. Ludzie milkli na jego widok. Wciąż rzucali mu współczujące spojrzenia, których tak bardzo nienawidził. Nie był ofiarą. Jeszcze pokaże im wszystkim, jaki jest silny.

Mimo traumatycznego przeżycia, jego oceny nie ucierpiały. Każdą chwilę poświęcał na treningi i naukę, przez co jego wyniki w szkole były perfekcyjne. Całkowicie poświęcił się zdobywaniu siły i wiedzy.

Szybko jednak zauważył, że otaczają go sami idioci i nieudacznicy. Wkurzający i głośny chłopak z psem na głowie. Grubas, który wiecznie obżera się chipsami. Chichy chłopak, wokół którego wiecznie latają owady. Geniusz z fryzurą niczym ananas, który za bardzo mu nie zawadzał, skoro wiecznie śpi.

I te wkurzające dziewczyny… Te wszystkie, latające za nim lalunie, doprowadzają go do szału. Ciągle krzyczą tylko „Sasuke-kun!", jakby nie znały innych słów. A ich piskliwe głosiki sprawiają, że innym uszy więdną. Najgorsze są dwie dziewczyny, które chyba za bardzo wzięły sobie do serca, rywalizacje o niego. Nie potrafił się od nich odpędzić, bo wiecznie wiszą mu na ramionach.

W jego klasie, uchowała się tylko jedna dziewczyna, która za nim nie lata. I to ją chyba toleruje najbardziej ze wszystkich osób w klasie, choć też potrafi wkurzyć swoją nieśmiałością i czerwienieniem się. Jednak pochodzi z silnego klanu Hyuga, dlatego chciałby kiedyś się z nią zmierzyć.

Jednak osoba, która doprowadzała go do granic wytrzymałości, jest chłopak, wiecznie ubrany w rażąco, pomarańczowy dres. Dzieciak jest mu drzazgą w oku. Potrafi być bardzo głośny, do tego irytujący, ciągle chce z nim walczyć, mimo, że jest potwornie słaby. Pcha się zawsze tam, gdzie nie powinien. Wciąż rozrabia, zamiast się uczyć na dobrego shinobi. Sasuke gardzi takimi osobami. Gardzi nim.

Po zakończonych zajęciach w Akademii, dziewięciolatek skierował się do swojego nowego mieszkania. Dostał je od Trzeciego Hokage, aby nie musiał się męczyć w miejscu, które wywołuje u niego złe wspomnienia. Był mu za to wdzięczny, a miejsce naprawdę mu się podobało. Nie było szczególnie duże, ale odkąd został sam, nie potrzebował zbyt wiele przestrzeni.

Podróż oczywiście utrudniały mu jego namolne fanki, jakby nie wystarczył im fakt, że męczą go codziennie w Akademii. Uwieszone na jego ramionach dziewczyny, trajkotały o tym, jaki to on jest wspaniały. Wiedział, że jest najlepszym uczniem, ale takie gadanie doprowadzało go do bólu głowy.

Po męczących trzech latach Akademii, zastanawiał się czemu nie pozwalają mu zakończyć wcześniej nauki. Został jeszcze rok standardowego nauczania, a on i tak znał cały potrzebny materiał do egzaminu końcowego. Miał już dwanaście lat. Uważał, że jest już gotowy do zostania geninem. Jednak Hokage był stanowczy i nakazał mu dalej uczęszczać do Akademii.

To było takie frustrujące, dalej patrzyli na niego jak na dziecko. Rzucali mu wciąż te współczujące spojrzenia, a on był na nie obojętny, choć miał często ochotę przed nimi schować. Nienawidził tego.

Miał wrażenie jakby Sarutobi nie chciał, żeby w ogóle się rozwijał. A on przecież musiał stać się potężnym, aby zemścić się na starszym bracie. I to jak najszybciej. Nie potrzebował kolejnych miesięcy bezużytecznego siedzenia z bandą tych idiotów, a jego rówieśników. Nienawidził ich.

Stał się zimny, nieczuły, nie reagował na zaczepki, chodził zawsze dumny i wyprostowany. Nie miał przyjaciół, nie potrzebował ich. Ignorował wszystkie zaproszenia od chłopaków z klasy, na wspólne spędzanie czasu. On wolał spędzić te chwile na treningu, najlepiej samotnym. Nie reagował na piszczący i wołający za nim, fanklub dziewczyn.

Zdarzało mu się, że był w stanie im uciec, ale im częściej to robił, tym one łatwiej go znajdowały. Zachowywały się jakby posiadały kompas, który zamiast północy, pokazuje jego. Tym razem też miał trudności ze zgubieniem pościgu. Te dziewczyny były jak szkodniki, niczym nie dało się ich pozbyć, zawsze wracały.

Zmęczony od ciągłego biegu, Sasuke już tracił nadzieję, że zdoła je zgubić. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, został pociągnięty za łokieć w kierunku bocznej uliczki, a później wciągnięty w jakąś szczelinę w ścianie. Osoba, która go odciągnęła, szybko zakryła ich kryjówkę deskami. Wszystko działo się tak prędko, że Sasuke był w stanie przez ułamek sekundy ujrzeć pomarańczowy fragment ubioru towarzysza. Później wszystko stało się czarne, a oni ukryci.

Słyszał jak chmara rozwrzeszczanych dziewcząt, krzyczących jego imię, przebiega koło miejsca, gdzie się schowali. Poczuł nagle wielką ulgę na myśl, że nie będzie musiał się już z nimi męczyć. Wciąż miał lekko przyspieszony oddech. Chciał jakoś podziękować drugiej osobie, która się z nim ukrywała. Przez ciemność, nie był w stanie zobaczyć, kim jest jego wybawiciel, ale gdzieś tam w podświadomości wiedział, że zna ten kolor ubioru.

Już się miał odzywać, gdy nagle jego towarzysz zakrył mu usta dłonią. Zdziwiony nie wiedział jak ma zareagować, chciał się sprzeciwić takiemu traktowaniu. Jednak za cienką prowizoryczną ścianką usłyszał jakieś dźwięki. Uspokoił się i przysłuchiwał uważnie rozmowie dwóch mężczyzn, którzy najwyraźniej kogoś szukali. A jak się okazało, tym kimś był jego towarzysz.

\- Cholera, dzieciak znów nam zniknął z oczu. – dało się usłyszeć lekko przytłumiony głos jednego z mężczyzn.

\- Jeszcze nic straconego, na pewno nie uciekł daleko. – odezwał się drugi.

\- No nie wiem. Bachor chyba potrafi ukryć swoją chakre, bo nie mogę go wyczuć. – zastanawiał się.

\- Przeklęty demon. My już mu pokażemy, gdzie jest miejsce dla takich gnid, jak on. – zaśmiał się okrutnie drugi z mężczyzn, po czym ruszyli dalej na poszukiwania.

Sasuke był lekko zdezorientowany. Faceci nie brzmieli, jakby mieli dobre zamiary. Ciekaw był, czym jego towarzych ich tak wkurzył. Kiedy upewnili się, że na zewnątrz nikogo nie ma, postanowili opuścić kryjówkę. Wychodząc z ciasnej wnęki, lekko oślepiło go słońce. Po tym jak odzyskał ostrość widzenia, skierował swój wzrok ku tajemniczej osobie.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał znienawidzonego przez siebie chłopaka w okropnym pomarańczowym stroju. Już wiedział skąd kojarzył ten kolor. Nie wiedział jak się zachować, więc wciąż stał w miejscu z niedowierzaniem patrząc na swojego rówieśnika.

Wyglądał on trochę inaczej, niż podczas tych trzech lat, gdy Sasuke go widywał. Nie były to zmiany bardzo widoczne. Różnił się tylko postawą i wyrazem twarzy, co i tak bardzo zaskoczyło chłopaka.

Widać było, że jest skupiony, jego postawa była wyprostowana i wydawał się być przygotowany na atak. Twarz za to, była poważna. Nie było na niej widać radości i beztroski, jak dotychczas. Najbardziej zaś, zaskoczyły go jego oczy.

Jego mina, chyba bardzo go rozbawiła, ponieważ zauważył, że Naruto lekko się uśmiecha. Było to jedynie delikatne uniesiony kącik ust, jednak dla Sasuke, ten obraz wyrył się w pamięci.

Był tak wpatrzony w kolegę, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy ten się odwrócił i zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Dwunastolatek natomiast przez kolejne minuty stał w tym samym miejscu. Kiedy ocknął się z tego letargu, zamrugał powiekami i skierował się w stronę domu.

A jedyne o czym był w stanie wtedy myśleć, to jego niesamowicie błękitne oczy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6.

Był tak bardzo zmęczony. Nie spał praktycznie większość nocy. W głowie przez cały czas, kotłowały mu się myśli na temat wczorajszego incydentu. Nie opuściły go nawet podczas snu. Chciał odpocząć, jednak nic nie było w stanie zmusić go do zmiany myśli. Tak bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć o co tu chodzi. Dlaczego ci mężczyźni szukali Naruto? Czy ten głupek coś znowu zmalował?

Podejrzewał jednak, że to nie to, było przyczyną. Zawsze, gdy ten młotek coś nabroił, w wiosce było o tym głośno. Na każdym kroku słuchać było szepty niezadowolonych mieszkańców. Bo nie ukrywajmy, wszystkie jego żarty były bardzo widowiskowe, jak na przykład, pomalowanie twarzy czterech Hokage wykutych w skale. Tym razem, gdy przechodził ulicami Konohy, nie słyszał nic podobnego.

Jego myśli krążyły również wokół tego, jak jego rówieśnik został nazwany. Bo przyznajmy, określenie „demon", nie jest powszechnie używane, nawet wobec takich rozrabiaków, jakim jest Naruto. Jego żarty, może i są głupie, ale nigdy nie były niebezpieczne. Wydawało mu się więc to trochę dziwne.

Poza tym, w głosach tych mężczyzn, można było wyczuć nienawiść. Ludzie mogli się złościć na niego z powodu kawałów, to było zrozumiałe. Jednak ten ton głosu wyrażał prawdziwą chęć zadania bólu. Sam ostatnio zaznajomił się z uczuciem nienawiści, więc potrafił je rozpoznać. Wciąż jednak nie wiedział, czemu ktokolwiek miałby tak źle życzyć temu młotkowi.

Co dziwne, zastanawiał się też nad rodziną tego głupka. Nazywał się Uzumaki, ale nie znał w wiosce drugiej takiej osoby o takim nazwisku. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie znane mu klanu, ale nadaremno. Nigdy nie słyszał o takim nazwisku. Nie miał też żadnej bliskiej osoby, której mógłby się o to zapytać. Posmutniał na samą myśl o swojej rodzinie. Tak bardzo mu ich brakuje.

Szybko jednak przestał wspominać dawne czasy. Skupił się z powrotem na dręczącym go temacie. W myślach analizował wygląd chłopaka. Sytuacja była podobna jak ta z nazwiskiem. Nie znał nikogo o takim wyglądzie. Jednak miał wrażenie, że kiedyś widział ten charakterystyczny blond, który jego rówieśnik posiadał. Nie potrafił na chwilę obecną przypisać go do konkretnej osoby. Możliwe, że kiedyś, gdy ojciec uczył go o najważniejszych klanach w świecie shinobi, widział zdjęcie kogoś o takich włosach.

Te myśli wywołały u niego chęć udania się do biblioteki. Jednak nie był pewien, czy wpuszczą go tam o tej porze, ponieważ powinien teraz znajdować się w Akademii. Odpuścił sobie jeden dzień nauki tych bzdur, które on potrafił od dawna. Był zbyt zmęczony i zamyślony, aby w ogóle tam przebywać. Po za tym, jeśli w takim stanie miałby znosić te wszystkie piszczące fanki, wolałby już nie wychodzić nawet z łóżka.

Wiedział, że ta sprawa z Naruto, przez długi czas nie da mu spokoju. Zastanawiał się, czy jego rówieśnik zawsze miał drugą twarz, oraz która była tą prawdziwą. Nie można ukryć, że ta tajemnica bardzo go ciekawiła. Postanowił, że znajdzie odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania.

Siedział właśnie w kawiarni, jedząc śniadanie i popijając kawę, która miała go choć trochę rozbudzić, gdy przed oczami stanął mu obraz najpiękniejszego błękitu jaki widział. Oczy, które miał możliwość obserwować przez tak krótki czas, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

Było w nich tak wiele przeciwnych sobie emocji, że zastanawiał się, czy jest coś takiego w ogóle możliwe. To zaskakujące, że widział w nich ogromny smutek, który mógł konkurować z jego własnym. Jednocześnie świeciły radością, uczuciem podobnym do spełnienia, zadowolenia.

Nie ukryło się przed nim również cierpienie, ogromny ból. Widząc jego wzrok miał wrażenie, że rówieśnik krwawi, mimo, że jego ciało było bez skazy. Wywołało to u Sasuke nieznane uczucie. Chciał wręcz zapłakać nad cierpieniem, którego musiał doświadczyć chłopak. Nie zrobił tego, chyba ze względu na ciepłe spojrzenie. Miało ono coś w sobie, że pragnął być przez nie obserwowany. Było pełne troski, opiekuńcze.

Ogrom emocji sprawiał, że dwunastolatek siedział nieruchomo, ze wzrokiem wbitym w jeden punkt. Kawa, której upito niewiele, zdążyła już dawno wystygnąć. Natomiast posiłek był w połowie niedojedzony. Klienci wpatrywali się w Uchihę ze zdziwieniem i niepewnością. Nikt jednak nie śmiał przerywać jego rozmyślań.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie, Sasuke stracił swoje zaangażowanie do nauki. Wszystko co było mu potrzebne do zaliczenia Akademii już poznał. Jednak wieczna monotonia, sprawiała, że chłopak nie miał motywacji, aby wciąż poszerzać swoją wiedzę. Wydarzenie związane z Naruto, pozwoliło mu ponownie poczuć chęć zgłębiania wiedzy. Znów mógł doświadczyć młodzieńczej ciekawości, która od trzech lat była uśpiona. Jednak on nie miał zamiaru przeczesywać dziesiątków zwoi z publicznej biblioteki. Przede wszystkim, chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co wie, od samego blondyna.

Wychodząc z kawiarni, skierował się w stronę Akademii. Niebieskooki chłopak, zawsze siedział w ostatniej ławce w klasie i to przy oknie. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówi Iruka-sensei, ich nauczyciel. Przez kilka godzin, każdego dnia, wpatrywał się w teren koło szkoły. Sasuke wiedział więc, gdzie powinien go znaleźć.

Skradał się w kierunku drzewa, z którego będzie miał dobry widok na ich salę lekcyjną. Będąc u celu, wspiął się na gałąź, która według niego najlepiej ukryje jego obecność. Skierował więc wzrok w kierunku gdzie powinien siedzieć blondyn. Znalazł go tam, jednak zdziwiony stwierdził, że ten również się mu przygląda. Sasuke poruszył się, drobinę speszony tym spojrzeniem. Czyżby był, aż tak widoczny? Czy może zważywszy na wczorajsze wydarzenie i jego nieobecność na zajęciach, Naruto mógł się domyśleć, że będzie on chciał z nim porozmawiać?

Skoro został zauważony, nie było sensu się przed nim ukrywać. Do końca zajęć zostało około 10 minut, które spędził na gałęzi, będąc gotowym podążyć za blondynem, gdy ten tylko wyjdzie na zewnątrz.

Słysząc dzwonek oznajmiający czas wolny od nauki, wyprostował się lekko w oczekiwaniu na Uzumakiego. Obserwował idących z zadowoleniem uczniów. Kilka razy nawet usłyszał jak dziewczyny głośno zastanawiają się dlaczego nie pojawił się w Akademii. Na wzmiankę o ich odwiedzinach w jego mieszkaniu, przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Postanowił, że nie pojawi się tam przez cały dzień, aby tylko ich nie spotkać.

Po chwili, w końcu go zauważył. Szedł jako ostatni, daleko w tyle za ich rówieśnikami. Sasuke przyglądał mu się uważnie. Znów miał wrażenie, że jest tym głupkiem co zawsze. Zastanawiał się, czy może wczoraj coś mu się przewidziało. Chłopak powoli zbliżał się do drzewa, na którym się ukrywał. Miał pochyloną głowę, więc nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy, albo tych oczu, które powodowały w nim zamęt. Postawę też miał inną niż wczoraj. Był zgarbiony, a jego powolne kroki, powodowały wrażenie, jakby był niepewny.

Kiedy blondyn był już praktycznie pod nim, zauważył, że siada on na huśtawce, która była na zawieszona na tej samej gałęzi, co na niej siedział. Myślał nad tym, czy nastolatek zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Sasuke siedzi tuż nad nim? Może to on ma paranoję i wydawało mu się, że został wcześniej przez niego zauważony? Chciał się odezwać. Zapytać, o cokolwiek, co go ostatnio dręczyło, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Jak się okazało to niebieskooki był tym, który się pierwszy odezwał.

\- Nie powinieneś za mną chodzić. – powiedział Naruto nie podnosząc głowy. Sprawiał przez to wrażenie, że rozmawia sam ze sobą, jednak Sasuke wiedział, ze ten skierował te słowa do niego. – Wiem, że cenisz sobie spokój, więc najlepiej gdybyś w najbliższym czasie, nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, tak jak dotychczas.

-Niby dlaczego? – odezwał się ozięble. Nie rozumiał, co tu się wyprawia. Naruto mówił dość cicho, tak aby nikt poza nim nie był w stanie usłyszeć rozmowy. Kołysał się lekko udając znudzenie. To wyglądało tak naturalnie, że Sasuke czuł się trochę zbędny w tamtym miejscu. Cała ta sytuacja przyprawiała go o ból głowy.

\- Jesteśmy obserwowani Uchiha. – powiedział, jakby to nie było dla niego nic nowego. On jednak poruszył się niespokojnie. Co to znaczy, że są obserwowani, czemu zamiast poznać odpowiedzi, miał tylko coraz więcej pytań? – Staraj się nie ruszać. Jesteś całkiem niezły w ukrywaniu się. – powiedział chłopak, z wyczuwalnym rozbawieniem w głosie. – Jak na razie cie nie zauważyli, ale musisz dalej pozostać w bezruchu, jeśli nie chcesz aby to się zmieniło.

Sasuke czuł się całkowicie zdezorientowany. Jak się okazuje, chłopak który siedzi na huśtawce pod nim, jest jedną wielką tajemnicą. Nie widział w nim teraz tego głośnego żartownisia. Zobaczył go spokojnego, jakby smutnego, niepewnego. Jego głos okazał się przyjemny dla ucha. Nawet cisza, która przez chwile zapanowała, spowodowała, że ciemnowłosy mimowolnie się rozluźnił.

\- Mam do ciebie całkiem sporo pytań. – zaczął bez zbędnych komentarzy. – Niezbyt mnie obchodzi, że ktoś się nam przygląda. Musze z tobą porozmawiać. –zadeklarował Sasuke.

\- Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz. – tym razem blondyn brzmiał na zmęczonego. – Nie zawsze dostajemy od życia to czego chcemy. Akurat o tym, powinieneś coś wiedzieć, Uchiha. – w ciemnookim krew zawrzała. Tylko ten głupek był w stanie tak bardzo wyprowadzić go z równowagi. A jak zdążył zauważyć, mimo, że ujrzał jego drugą twarz, ta umiejętność pozostała.

\- Nie odzywaj się na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia, Uzumaki. – wręcz wysyczał w odpowiedzi. – A teraz gadaj, czemu niby ktoś miałby obserwować akurat nas?

\- Przecież to oczywiste. – bardzo łatwo można było wyczuć znudzenie w tych słowach. Na czole Sasuke, powoli pojawiała się napięta żyłka. Tak bardzo się starał, aby się nie poruszać, a ten młotek tylko wszystko pogarszał. Jego zirytowanie rosło, ponieważ dla niego, to jednak nie było oczywiste. Jednak blondyn mówił dalej, więc mu już nie przerywał. – Uchiha. Ostatni członek potężnego klanu. Przepełniony nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty na starszym bracie. Czy w przyszłości, swojego gniewu, którym jest przepełniony, nie przeniesie na rodzinną wioskę? Czy nasze społeczeństwo, będzie bezpieczne, gdy na jak wyjdą przewinienia, których Rada Starszych, dopuściła się względem jego rodziny? Jaką możemy mieć pewność, że chłopak ten nie wstąpi na Ścieszkę bezprawia, hańbiąc dobre imię naszej wioski? Tyle niewiadomych, dlatego będziemy zmuszeni go obserwować, bardzo uważnie. - imitował poważnym głosem przywódcę wioski.

To brzmiało jak jakiś chory żart. Był śledzony przez ten cały czas. Domyślał się więc, że decyzja Hokage o jego kolejnym roku w Akademii, także opierała się na pytaniach zadanych przez Naruto. Cała ta sytuacja była absurdalna. Władze wioski bali się, że mógłby stać się równie silny co brat. Sądzili, że byłby w stanie, z powodu nienawiści do nich, popełnić równie straszliwą zbrodnie.

Czy to dziwne, że poczuł się okropnie. Zawiódł się tak bardzo po raz drugi w życiu. Poprzednio to jego starszy brat, zniszczył jego światopogląd. Tym razem skrzywdziła go, jego rodzinna wioska. To bolało. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że jest sam, bez jakiejkolwiek rodziny. Do tej pory, nie odczuwał tego aż tak, ponieważ miał dom, mieszkańców wioski, którzy szanowali go, ze względu na to, że nazywał się Uchiha. Miał choć maleńką świadomość, że kiedy zwróciłby się do kogoś o pomoc, udzieliliby mu jej. Teraz wiedział, że nie zrobią tego ze względu na zrozumienie, tylko z powodu strachu.

Był taki głupi. Nie wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić. W dodatku zastanawiał się nad słowami blondyna. Czym były te przewinienia? Czy jego klan ucierpiał w jakiś sposób z rąk Rady? I jaki to ma związek z nim? To było okropne. Miał coraz więcej pytań bez odpowiedzi. Ale jak się okazuje, ten młotek wie bardzo dużo. Musi z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy, bez żadnych obserwatorów czy podsłuchiwaczy.

Czuł podekscytowanie na tą myśl. Był głodny wiedzy. Musiał przekonać jakoś tego głupka do rozmowy na osobności. Nagle zaświtała mu w głowie myśl. Przecież jasnowłosy twierdzi, że są obserwowani, oboje. W dodatku wczoraj był świadkiem, jak jacyś obcy i niebezpieczni faceci ścigają Naruto. A przed chwilą, gdy opowiadał dlaczego Sasuke jest śledzony, nie wspomniał nawet o sobie. Był niemal pewny, że kryje się za tym jakaś większa tajemnica. Inaczej ten młotek, nie odgrywałby takiego przedstawienia.

Był gotów wypytać o to błękitnookiego. Wtedy poczuł jak gałąź się porusza. Wystraszył się, że to on pod wpływem podekscytowania, niekontrolowanie się wiercił. Jednak to tylko blondyn podniósł się z huśtawki. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy coś planował. Sasuke nie pomylił się.

\- To teraz przydałoby się rozchmurzyć trochę tych smutasów. Pora na odrobinę mojej sztuki. – z wielkim wyszczerzem, Naruto rozciągał swoje ciało. Przygotowując się do zadania. Brunet za to, nie był gotowy na zakończenie rozmowy. Wciąż miał dużo pytań. Wiedział jednak, że nie może sobie pozwolić na ujawnienie. Postanowił zadać ostatnie pytanie, aby zaspokoić choć jeszcze troszkę swoją ciekawość.

\- Poczekaj. – zaczął. – Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, dlaczego ty też jesteś obserwowany.

\- Ludzie w tej wiosce są okropnie smętni. – żalił się blondyn. – Nie umieją się bawić. Wciąż tylko gadają, czego to mi nie wolno robić: „Nie niszcz mi płotu swoimi bazgrołami!", „Zacząłbyś się w końcu zachowywać jak na twój wiek przystało!". – Naruto lamentował głośno. – „Idź psuć dzień komuś innemu, Uzumaki!".

Brunet był pewny, ze nie doczeka się odpowiedzi. Jasnowłosy natomiast skrzyżował ręce za głową i zaśmiał się. Wykonał pierwszy krok w kierunku bramy odgradzającej tereny Akademii od reszty wioski, gdy odezwał się ostatni raz. Tym razem jego głos znów był cichy i przeznaczony tylko dla uszu czarnookiego.

\- Jakby nie wiedzieli, że nazywam się Namikaze. – dopowiedział dumnie blondyn, po czym wesoło ruszył przed siebie.

Sasuke natomiast z jeszcze głupszą miną niż poprzedniego dnia, siedział na gałęzi. Trwał tak sparaliżowany, dość długi czas i zastanawiał się jak wiele tajemnic skrywa jego rówieśnik.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Namikaze. Sam nie wiedział czemu zdradził mu kim jest. To był odruch. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy, jakby w tamtym momencie się wyłączył. Ale stało się. Uchiha poznał jedną z jego tajemnic.

Ciekaw był, czy będą z tego jakieś konsekwencje. Co brunet postanowi zrobić z taką informacją? Zachowa ją dla siebie, czy może wręcz przeciwnie? Naruto sądził, że czarnooki nikomu się nie wygada. Jest skrytą i dumną osobą, a gdyby rozpowiedział niepotwierdzoną informacje, że Czwarty Hokage jednak miał syna, byłoby to dla niego niekorzystne.

Wiedział więc, że jego drugie nazwisko pozostanie tajemnicą. Podejrzewał jednak, że Uchiha spróbuje jakoś wykorzystać tą wiedzę. Może szantażem. Jasnowłosy jednak nie przejmował się, że ta tajemnica wyszłaby na jaw. Kiedyś i tak ludzie by ją poznali. Chciał po prostu odwlec ten moment. Najpierw powinien zostać oficjalnie shinobi. Podszkolić swoje umiejętności w praktyce. Zdobyć wiedzę na temat innych nacji w świecie i zarobić trochę pieniędzy na misjach.

Do czego były mu potrzebne pieniądze? Otóż, coraz częściej myślał o opuszczeniu wioski, bądź długich podróżach. Przez te kilka lat, niechęć ludzi do niego, nie zmalała. Z czasem, miał po prostu dość tej atmosfery. Pragnął uwolnić się od tego miejsca i zdobyć rodzinę, która zaakceptuje go, takim jaki jest.

Mieszkańcy Konohy wciąż go atakowali, pogardzali nim, szeptali i wyzywali. Nic się nie zmieniło z ich strony. Natomiast Naruto, po poznaniu z Kyubim, uczył się jak sobie z nimi radzić. Potrafił się skutecznie ukrywać. W razie złapania, umiał się obronić, bądź znów uciec. Nawet nie przeszkadzał mu w tym jego rażąco, pomarańczowy dres. Nie mógł się jeszcze nazwać „mistrzem", ale kamuflować się potrafił całkiem nieźle.

Wraz ze zdobywaną wiedzą, stawał się silniejszy, pewniejszy siebie, spokojniejszy. Ale wciąż dokuczała mu samotność. Miał oczywiście swojego, ukochanego współlokatora, jednak demon nie był w stanie zastąpić człowieka, ani rodzica. Był opiekunem, przyjacielem, mentorem, mistrzem… bratem. Kochał go całym, swoim nastoletnim sercem. Uważał, że gdyby nie poznał Kuramy, nie poradziłby sobie w życiu. Uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie dzień, kiedy poznał jego imię.

Po około 8 miesiącach znajomości, uświadomił sobie, że wciąż zwraca się do niego „Kyubi". Świadomość, że nie zna imienia jego przyjaciela, spowodowała u niego załamanie No bo jak to tak? Taka sytuacja nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca. Co z niego był za przyjaciel? Okropny jak widać.

Tamtego pamiętnego dnia, jak burza wpadł do swojego umysłu. Cały zalany łzami, roztrzęsiony i smutny, szlochał koło klatki Lisa. Jego zachowanie przerwało drzemkę demona, więc ten nie wiedząc co się stało, wystraszył się okropnie, widząc stan blondyna. Szukał ran i przeglądał jego ostatnie wspomnienia, jednak nie znalazł nic, co byłoby w stanie do tego doprowadzić. Ośmioletni wtedy chłopak, klęczał z ramionami swobodnie zwisającymi rękami. Jego barki były zgarbione, a głowa opuszczona.

\- Jestem okropny… - zdołał powiedzieć. – Tak bardzo… mi wstyd. – jego słowa przerywał szloch. Nie był w stanie się opanować. Natomiast Kyubi był przerażony. Chłopak nigdy wcześniej tak nie płakał. Coś złego musiało się stać.

\- Co się stało? – chłopak jednak nie odpowiadał. Wyglądał okropnie taki załamany. Demon pragnął wręcz, jak najszybciej zakończyć cierpienie jasnowłosego. – Naruto, kto cię skrzywdził? Podnieś się i podejdź do mnie, pomogę ci. – w odpowiedzi jednak usłyszał tylko mocniejszy płacz.

\- Ale ja… nie powinienem… nie zasługuje…

\- Nie rozumiem, gaki. Na co nie zasługujesz? – Lis już całkiem nie wiedział co się dzieje. Roztrzęsiony chłopak, podniósł głowę i skierował na niego swój zapłakany wzrok.

\- No bo ja… ja nie wiem… nie wiem jak masz na imię. – Naruto powiedział to tak smutno, że demona coś okropnie ścisnęło za serce. Ból był okropny, jednak czuł też wzruszenie. Dzieciak załamał się tak bardzo, tylko dlatego, że nie znał jego imienia.

Lis nie był nawet pewien, jak powinien zareagować. Wyciągnął więc łapę w kierunku krat i delikatnie złapał nią dzieciaka. Położył go na zwiniętych ogonach i otulił szczelnie. Ułożył swoją głowę jak najbliżej blondyna i przyglądał mu się czule.

\- No już bachorze. Nie ma o co, aż tak ryczeć. – mimo tych lekko złośliwych słów, był bardzo szczęśliwy. Chłopcu najwyraźniej bardzo na nim zależało. A poza tym, oprócz jego ojca i braci, nikt wcześniej nie poznał jego imienia. – Na imię mam Kurama. A teraz uśmiechnij się, chcę zobaczyć te twoje straszne zębiska.

Lis po prostu nie mógł patrzeć na łzy chłopca. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż jego ulubionym żartem, zdoła go rozweselić. Pogratulował sobie w myślach, gdy usłyszał mieszający się śmiech i płacz. Z Naruto jakby znikły wszystkie troski, rozluźnił się, uspokoił oddech, przetarł mokre policzki i szeroko się uśmiechał.

\- Kurama… - szczęśliwy chłopiec ułożył się wygodnie i wtulił w miękką sierść przyjaciela. Przymknął czerwone od płaczu oczy, a zmęczenie które go dopadło, powoli go usypiało. Zdążył jeszcze jedynie spojrzeć w te czerwone ślepia i wtedy zdecydował się powiedzieć po raz pierwszy, te dwa najważniejsze słowa. – Kocham cię. – po czym zasnął głęboko.

Lis nigdy mu nie powiedział, że gdy zamknął oczy, postrach świata shinobi, również uronił łzy. Nie były one wielkie jak te chłopca. Wypłynęły tylko po jednej z każdego oka, jednak były bardzo wyjątkowe, ponieważ były oznaką szczęścia. Demon czuł wtedy, jakby wstąpiło w niego nowe życie, którego tak bardzo zawsze pragnął. Przysiągł sobie tamtego dnia, że zrobi wszystko, aby ten dzieciak był szczęśliwy. Choćby nawet miał się bratać z wrogiem.

To wspomnienie jest dla Naruto jednym z najważniejszych, ponieważ Kurama jakby się na niego bardziej otworzył. Coraz chętniej sobie żartował, nie był złośliwy, nawet gdy był marudny podczas nauki. Od tamtego dnia, demon zawsze zasypia uśmiechnięty, co wielce radowało chłopaka. Co jakiś czas więc, powtarzał, że kocha go jak brata. Dotychczas jednak nie usłyszał odzewu, ale nie smucił się z tego powodu. Widział przecież ile radości sprawiają Lisowi te słowa, ale po tysiącach lat nienawiści, taka zmiana nastawienia może być dezorientująca.

Zastanawiał się czasem, czy gdyby i on usłyszał choć raz te słowa, to denerwujące uczucie samotności, by zniknęło? Ostatnio wciąż mu dokucza. Wszystko się zaczęło w momencie, gdy zdecydował się pomóc jego rówieśnikowi w ucieczce przed zgrają dziewczyn. Nie myślał wtedy wcale o konsekwencjach, jego ciało samo się poruszyło. Incydent ten okazał się dla niego niekorzystny, ponieważ Uchiha zaczął się mu uważniej przyglądać. Akurat wtedy, gdy Korzeń śledził każdy jego ruch.

Podziemia ANBU, nie były wymarzonym miejscem dla Naruto. Nie miał zamiaru zostać ich bronią, zabawką. Chcieli go przekonać, do wstąpienia do organizacji. Wmawiali mu, że stałby się szanowany jako silny shinobi. Nikt by się już z niego więcej nie śmiał, nie pogardzał. W zamian oczekiwali tylko całkowitego posłuszeństwa. Propozycja całkiem kusząca, jednak spóźnili się.

Kurama zdążył mu już szczegółowo opowiedzieć czym różni się Korzeń od ANBU podlegającym Hokoge. Obie organizacje, skupiały w sobie shinobi o niezwykłych talentach i umiejętnościach. ANBU Konohy potrafili ukryć swoje emocje, przełożyć powodzenie misji nad własne życie. Było to szanowane, choć trochę kontrowersyjne, nie wszyscy bowiem zgadzali się z takim postępowaniem. Natomiast ninja z podziemi, którzy podlegali okrutnemu człowiekowi zwanemu Danzo, nie posiadali żadnych uczuć. Wychowani w bestialskich warunkach, byli jak marionetki. Bez własnego życia, bez własnej woli, gotowi na poświęcenie w każdej chwili.

Nie posiadali uczuć, co czyniło ich bezwzględnymi. Naruto pałał do nich niechęcią. Nigdy nie był jak oni i nigdy nie będzie. Kiedy odmówił dołączenia do organizacji, ci postanowili go obserwować. Chcieli poznać jego upodobania, pragnienia, znajomych i ogólnie cały tryb życia. Znając jego słabości mogliby jeszcze raz spróbować go przekonać, tym razem skutecznie. Z tego powodu, blondyn musiał zmienić swoje zachowanie.

Pierwszą jego myślą, co by chciał zmienić w swoim zachowaniu, to uśmiech. Zazwyczaj ludzie którzy są szczęśliwi, nie wzbudzają podejrzeń. Nie mają tajemnic, zmartwień czy problemów. Na początek Naruto musiał zacząć się ciągle śmiać, co okazało się nie aż takie łatwe. Samo udawanie nie szło mu najgorzej, ale po dłuższym czasie, jednak potrzebował choć odrobiny rozbawienia, aby utrzymać maskę. Samo udawanie szczęśliwego, o dziwo okropnie go smuciło, ponieważ on chciałby taki być, nie tylko takiego grać.

Odkrył więc, że pewne zadowolenie daje mu odgrywanie się na mieszkańcach wioski, za te wszystkie nieprzyjemności, których doświadczył z ich strony. Zaczął więc robić kawały, najlepiej takie najgłupsze jakie przyszły mu tylko do głowy. Po tym podtrzymanie maski szczęśliwego stawało się łatwiejsze. Natomiast jego niedojrzałe zachowanie, miało też dodatkowe plusy. Ludzie na ulicach nie plotkowali już na temat strasznego i złego demona, a raczej głównym tematem, był rozwydrzony i niewychowany dzieciak.

Te obelgi, mimo, że wciąż raniły nastolatka, ułatwiały mu trochę życie. Nie patrzono już zazwyczaj na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem, raczej zdegustowanym. Nie przykładano też, takiej uwagi do uprzykrzania mu życia o każdej porze. W sklepach mógł kupić lepsze produkty, nie tylko te prawie zepsute. Ubrania też kupił sobie nowe i inne, jednak wciąż chodził w pomarańczu dla niepoznaki. Drugie trzymał na specjalne okazje. Kilka drobnych zmian, ale jednak znaczących.

Sytuacja wyglądała tak samo, jeśli chodzi o naukę w Akademii. Udawanie nierozgarniętego i głośnego, odsuwało od niego zainteresowanie. Jego słabe oceny i przeciętne umiejętności, dawały mu więcej swobody. Mógł obserwować uczniów i nauczycieli, gdy myśleli, że buja w obłokach. Podsłuchiwał ważne rozmowy, ponieważ ludzie sądzili, że nie będzie w stanie wykorzystać tych informacji. Znał każdy zakamarek uczelni, więc z łatwością mógł się zakraść do wszystkich pomieszczeń.

Nikt się nie interesuje słabymi uczniami, bez szczególnych umiejętności. Dlatego Korzeń powoli odpuszczał obserwowanie go. Nie potrzebowali kogoś takiego jak on. Wciąż jednak był nienawidzony. Zdarzały się sytuacje jak ta ostatnia, gdzie chcieli go skrzywdzić. Ukrywanie się dobrze mu szło, nawet z Uchihą. Jednak chwilowo zapomniał, że bruneta również obserwują. Zostało więc zauważone, że czarnooki dziwnie się zachowuje i często wgapia się w blondyna. To z kolei zrodziło różne podejrzenia.

Prawie dwa tygodnie unikał Sasuke. Ciemnowłosy za każdym razem gdy widział Naruto, przyglądał mu się uważnie. Starał się go złapać na osobności, jednak blondyn był nieuchwytny. Ten wiedział, że muszą porozmawiać, ale najpierw należało się pozbyć zbędnych oczu, śledzących każdy ich ruch. W tym wypadku, brunet okazał się niecierpliwy, przez co wszystko okazało się trudniejsze. Jasnowłosy wręcz żałował, że tamtego popołudnia pochwalił jego umiejętności krycia się. To było niepojęte, jak bardzo ten chłopak był niedyskretny, w swoich codziennych obserwacjach błękitnookiego.

Naruto próbował zrzucić całą winę na brak doświadczenia, ale wtedy przypominał sobie jaki rodowód posiada jego znajomy. Tą sytuację trzeba było naprawić. Uchiha musiał dostać przysłowiowego kopniaka w dupę. Kiedy tylko nadarzy się korzystna sytuacja, blondyn postanowił porwać kolegę na poważną rozmowę.

Na szczęście z umiejętnościami jasnowłosego, nie trzeba było długo czekać. Zgubienie własnego ogona nie było dla Naruto trudne, robił to dość często. Problemy pojawiły się natomiast, gdy należało „porwać" bruneta. Niczego nieświadomy chłopak, wędrował powoli ulicami wioski i wciąż znajdował się na widoku, co utrudniało sprawę. Blondyn wahał się, czy powinien jakoś zachęcić towarzysza do zmiany kierunku i uliczki, czy raczej należałoby pozbyć się obserwatora.

Wybrał pierwszą opcje, ponieważ był wprawiony bardziej w ucieczkach i ukrywaniu się niż bezpośrednich kontaktach z doświadczonymi shinobi. Analizując kierunek w którym szedł Sasuke, domyślił się, że ten zmierza do swojego mieszkania. W jego pobliżu jednak nie było znanego dla Naruto miejsca, gdzie mogliby niezauważenie zniknąć. Musiał więc jakoś sprawić, aby go zauważył.

Ukrył się w gałęziach drzewa, które rosło dwie ulice przed celem wędrówki bruneta. Jak zdążył zauważyć, obcy shinobi śledził czarnookiego z odległości mniej więcej 50 metrów. Nie powinien więc, niczego usłyszeć, jeśli tylko Sasuke się nie zdradzi. Kiedy zauważył swój cel w pobliżu jego miejsca ukrycia, w myślach prosił Kyubiego, aby wszystko się udało.

Ignorując chiche prychanie wewnątrz swojego umysłu, lekko wprawił gałąź, na której siedział, w ruch. Efektem tego, kilka pojedynczych liści oderwało się od drzewa, spadając prosto pod nogi czarnowłosego. Jako że panowała bezwietrzna pogoda, miał nadzieje, że w ten sposób uda mu się zaciekawić kolegę. Jak się okazało Sasuke nie jest całkowitym ignorantem, ponieważ zatrzymał się pod jego gałęzią.

\- Nie spoglądaj w górę. – zauważył, że brunet drgnął zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej się go nie spodziewał. – Wyciągnij portfel i udawaj, że sprawdzasz jego zawartość. – przyglądał się jak Sasuke ostrożnie wykonuje jego polecenia. – Teraz odwróć się z zamyśloną miną i skieruj do Ichiraku na ramen. – zachichotał na tą myśl. Jeszcze mu się nie zdarzyło zobaczyć tam czarnookiego, podobno nie lubi tego dania. Aż żałuje, że nie jest w stanie teraz zobaczyć jego miny.

Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się idącemu brunetowi. Kiedy Naruto był już pewny, że jest bezpiecznie, skierował się do jego ulubionej budki z jedzeniem. Stosując, znane tylko sobie, drogi i przejścia, znalazł się tam bardzo szybko.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się serdecznie widząc, że jest jedynym klientem. – Poproszę jedną miskę ramen, ze wszystkimi dodatkami.

\- Witaj Naruto! – właściciel uśmiechał się do niego szeroko. – Już podaję, mojemu ulubionemu klientowi.

Blondyn zasiadł zadowolony przed ladą. Uwielbiał tego staruszka, był on jednym z niewielu osób, które zachowywały się w stosunku do niego przyjaźnie. W miedzy czasie, poprosił o kartkę i coś do pisania. Zamierzał zostawić krótką wiadomość dla swojego kolegi.


	8. Chapter 8

Było późne popołudnie. Słońce powoli kierowało się ku horyzontowi, zwiastując nieubłaganie koniec dnia. Mieszkańcy wioski wracali do swoich domów. Jak na koniec października, wieczór był bardzo ciepły, przez co ludzie byli rozleniwieni. Czyli idealna wręcz pora, aby nieoczekiwanie zniknąć.

Sasuke starał się nie rozglądać, choć było to trudne. Z całych sił próbował utrzymać obojętną minę i pozę. Był zniecierpliwiony, niespokojny i ogromnie ciekawy. Kierował się w stronę miejsca, które polecił mu ten młotek. Jego cierpliwość była wystawiona na próbę, odkąd pod miską tej okropnej zupy, która zjadł, znalazł krótką wiadomość.

„Idę posiedzieć z ojczulkiem. Dołączysz?"

Na początku był zdziwiony, nie rozumiał za pierwszym razem o co chodzi. Myślał może, że spotka blondyna w budce z ramen, jednak kiedy tam dotarł był sam. Przez chwile był zły, że został wkręcony. Nie lubił takich żartów. Jednak widząc karteczkę z wiadomością, dał niebieskookiemu jeszcze szanse na wyjaśnienia. Mimo, że nie podobały mu się takie podchody, wciąż miał wiele pytań do jasnowłosego.

Próbował go zaczepić, zagadać, przekonać do siebie, przez prawie dwa tygodnie. Obserwował go uważnie. Szczególnie jego zachowanie, gdy był w towarzystwie rówieśników, nauczycieli, bądź gdy przesiadywał samotnie na huśtawce pod Akademią. Szukał jakichś znaków, które by mu powiedziały, że to tylko gra. Było to niezwykle trudne. Blondyn zachowywał się bardzo naturalnie.

W głowie wciąż kotłowało mu się wiele pytań. Przede wszystkim chciał znać jego historię rodziny. Odkąd ten mu powiedział, że nazywa się Namikaze, nie potrafił ukryć zadowolenia. Po pierwsze klan ten słynął ze swojej potęgi i inteligencji. Niesamowite zdolności posługiwania się chakrą i silne techniki. Na samą myśl o takim przeciwniku Sasuke czuł podekscytowanie. Jego celem w życiu, była zemsta na starszym bracie. Potrzebna do tego mu była siła, a najłatwiej się doskonalić, mając potężnych rywali.

Po drugie, poznał w końcu jedną z wielu tajemnic jasnowłosego. Prawda uderzyła w niego z ogromną siłą. Domyślił się już do kogo podobny był jego rówieśnik. Na samą myśl kręcił głową z niedowierzania. Syn Czwartego Hokage. Zastanawiał się dlaczego w historii wioski, nie ma żadnych wzmianek o potomku Yondaime. Jego zdaniem to dość istotna informacja i nie rozumiał dlaczego ktoś to ukrył.

Dodatkowo świadomość, że blondyn powierzył mu taki sekret, napełniała go ciepłem. Nie był pewny, co skłoniło błękitnookiego do zwierzeń, ale w żadnym stopniu mu to nie przeszkadzało. Musiał się dowiedzieć jak wiele osób w wiosce zna pochodzenie Naruto. Chciał być świadomy, jak dużym zaufaniem został obdarowany. To było dla niego niecodzienne uczucie, jednak nie narzekał.

Dezorientował go też fakt, jak szybko potrafił zmienić swoje uczucia do Uzumakiego. Jeszcze niespełna dwa tygodnie temu, gardził chłopakiem, nie potrafił spokojnie spędzać czasu w pobliżu rówieśnika. Nie widział w nim nic wartościowego. A teraz...

Blondyn w ostatnim czasie był dla niego ratunkiem od nudy. Ile razy by go nie widział, ma ochotę do niego podejść. Ile razy by go nie słyszał, mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Ile razy by o nim nie myślał, czuje zawsze podekscytowanie i ciekawość. Chłopak po prostu stał się jego sensem w codziennym życiu. Widział w nim swojego rywala, kogoś silnego przy kim będzie w stanie się doskonalić. Czuł, że byłby też w stanie znaleźć z nim wspólny język. Był kandydatem na przyjaciela.

Z ciekawością więc, kierował się w stronę góry, gdzie wyrzeźbione są głowy czterech przywódców wioski. Droga dłużyła mu się okropnie, a w głowie kotłowało się mnóstwo pytań. Zastanawiał się czemu blondyn zdecydował się spotkać akurat tam. Szczyt tej góry jest całkowicie widoczny. Będzie tam łatwo ich dostrzec. A może jasnowłosy zdążył już pozbyć się śledzących ich shinobi.

Droga, którą szedł wiodła przez las, więc miał ograniczoną widoczność. Jednak bardzo dobrze słyszał. Parę metrów za nim, nagle coś okropnie trzasnęło. Sasuke przyjął pozę gotowości do ucieczki, w razie gdyby coś mu zagrażało. Rozglądał się uważnie szukając niebezpieczeństwa. Dźwięk się nie powtarzał, jednak nie rozluźniał ciała. Starał się być ciągle czujnym.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien sprawdzić co spowodowało te odgłosy. Mogło to być jakieś dzikie zwierza, ale też i jego obserwator. Może dorwał tego młotka, albo na odwrót? Po dłuższej chwili postanowił wycofać się niezauważalnie. Odwrócił się, chcąc kontynuować wędrówkę, gdy tuż przed nim zauważył rówieśnika, który beztrosko i jakby od niechcenia siedział sobie na pniu ściętego drzewa. Zdążył jedynie zamrugać zaskoczony, gdy blondyn się odezwał.

\- Nie udawaj takiego zdziwionego, Uchiha. – uśmiechał się kpiąco. – Mimo, że zając to przerażające i śmiertelnie groźne zwierzę, to mnie jednak nie zagraża.

Jasnowłosy ewidentnie sobie z niego żartował. Czarnooki chcąc jakoś odzyskać twarz, przybrał maskę obojętności. Jest członkiem szanowanego klanu, nie może sobie pozwolić na takie traktowanie.

\- Skoro zające są dla ciebie straszne, to aż boję się pytać, co uważasz za potulne i śliczne. – odpowiedział z takim samym uśmiechem.

Zirytowany słuchał jak blondyn z podejrzaną minął chichocze. Podejrzewał, że jego wyobrażenie słodkich zwierzątek było inne niż jego. Zapewne nie spodobałaby mu się odpowiedź, więc stał w ciszy, czekając aż rówieśnik się uspokoi.

\- Jakkolwiek by mi się z tobą miło rozmawiało, mamy mało czasu, zanim ten głupi ANBU się ocknie. – zaczął tajemniczo jasnowłosy. – Chciałem z tobą poważnie porozmawiać, na temat twojego bezmyślnego zachowania. – doskonale było słychać powagę i niezadowolenie chłopaka.

Sasuke nie był pewny, czemu blondyn chciał mówić akurat o tym. Zastanawiał się czym zawinił, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. W odpowiedzi jednak tylko prychnął.

\- Ostatnim razem powiedziałem ci, że dla własnego dobra, przez jakiś czas, nie powinieneś się do mnie za bardzo zbliżać. – zaczął surowym głosem, mrużąc lekko oczy. – Pan wielki Uchiha, albo jest okropnie zapominalski, albo czuje się na tyle lepszy od innych, że lekceważy jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenia.

\- Zamknij się, młotku. To że jestem ciebie ciekawy, nie oznacza, że możesz się tak do mnie odzywać. – odwarknął.

\- A co mi zrobisz, Sasuke? Poskarżysz się do mamusi? – kpił blondyn.

Brunet ogarnięty gniewem, podszedł do jasnowłosego. Nikomu nie pozwoli drwić z jego zmarłej rodziny. Chciał dać rówieśnikowi nauczkę, pokazać kto tu jest lepszy. Zanim jednak zdążył uderzyć chłopaka, poczuł jak ląduje na plecach. Jego ręka została boleśnie wykręcona, a na klatce piersiowej czuł, jak wbija mu się kolano rywala. Niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, spoglądał gniewnie w błękitne oczy.

\- Mimo, że spotkała cię w życiu okropna tragedia, wciąż jesteś dzieciakiem i tak się zachowujesz. – Naruto mówił spokojnym i poważnym głosem. – Dobre oceny nie zastąpią ci doświadczenia. Jesteś jeszcze słaby, więc nie próbuj nawet stawiać oporu, bo i tak nic nie wskórasz. – brunet czuł jak uścisk na rękach staje się luźniejszy. A po chwili znów był wolny. Przez jego ciało przechodziły lekkie dreszcze. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był pod wrażeniem. Pominął fakt, że został obrażony. Przede wszystkim pragnął poznać odpowiedzi na kilka dręczących go pytań.

\- Może wyjaśnisz mi w takim razie, o Wszystkowiedzący, jakim sposobem mam zdobyć doświadczenie, skoro nie pozwalają mi ukończyć wcześniej Akademii i zostać geninem. Kolejny rok każą mi użerać się z tymi nieudacznikami. Nie mam czasu na taką bezczynność. – głos czarnowłosego był pełen goryczy. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkie swoje żale, lecz wiedział, że to nie czas, ani miejsce, na to.

\- To bardzo proste Sasuke. Wystarczy, że nauczysz się dostrzegać więcej niż widzą twoje oczy. Nie mówię tu o twoim Sharinganie, a o umiejętnościach obserwacji, zdobywania informacji i ukrywania się. Gdybym ci nie powiedział, że jesteś śledzony, wciąż pewnie żyłbyś sobie beztrosko, niczego nieświadomy. Jak myślisz, czy ten rok w Akademii zmieniłby cokolwiek? – pytał retorycznie blondyn. – Jestem pewien, że nie. Faktycznie ktoś chce spowolnić twoją naukę. Jednak teraz kiedy jesteś tego świadomy, możesz im pokazać, jak wielkimi są ignorantami.

Sasuke czuł, że jasnowłosy ma sporo racji. Chciał się odegrać na Hokage, za to, że ten traktuje go jak dziecko. Denerwowało go też to, że jest obserwowany, ale nigdy tego nie zauważył. W pewien sposób był nawet wdzięczny blondynowi, że mu o tym powiedział. Chciał wiedzieć jeszcze więcej. Był pełen zapału do nauki, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- Brzmi to na całkiem łatwe, ale wiem, że takie nie jest. Czy ty też w ten sposób się uczyłeś? – brunet zadał jedno z dręczących go pytań.

\- Po części. – zachichotał błękitnooki. – Jednak to było kilka lat temu. Jeśli mam dać ci jakąś radę, to staraj się nie pokazywać ludziom, że wiesz więcej, niż oni myślą. Najlepiej zachowuj się tak jak dotychczas. A dokładniej do czasu, zanim się mną tak zainteresowałeś. – ostatnie zdanie znów wypowiedział poważnie, z drobną nutą groźby, którą Sasuke wyczuł dość intensywnie. – Przez ostatnie tygodnie zachowujesz się strasznie lekkomyślnie. Spowalniasz moje plany, tym ciągłym chodzeniem za mną. Ściągasz niepotrzebne mi zainteresowanie, a do tego twoje piszczące fanki przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy. – lamentował.

Sasuke nie wiedział jak zareagować, ponieważ poczuł się jak małe dziecko, skarcone przez swoich rodziców. Dawno nie doświadczył tego uczucia. Nie był świadomy, że sprawiał chłopakowi takie problemy. Jednak dało mu to do zrozumienia, że w porównaniu do rywala, jest niczym dziecko we mgle. Prychnął rozdrażniony, po czym odwrócił wzrok od tych hipnotyzujących, błękitnych oczu.

\- Także przechodząc do sedna sprawy, Sasuke. – znów radosny blondyn klasnął lekko dłońmi. Jego zmienność nastroju trochę dekoncentrowała bruneta. – Dopóki nie będziesz w stanie dostrzec, że jesteś obserwowany, śledzony czy inne takie, masz przestać zwracać na mnie uwagę. Będę co jakiś czas cię testować, ale nie powiem kiedy. Może to cię czegoś nauczy. Cuda się czasem zdarzają, więc może będziesz w stanie dostrzec nawet mnie. – chichotał, czym doprowadzał kruczowłosego do szału. – A teraz, możesz grzecznie iść dalej na górę i posiedzieć tam parę minut, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, gdy twój „ogon" odzyska przytomność. Jak uznam, że nauczyłeś się wystarczająco i będziesz gotowy, sam cię znajdę.

Czarnowłosy zamyślony pokiwał tylko głową, po czym przyglądał się jak blondyn idzie w kierunku głębi lasu. Był już oddalony od niego o kilkanaście metrów, gdy odwrócił się i odezwał do niego po raz ostatni.

\- Wiem, że masz najlepsze oceny jakie można zdobyć, ale przyjdź czasem do biblioteki. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, jaka wiedza przyda ci się w przyszłości. Lub jakie tajemnice skrywa ten budynek. – ostatnie zdanie jasnowłosy wypowiedział tak cicho, że Sasuke nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Przyglądał się jedynie jego rówieśnikowi, który zniknął chwile później. Wystarczyło mu jedynie jedno mrugnięcie, by przegapić moment, w którym ten się ukrył przed jego wzrokiem. Nie wiedział czy użył jakiejś techniki, czy może miał tak rozwinięte umiejętności kamuflowania się. To było wręcz przerażające, w końcu jak można tak znikać, będąc ubranym w rażąco, pomarańczowy strój.

Słuchając tym razem rad blondyna, dotarł na szczyt góry, gdzie usiadł nad głową Czwartego Hokage. Przypatrywał się panoramie wioski, rozmyślając nad odbytą przed chwilą rozmową. Widzieli się tylko kilka minut, jednak to wystarczyło, aby Sasuke zaczął się uśmiechać. Krótkie spotkanie okazało się dla niego satysfakcjonujące. Wiedział już co musi zrobić, aby zbliżyć się do jasnowłosego.

Miła wrażenie jakby słowa, których nie usłyszał, były dla niego bardzo istotne. Widział jak nastolatek porusza ustami, jednak nie umiał czytać z ruchu samych warg. To była kolejna tajemnica do odkrycia. Nazbierało się tego całkiem sporo, przez co podekscytowanie bruneta wzrosło jeszcze bardziej.

Nauczy się wszystkiego o czym mówił Naruto. Jego słowa sprawiły, że ma chęć zdobywać siłę, nie tylko w ramach zemsty. Teraz pragnął także stać się godnym przeciwnikiem dla rówieśnika. Czuł się pełen energii i zapału. Zdobył kolejny cel w życiu.

Zachodzące słońce, rzucało na wioskę pomarańczowe łuny światła. Widok był oszałamiający. Sasuke pełen zachwytu wpatrywał się w krajobraz, myśląc o tym, że chyba jednak polubi ten kolor.


	9. Chapter 9

Trwało to całkiem sporo czasu, jednak mimo to, Naruto był zadowolony. Czuł pewnego rodzaju dumę z bruneta. Czekał na ten moment kilka miesięcy. Jego rówieśnik rozwinął swoje umiejętności w zadowalający go sposób. Wciąż mu nie dorównywał, ale na to nawet nie liczył. Taka drobna przewaga, dawała mu trochę satysfakcji, co starał się ukrywać. Nie chciał wyjść na kogoś, kto się wywyższa. Zdecydowanie wolał pozostać skromnym.

Dzień był deszczowy, ale ciepły jak na kwiecień. Pogoda jednak nie psuła uroków wiosny. Kwitnące drzewa i krzewy pachniały wyśmienicie, a zieleń trawy była przyjemna dla oczu. To była ulubiona pora roku Naruto. Uwielbiał się przyglądać jak wszystko wokół, budzi się do życia.

Dodatkowo satysfakcję sprawiał mu pewien czarnowłosy nastolatek, który przesiadywał teraz w bibliotece. Kierował się właśnie do jednej z jego kryjówek, skąd mógł go bez problemu obserwować. Lubił się przyglądać jak ten rozwiązuje jego zagadki i wskazówki. Mimo, że chłopak próbował wtedy zachować obojętność, on zawsze zdołał dostrzec jak marszczy zabawnie nos, gdy nad czymś się usilnie zastanawiał. Uważał to za bardzo urocze. Obserwując go przez te kilka miesięcy, czuł do niego lekką sympatię, co trochę denerwowało jego lisiego przyjaciela.

Według Kuramy, Uchiha tylko mu zaszkodzi. Sądził, że będzie sprawiał mu kłopoty, odciągnie go od jego głównego celu. A w najgorszym przypadku, kiedy pozna słabe strony blondyna, wykorzysta je przeciwko niemu. Lisi demon nie ufał brunetowi, co sygnalizował bardzo często. Naruto zawsze jednak, starał się myśleć pozytywnie, co bardzo frustrowało Kyubiego.

\- Kurama, wiem że się o mnie martwisz. Dziękuje za to. – jasnowłosy zawsze się rozczulał nad opiekuńczością przyjaciele. – Ale czy nie bezpieczniej będzie, dla ciebie i dla mnie, gdy będziemy mieć w nim przyjaciela, a nie wroga?

Lis mimo usilnych starań, nigdy nie był w stanie podważyć tego argumentu. W pewnym stopniu, nawet się z tym zgadzał, co nie znaczyło, że przestał darzyć Uchihę niechęcią. Zdążył też zauważyć, że te podchody z czarnookim, wniosły do życia jego sakryfikata trochę więcej radości. Lubił widzieć jak jego podopieczny wodzi błyszczącymi oczami za tym gnojkiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli pragnie dobra dla Naruto, będzie musiał zaakceptować bliską obecność bruneta.

Pomimo tego, nic nie było w stanie zmienić jego zdania, co do tych przeklętych, czerwonych oczu. Zaznał z ich powodu zbyt wiele bólu, żeby przestać być podejrzliwym. Dlatego też, starał się uświadomić błękitnookiego, że on nigdy go nie odpuści.

\- Nie mogę ci niczego zabronić, Naruto. Pamiętaj jednak, że ja zawsze tu dla ciebie będę. A jeśli ta czerwonooka gnida, kiedykolwiek cię skrzywdzi, zabiję. – Kyubi wręcz warczał ostatnie słowa. Zamierzał trzymać się tego postanowienia, dlatego z powagą spoglądał w oczy nastolatka. Kiedy tulił, w porównaniu do jego, drobne ciałko, dziękował Losowi i innym bóstwom, za tego chłopaka. Był w końcu szczęśliwy po tylu latach. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Kocham cię, głupi dzieciaku. – wypowiedział po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał. Kiedy zobaczył szeroki uśmiech i wielkie łzy szczęścia, wiedział że postąpił słusznie. Byli porzuconymi i samotnymi duszami, które razem stworzyły rodzinę. Może trochę nienormalną, ale dla nich wspaniałą.

Za każdym razem, kiedy widział Uchihę, miał ochotę kazać blondynowi iść w przeciwną stronę, aby tylko być z dala od niego. Jednak zawsze siedział cicho i obserwował czujnie.

Naruto właśnie znajdował się w bocznym pomieszczeniu biblioteki, które jak się okazuje było ukryte. Sam zainteresowany znalazł je, gdy chciał wykraść z tej skarbnicy wiedzy, jakieś przydatne książki lub zwoje. Już parę lat temu wiedział, że nie wolno mu było uczyć się ponad to, co oferują w Akademii. Jednak posiadał bardzo drobne ciało, co dawało mu dużo możliwości, jeśli chodziło o włamania. Był w stanie zmieścić się w szybie wentylacyjnym, i to w ten sposób, podczas jednej z eskapad, odkrył pomieszczenie bez drzwi.

Było ono średniej wielkości. Wokół, przy ścianach, stały półki powypychane księgami i zwojami. Na środku zaś, stało biurko i dwa fotele. Prawie na każdym skrawku wolnej przestrzeni, leżały jakieś pudła i dokumenty. Podczas przeglądania jednaj z półek, Naruto znalazł niewielkie dziury w ścianach, przez które był w stanie obserwować, co się dzieje w głównym pomieszczeniu biblioteki.

Zastanawiał się, po co komuś pokój, do którego nie można normalnie wejść. Rozumiał jakby były tu drzwi, ale zabezpieczone pieczęciami, jednak tak bez żadnych otworów, przez które można się dostać, było to dla niego dziwne. Dostał odpowiedź, kiedy w jednym z pudeł znalazł kunai. Nie była to standardowa wersja broni ninja, ponieważ zamiast jednego ostrza, miała trzy, gdzie to środkowe było najdłuższe. Zgodnie ze słowami Kuramy, należał on do jego ojca, Czwartego Hokage. Na rączce, namalowana była pieczęć potrzebna do jego autorskiej techniki teleportacji.

Blondyn, który z natury jest bardzo ciekawski, niemal od razu rzucił się w celu przejrzenia wszystkich zwoi. Czuł podekscytowanie na myśl o poznaniu tajemnic, które skrywał jego ojciec. A było tego całkiem sporo. Znalazł mnóstwo technik klanowych, w dodatku nie tylko należących do Uzumakich i Namikaze. Doszukał się również kilku, z pozostałych klanów w wiosce: Uchiha, Hyuga, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara i Aburame. Ogromne sterty dokumentów nie interesowało go zbytnio, ale po namowach Lisa, zgodził się je również przejrzeć.

Jak się okazało, dowiedział się z nich dość ciekawych rzeczy. Czwarty zawarł z niektórymi wioskami pewne porozumienie. W razie jego śmierci, ostrzegał innych przywódców przed człowiekiem imieniem Danzou Shimura. Prosił, aby pod żadnym pozorem mu nie ufać i prowadzić rozmowy pokojowe, wyłącznie bezpośrednio z Hokage. Znalazł także, jego osobiste prośby, że w razie niebezpieczeństwa, jego potomek mógł się u nich skryć.

Z zaskoczeniem czytał, jak jego ojciec prowadził samodzielne, tajne dochodzenie w sprawie przywódcy Korzenia. Lista jego przewinień była długa.

W jednym z raportów wyczytał, że władze wioski prowadzą negocjacje z klanem Uchiha. Posiadacze Sharingana domagali się większych praw i przywilejów, co nie podobało się Radzie. Danzou jako jedno z rozwiązań, zasugerował pozbycie się klanu. Pomysł ten został od razu odrzucony przez jego ojca, ale Naruto zaczął podejrzewać, że masakra Uchihów, nie była jednak samowolką Itachiego. Shimura musiał mieć coś z tym wszystkim wspólnego, nawet jeśli minęło kilka lat.

Te i wiele innych informacji, dawało jasnowłosemu nowy pogląd na wiele rzeczy. Przede wszystkim, uważał, że w przyszłości będzie w stanie pozbyć się nienawiści Sasuke do brata. Był też ciekaw, jakim człowiekiem jest Itachi, że zgodził się wykonać taki rozkaz. Planował w przyszłości spotkać się z nim i dowiedzieć się więcej szczegółów.

Na razie musiał czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Nie mógł ot tak, podejść do Sasuke i powiedzieć, że to nie jego brat jest winien tej tragedii. Potrzebował dowodów. A póki co musiał podszkolić bruneta. Rówieśnik wciąż był dziecinny, uczył się dość szybko, lecz jego zachowanie nie było dla Naruto satysfakcjonujące. Podejrzewał, że na chwilę obecną, w razie gdyby zasugerował niewinność Itachiego, sam stałby się wrogiem.

Jak na razie musiał się zadowolić grą, którą prowadził z nastolatkiem. Zostawiał mu zaszyfrowane wiadomości w książkach, które czytał. Czasem podpowiadał, które pozycje są wyjątkowo pomocne dla ninja, a o których nie mówi się w Akademii. Nie było tego mało, przez co czarnowłosy często grymasił jak malutkie dziecko. Śmieszyło to bardzo blondyna. Czyżby wielki Sasuke Uchiha, najlepszy student, nie lubił się uczyć?

Przyglądał mu się w przerwach, gdy studiował jeden ze zwoi ojca. Chłopak był bardzo przystojny. Nie dziwił się, że ma tak wiele fanek. Czarne, głębokie oczy sprawiały, że ciężko było od nich oderwać wzrok. Chciało się w nie wpatrywać. Tylko w nich można było wyczytać emocje nastolatka.

Ciemne włosy wyglądały na miękkie, aż się chciało zanurzyć w nich dłoń. Kruczoczarne kosmyki opadały lekko na jego twarz, odrobinę ją zasłaniając, co dodawało mu tajemniczości. Wyglądał groźnie. Szczególnie, gdy te jego wąskie usta, unoszą się w kpiącym uśmieszku. W połączeniu z bladą skórą i lekko ostrymi rysami twarzy, ukazywały go jako niegrzecznego chłopca.

Dodatkowo jego niedostępność i chłodna obojętność, świadczyły, że nie zadowoli się byle kim. Jego ciało prezentowało się nienagannie, a w pozie można było zobaczyć stanowczość i pewność siebie. Bycie tak idealnym powinno być zakazane. Naruto nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy go starszego i bardziej męskiego, bez tej młodzieńczej niewinności.

Odgonił jednak te myśli. Powinien na razie skupić się na nauce. Na romantyczne uniesienia musi jeszcze poczekać parę lat. Jak na razie technika o nazwie „rasengan" bardzo go zaciekawiła.

Natomiast siedzący bibliotece brunet kończył czytać książkę. Był lekko zirytowany. Przydzielili do obserwowania go, jakiegoś małolata bez doświadczenia. Ukrywał się w odległości jakichś sześciu metrów od niego. Dodatkowo wydawało się, jakby w ogóle nie przejmował się faktem, że ktoś może go zauważyć. Przez niezapełnioną książkami półkę, można było zobaczyć jego maskę ANBU, przedstawiającą psa.

Dopiero całkiem niedawno zrozumiał rzuconą przez Naruto aluzje, jakoby zające były niebezpieczne. Jedna z osób go pilnujących posiadała wzór tego zwierzęcia na masce, więc podejrzewał, że podczas ostatniego ich spotkania, to właśnie ten osobnik za nim chodził.

Każdy jego poprzedni obserwator, ukrywał się w zdecydowanie większych odległościach. Poza tym, starali się też, pozostać niewidoczni również dla pozostałych osób wokoło. Odkrycie ich czasem było problematyczne. Jednak Sasuke dość szybko łapał wprawę. Początkowo faktycznie było to dla niego niewykonalne. Potrzebował około dwóch miesięcy, żeby po raz pierwszy zauważyć swój „ogon".

Za każdym razem było to łatwiejsze. Satysfakcje sprawiało mu robienie ich w konia i znikanie z oczu. Nie robił tego za często, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale i tak bardzo mu się to podobało. W duchu dziękował Naruto za uświadomienie go, jakim był ignorantem.

Teraz, kiedy zdobył dodatkowe umiejętności, brunet czuje się inaczej. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, grał przed ludźmi pewnego siebie, podczas, gdy odkąd został sam, często się wahał i był niepewny. Z każdym kolejnym dniem, kiedy poświęcał się samodoskonaleniu, według wskazówek blondyna, czuł się coraz lepiej. Przestawał udawać.

Wstawał każdego dnia z nową energią, by sprostać wymaganiom rówieśnika. Ze swoich obserwacji, mógł się dowiedzieć, nie tylko gdzie znajduje się jego „ogon". Ostatnio coraz dokładniej przyglądał się mieszkańcom, a konkretniej ich stosunkowi względem błękitnookiego. Starsi obywatele wioski, nie ukrywali swojej niechęci do chłopaka. Znaczna ilość wręcz gardziła nim. Nazywali go „demonem", bądź „potworem".

Próbował dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak jest, jednak jedyne co udało mu się wywnioskować, to fakt, że ma on coś wspólnego z dniem ataku Kyubiego na Konohę. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego akurat blondyn na tym cierpi. Skoro był wtedy niemowlakiem, nie mówgł w żaden sposób w tym uczestniczyć. Często się zdarza, że ludzie którzy są przepełnieni nienawiścią, nie mając przed sobą swojego celu uczuć, atakują w ten sposób osoby pośrednie. Na przykład dzieci cierpiące za błędy swoich rodziców. W tym wypadku jednak ojcem Naruto był Hokage, bohater wioski i szanowany shinobi. Mścić się na nim mogli jedynie jego wrogowie, ale nie mieszkańcy tej samej wioski. Poza tym jak zauważył, ludzie nie są świadomi prawdziwego pochodzenia jego rówieśnika.

Wywnioskował, że jasnowłosy jest w jakiś sposób powiązany z Kyubim. Nie wiedział tylko, na czym polega ich zależność. Posiadał za mało informacji. Cała ta sytuacja, okropnie go frustrowała. Nie lubił czegoś nie wiedzieć, a błękitnooki był wręcz kopalnią niewiadomych.

Podczas kilku miesięcy, nauczył się wyczuwać, kiedy ktoś mu się przygląda. Wrażenie to było dość osobliwe, jakby ktoś wiercił ci palcem dziurę w plecach, bądź dmuchał zimnym powietrzem w kark. To zależało z jaką intensywnością ktoś go obserwował. Zazwyczaj odczuwa jedynie nieprzyjemny chłód. Jego „ogon" coraz częściej lekceważył jego zachowanie, co dawało mu więcej swobody. Chyba znudzili się jego monotonnym przesiadywaniem w bibliotece.

Zawsze jednak potrafił odróżnić, kiedy jest obserwowany przez Naruto. Za każdym razem, na całym ciele czuje wtedy dreszcze. Nie były one nieprzyjemne, wręcz przeciwnie, podobało mu się to. Chłonął spojrzenie blondyna z przyjemnością. Czuł się zauważony, obserwowany, śledzony, w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zupełnie odwrotnie niż w sytuacji z ANBU. Nawet krótkie spojrzenie, którym obdarowywał go rówieśnik, dawało mu wiele satysfakcji i zapału do nauki.

Nigdy jednak nie zdołał dostrzec, gdzie znajduje się jasnowłosy. Czuł podziw dla jego umiejętności, a jednocześnie chciał mu dorównać. Mimo sterty książek, które musiał przeczytać, zauważył, że zawierają wiedzę, która jak się okazuje, może mu się przydać w przyszłości. Chciał wkrótce zakończyć ten test i spotkać się z blondynem, aby mu podziękować.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy przewracając ostatnią stronę książki, nie znalazł tam żadnej wiadomości. Przez te parę miesięcy, przyzwyczaił się, że rozwiązywał przekazane mu przez błękitnookiego wskazówki, co do następnej lektury, którą powinien przeczytać. Tym razem jednak nie znalazł nic. Co to oznaczało? Czy Naruto zapomniał o nim? Czy raczej, niemiał już dla niego niczego, co jest warte przeczytania przez czarnookiego?

Miał ochotę się wyszczerzyć. Szeroko, tak jak jeszcze nigdy. Podejrzewał, że będzie miał wkrótce okazje zobaczyć te błękitne, głębokie spojrzenie. Czuł podekscytowanie i zadowolenie. Najwyraźniej Naruto uznał, że jest już wystarczająco gotowy, aby bez problemów, pogłębić ich znajomość.

Coś przyjemnie łaskotało go w brzuchu. Podejrzewał, że to tak zwane motylki, o których często mówią dziewczyny. Był podniecony i czekał na więcej.

Postanowił wybrać się na spacer. Oddał bibliotekarce książkę, po czym, gdy upewnił się, że nikt tego nie zauważy, uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy znów będzie miał okazję, pobyć sam na sam z tym boskim blondynem.


	10. Chapter 10

Czas egzaminów, dla niektórych uczniów jest stresujący. Uciążliwe powtarzanie materiału, nieprzespane noce, presja związana z uzyskaniem jak najlepszego wyniku. Całość powoduje, że nastolatkowie są jak tykające bomby. Kilka nieprzemyślanych słów i wybuchają. Krótko mówiąc - bez kija nie podchodź.

Są też tacy, co wręcz nie mogą się doczekać egzaminów. Z niecierpliwością czekają na koniec Akademii. Pragnął zacząć w końcu nowy etap w życiu. Dwóch trzynastolatków podrygiwało nogami w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie testów. Tego dnia nie przypominali, wiecznie opanowanych, przyszłych shinobi.

Blondyn próbował zgrywać zdenerwowanego. Ze względu na jego pogłębiającą się radość, było to jego najtrudniejsze zadanie, w ostatnim czasie. Kiedy czuł, że nie będzie w stanie dłużej udawać, jego ratunkiem będzie tylko, zrobienie czegoś głupiego lub widowiskowego.

Widział, że jego przyjaciel również nie radzi sobie z ukrywaniem ekscytacji. Wskoczył więc na stolik, przy którym siedział brunet, w celu rozpoczęcia ich standardowych przepychanek słownych. Czuł, że oboje tego potrzebują.

\- Oi, teme! – zwrócił na siebie uwagę kilku osób wokół. – Pokażę ci dzisiaj, kto tu jest lepszym ninja. – Uchiha tylko prychnął rozbawiony. Naruto doskonale wiedział, że czarnowłosy nie śmieje się z niego, lecz z tej sytuacji. Był świadomy, że tak na prawdę, nie dorównuje siłą i umiejętnościami błękitnookiemu. Fakt, że Uzumaki w tak łatwy sposób omamia towarzystwo, bardzo go bawił. Robienie ludzi w bambuko, było jego ulubioną rozrywką, odkąd poznał blondyna.

\- Chciałbyś młotku. – dołączył do zabawy. – Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że nigdy mi nie dorównasz. – w normalnych warunkach, Naruto poważnie by się zezłościł, jednak aktualnie tylko takiego udawał.

\- Jeszcze się przekonamy, Sasuke. – wpatrywali się w swoje rozbawione oczy z bardzo bliskiej odległości. Dla wszystkich dookoła wyglądało to, jakby ciskali sobie nawzajem gromy z oczu. Dodatkowego wrażenia nienawiści do siebie, dawały im ich kpiące uśmieszki. Dwójka przyszłych geninów bawiła się znakomicie.

Szybko ich miny jednak zmieniły się na zaskoczone. Bowiem ktoś przypadkowo pchnął lekko blondyna, przez co ten poleciał prosto w kierunku Sasuke, łącząc ze sobą ich usta. Byli tak bardzo zdziwieni, że żaden z nich nie reagował w celu przerwania tej chwili. Trwało to tak kilka bardzo długich dla nich sekund, dopóki tłum wściekłych fanek nie oderwał Naruto od zastygłego bruneta.

Czarnowłosy starał się nałożyć wściekły wyraz twarzy. W myślach jednak, jak litanie, powtarzał: „Nie zarumień się. Pamiętaj, wściekła mina. Nie zarumień się!". Przyglądał się, jak jego przyjaciel obrywa od grupki zazdrosnych dziewczyn. Próbował grać niewzruszonego, ale gdzieś tam w sercu czuł lekką satysfakcję, że to akurat Naruto skradł jego pierwszy pocałunek. Pominął fakt, że stało się to przypadkowo. Liczyło się dla niego to, że poznał smak tych kuszących ust i na pewno zapamięta go na długo.

Był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył, że do klasy wszedł Iruka-sensei z pozostałymi egzaminatorami. Ocknął się z tego letargu, dopiero, gdy wywołali jego imię. Jak zdążył zauważyć, był jednym z ostatnich uczniów w Sali. Skierował się do sąsiadującego pomieszczenia, wciąż czując gorąc na ustach. Skarcił się w duchu za taką nieuwagę. Musiał skupić się na egzaminie.

Całość trwała tylko kilka minut. Zadano mu parę pytań, a gdy odpowiedział bezbłędnie, musiał wykonać trzy podstawowe techniki. Bez problemów zdobył maksymalny wynik. Czuł wręcz pogardę dla tego testu. Okazał się banalnie prosty. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że trudniejsze chyba jest tylko oblanie tego egzaminu. Po czym w duchu życzył Naruto powodzenia.

Jego relacja z blondynem rozwijała się dość szybko. Śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że uważa go za przyjaciela. Naruto otworzył się przed nim, kiedy zaakceptował go razem z jego współtowarzyszem. Nie zaprzeczy, że przeżył wtedy szok, ale jednocześnie wszystko zaczęło mu się w głowie układać. Tamten dzień, zapamięta chyba do końca życia.

Parę dni po ostatniej wizycie w bibliotece, brunet uciekł z pod czujnego wzroku ANBU. Ukrył się wtedy na jednym z nieużywanych pól treningowych. Siedział w cieniu drzew ciesząc się spokojem i ciepłym popołudniem. Trwał tak w samotności około godziny. Później dołączył do niego blondyn.

Przyglądał się błękitnym oczom, które świeciły zadowoleniem i lekką dumą. W tamtej chwili, jego ego zostało mile połechtane, czego próbował nie okazywać. Nie był pewien czy mu się to udało, ponieważ Naruto patrząc na jego odrobinę bardziej wyprostowane ramiona, uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem. Zauważył też, że chłopak jest trochę spięty i zdenerwowany. Domyślał się, że rówieśnik czuł napięcie , ponieważ podczas tego spotkania chciał mu coś ważnego powiedzieć. Czekał więc po prostu, aż jasnowłosy będzie gotowy.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy około piętnastu minut, po czym brunet ujrzał na twarzy towarzysza pewną zaciętość. Widocznie chłopak zakończył swoje przemyślenia i zdecydował się z nim porozmawiać. Nic jednak nie było w stanie przygotować się na to co usłyszał.

\- Mam zapieczętowanego z sobie Kyubiego. – wypalił stanowczo blondyn, po czym czekał na jego reakcję.

Tak po prostu… Powiedział te słowa tak po prostu. Dało się wyczuć w jego głosie lekkość, dumę i zadowolenie. Jakiekolwiek wahanie można było zobaczyć jedynie w oczach. Sasuke podejrzewał jednak, że dotyczyło ono bardziej jego reakcji na oświadczenie trzynastolatka, niż z powodu samej obecności demona w jego ciele.

Przez kilka pierwszych minut, brunet po prostu wgapiał się w rówieśnika. Nie odzywał się, nie ruszał, nawet nie mrugał. Zaskoczony jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, był w stanie tylko myśleć. A miał o czym. Myśli plątały się, a wcześniejsze pytania jakby zniknęły. Jedno zdanie sprawiło, że rozwiązały się jego poprzednie dylematy na temat blondyna.

Chłopak nazywany demonem, w tamtej chwili, nie przypominał takiego nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Pełen obaw, że popełnił błąd, miał ochotę cofnąć czas, cofnąć te kilka słów. Niepewność sytuacji sprawiała, że był zakłopotany.

Sasuke natomiast analizował wszystkie znane mu fakty. Czwarty Hokage pokonał Lisiego demona, pieczętując go w ciele własnego syna. Konoszanie musieli wiedzieć, że chłopak ma w sobie Kyubiego, skoro nazywają go potworem. Są chyba tylko nieświadomi prawdziwego pochodzenia blondyna. Tłumaczy to także samotność nastolatka, brak dorosłych i dzieci wokół niego. Niechęć ludzi była związana ze strachem. Niektórzy mścili się za stratę bliskich osób z dnia ataku. Dlatego ci mężczyźni szukali go kilka miesięcy temu, chcieli go skrzywdzić. Zastanawiał się jak często zdarzały się takie sytuacje.

Niepokojące dla niego było, że Hokage pozwolił na takie traktowanie jakiegokolwiek mieszkańca. Resztki jego szacunku do tego starca, w tamtej chwili, po prostu wyparowały. Powinnością przywódcy wioski jest przede wszystkim dobro ludzi w niej mieszkających, bez wyjątków. Gdyby nie był aktualnie w szoku, na pewno wpadłby we wściekłość.

Wyjaśnił się też kolejny powód posiadania przez blondyna szpiegów. Błękitnooki nie był jedynie obserwowany, zapewne każdy jego krok stale kontrolowano. Podejrzewał, że życie w ciągłym ograniczeniu nie było łatwe, ani przyjemne. Sama świadomość, że ludzie się go boją, prawdopodobnie była przykra.

Zastanawiał się, od jakiego czasu blondyn był świadomy jego towarzysza. Czy wiedział o Kyubim od niemowlęcych lat, czy raczej wychował się bez tej informacji? Ciekawiło go, jak duży wpływ na jego rówieśnika miał demon. Czy umiejętności jasnowłosego były jego zasługą? Może dogadywali się dość dobrze, a przynajmniej na tyle, by Lis zgodził się go nauczać? Czy wręcz przeciwnie? Chłopak musiał się podszkolić, aby być w stanie kontrolować dziewięcioogoniastego?

Analizując moment, w którym blondyn wypowiada swoją tajemnicę, stwierdził, że muszą z Kyubim być jednak w przyjaznych stosunkach. Naruto był wyraźnie zadowolony i dumny. Jedyne obawy kierował w kierunku czarnowłosego. To, że wyjawił mu tak wielki sekret, świadczyło o jego zaangażowaniu. Zaufał mu z pełną świadomością, że Sasuke może tego nie zaakceptować.

Sam brunet nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien zareagować. Pomijając treść, znowu została mu powierzona ważna tajemnica. Na pewno nie odrzuci szansy, którą dostał. Zastanawiał się tylko co powinien powiedzieć. Jakie słowa byłyby odpowiednie?

\- Zamierzasz coś powiedzieć, Uchiha? – blondyn w końcu zdecydował się przerwać panującą ciszę. Czarnooki zdążył zauważyć, że jego towarzysz w zdenerwowaniu zaciska i rozpościera pięści. Podejrzewał, że spowodowało to przedłużające się milczenie ze strony Sasuke.

\- Jesteś takim młotkiem, młotku. – były to jedyne słowa, jakie przyszły mu do głowy, aby wypowiedzieć. Ton jego głosu był lekko zniecierpliwiony, jakby czekał na ciąg dalszy tajemnicy. Nie mógł po sobie pokazać, jak bardzo jego słowa nim wstrząsnęły. Wiedział, że ten posiada ich jeszcze kilka, a on chciał być tym, który pozna je jako pierwszy.

\- O co ci chodzi? – oburzył się błękitnooki. – Ja ci tu zdradzam sekret rangi S, a twoją jedyną reakcją jest obrażanie mnie? – lekkie niedowierzanie ze strony Naruto, powoli przeradzało się w rozbawienie. –Drań.

Sasuke prychnął w odpowiedzi lekko się uśmiechając. Przy jasnowłosym nigdy nie umiał zachować maski obojętności. Zadowolony postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i wypytać rówieśnika o kilka interesujących go faktów. Mimo, że zyskał odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytania, tak teraz pojawiały się nowe.

\- Zacznijmy może od tego, co dla mnie na dzisiaj przygotowałeś? – z zadowoleniem, przyglądał się jak chłopak się rozluźnia. Po chwili zaczął trajkotać wesoło o wszystkich jego planach, zarówno dotyczących nauki, jak i tych przyszłościowych. Pomysł opuszczenia wioski w celach podróży i treningu, wydawał mu się dość zachęcający. Szczególnie jeśli mieliby wędrować wspólnie.

Tamtego dnia, po raz pierwszy dostał od Naruto zwój z techniką jego klanu. Na początku był zły. Zarzucił jasnowłosemu kradzież. Dopiero potem, gdy się uspokoił, dowiedział się, że jest to zwój z osobistej kolekcji Czwartego. Na pytanie, skąd ma dostęp do tych zbiorów, odpowiadał jedynie, że kiedyś się dowie.

Tak rozpoczęła się ich wspólna nauka. Widywali się dwa lub trzy razy w tygodniu, ćwicząc taijutsu lub kontrolę chakry. Rywalizowali ze sobą o każdą, najdrobniejszą rzecz. Uwielbiali dogryzać sobie słownie. Przezwiska „dobe" dla Naruto i „teme", dla Sasuke, pojawiały się praktycznie co drugie zdanie.

Poznał też trochę współlokatora blondyna. Uzumaki za pomocą nieznanej mu dotąd techniki, wciągnął go do swojego umysłu. Kurama okazał się w stosunku do niego okropnie złośliwy i podejrzliwy. Sasuke nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy demon zarzucał mu, że tylko zwodzi jego sakryfikata, a jak kiedyś spróbuje go skrzywdzić, poczuje na sobie gniew biju. Dobrze wiedział jakimi uczuciami darzy rówieśnika, ale mimo to zawsze ogarniał go gniew, gdy Kyubi go oczerniał w oczach jasnowłosego. Tylko jeden raz stracił nad sobą panowanie i wykrzyczał swoją złość.

\- Zamknij się demonie! Myślałem, że skoro Naruto wciąż cię tak zachwala, będziesz miał w sobie odrobinę ogłady. – w tamtej chwili skupiony był jedynie na dziewięcioogoniastym, przez co przeoczył błysk ostrzeżenia w tych błękitnych oczach. – Co niby miałbyś mi zrobić? Jesteś tylko uwięzionym w klatce, głupim lisem. To ty powinieneś się obawiać mnie, ponieważ jeśli wciąż będziesz mnie obrażać, pożałujesz. – wysyczał wściekle kruczowłosy.

Był zły, a w dodatku nie rozumiał, dlaczego w odpowiedzi, Lis jedynie uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Krew w nim buzował i miał dość tej rozmowy. Odwrócił się do Naruto, chcąc aby ten zabrał ich z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Jednak spoglądając na twarz chłopaka, stanął ja wryty. Ujrzał bowiem wściekłe, czerwone oczy, zamiast pogodnego błękitu. Źrenice blondyna były zwężone, pionowe niczym u zwierząt. Zauważył wydłużone kły i paznokcie, a z gardła wydobywało się lekkie warczenie. Widać było, że trzynastolatek jest bardzo, bardzo zły.

\- Wygląda na to, że czegoś tu nie rozumiesz, Uchiha. – głos Uzumakiego był głęboki i chrapliwy. Całkowicie przeciwny do jego normalnego sposobu mówienia. – Ten kto grozi mojej rodzinie, nie pożyje zbyt długo. – groźba blondyna wywołała u niego okropne dreszcze. Czuł wręcz pot spływający mu po plecach. W tamtej chwili, naprawdę obawiał się o swoje życie. – Uważam cię za przyjaciela, więc ostrzegam cię, ale tylko ten jeden raz. Jeśli znów powiesz coś takiego, nie będę miał dla ciebie litości.

Kiedy brunet pokiwał głową, że zrozumiał, został znów przeniesiony do rzeczywistości. Widząc normalnie wyglądającego rówieśnika, odetchnął z ulgą. Jeśli chciał, Naruto potrafił być przerażający. W tamtej chwili miał nałożoną na twarz maskę obojętności. Spoglądał na Sasuke nieodgadnionym wzrokiem nie odzywając się. Po czym jakby podejmując jakąś decyzję, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Sasuke, w tamtym czasie, czuł się niezwykle głupio. Nie chciał urazić przyjaciela. Zrozumiał wtedy, że blondyn darzy Kuramę bardzo głębokimi uczuciami. W porównaniu z ich relacją, brunet będzie musiał starać się prawdopodobnie kilka lat, aby i on znalazł swoje miejsce w sercu błękitnookiego. Ich znajomość rozwijała się w naprawdę zadowalającym tempie, jednak wciąż była świeża. Do braterskiej miłości było im daleko. Na razie przechodzą próby zaufania oraz poznają siebie nawzajem.

Po tym incydencie, Naruto unikał czarnowłosego przez tydzień. Był jak cień. Sasuke widywał go jedynie na zajęciach w Akademii, lecz zaraz po skończonych lekcjach, blondyn rozpływał się w powietrzu. Nie był w stanie dostrzec momentu, kiedy ten opuszczał budynek. Szukał go wzrokiem na ulicach Konohy, w miejscach, w których często przesiadywał, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegał.

Przerażało go myśl o utracie tego niewielkiego zaufania, którym został obdarzony. Blondyn nauczył go tak wiele, uratował od zatopienia się w nienawiści, dał mu chęci do życia. Nawet przez tak krótki okres czasu, czuł się jak dawniej, jeszcze przed morderstwem jego rodziny. Pluł sobie w brodę za swoje zachowanie. Otrzymał tak wiele, a w zamian groził jedynej rodzinie blondyna. Podejrzewał, że tak właśnie jego rówieśnik traktuje demona, jakby ten był jego bratem.

Chciał to naprawić, wręcz musiał. Był sfrustrowany ciągłą niepewnością. Jedynym rozwiązaniem bruneta było złapanie Naruto, zanim ten opuści Akademię. Musiał mieć go cały czas na oku, więc postanowił usiąść obok niego na lekcjach. Dotychczas Uzumaki siedział sam, więc jego towarzystwo, wprawiało całą klasę w niemałe osłupienie. Szczególnie, że wszyscy myśleli, że się nie znoszą.

Przez całe zajęcia, błękitnooki nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jak zawsze wyglądał przez okno. Czarnowłosy za to, nie chcąc niczego przegapić, przyglądał mu się uważnie. Zauważył więc, że jego rówieśnik ma lekko spięte ramiona oraz jedna noga delikatnie drga w zdenerwowaniu. Przede wszystkim chciał, żeby Naruto na niego spojrzał. Nie mógł z nim normalnie rozmawiać w klasie, bo przyniosłoby to im tylko niepotrzebne zainteresowanie. Dlatego jedynym sposobem, aby ten zauważył jego skruchę, było spojrzenie w jego oczy.

Wiedział, że należało zwrócić uwagę blondyna na siebie w dyskretny sposób. Jego pierwszy pomysł nie był zbyt ambitny, ale nie miał czasu dłużej myśleć, więc postanowił działać. Kiedy upewnił się, że ławka ich zasłania, położył rękę na kolanie rówieśnika. Spostrzegł jedynie delikatne drgnięcie ciała Naruto, a kiedy nie doczekał się dalszych reakcji, zaczął lekko gładzić dłonią po nodze kolegi. Tym razem widoczne było zawahanie jasnowłosego w celu odwrócenia się. Rezultat jednak wciąż nie zadowalał Sasuke, więc w ostatecznym rozrachunku, stanowczo przesunął swoją rękę ku górze oraz do wnętrza jego ud. Był już gotowy by dotknąć intymnych miejsc chłopaka, gdy ten w końcu zwrócił się w jego stronę.

Lekko oburzony i zaskoczony blondyn miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Uchihę, lecz wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, zniknęło z jego myśli, gdy widział te czarne oczy. Spojrzenie bruneta wręcz krzyczało „przepraszam", błagało o wybaczenie i rozmowę. Wzrok miał pełen skruchy, tak samo jak jego postawa. Zgarbiony i zdecydowanie zmartwiony chłopak żałował swoich poprzednich słów. Naruto oczywiście wiedział, że i tak nie mógłby gniewać się na przyjaciela zbyt długo, ale i tak czuł się winny, że trwało to tyle czasu. Dodatkowo wygląd czarnowłosego uświadomił mu, że ten zrozumiał swój błąd.

Pokiwał mu więc głową, jako potwierdzenie, że mu wybacza. Coś aż go ścisnęło w sercu, gdy zobaczył u odpowiedzi lekkie uniesienie kącika ust oraz wielką ulgę i radość w tych hebanowych oczach. Sam odczuł pewien spokój, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie będzie już musiał unikać nastolatka. W duchu dziękował chłopakowi, że ten zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę, bo nie był pewien ile czasu byłby w stanie to ciągnąć. Mimo to i tak najbardziej podobał mu się sposób, w jaki to zrobił. Wciąż czuł na sobie przyjemne dreszcze.

Sasuke natomiast ogarnięty ulgą, próbował powstrzymać się przed szerokim uśmiechem. Był zadowolony z tego, że blondyn mu wybaczył, a jeszcze więcej radości przyniosły mu silna reakcja rówieśnika na jego dotyk. Było to niezwykle intymne i podniecające, niemal zapomniał, że znajduje się w klasie pełnej uczniów. Miał ochotę zrobić to znowu. Powstrzymał się jednak, by nie tworzyć między nimi dodatkowego napięcia.

Ich znajomość nie rozwijała się na razie w romantyczny sposób. Poza tym incydentem, nie wykonywali wobec siebie więcej takich ruchów. Byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi, mimo, że nadprzeciętnie dojrzali, w porównaniu z resztą ich rocznika. Skupiali się na rozwijaniu swojej przyjaźni i treningach.

Kolejnym zbliżeniem był dopiero ich pocałunek przed egzaminem na genina. Przypadkowe zetknięcie ust może nie było wielkim wyczynem, ale dla nich znaczyło całkiem sporo. Napięcie pomiędzy nastolatkami rosło bardzo powoli i każdy z nich zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli chodzi o ich uczucia, to płynęli z prądem, czekając na samoistny rozwój wydarzeń.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się czując lekkie mrowienie na ustach. Wszyscy wokół myśleli, że cieszy się ze zdania egzaminu. Dla niego jednak miniony test był od dawna nic nie warty. Pozwalał sobie na okazywanie zadowolenia tylko dlatego, że chciał aby blondyn również zobaczył ten uśmiech.

Jednocześnie pragnął mu przekazać, że następnym razem, na pewno nie zadowoli się tak krótkim pocałunkiem.


	11. Chapter 11

Czuł rozdrażnienie na widok ich zadowolonych min. Właśnie oblał swój egzamin na genina, a ci ludzie zamiast być zawiedzeni jego postępem w nauce, albo jego brakiem, cieszyli się jak głupi. Nie starali się za bardzo nawet tego ukryć. Po prostu ich plany zrujnowania jego życia powoli się spełniały.

Nawet staruszek Hokage nie wydawał się być smutny, raczej jakby mu ulżyło. Naruto podejrzewał, że Radzie bardzo nie spodobałaby się myśl o zostaniu przez niego shinobi. Uważał to za hipokryzję, ponieważ z jednej strony nazywali go bronią Konohy, a z drugiej, niszczyli jego możliwości rozwoju. Ci głupcy chyba myśleli, że mając w sobie demona jest wszechmocny.

Każdego dnia człowiek się uczy. Od narodzin poznaje świat i innych ludzi. Zdobywa wiedzę jak mówić, chodzić, czytać, pisać, czuć, i tak dalej. Zachowanie władz tej wioski wobec blondyna, uczy go jedynie jak nienawidzić i znosić cierpienie. To było tak bardzo przytłaczające.

Naruto nie wiedział co skłoniło go do zmiany decyzji i jednak oblania egzaminu. Test był banalnie prosty, ale jego intuicja wręcz krzyczała, by nie pokazywał swojej wiedzy. Co prawda, wciąż nie potrafił stworzyć bunshina, mimo ciągłych ćwiczeń kontroli chakry. Miał jej po prostu zbyt dużo. Ale mógł zdać, odpowiadając poprawnie na wszystkie pytania i wykonując dwie pozostałe techniki.

Jego instynkty nigdy go nie zawodziły, dlatego teraz czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Sasuke umiejętnie ukrył swoje zdziwienie, gdy pokazał się przed budynkiem Akademii bez opaski ninja. Wiedział, że będzie musiał się później tłumaczyć. Aż się uśmiechnął na wyobrażenie oburzonej miny bruneta, kiedy opowie mu dlaczego nie zdał.

W miedzy czasie zauważył, że czarnowłosy wygląda bardzo dobrze w swoim hitai-ate. Czuł lekką zazdrość, ponieważ sam też marzył o zostaniu shinobi, a teraz mógł stracić jedną z szans. Opóźnienie nie było dla niego korzystne.

Teraz przede wszystkim, powinien kontynuować swoją grę. Przybrał na twarz maskę oburzenia, smutku i rezygnacji. Skierował się powoli do swojej huśtawki. Bujał się lekko, rozmyślając co teraz powinien zrobić. Czy rozsądnym było uczęszczanie kolejny rok na zajęcia w Akademii? Czy raczej powinien opuścić wioskę już teraz, bez statusu ninja? Skomplikowałoby to trochę jego plany. Nie posiada jeszcze wystarczających oszczędności, by przetrwać dłuższy okres czasu. Musiałby zatrzymywać się bardzo często w celu znalezienia jakiejś pracy dorywczej. A nie będąc shinobi, jedyną pracą, której mógłby się podjąć, była pomoc na roli. Do innych zawodów nie miał odpowiedniego wykształcenia.

Nie zadowalało go to w żaden sposób. Jako jinchuriki Konohy, zapewne nie będzie mógł ot tak opuścić wioski. Musiałby uciec, a wtedy trafiłby do książeczki Bingo, zawierającej zbiór poszukiwanych zbiegów i przestępców. Potrzebował zostać chociaż geninem, by móc bezpiecznie wyruszyć na „trening". Zastanawiał się, czy zdoła jakoś namówić Hokage do podarowania mu opaski ninja.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche chrząknięcie. Stał nad nim Mizuki, jeden z jego nauczycieli w Akademii i egzaminator dzisiejszego testu. Wpatrywał się w Naruto z lekkim uśmiechem, a jego oczy błyszczały szaleńczo.

W pierwszej chwili blondyn był zaniepokojony, ponieważ tak bardzo się zamyślił, że nie zauważył przybycia mężczyzny. Od bardzo dawna nie zdarzyło mu się coś podobnego. To było dla niego karygodne, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić kolejny raz. Natomiast lekki strach zagościł w jego umyśle, gdy przyjrzał się Mizukiemu.

Facet zdecydowanie coś kombinował, nie wiedział tylko czy powinien uciekać już, czy później. Ludzie z takim wyrazem twarzy, zazwyczaj próbowali się do niego zbliżyć grając miłych, by potem mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do niego, w celu zaskoczenia go i zaatakowania. Postanowił więc być czujny, obserwując z ciekawością mężczyznę.

\- Witaj Naruto-kun. – blondyn w odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową. – Widzę, że jesteś bardzo smutny z powodu oblania egzaminu. Rozumiem cię. – mężczyzna grał współczującego. Naruto spuścił wzrok udając wstyd. – Nie mogę patrzeć na twoje cierpienie, więc zdradzę ci jeszcze jeden sposób na zostanie geninem.

Nastolatek gwałtownie poderwał głowę do góry zaskoczony. Tym razem nie musiał udawać ciekawości. Jego intuicja jak widać, nie zawiodła go i tym razem. Nauczyciel planował coś, co wymagało od niego niezdania testu.

\- Naprawdę?! – szczęście aż buzowało w ciele blondyna. – Co muszę zrobić Mizuki-sensei?! – przyglądał się zadowolonej twarzy mężczyzny. Najwyraźniej wszystko szło według jego planu.

\- Jest to test awaryjny, wymyślony przez Hokage, dla takich właśnie przypadków jak twój. Nie jest on bardzo trudny, ale wymaga dobrych umiejętności skradania się. – tłumaczył powoli. – Otóż, kilka pomieszczeń od gabinetu Sandaime, znajduje się ukryty zakazany zwój. Na pewno go nie przeoczysz, jest bardzo duży. – Naruto denerwował sposób mówienia nauczyciela. Zachowywał się jakby rozmawiał z malutkim dzieckiem. – Sala ta jest strzeżona przez dwójkę ANBU, a twoim zadaniem jest wynieść z stamtąd zwój, tak aby cię nie zauważyli. Jeśli ci się uda, przynieś mi go na jedno z najdalej położonych pól treningowych. Tam dostaniesz ode mnie opaskę genina. – zakończył z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak! Zostanę najlepszym shinobi! Zobaczysz sensei, nie zawiodę cię! – Blondyn z wielkim wyszczerzem wstał z huśtawki, po czym zaczął szybko biec w kierunku głównej siedziby Hokage.

Był szczęśliwy z możliwości zostania ninja. Oczywiście nie dał się nabrać na ten zmyślony test. Bardziej gotowy był do złapania zdrajcy wioski i przykazania go Sandaime, w zamian za opaskę ze znakiem Liścia. To był dobry plan. Mógł w ten sposób zyskać trochę w oczach Sarutobiego. W dodatku słowa „zakazany zwój", niezwykle go podekscytowały i zaciekawiły.

W czasie drogi, uśmiechał się zadowolony. Gratulował sobie w duchu, za zakradanie się do siedziby Hokage od najmłodszych lat. Znał w ten sposób rozkład korytarzy i najważniejszych pomieszczeń. Będąc już blisko wejścia głównego, zwolnił i skręcił niezauważony w kierunku małych okien, znajdujących się z prawej strony budynku. W porównaniu do drzwi frontowych, one nie były strzeżone.

Blondynowi wydawały się mniejsze niż zapamiętał, jednak wciąż był w stanie się przez nie przecisnąć. Po chwili znalazł się w niedużym pomieszczeniu. Był to składzik, więc pewnie dlatego nikt nie pilnował tego miejsca.

Kiedy nie wyczuł na zewnątrz Sali żadnej chakry, wyszedł na korytarz. Musiał dostać się dwa piętra wyżej. Postanowił wykorzystać do tego jedną z technik, których nauczył go Kurama. Wręcz idealnie nadawała się do tej sytuacji. Wykonał kilka znaków dłońmi, po czym dotknął ściany. Była to technika pozwalająca na maskowanie się niczym kameleon. Wtapiając się więc kolorystycznie w ściany, nie był widoczny i mógł niezauważony przejść na odpowiednie piętro.

Podejrzewał, że ANBU byłoby w stanie wyczuć jego obecność, gdyby za bardzo się do niech zbliżył. Dlatego do pomieszczenia, w którym ukryty jest zwój, musiał się dostać inaczej. Postawił na stary i niezawodny szyb wentylacyjny. Gdyby nie to, że często korzysta z tej formy włamania, zasugerowałby Hokage wzmocnienie ochrony w tym temacie. Może to nie był taki zły pomysł. Gdyby miał sam zakładać potrzebne , alarmujące pieczęcie, na pewno wymyśliłby by sposób, aby pomijały jego obecność. Jeszcze to przemyśli.

Skupił się na bezszelestnym poruszaniu. Był już bardzo blisko. Dzielił go już tylko jeden zakręt od dwóch ninja. Nad sobą miał kratkę wentylacyjną, którą mógł się dostać do swojego celu. Musiał uważać tylko by nie wytworzyć żadnego dźwięku przy jej otwieraniu. Odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, gdy zatrzaski kratki, nie wydały charakterystycznego pyknięcia, jak to bywa przy ich otwieraniu.

Niezwykle zadowolony wsunął się więc do środka. Do otworu wewnątrz poszukiwanego przez niego pomieszczenia, dzieliło go tylko kilka metrów. Czołgał się ostrożnie, zbliżając się do swojego celu. Będąc już na miejscu rozglądał się uważnie, czy w środku Sali nie ma nikogo. Zauważając brak jakichkolwiek ludzi, zdjął kratkę i wskoczył do pomieszczenia.

Nie było ono duże. Pod ścianą stały półki, na których poukładane były jakieś dokumenty. Nie zwracał na nie szczególnej uwagi. Uśmiechnął się odnalazłwszy wzrokiem jego cel. Droga powrotna z takim balastem, na pewno nie była możliwa, gdyby chciał wrócić w ten sam sposób, co tu przybył. Jego jedynym wyjściem były drzwi bądź okna. Z racji, że po drugiej stronie ściany znajdowali się shinobi, zdecydował się na drugą opcję.

Ułożył wygodnie zwój na plecach, po czym otworzył okno. W pobliżu znajdowało się drzewo, ale nie chciał zniszczyć, ani uszkodzić zakazanego zwoju, więc przesuwał dalej wzrok w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego miejsca na skok. Jedyne co znalazł to wysoki budynek obok, ale żeby się na niego dostać, musiał wejść wyżej.

Skupiając swoją chakrę w stopach, tak jak uczył go Lisi demon, skierował się parę kroków wzwyż i skoczył na budynek. Dalej już droga przebiegała bez problemów. Był już blisko pola treningowego, gdy zatrzymał się i ukrył w cieniu jednego z drzew. Może i nie zamierzał przykazać zwoju Mizukiemu, ale to nie znaczy, że sam nie chciał go przeczytać.

Rozwijając przedmiot, poprosił Kuramę o czuwanie nad sytuacją. Zdążył przeczytać tylko niewielki fragment, gdy Lis poinformował go o pościgu. Musieli zauważyć leżącą na korytarzu kratkę bądź otwarte okno. Z westchnieniem zaczął zwijać powrotem zwój. Był zawiedziony, że musiał się zadowolić tylko jedną techniką. Mimo to, zamierzał jak najszybciej ja wypróbować.

Podniósł się z ziemi i powrotem założył na plecy zwój. Po drugiej stronie pola treningowego wyczuwał chakrę nauczyciela. Była lekko wzburzona, więc podejrzewał, że mężczyzna również był świadomy pościgu. Przygotował się, a potem skierował w jego stronę, aby nie przeciągać niepotrzebnie sytuacji.

Kiedy był już bardzo blisko, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że czekał na niego nie Mizuki, a Umino Iruka. Zmieszany zatrzymał się.

\- Oddaj mi zwój, Naruto. – powiedział poważnie.

\- A gdzie jest Mizuki-sensei? – zapytał blondyn. Chciał zyskać trochę czasu do namysłu. Poza tym powinien wciąż grać biednego ucznia, który nie zdał egzaminu. – Miał tu na mnie czekać. Wykonałem zadanie, więc teraz mogę zostać geninem. – szczerzył się radośnie jasnowłosy.

\- Słucham? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to Mizuki jest zdrajcą? – szczerze zdziwiony mężczyzna, wpatrywał się w niego. Najwidoczniej wie tylko o zaginionym zwoju, a nie kto naprawdę za tym spiskiem stoi. – Czy może jest to kolejny z twoich głupich żartów? – zapytał tym razem podejrzliwie. Oburzony blondyn, nie miał kiedy zaprotestować taki oskarżeniom, ponieważ tuż za nim pojawił się jego pościg. Odwracając się ujrzał kolejną postać Iruki, tym razem jednak wyczuwał Henge.

\- Jak możesz wygadywać takie oszczerstwa wobec tego biednego chłopca? – tym zdaniem zniszczył swoją przykrywkę już na stracie. Jego nauczyciel nigdy tak o nim nie mówił. Nie zrażony jednak daje kontynuował to marne przedstawienie. – Odsuń się od niego, chłopcze. Z takim nastawieniem na pewno nie ma wobec ciebie przyjaznych zamiarów. Najlepiej oddaj mi zwój, abyś bezpiecznie mógł wrócić do domu. – To było tak irracjonalne, że miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- A będę mógł wtedy zostać geninem? – nie dawał za wygranął. Musiał jakoś skorzystać na tej sytuacji. Wodził więc błagającym wzrokiem pomiędzy mężczyznami, ciekaw jak zareagują.

\- Oczywiście! – postać pod Henge od razu zareagowała. – Tylko najpierw daj mi to o co cię proszę.

\- Naruto nie! – rozległ się protest prawdziwego Umino. – Nie możesz mu oddać zwoju. On cię oszukuje. Podszył się pode mnie, żaby łatwiej mu było cię zranić. Posłuchaj mnie Naruto. – w głosie nauczyciela było słychać autentyczne zmartwienie, co nieco zaskoczyło Uzumakiego.

\- Ale… - odsunął się powoli od fałszywki sensei. – Ale ja chce zostać shinobi. – przybrał na twarz najbardziej zdezorientowaną i żałosną maskę, jaką był w stanie.

\- Dobra, starczy tego. – najwyraźniej tajemniczy osobnik zezłościł się na jego lamenty. – Skoro nie chcesz po dobroci, odbiorę to co moje siłą. – po czym wyciągnął kunai i szybko w niego rzucił.

Iruka krzyczał przerażony, aby uciekał, ponieważ sam znajdował się za daleko by w porę zainterweniować. Naruto natomiast odskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy był atakowany. Starał się to robić trochę niezdarnie. W między czasie, mężczyzna pozbył się Henge, czym bardzo zadziwiał jego nauczyciela, ponieważ okazało się, że blondyn miał rację i zdrajcą jest jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa.

W pewnym momencie jasnowłosy trzynastolatek potknął się o korzeń drzewa, przez co się przewrócił. Nie był w stanie uniknąć następnego ciosu, jednak na ratunek przyszedł mu Iruka. Szatyn miał zdecydowaną i gniewną minę. Mizuki natomiast wpadał w szał.

\- Dlaczego bronisz tego demona!? To przez niego straciliśmy nasze rodziny! – zaczął się wydzierać, chcąc przekonać mężczyznę by usunął mu się z drogi. – Wiem, że go nienawidzisz, więc przestać stawiać opór i pozwól mi go zabić. – w odpowiedzi jednak dostał tylko ciszę. – Słyszysz mnie dzieciaku!? Jesteś potworem, skazą dla wioski! Prędzej czy później i tak się ciebie pozbędą. Nie lepiej by dla ciebie było, gdybyś się zbuntował i uciekł? W końcu i tak nikt tu cię nie chce. Dołącz do mnie, a może pozwolę ci żyć jak chcesz. Co ty na to? – uśmiechał się ohydnie do nastolatka.

\- Mylisz się, ja nie jestem zły. – Naruto mówił cicho mając przerażony wyraz twarzy. – To nie prawda… - mamrotał.

\- Wiesz dlaczego ludzie tak cię nienawidzą? – kontynuował. – Ponieważ masz w sobie Kyubiego. Tą ohydną bestię, która zaatakowała naszą wioskę trzynaście lat temu. Dla mieszkańców jesteś taki sam jak ten demon. - Blondyn miał ochotę przerwać to przedstawienie i skopać facetowi dupę za obrażanie jego przyjaciela.

\- On nie jest potworem! – zaprotestował Iruka. – To tylko dzieciak. Samotny i zagubiony chłopiec. – Naruto poczuł przyjemne ciepło na całym ciele na to szczere wyznanie. Dotychczas jego nauczyciel nie żywił do niego żadnych ciepłych uczuć. Musiało się to zmienić, gdy zobaczył jego aktualny stan i zachowanie. Mimo to, blondyn i tak się cieszył. Znaczyło to bowiem, że ludzie są w stanie się zmienić.

Mężczyźnie wznowili walkę, jednak Naruto widział, że Iruka-sensei sobie nie poradzi. Obserwował jak nauczyciel desperacko chciał go obronić. Poczuł jak jego sympatia do tego człowieka wzrasta. Po chwili, szatyn został odrzucony na tyle, by nie zdążył mu pomóc. W ułamku sekundy, Mizuki znalazł się na jego wciąż leżącym ciałem, po czym zamachnął się bronią atakując.

Słychać było jedynie zrozpaczony głos jego sensei i psychopatyczny śmiech zdrajcy, gdy jego klatka piersiowa została przebita kunaiem. Żaden z nich jednak nie spodziewał się, że ciało błękitnookiego nagle zniknie w dymie. Byli na tyle zaskoczeni, że przez kilka chwil nie poruszyli się nawet o milimetr.

\- Iruka-sensei! Udało mi się! – usłyszeli z tyłu wesoły głos nastolatka. – W końcu nauczyłem się robić klony. Czy teraz mogę zostać geninem? – Naruto nie ukrywał swojego zadowolenia. W tej sytuacji podobało mu się tak wiele. Zarówno technika klonów cienia, jak i śmieszne miny starszych mężczyzn.

\- Naruto, jak ty… to…? – Umino nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Pfff… Jedna technika cię nie uratuje dzieciaku. – odezwał się Mizuki, po czym przystąpił znów do ataku. Tym razem jednak blondyn nie chciał się ograniczać. Złożył dłonie w znak do nowo poznanej techniki, a następnie głośno krzyknął.

\- Kage bunshin no jutsu!

W obrębie kilkunastu metrów pojawiło się w przybliżeniu około stu postaci jasnowłosego. Gotowi do ataku, rzucili się z okrzykiem na zdumionego wroga. Czekając na wynik pojedynku, oryginał ciała Naruto zbliżył się w kierunku Iruki.

\- Iruka-sensei, wszystko z panem w porządku? – zapytał szczerze zmartwiony, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Naruto. – uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Chwile później nieoczekiwanie uderzył go w tym głowy, zmieniając minę na rozdrażnioną. – Jak mogłeś mnie tak wystraszyć!? Przez ciebie o mało na zawał nie padłem! – zaczął się wydzierać. A szczerze zaskoczony blondyn, zaczerwienił się delikatnie ze wstydu. Nie pomagał fakt, że wewnątrz jego umysłu, pewien Lisi demon, naśmiewał się z niego w najlepsze. – Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, lekkomyślny, nadpobudliwy i… i cieszę się, że żyjesz. – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział już spokojnie i z ulgą. Naruto podejrzewał, że mężczyzna przez ten cały nagromadzony stres, musiał się choć trochę wykrzyczeć.

*Już go lubię* odezwał się w jego głowie Kurama. Naruto był zadowolony. Wygląda na to, że zyskał kogoś bliskiego, w dodatku był to dorosły. Niespotykane, ale przyjemne ciepło ogrzewało jego serce, A to wszystko dzięki oblanemu egzaminowi!

\- A właśnie! – wykrzyczał blondyn. Zdjął z pleców zwój i podał go mężczyźnie. – Oddaję.

\- Dziękuje. – Iruka przyjął przedmiot, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie chłopakowi. – Podejrzewam, że to stąd znasz technikę podziału cienia. Powinienem cię za to jakoś ukarać, w końcu nie bez powodu nazywa się to „zakazanymi" technikami. – lekko zmieszany trzynastolatek złożył ręce za głowę. – Ale to później. Na razie chce ci dać to. – po czym odwiązał własne hitai-ate z czoła i podał go błękitnookiemu. Ten gest tak bardzo wzruszył blondyna, że nie mógł się powstrzymać o rzucił się w podziękowaniu na nauczyciela. Ten cicho się śmiejąc, oddał uścisk i poklepał go po jasnej czuprynie.

\- A co zrobimy z nim? – zapytał Naruto, kiedy zdążył się ogarnąć po tej sytuacji. Iruka zrobił śmieszną i zaskoczoną minę widząc związanego i pobitego mężczyznę. Westchnął głośno jakby zmęczony.

\- Podejrzewał, że niedługo zjawi się tu ktoś, kto zabierze go na przesłuchanie. – blondyn pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Zastał z szatynem na polu treningowym dopóki nie zabrano stamtąd zdrajcy. Jak się okazało Umino był bardzo towarzyski i przyjemnie mu się z nim rozmawiało.

Analizując przebieg całego dnia, Naruto uśmiechał się delikatnie. Nie mógł spędzić go lepiej. Kiedy panowała między nim, a senseiem przyjemna cisza, rozglądał się z nostalgią po otoczeniu. W pewnym momencie przez jego ciało przeszedł delikatny, zimny dreszcz. Zaniepokojony wytężył wzrok, szukając zagrożenia.

W zacienionych gałęziach jednego z drzew, ujrzał śledzące jego poczynania oko. Był już wieczór, przez co zaczynało się ściemniać, a widoczność była ograniczona. Dlatego nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kto go obserwuje. Nagle drzewo poruszyło się pod wpływem wiatru, co pozwoliło mu dostrzec kontury postaci, albo raczej zwierzęcia.

Na gałęzi siedział czarny ptak, a dokładniej kruk. Nie poruszał się, nie mrugał, jedynie się mu przyglądał. Zaniepokojony jasnowłosy poruszył się bezwiednie i gwałtownie zaczął mrugać. Przed oczami przez chwilę pojawiły mu się mroczki, ale tak szybko ja je spostrzegł, tak prędko znikły. To samo stało się z krukiem.

Nie zdążył nawet przemyśleć tego co się wydarzyło, gdyż Iruka-sensei postanowił przywrócić go do rzeczywistości.

\- Masz ochotę na ramen, Naruto? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Trzynastolatkowi, natomiast dwa razy nie trzeba było powtarzać.

\- Jasne!


	12. Chapter 12

Na drugi dzień Naruto był wypoczęty i radosny. Rozpierała go energia. Uśmiechał się na wspomnienia z wczoraj. Został shinobi! Miła ochotę rozpocząć swój trening z nową drużyną od zaraz. Ale uniemożliwił mu to jego sensei, który chyba ich nie lubi.

Blondyn postanowił przez jeszcze jakiś czas grać głupka. Tylko kilka dni, aby zobaczyć jak będą funkcjonować w grupie. Dlatego kiedy ich trener się spóźniał, Naruto chciał go ukarać. Nie mogło to być nic spektakularnego, albo przynajmniej nie powinno na takie wyglądać. Podczas gdy jego koledzy z drużyny nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie, jasnowłosy wziął gąbkę do ścierania tablicy i kawałek kredy. Na jednak stronie miękkiego przedmiotu, narysował dwa niezbyt skomplikowane symbole, a na drugą część rozkruszył pozostały kawałek kredy. Po upewnieniu się, że wciąż nikt nie zauważył co robi, przekierował trochę chakry to namalowanej na biało pieczęci i zaczął ustawiać pułapkę. Postawił stołek blisko wejścia, aby mógł na szczycie drzwi położyć gąbkę.

\- Naruto, głąbie! Sensei na pewno się na to nie nabierze. – zwróciła mu uwagę jego koleżanka z drużyny.

\- Sakura-chan! – powiedział jak najsłodszym głosem, na co wewnętrznie okropnie się skrzywił. Kiedy skończył swoje dzieło, odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. – Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz się z tego śmiać.

Różowy potwór nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Za to drugi chłopak z drużyny jedynie przyglądał się tej sytuacji beznamiętnie. Sasuke pewnie ma mu za złe, że wczoraj się nie widzieli, przez co chłopak nie wiedział jak w końcu zdobył opaskę. Musi mu to wynagrodzić dziś wieczorem.

Po długim oczekiwaniu ich nowy sensei postanowił się w końcu pokazać. Otwierając drzwi mężczyzna aktywował pułapkę Naruto. Zadowolony nastolatek przyglądał się jak gąbka ląduje w siwych włosach jonina. Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie głośno westchnął, słysząc głośny śmiech blondyna. Nie lubił takich głupich żartów.

\- Nie lubię was. – zaczął ponurym głosem. – Spotkamy się za chwilę na dachu. – po czym wyszedł.

Trójka świeżych geninów spojrzała po sobie, po czym wzruszając ramionami skierowali się w dane miejsce. Po drodze Naruto uśmiechał się wyczekując, aż ujrzy pierwsze efekty żartu. Sakura śmiała się w duchu, próbując nie pokazywać tego po sobie. A Sasuke podejrzliwie spoglądał na blondyna, starając się odkryć co on tutaj robi. Nie to żeby się nie cieszył z sukcesu przyjaciela, po prostu zżerała go ciekawość.

Będąc już na dachu, zauważyli nauczyciela siedzącego na jednym z podwyższeń koło barierek. Dołączyli sadowiąc się obok. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny strój shinobi i zieloną kamizelkę. Na twarzy nosił maskę, która zakrywała mu usta i nos. Dodatkowo opaska ninja na czole zawiązana była na ukos, tak aby zakrywać jedno oko. Krótko mówiąc, wiedzieli tylko niewielki fragment twarzy sensei oraz roztrzepane siwe włosy.

\- Zakładam, że jesteście drużyną 7? – zapytał, na co dostał trzy kiwnięcia głowami. – Nazywam się Hatake Kakashi i będę waszym joninem nadzorującym. – jego głos brzmiał na lekko znudzony. Przesuwał wzrokiem po twarzach dzieciaków, analizując ich wygląd. – Teraz wy się przedstawcie i powiedzcie coś o sobie.

\- Yosh! Jestem Uzumaki Naruto! – wykrzyczał wstając. – Chce zostać najsilniejszym ninja w wiosce i wyruszyć w podróż po świecie! Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie ignoruje i obraża moich przyjaciół. Lubię natomiast ramen i treningi, a moimi ulubionymi zwierzętami są lisy.- zauważył, że Hatake lekko drgnął na jego ostatnie zdanie. Zapewne go zaskoczył i odrobinę przeraził, ale w końcu o to mu chodziło. Mimo to, mężczyzna pokiwał głową i skierował wzrok na próbującego ukryć rozbawienie bruneta.

\- Nazywam się Uchiha Sasuke. – zaczął już całkowicie opanowany. – Moim marzeniem jest odbudowa klanu i przywrócenie mu dawnej chwały. Mam kilka celów w życiu, ale głównym jest zemsta na starszym bracie. – w tym momencie brunet bardziej odczuł niż zobaczył, jak Naruto markotnieje. – Nie lubię zbyt wielu rzeczy, oraz nie przepadam za głośnymi osobami. – zakończył. Kakashi pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową i popatrzył na ostatnią osobę.

\- Haruno Sakura. Moim marzeniem jest zostać silną kunoichi i… - tu zwróciła wzrok na bruneta piszcząc. – Lubię… - sytuacja znów się powtórzyła, tym razem próbowała zakryć też trochę swoje rumieńce. – A nie lubię Naruto. – zakończyła już pewnym głosem, bez tej całej otoczki psychofanki, na co wszyscy osobnicy płci męskiej, unieśli brwi. Blondyn był też trochę oburzony takim traktowaniem. Żaden z nich na pewno nie polubi zmiennych nastrojów ich nowej znajomej.

Siwowłosy chcąc zakończyć spotkanie, przejechał dłonią po włosach i klasną w dłonie zadowolony. Nie zauważył, że po tych czynnościach coś złego stało się z jego fryzurą. Nie rozumiejąc przyglądał się nagle rozbawionym uczniom. Naruto tarzał się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Sakura trzymała się za brzuch, próbując złapać oddech, a Sasuke odwrócił głowę, aby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego uśmieszku. Sytuacja wyglądała dla niego dziwnie, głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Co was tak śmieszy dzieciaki? – zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony. Zakłopotany podrapał się po głowie, co wywołało głośne parsknięcie ze strony bruneta. Uzumaki nie mógł złapać oddechu, był już lekko fioletowy na twarzy. Wyratować go z tej sytuacji postanowiła Haruno.

\- Sensei… - musiała zrobić przerwę na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. – Twoje włosy. – po czym znów dostała napadu śmiechu. Nierozumiejący Jonin, poszukał czegoś błyszczącego, co pokazałoby jego odbicie. W pobliżu znalazł tylko metalowy zbiornik na wodę, ale stwierdził, że to mu wystarczy.

Oczywiście widząc swoją fryzurę, musiał zrobić bardzo głupią minę, ponieważ jego towarzysze dostali jeszcze większego napadu śmiechu, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Jego włosy, oprócz standardowego siwego odcienia, miały też miejscami kolor seledynowo żółty i czerwony. Przerażony przejechał palcami pojedynczy kosmyk, zauważając, że zmienia on kolor na niebieski. Wywnioskował więc, że jego włosy zmieniają barwę pod wpływem dotknięcia. Gdyby nie to, że to on został ofiarą kawału, pewnie zaśmiałby się równie głośno co pozostała trójka.

Jeśli już o uczniach mowa, spojrzał na nich wściekłym wzrokiem, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że uspokajają się powoli pod tym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę nawet obawiał się, że z powodu idiotycznego wyglądu, straci cały szacunek jako shinobi. Nie miał pojęcia jak tego dokonali, ale podejrzewał, że za wszystko odpowiada gąbka na drzwiach.

\- Kto to zrobił? – zapytał z pozoru spokojnym głosem. Po chwili zastanowienia odrzucił dziewczynę jako sprawcę. Nie wyglądała na zdolną do czegoś takiego, ponieważ jedyne co ją interesowało, to siedzący obok brunet. Uchiha za to, z natury jest poważny i takie żarty po prostu nie są w jego stylu. Uzumaki natomiast był miastowym kawalarzem. – Jak to usunąć, Naruto? – patrzył na niego zamyślony. Zastanawiało go jak jego nowy uczeń tego dokonał, z dokumentacji wynikało, że nie należał do tych inteligentniejszych.

Blondyn ocierał resztki łez rozbawienia. Nawet Kurama co chwila prychał śmiejąc się z rezultatów żartu. Hatake wyglądał komicznie z nową fryzurą. Tak bardzo teraz żałował, ze nie miał ze sobą aparatu, ale nie spodziewał się, że coś podobnego się wydarzy. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi zdjęcie, jak tylko będzie miał okazję.

\- Niech się sensei tak nie gorączkuje. Wystarczy… - przerwał na kolejny napad chichotu. – Wystarczy umyć włosy. – błękitnooki miał ochotę wyszczerzyć się szatańsko. To był piękny dzień.

\- Masz szczęście, dzieciaku. – Kakashi odetchnął z ulgą. – Wracając do celu naszego spotkania. – znów spojrzał na nich surowo, wracając na miejsce. – Nasz pierwszy trening będzie testem, po którym zdecyduję, czy nadajecie się na shinobi. Przyjdźcie na pole treningowe numer 6 o świcie. – z zadowoleniem oglądał ich przerażony miny, w końcu żaden z jego uczniów nie był przyzwyczajony wstawać o tak wczesnej porze. – Poza tym, jeśli nie chcecie mieć problemów z żołądkiem, nie jedzcie śniadania. – uśmiechnął się do nich zza maski i zniknął. Musiał pozbyć się tej tęczy z głowy.

Kiedy ich trener postanowił zniknąć, drużyna siódma siedziała kilka minut w ciszy. Każdy zastanawiał się, co przygotował dla nich Hatake. W pewnym momencie Uchiha prychnął z rozbawienia, wywołując tym też śmiech pozostałej dwójki.

\- Muszę przyznać młotku, że wyszło ci to całkiem nieźle. – czarnowłosy nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był tak rozbawiony. Przyglądał się jak blondyn prostuje się dumny ze swojego dzieła. Sasuke później go podpyta, jak to zrobił.

\- No nie wierzę! Sakura-chan, uszczypnij mnie. Czy wielki Sasuke Uchiha właśnie mnie za coś pochwalił? – wyciągnął rękę do zaskoczonej dziewczyny, na co ta odepchnęła go z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie będę cię dotykać głupku. – zaprotestowała. – Powinniśmy pójść odpocząć, żeby być jutro w pełni sił. Sasuke-kun… - odwróciła się do bruneta z zawstydzoną miną. - …może wyskoczymy razem na obiad?

\- Sorry, ale nie. – skrzywił się czarnooki. – Idę do domu. – po czym odszedł bez pożegnania.

\- Sakurcia, ja chętnie coś z tobą zjem. – zaoferował się jasnowłosy.

\- Odwal się, Naruto. – wkurzona dziewczyna również zniknęła.

Niezrażony jej zachowaniem, młody jinchuriki, siedział dalej na dachu Akademii. Był szczęśliwy. To dopiero ich pierwszy dzień jako drużyna, a miał wrażenie, jakby to właśnie tu miał od zawsze przynależeć. Poczuł sympatię do ich trenera, miał w zespole swojego jedynego (ludzkiego) przyjaciela, a z dziewczyną na pewno jakoś się w końcu dogada.

Był ciekaw jutrzejszego treningu, a przede wszystkim umiejętności Hatake. W czasie spotkania Kurama zdążył prześwietlić chakrę mężczyzny, zauważając, że jest ona inna w okolicach zakrytego oka. Zdaje się, że ich sensei pod maską ukrywa coś naprawdę interesującego.

Przesiedział tak kilkadziesiąt minut, aż poczuł, że jest głodny. Skierował się więc do mieszkania, aby coś sobie na spokojnie ugotować. Później musi znaleźć Sasuke. Sądził, że jeżeli zostawiłby bruneta kolejny dzień bez wyjaśnień, ten wparowałby mu nieproszony do domu.

Idąc zauważył, że znów jest śledzony przez ANBU. Nie widział ich od wczorajszego ranka, co było trochę zastanawiające. Nie to żeby za nimi tęsknił, po prostu myślał, że odkąd jest geninem, nie będzie już przez nich obserwowany.

Nagle przez jego ciało przeszedł intensywny dreszcz. Silna, ale krótka fala morderczych intencji uderzyła prosto w niego. Odwrócił się zaskoczony i gotowy do obrony. Za sobą nie znalazł nikogo, nawet swoje „ogona". Zaniepokojony pomyślał o czarnym kruku, którego ujrzał poprzedniego dnia. Jego intuicja jednak, od razu podpowiadała mu, że to nie o niego chodzi.

Po dłuższej chwili obserwacji otoczenia, Naruto wycofał się, z powrotem kierując się do mieszkania. Niepokój jednak wciąż w nim pozostał. Potrzebował choć chwilę pomedytować, aby się uspokoić.

"."

Zaspał. Przez cały poprzedni wieczór był tak spięty, że nic nie pomagało. Spotkanie z Sasuke było okropne. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że za chwilę ktoś go zaatakuje. Kiedy już wrócił do domu, wrażenie nie zniknęło, nawet jeśli wiedział, że tam go nie tknął. Razem z Kuramą zakładał odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, więc wiedział co nieco.

W końcu po wielu godzinach męczarni, zasnął z wyczerpania. Zapomniał jedynie nastawić budzika. Dlatego teraz ubierał się spanikowany, ponieważ był spóźniony dwie godziny. Bał się, że siwowłosy Jonin wymierzy mu jakąś okropną karę za zaspanie, ale pewnie też za wczorajszy żart. Póki pamiętał, zabrał aparat do plecaka.

Skoro i tak się spóźnił, postanowił coś zjeść. Nic wielkiego, jedynie dwie kanapki. Musiał mieć dodatkowe siły na wypadek męczącej kary. Kiedy miał już wychodzić, spojrzał jeszcze raz na mieszkanie, upewniając się, że zabrał wszystko. Jego wzrok natrafił na mały dziennik leżący na szafce nocnej. Zdecydował się go mimo wszystko spakować. Może udałoby mu się przekupić nim nauczyciela od kary.

Zadowolony założył na plecy bagaż i wybiegł z mieszkania, uprzednio zamykając porządnie drzwi. Bardzo nie lubił włamań. Uważał to za barbarzyństwo. On nigdy nie posunąłby się do dewastacji czyichś dóbr. Co z tego, że często mu się zdarza zakradać do głównego budynku Hokage, a tajne pomieszczenie w bibliotece to jego drugi dom. On przynajmniej nigdy nic nie zniszczył.

Niemal intuicyjnie wybrał najkrótszą drogę na pole treningowe. Skręcił w najbliższą, od jego domu, ciemną uliczkę, gdy znów poczuł te złowieszcze intencje. Nie zdążył w porę zareagować, po czym chwile później został związany techniką paraliżującą.

Nie mógł się poruszyć i ze strachem obserwował jak trzech mężczyzn pojawia się wokół niego. Dwójka z nich była shinobi, z czym jeden nosił maskę ANBU. Podejrzewał, że należał on do Korzenia, ponieważ na ramieniu miał jakiś dziwny tatuaż. Tajni ninja Konohy posiadali inny wzór tego znamienia. To właśnie on trzymał go uwięzionego pod techniką.

Drugi ninja miał chyba niski status w hierarchii. Nie nosił charakterystycznej dla joninów, zielonej kamizeli, a nie pamiętał czy chunini też takie nosili. Założył więc, że ma przed sobą dorosłego genina, który dotąd nie polepszył swoich umiejętności wystarczająco, aby awansować. Shinobi z reguły są bardzo wrażliwi na punkcie swojego statusu, przez co prawie nigdy nie zdejmowali publicznie swoich należytych atrybutów, właśnie takich jak zielona kamizelka. Dlatego Naruto odrzucił tą możliwość.

Trzeci, ostatni mężczyzna był z nich wszystkich najstarszy. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec pierwsze zmarszczki. Jako jedyny nie miał na sobie żadnych przedmiotów sygnalizujących jego przynależność do shinobi. Podejrzewał, że był to cywil. Bardzo wściekły cywil. To właśnie od niego Naruto wyczuł te intencje.

Blondyn próbował wymyśleć jakieś rozwiązanie, które pozwoliłoby mu uciec. Sytuacja nie wyglądała na choć trochę pomyślną. W myślach błagał Kuramę, aby ten coś na to poradził.

\- W końcu cię dorwaliśmy, demonie. – odezwał się najstarszy z mężczyzn. – Ciężko uwierzyć, że musieliśmy czekać, aż zostaniesz ninja. Mamy z tobą kilka rachunków do wyrównania. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię tych dwóch panów. – zaczął. Jego głos był zadziwiająco łagodny i przyjemny dla ucha, w porównaniu z intencjami. – Ten z lewej nazywany jest Koniem, za względu na wzór jego maski. Pracuje dla Korzenia i był jedną z osób, które miały cię namówić do wstąpienia do ich organizacji. Jak zapewne wiesz zawiódł, przez co został okrutnie ukarany. Niepowodzenie misji przyniosło mu wstyd w szeregach, dlatego zamierza się, w akcie pocieszenia, trochę tobą pobawić. – zakończył jakby mówił o dziecięcych, niewinnych igraszkach.

\- Następny jest Yoshiro. Pochodzi z rodziny, która zajmuje się uprawą roślin. Jako jedyny wykazywał się zdolnościami kontroli chakry, więc poszedł do Akademii. Mimo, że posiada status genina, jego zarobki i tak są większe, niż reszty rodziny, co pozwala im wieść spokojne życie. Wszystko oczywiście do czasu, gdy jego starszy brat zginął. Został zabity sześć lat temu, kiedy wybrał się z kolegami, by dla rozrywki podręczyć trochę małego demona. – tu przyglądał mu się głęboko w oczy, aż blondyna przeszły ciarki. – Tak o tobie mówię, potworze. Od tamtego czasu wiedzie im się coraz gorzej. Część rodziny powoli umiera z głodu. A nasz kochany Yoshiro, najchętniej nakarmiłby ich twoim bezużytecznym ciałem. – gdyby mógł, Naruto zatrząsłby się teraz z obrzydzenia.

\- Ja natomiast… - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. - …chciałbym zaznać odrobinę rozkoszy. – wyszeptał wręcz. Serce Uzumakiego zaczęło zdecydowanie szybciej bić. Ten ohydny facet chciał go skrzywdzić w najbardziej poniżający sposób. Co jest nie tak z tą wioską? Miał okropne deja vu. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Cokolwiek nimi kierowało, on był tylko dzieckiem.

Dzieckiem, które pokochał demon.


	13. Chapter 13

Zabiję tego dzieciaka. Zleje na kwaśne jabłko, a potem poskłada, aby zacząć od początku. Wpadł wczoraj po spotkaniu do mieszkania i pierwsze co zrobił, to poszedł się wykąpać. Chciał zmyć to coś co sprawiło, że jego włosy zmieniają kolory, ale jak na złość, to nie działało. Chłopak musiał go okłamać.

Po prysznicu okazało się, że na głowie ma istną tęczę. Wyglądał jak claun. Znalazł chyba wszystkie możliwe kolory jakie istniały, oprócz siwego. Próbował to z siebie zmyć, jeszcze trzy razy, jednak barwy po prostu zmieniały swoje miejsce, wciąż nie znikając, lub nawet nie blaknąc.

Świecił się jak imprezowa lampa. Przeraźliwie jaskrawe kolory, odbierały mu zdolność widzenia. Miał ochotę, w pewnym momencie, ogolić się na łyso, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Nie chciał się nikomu w takim stanie pokazywać, dlatego nie poprosił nikogo o pomoc.

Teraz za to, zastanawiał się jak się dostać na umówione spotkanie, bez ujawniania jego aktualnego stanu. Uczniowie czekali na niego już zapewne od ponad trzech godzin. Nie obchodziło go to zbytnio, ponieważ znany był ze swej spóźnialskiej natury, a cierpliwość u shinobi to jedna z podstawowych umiejętności. Najlepiej jeśli dzieciaki nauczą się jej już teraz.

Dzień był upalny, ale on i tak założył bluzę z kapturem, który ukrywał jego fryzurę. Ludzie trochę dziwnie na niego patrzyli, gdy tak szedł ulicami wioski. Nie dziwił im się, ale i tak starał się ich ignorować. Zapewne, gdyby pokazał mieszkańcom stan swoich włosów, usłyszałby też wiele śmiechów i plotek, niż tylko podejrzliwy wzrok.

Przez to całe zamieszanie, nie zdążył odwiedzić Pomnika Poległych Bohaterów, tak jak to ma w zwyczaju. Niby mógł to zrobić teraz, ale stwierdził, że i tak długo kazał czekać swoim uczniom. Dlatego odłożył to na później.

Był już na polu treningowym, gdzie z zadowoleniem zauważył, że trójka geninów nadal czeka. Uchiha był widocznie znudzony, ale i spokojny. Różowa bestia chodziła w kółko, marudząc, że jest głodna. Najbardziej jednak zdziwił się widząc spokojnego blondyna. Siedział on w lekkim oddaleniu od reszty, opierając się o drzewo. Głowę miał pochyloną, a ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, więc przypuszczał, że chłopak śpi.

\- Yo! – przywitał się. Od razy został obdarzony wściekłymi spojrzeniami przez dwójkę młodych ninja. Naruto nawet się sie poruszył.

\- Spóźniłeś się! – wykrzyczała Haruno.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu zabłądziłem na drodze zwanej życiem. – wypowiedział jedną z jego ulubionych wymówek. Ludzie zawsze na to śmiesznie reagowali. Tak było i tym razem. Dzieciaki zrobiły głupie miny i patrzyły na niego niepewnie.

\- Sensei. – odezwał się Sasuke. – Dlaczego masz na sobie bluzę? Przecież jest ciepło. – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony. Kakashi natomiast nie był pewien, czy powinien im się pokazywać w takim stanie. Było mu strasznie gorąco i ściągnięcie odzienia wiele by mu ułatwiło, lecz nie chciał jeszcze bardziej stracić ich szacunku.

Tak się zamyślił, że zapomniał o swoim trzecim uczniu, który zakradł się do niego od tyłu, ściągając jednym, płynnym ruchem nakrycie z jego głowy. Zaskoczony zrobił zdumioną minę i lekko się zaczerwienił widząc spojrzenia dzieciaków. W tamtej chwili cieszył się, że nosi maskę, która choć częściowo go zakrywa.

Zadowolenie jednak opuściło go całkowicie, gdy ujrzał charakterystyczny dla aparatu błysk. Wściekły już chciał zabrać delikwentowi przedmiot, ale ten zdążył ukryć go w plecaku, który nie chciał się przed nim otworzyć. Ten bachor znał pieczęcie! Nie miał okazji pomyśleć, skąd zdołał się tego nauczyć, ponieważ rozpraszały go śmiechy nastolatków. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na stan torby chłopaka. Może wtedy zainterweniowałby szybciej.

Chichoty było słychać przez bardzo długi czas. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja, ale dzieciaki tak dobrze się bawiły, że sam mimowolnie się uśmiechał. Radość jego drużyny wpływała też na niego, przez co po chwili śmiał się razem z nimi.

\- Muszę przyznać Naruto, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Żart jest świetny, jednak nadal mam ci za złe, że mnie okłamałeś. – popatrzył na podopiecznego surowo.

\- Ja mówiłem prawdę, sensei. – powiedział oburzony blondyn. Jego głos był dziwnie chrapliwy w porównaniu z wczoraj.

\- Tak? Wyjaśnij mi więc, dlaczego po umyciu włosów, tak jak mówiłeś, było tylko gorzej? – Kakashi uniósł brew w zapytaniu.

\- Ale ja nie kłamałem. Po prostu nie wspomniałem tylko, jak dużo razy trzeba to zrobić. – powiedział niewinnym głosem. Mężczyzna mrugał kilka razy powiekami, po czym bardzo głośno westchnął.

\- Ile?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak z dziesięć. – powiedział Naruto, gładząc w zamyśleniu brodę. – Albo kilka więcej. Nie jestem pewny. – zakończył z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem. To wystarczyło, aby Hatake jęknął cierpiętniczo.

\- Czyli nie pozbędę się tej bluzy w najbliższym czasie. – mamrotał Jonin pod nosem. Zapowiadały się dni pełne potu lub śmiechów.

\- Ale sensei, dlaczego nie użyjesz Henge? – zapytał Uchiha, jakby to była dla niego najbardziej oczywista rzecz. Na to jednak mężczyzna załamał się jeszcze bardziej. Te dzieciaki w tak krótkim czasie zdążyły go ośmieszyć, pouczyć i zyskać jego sympatię. Zastanawiał się, czy warto robić im test, w końcu przy doprowadzaniu go do szału, współpracują bardzo dobrze.

\- Nieważne. – ostatni raz pozwolił sobie na zmęczony westchnięcie i ściągnął zawadzającą bluzę. – Żarty na bok, pora zacząć trening.

"."

Musiał się skupić. Wiedział jak mógłby się uwolnić, ale potrzebował do tego przynajmniej kilka sekund spokoju. Aby pozbyć się niewidzialnych więzów, wystarczyłoby zniszczyć je za pomocą niewielkiej ilości chakry Kyubiego. Ale żeby nie zaalarmować całej wioski, musiał wydzielić jej naprawdę małe ilości, a do tego potrzebował skupienia i czasu.

Za każdym razem dekoncentrowały go uderzenia, które zadawał mu najpierw Yoshiro. Starszy genin nie miał zbyt dużych umiejętności, przez co ciosy były dość znośne. Jednak wszystkie ruchy wykonywał bez przemyślenia, nie atakował konkretnych miejsc, tylko przypadkowe. Dlatego Naruto nie wiedział, gdzie ten uderzy. Ciało człowieka posiada kilka bardzo wrażliwych i ukrwionych miejsc, które powinien znać każdy szanujący się ninja. To właśnie te punkty atakuje się, aby zadać największe obrażenia. Chaotyczność mężczyzny powodowała natomiast, że nieprzygotowany na to chłopak, cierpiał jeszcze bardziej.

Błękitnooki czuł jak na jego ciele pojawiają się siniaki i krwiaki. Szczególnie bolał go lewy bok. Mężczyzna obił mu żebra. Mimo tych wszystkich obrażeń, nie zająkał się jeszcze ani razu. W tej chwili nie był radosnym nastolatkiem lubiącym kawały. Był niczym twardy i cierpliwy na ból dorosły.

Kiedy zmachany już genin, zadawał coraz to lżejsze ciosy, poczuł jak zostają mu związane sznurem dłonie i nogi. Stał za tym najstarszy z opryszków. Naruto podejrzewał, że nastąpi zmiana w karze. To komplikowało sprawę, ponieważ z klasycznych więzów ciężej mu będzie się wydostać. Tak jak przypuszczał, chwilę potem poczuł jak został uwolniony z paraliżującej techniki.

Niemal od razu zaczął się wiercić, próbując poluzować trochę liny. Przestał jednak kiedy poczuł potężny cios w głowę. Siła była nieporównywalnie większa od uderzeń poprzedniego z mężczyzn. Aż słyszał irytujące dzwonienie w uszach. Oszołomiło go to na tyle, by bandyci mogli postawić go do pionu. Obraz w oczach blondyna, lekko się chwiał i rozdwajał.

Naruto w duchu już przygotowywał się na kolejne ciosy, ale ku jego zdziwieniu one nie nadchodziły. Powoli uspokajał oddech, aby przywrócić ostrość widzenia i móc zobaczyć co ci mężczyźni kombinują. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, ujrzał po chwili w rękach ANBU skalpel. Nie nóż, nie kunai, tylko najprawdziwsze, niesamowicie ostre narzędzie medyczne.

Był upalny dzień, więc nastolatek miał na sobie krótkie spodenki do kolan i zwykły t-shirt. Nawet jego charakterystyczna pomarańczowa bluza spoczywała sobie na dnie plecaka. Tak więc ciało Narto było dość sporo odsłonięte, przez co tak zwany Koń, miał dużo miejsca do popisu.

Pierwsze cięcie, blondyn poczuł na nadgarstkach. Przez powstałe tam rany, jakiekolwiek próby rozwiązania sznura, byłyby okropnie bolesne. Naruto z wściekłością zaciskał szczękę, starając się uspokoić swoje ciało, aby nie nabić się głębiej na broń przeciwnika. Czuł jak krew spływa mu po klatce piersiowej, gdy jego oprawca dotarł już do obojczyków.

Skóra okropnie go piekła, ale miał wrażenie, że to dopiero początek. ANBU wyrył na jego brzuchu i nogach kilka obraźliwych na niego określeń. Nie były one zbyt nowatorskie, ponieważ często pojawiało się słowo „demon". Najbardziej przerażony był jednak, gdy mężczyzna skierował skalpel w kierunku jego twarzy.

Serce biło mu jak szalone, kiedy czuł nacięcia w okolicach oczu i ust. Z czoła lała mu się krew, a dokładniej z okropnego napisu mówiącego „morderca". Obawiał się o swój wzrok, ale jak się okazało, najstarszy z mężczyzn zabronił go mu uszkadzać, ponieważ chciał, aby nastolatek dobrze widział, gdy to on się nim zajmie. Poczuł jeszcze ostatnie ruchy skalpela na jego policzkach, po czym zauważył jak ANBU się wycofuje.

Było mu słabo i zimno z powodu utraconej ilości krwi. Oddychał głośno, ale nadal nie krzyczał. Przyglądał się jak facet w masce konia znów umieszcza na nim technikę paraliżującą, a później zostają z niego zdjęte więzy. Naruto nie miał nawet chwili by odetchnąć, ponieważ czuł jak starszy genin próbuje z niego ściągnąć dolną część ubrań.

Blondyn zbladł okropnie, gdy usłyszał pierwsze, drobne sapanie najstarszego z jego oprawców. Widocznie mężczyzna chciał się porządnie przygotować. Naruto zalały straszne wspomnienia z przed paru lat. Wtedy z pomocą przyszedł mu Kurama, teraz też był w gotowości, ale nastolatek nie chciał zawsze na nim polegać. Pragnął być samodzielny i obronić się własnymi siłami.

Uspokoił swój panikujący umysł, zamknął oczy i opanował oddech. Z zewnątrz wyglądało to jakby pogodził się ze swoim losem, poddał się. Tak naprawdę jednak starał się skupić. Było to trudniejsze tym razem z powodu tych wszystkich ran i utraty krwi, ponieważ potrzebował aż pół minuty.

Był to idealny czas na uwolnienie, gdyż mężczyzna pochylał się nad jego ciałem, aby go w końcu posiąść. Uwolniona chakra Lisa zdołała przełamać paraliżującą technikę, a wściekły Naruto obrócił się z wydłużonymi, zwierzęcymi paznokciami do jego ostatniego oprawcy. Biorąc zamach, odciął ostrymi szponami to co dla zbrodniarza było najcenniejsze. Z mściwą minął słuchał krzyków cierpienia tego pedofila. Był już pewny, że nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzi w ten sposób.

Na tyle na ile był w stanie, ubrał się szybko i wyminął zaskoczonego starszego genina. Ten nie próbował go nawet zatrzymać. Trząsł się okropnie i z przerażeniem tylko przyglądał się rannemu towarzyszowi oraz nieprzytomnemu ANBU. Koń musiał zemdleć pod wpływem złowieszczej, demonicznej chakry skierowanej na niego i jego technikę.

Sponiewierany blondyn ubrał się i zabrał plecak, który został wcześniej odrzucony no bok, po czym wrócił z powrotem do mieszkania. Nie mógł paradować w takim stanie po wiosce. Musiał przynajmniej zmyć z siebie krew, zabandażować rany i ubrać czyste ciuchy. Dopiero teraz w zaciszu swojego domu, mógł pozwolić sobie na jęki cierpienia.

Naruto brał prysznic, zastanawiając się, czy jego drużyna wciąż na niego czeka. Cały ten incydent trwał nieco ponad czterdzieści minut. W połączeniu z ogarnięciem się do stanu używalności i drogą na plac, będzie to kolejna, trzecia już godzina spóźnienia.

Kiedy owijał swoje rany, stwierdził, że będzie wyglądał jak mumia. Zużył cały zapas opatrunków jaki miał w mieszkaniu. Bandaż nałożył na brzuch, łydki, czoło i na całej długości ramion. Jedyne co nie udało mu się opatrzyć, to jego policzki. Poprosił więc Kuramę, aby na razie całą chakrę do leczenia skierował właśnie na te miejsca. Miał nadzieję, że zanim dotrze na pole treningowe, nie będzie już nic tam widoczne.

Założył tym razem długie spodnie i bluzę, aby zakryć dowody zbrodni. Bandaż na czole zakrywała mu opaska shinobi. W końcu wziął w ręce plecak i skierował się na miejsce spotkania drużyny. Tym razem szedł główną drogą, omijając ciemne zaułki. Dodatkowo utrata krwi bardzo go osłabiła, przez co jego wędrówka przedłużyła się.

Kiedy dotarł na pole treningowe była już godzina 7:30. Zmęczony zauważył, że na polanie siedzi tylko Sakura i Sasuke. Nigdzie nie było widać nauczyciela. Poczuł się słabo, więc usiadł pod najbliższym drzewem, nie informując reszty nastolatków o swojej obecności. Nie był pewny czy z jego twarzą już wszystko okej.

Jednym uchem słuchał narzekań Haruno na ich nowego trenera. Widocznie Jonin też postanowił się spóźnić. Naruto z uśmiechem pomyślał, że ten pewnie próbuje zmyć z głowy jego wczorajszy żart. Ciekawy był czy mu się to uda. Na szczęście tym razem miał w plecaku aparat.

Minęło około dwadzieścia minut, kiedy Hatake dotarł w końcu na umówione spotkanie. Blondyn po pierwszych ruchach mógł stwierdzić, że z jego treningu nic nie wyjdzie. Całe jego ciał krzyczało z bólu. Na początku nie mógł się nawet podnieść z miejsca, dlatego przegapił wyjaśnienia mężczyzny na temat jego spóźnienia. Już wczoraj obiecał sobie, że uwieczni na zdjęciu efekt jego żartu, dlatego teraz nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma, nawet wykrwawienie się na śmierć.

W końcu ignorując protestujące ciało, podniósł się z miejsca i podkradł do jonina od tyłu z aparatem w ręku. Kiedy ściągnął z jego głowy kaptur, z trudem zapanował nad sobą. Aby nie wyłożyć się na ziemi ze śmiechu, szybko zrobił mu zdjęcie i schował aparat. Szeroko otwarte oko i uniesiona w zdziwieniu brew, wyglądało komicznie. Natomiast razem z kolorową, sterczącą na wszystkie strony tęczą, odebrała mu zdolność oddychania.

Trząsł się cały ze śmiechu nie zauważając, że w tych kilku ruchach, jego rany się znów otworzyły krwawiąc. Wdał się w rozluźniającą pogawędkę z Kakashim, napawając się jego zażenowaniem i ignorując pieczenia całego ciała. Kiedy jednak nauczyciel nawiązał do tematu treningu, do Naruto powróciły zmartwienia.

\- No więc wasz test polega na zdobyciu tych dwóch dzwoneczków. – w tym momencie Jonin pokazał omawiane przez niego przedmioty. – Proste prawda? – Naruto zauważył, że nauczyciel uśmiecha się podejrzanie. Zapewne za tym wszystkim kryje się drugie dno.

\- Sensei, ale dlaczego tu są tylko dwa, skoro nas jest trójka. – zapytała ciekawa Haruno.

\- Otóż, nie wszyscy z was będą mogli zatrzymać opaski ninja. Test w Akademii był końcowym egzaminem na ukończenie szkoły, nie na zostanie shinobi. – tłumaczył spokojnie, nie zrażony jej przerażoną minął. – Dopiero ten trening będzie decydujący.

\- Ale… - różowo włosa chciała zaprotestować.

\- Nie ma marudzenia. Jeśli chcecie być ninja, musicie się pogodzić z tym, że życie bywa niesprawiedliwe. – popatrzył na nią groźnie. – Zatem jak już mówiłem, macie możliwość zdobycia dwóch dzwoneczków. Gdy nie zabierzecie mi żadnego, oblewacie wszyscy i wracacie do Akademii. Gdy ktoś zdobędzie jeden, pozostała dwójka odda swoje opaski. I tak dalej, zrozumieliście? – zapytał. Kiedy zobaczył trzy kiwające, blade twarze, uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Przegrani nie dostaną też obiadu. – dodał, a Naruto coś się przekręciło w brzuchu na myśl o jedzeniu. Zastanawiał się czy powinien zgłosić swój stan. Może mogliby przełożyć to na kiedy indziej. – Macie czas do południa. Walczcie jakbyście mieli mnie zabić. Start! – Hatake wykrzyknął przyglądając się ich działaniom.

Zarówno Uchiha jak i Haruno od razu ukryli się w lesie, który ich otaczał. Zdziwił się natomiast widząc, że Uzumaki nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Według Kakashiego, zachowywał się dziś jakoś dziwnie. Czyżby był na tyle pewny swoich umiejętności, że lekceważył te test?

Naruto natomiast bił się z myślami. Prawdziwy shinobi nigdy nie pokazuje swoich słabości, a obecnie nie był w stanie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Dlatego też mimo, że miał ochotę położyć się i odpocząć, dając tym możliwość Kuramie na szybkie uleczenie go, zmusił się by stać prosto. Rany paliły go żywym ogniem, a on musiał znaleźć sposób na zdobycie dzwoneczków, lecz bez walki.

Zdecydował się na przekupienie jonina. Do zaoferowania miał aparat z jego kompromitującym zdjęciem oraz dziennik, który zabrał z mieszkania. Głowił się tylko, czy za pomocą tego drobnego zeszytu uda mu się wynegocjować dwa dzwoneczki. Musiał rozważnie dzielić informacje. Nie chciał oddawać fotografii, a dziennik i tak by mu kiedyś pokazał, ale tego Kakashi nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego się nie ruszasz jak reszta, Naruto? – zapytał nauczyciel, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna zdążył już wyciągnąć jakąś małą książeczkę i zaczytany ignorował wszystko wokół. Naruto nie chciał zwlekać.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycje sensei. – starał się w ten sposób wzbudzić ciekawość jonina. Ten tylko uniósł brew w zapytaniu, nie odrywając oka od lektury. Blondyn powstrzymał jęk bólu, kiedy schylał się do plecaka wyjmując wspomniany zeszyt. – Oferuję wymianę. Dzwoneczki za ten unikalny przedmiot.

Tym razem Hatake na niego spojrzał. Przypatrywał mu się uważnie, zastanawiając się czy ten mówi poważnie. Tęczowowłosy nie miał pojęcia co niby miałby mu do zaoferowania nastolatek. Co nie znaczy, że nie był ciekawy.

\- Musisz być niezwykle odważny, by mi to proponować. A ja głupi, gdybym się zgodził. – spojrzał na niego trochę kpiąco. – Schowaj to i skup się na walce, Naruto. – znów skierował wzrok na własną książeczkę.

\- Nawet nie chcesz zobaczyć co to jest, sensei? – uśmiechał się prowokująco, ale kiedy nie dało to rezultatów, postanowił uchylić trochę rąbka tajemnicy. – Szkoda. Myślałem, że będziesz ciekawy co Czwarty Hokage napisał w swoim prywatnym dzienniku. – zrobił smutną minę. Zadowolony zauważył jak Hatake podrywa głowę do góry i gapił się na niego w szoku. – No nic, będę go musiał odnieść z powrotem na miejsce. – westchnął zawiedziony. Chciał już schować zeszyt, gdy nauczyciel znów się odezwał.

\- Czekaj! Mówisz poważnie? – w jego głosie było autentyczne zdziwienie. – Skąd miałbyś mieć coś takiego? Jaką mam mieć pewność, że mnie nie oszukujesz? – pytał już bardziej podejrzliwy. Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znalazłem! – wyszczerzył się głupio. – Yondaime opisuje naprawdę fajne przygody ze swoją drużyną. – dla przekonania otworzył dziennik i przekartkował kilka stron udając, że czyta. – Należeli do niej Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin i Hatake Kakashi. – zamknął z powrotem przedmiot i uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Bardzo się cieszę, że moim senseiem jest jego uczeń. – blondyn był zadowolony. Wszystko szło tak jak chciał. Obserwował wahanie na twarzy jonina i ledwo co powstrzymywał triumfalny uśmieszek.

Hatake natomiast miał ogromny dylemat. Jego test polegał na walce, ale to w jaki sposób ten dzieciak go skusił, też było całkiem niezłe. Bardzo chciałby dostać w swoje ręce ten przedmiot. Tak bardzo tęsknił za swoim nauczycielem, a teraz miał okazję zdobyć jego zapiski. Rozdarty między obowiązkami, a chęcią przeczytania dziennika, schował swoją książeczkę z powrotem do kabury.

\- Zgoda. – zdecydował w końcu. Skoro dzieciak był na tyle podstępny, aby wymianą zdobyć co czego potrzebuje, na pewno będzie dobrym shinobi. Albo leniwym. – Dam ci jeden dzwoneczek za ten zeszyt.

\- Ale ja chciałem dwa. – zaprotestował od razu. – Czyżbyś uważał, że zadowolę się tylko jednym, w zamian za coś tak cennego? – Nastolatek najwyraźniej chciał go podejść, ale on nie da się tak łatwo.

\- Nie Naruto. Jeden przedmiot za jeden dzwoneczek. – postawił sprawę stanowczo. Widział wahanie na twarzy dzieciaka, ale nie ugiął się.

\- No… No dobrze. – zgodził się cicho.

Zadowolony Jonin odpiął od paska jeden dzwonek i rzucił w kierunku Uzumakiego. Ten zręcznie go złapał i odrzucił do niego dziennik. Niezwykle podekscytowany od razu otworzył na pierwszej stronie.

 _*Dziennik Namikaze Minato*_

 _(Czwartego Hokage Konohagakure)_

Szczęśliwy i trochę wzruszony chciał przeczytać o czym pisał jego sensei. Jednak przewracając pozostałe strony zauważył, że są czyste. Tylko białe strony. Spojrzał na blondyna wściekle. Najwidoczniej znów sobie z niego pogrywa.

\- Dlaczego jest pusty? – zapytał na granicy wybuchu. Dodatkowo rozsierdzała go niewinna mina tego bachora. Miał ochotę porządnie złoić mu skórę za takie zagrywki.

\- Nie jest pusty. Tylko zapieczętowany. – brew drgnęła Kakashiemu.

\- Co to za pieczęć i jak ją zdjąć?- zapytał będąc pewnym, że dzieciak to wie, mimo że wzór w rogu kartki wyglądał na skomplikowany.

\- O nie, sensei! Nie ma nic za darmo. – Naruto był w wyśmienitym humorze. – Powiem, jak dostanę drugi dzwoneczek.

Ręce jonina drżały. Nie był zbyt dobry w pieczęciach. Znał tylko kilka podstawowych. A jeżeli pieczęć założył jego sensei, musiała być bardzo silna. Skoro Uzumaki zna treść zapisków, musi albo być bardzo dobry w fujinjutsu, albo mieć dostęp z powodów dziedzicznych.

To było dla niego niepojęte jak został wykiwany. Coś takiego nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. Podejrzewał, że Naruto zna cel tego testu, dlatego chce zdobyć dwa dzwoneczki. Zapewne odda je pozostałej dwójce. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że coś takiego odbyłoby się nawet bez walki. Jego sensei zapewne przewraca się w grobie. Tyle, że ze śmiechu…

Absurd tej sytuacji powodował u Kakashiego załamanie. Zdruzgotany i pokonany mężczyzna wzdychał w duchu. Mógł nie wychodzić dzisiaj z domu. Dzieciaki na pewno by się na niego zezłościły, ale przynajmniej oszczędziłby masę nerwów. Jak zdążył zauważyć, posiadanie Naruto w drużynie może okazać się ciekawe. A od tych emocji zsiwieją mu włosy. Rozbawiony pomyślał, że w tym momencie, nie byłby z tego jakoś szczególnie niezadowolony.

Przyglądał się jak blondyn uśmiecha się chytrze. Chłopak okazał się sprytny i podstępny. Podszedł go w bardzo interesujący sposób. Zdecydowanie zasłużył na drugi dzwoneczek. Ciekawiło go gdzie mógł znaleźć ten zeszyt. Czwarty na pewno nie zostawiłby go w jakimś łatwo dostępnym miejscu. Dlatego podejrzewał, że Uzumaki może posiadać więcej równie wartościowych przedmiotów. Hatake postanowił, że zdobędzie zaufanie jasnowłosego i pozna jego źródło szantażu.

Mimo zdecydowania, że odda chłopakowi dzwoneczek, odwlekał to jak najdłużej. Cisza się przedłużała, a jonin w tym czasie skanował swojego nowego ucznia. Zauważył, że ciało genina lekko drży, szczególnie nogi. Spojrzenie miał stanowcze, choć zmęczone, jakby po długiej walce. Usta zaciśnięte tak samo mocno jak szczęka, a poniżej hitai-ate pojawiały się drobinki potu. Chłopak był ubrany zdecydowanie cieplej niż wymagała pogoda. Całą postawą sygnalizował, że odmowa jego warunków, poskutkuje jego odejściem. Widocznie nastolatek chciał uniknąć walki, co bardzo zastanawiało Hatake.

Naruto natomiast poganiał w myślach swojego nauczyciela. Czuł się słabo. Zmęczenie opadło na niego ogromną falą. Nogi zaczynały mu drżeć, a ciało pociło się z wysiłku. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie przeciągać to zbyt długo. Mimo starań, by nie okazywać słabości, miał wrażenie, że Kakashi zauważył jego awersje do walki. Musiał to przyspieszyć.

\- Decyduj się szybciej sensei. Jeśli nie chcesz mojej pomocy to chętnie pójdę już do domu. – starał się brzmieć na znudzonego.

\- Nigdzie cię na razie nie puszczę dzieciaku. – od razu ostrzegł go Hatake. – Powiedzmy, że i tym razem zgodzę się na twoje warunki, skąd mam mieć pewność, że znów to nie jest jakiś twój żart? – patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie chciałbym zabrzmieć grubiańsko, ale czy naprawdę sądzisz Kakashi-sensei, że byłbym na tyle głupi by żartować z dobrego imienia Yondaime? – odburknął urażony blondyn. – Tak samo jak wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski mam ogromny szacunek do Czwartego Hokage. Moim jedynym kawałem skierowanym na jego osobę, było pomalowanie jego twarzy wyrytej w skale. Dlatego daję słowo, że dziennik jest autentyczny. – zakończył poważnym głosem.

\- No dobrze, nie chciałem cię urazić. – Jonin podniósł lekko ręce do góry w obronnym geście. – Powiedz mi tylko jeszcze, po co ci dwa dzwoneczki? Zdobyłeś jeden i mimo, że lekkim podstępem, to z czystym sumieniem mogę powitać cię w swojej drużynie geninów. Ale po co ci drugi?

\- To chyba oczywiste. – zrobił wszystkowiedzącą minę. – Jeden jest dla mnie, a drugi dla Kuramy. – roześmiał się słysząc ciche prychnięcie Sasuke. Tylko oni wiedzieli o co chodzi, o czym świadczyła zagubiona mina Kakashiego. Naruto świetnie się bawił, ale przypomniał sobie, że musi działać szybko. – To jak? Zgadzasz się sensei?

\- Za bardzo mnie kusi, żeby to przeczytać. Nie mógłbym ci odmówić. – nauczyciel głęboko westchnął. Wziął w dłoń drugi dzwoneczek i przybliżył się do nastolatka. Kiedy podszedł do chłopaka, jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej w przerażeniu. Był tak zaskoczony, że aż cofnął się o krok.

W tym samym czasie interweniował młody Uchiha. Od kiedy zauważył Uzumakiego miał złe przeczucia. Jego rówieśnik nie zachowywał się normalnie, a jego postawa była podejrzana. Brunet od początku był zaniepokojony, ale gdy zobaczył stróżkę krwi spływającą po jego odsłoniętej pięcie, strach ogarnął go całkowicie. Naruto był ranny, a sądząc po drżeniu ciała, całkiem poważnie. Dlatego czuwał w pogotowiu na wypadek, gdyby był potrzebny.

Napięte w oczekiwaniu ciało, dawało już lekko o sobie znać poprzez ból mięśni, ale nie zniechęcało to czarnowłosego. Obserwując całą tą sytuacje, jego szacunek do blondyna wzrósł znacznie. Był pod wrażeniem tego podstępu. Szczególnie, że w tej sytuacji błękitnooki był łatwym celem. Kiedy jego rówieśnik wygrał tę słowną walkę, miał ochotę odetchnąć, ale wtedy właśnie zauważył jak mięśnie Uzumakiego wiotczeją, a ciało przechyla się w bok. Bez wahania wystartował szybko, w ostatnim momencie łapiąc nastolatka przed zderzeniem z twardą ziemią.

Układając delikatnie blondyna na trawie, spojrzał na wstrząśniętego nauczyciela. Sam również był przerażony. Otaczający chłopaka odór krwi, powodował u niego lekkie mdłości. Ostatni raz czuł się tak podczas masakry jego klanu, co wystraszyło go jeszcze bardziej. Bał się o swojego przyjaciela. Zastanawiał się, co się stało.

Drżącymi dłońmi rozpiął pomarańczową bluzę nastolatka. Jego oczom ukazała się przesiąknięta krwią koszulka i trochę bandaży. Ze strachem ściągnął część jego ubrań, by ocenić jego stan. Chłopka był prawie cały pokryty czerwonymi opatrunkami. Wyglądało to koszmarnie. Sasuke miał ochotę zapłakać. Odwrócił się do nauczyciela, aby zwrócić jego uwagę i poprosić o pomoc, ale ten już w skupieniu składał pieczęcie.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu. – w kłębach dymu pojawił się pies. – Biegnij do szpitala i sprowadź tu jak najszybciej jakiegoś medyka. Liczę na ciebie, Pakkun. – summon widząc poważną minę Kakashiego i rannego nastolatka, nie starał się nawet komentować wyglądu jonina. Pędził szybko wypełnić powierzone mu zadanie. Na śmiechy będzie czas później.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Nie wiem o co to całe zamieszanie. – Naruto siedział właśnie w biurze Hokage. Otaczała go jego drużyna i medyk, a naprzeciw staruszek Sandaime wpatrywał się w niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. – To nie pierwsza taka sytuacja i poradziłbym sobie sam.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiesz Naruto. – zaczął Hokage. – Zostałeś napadnięty i poważnie zraniony. Z takimi obrażeniami mógłbyś się nawet wykrwawić na śmierć, gdyby nie interwencja medyka. – tu skinął wdzięcznie na stojącą w białym kitlu kobietę. – Nie powinieneś tego lekceważyć.

\- Nieprawda. – blondyn od razu pokręcił głową. – Potrzebowałem jedynie snu i odpoczynku. Proszę nie zapominać, że dzięki chakrze Kyuubiego, takie obrażenia nie są dla mnie zagrożeniem. – na zaskoczone twarze starszych osób, jedynie cicho prychnął. Nie zamierzał ukrywać swoich relacji z Dziewięcioogoniastym. Jeśli nie zaakceptowaliby go takim, jakim jest, nie zamierzał tracić na nich czasu. Wystarczy mu przyjaźń z Uchihą i Kuramą.

\- Dlaczego więc przyszedłeś na pole treningowe gdy mogłeś się wyleczyć na spokojnie w mieszkaniu? – wtrącił się Kakashi. – Przecież nie ukarałbym cię za nieobecność, biorąc pod uwagę twój stan.

\- Bo by mi pan nie uwierzył. – stwierdził Uzumaki, jakby to było coś oczywistego. Na sceptyczne spojrzenie Hatake, tylko przewrócił oczami. Nie chciało mu się tego tłumaczyć. Na szczęście wyratował go Sasuke, który poirytowany spoglądał na najstarsze osoby w gabinecie.

\- Proszę się zastanowić Kakashi-sensei. – zaczął brunet. – Gdyby Naruto nie pojawił się na treningu, od razu odrzuciłbyś go jako swojego ucznia. A nawet gdybyś poszedł po niego do jego mieszkania, nie zastałbyś niczego podejrzanego. Biorąc pod uwagę czas twojego spóźnienia i szybkość regeneracji tego młotka, prawie każda z jego ran była by już prawie zaleczona. Bez obrażeń jako dowód, Naruto nie mógłby wytłumaczyć się z jego nieobecności. Pomyślałbyś pewnie, że jest zbyt leniwy i pozbawił go opaski shinobi.

\- A ja bardzo ciężko pracowałem, by zostać w końcu ninja. – wtrącił się gniewnie blondyn, pokazując na resztę palcem. – Nie zrezygnuje z tego z powodu kilku małych ran.

\- Małych! – oburzyła się medyczka. – Miałeś wstrząs mózgu, złamane dwa żebra i wiele ran ciętych. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że prawie się wykrwawiłeś! Nie lekceważ tak swojego zdrowia bachorze! – krzyczała. Naruto jednak pomachał na to lekceważąco dłonią.

\- No dobrze, wiemy już dlaczego przyszedłeś na pole. – posumował Sarutobi. – Jednak czemu nie poinformowałeś Kakashiego o swoim stanie? Mógł przecież przenieść swój test na inny dzień.

\- Prawdziwy shinobi nigdy nie zdradza swoich słabości. – powiedział dumnie błękitnooki. – Poza tym, to była zabawne, przechytrzyć tak wielkiego Kopiującego Ninję. – zaśmiał się pod nosem, zadowolony z siebie.

Hokage, który nie wiedział co dokładnie wydarzyło się na placu, patrzył ciekawie na jonina. Zakłopotany Kakashi natomiast drapał się po głowie, zapominając że wciąż ma tęczowe włosy. Sarutobi widząc zmieniające się kosmyki mężczyzny, za każdym poruszeniem ręki, zrobił lekko głupawą minę, po czym zaśmiał się donośnie.

\- Przepraszam, ale co się stało z twoimi włosami, Kakashi? – staruszek ocierał łzy rozbawienia. Na to pytanie, młodzież zgodnie chichotała patrząc na ich senseia.

\- Yyy… - zagubiony i zaczerwieniony jonin, rzucał oskarżające spojrzenia nastolatkom. – To nie jest teraz ważne, Hokage-sama.

\- No dobrze, dobrze. Ale oczekuję, że ktoś mi o tym opowie później. – tu mrugnął lekko w kierunku błękitnookiego. – A wracając do tego po co tu jesteśmy, to chcę powiedzieć, że zachowałeś się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie, Naruto. Może i miałeś dobre chęci, ale powinieneś powiadomić swojego nauczyciela o takim wydarzeniu. – nagana w głosie Sarutobiego była łatwo wyczuwalna. Blondyn tylko pokiwał głową na to oświadczenie. Nie pragnął aprobaty od tego człowieka już od paru lat. Zbyt wiele wycierpiał na jego pomyłkach. - A teraz powiedz mi, kto cię zaatakował. – Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Od kiedy niby cię to interesuje staruszku?

\- Nie odzywaj się tak do Hokage-sama, demonie! – wykrzyczała medyczka. – Okaż szacunek lepszym od siebie! – wzburzona kobieta nie zwróciła uwagi na Hiruzena, przez co podskoczyła wystraszona, gdy ten uderzył mocno dłonią o biurko.

\- Wystarczy! – Trzeci był widocznie zirytowany. – Dziękuję ci Mina-san, możesz już wracać do pracy. – medyczka nic nie powiedziała na to jawne wyproszenie z gabinetu. Pokłoniła się tylko lekko i w ciszy wyszła.

\- Przepraszam za nią. – Hokage westchnął cicho, zapalając swoją fajkę. – Zdaje sobie sprawę Naruto, że nie byłem dotychczas dla ciebie wzorem jako opiekun, ale to nie znaczy, że się o ciebie nie martwię. – Sarutobi wydał się naprawdę skruszony, ale mimo to blondyn nadal był czujny.

\- Proszę po prostu zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Dotychczas radziłem sobie sam i dalej tak będzie. Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy Hokage-sama. – nastolatek pomyślał, że używając odpowiednio uprzejmego zwrotu, zdoła odciągnąć Hiruzena od tego tematu.

\- Naruto. – tym razem odezwał się Kakashi. – Powinieneś zdradzić nam ich tożsamość, abyśmy mogli ich złapać i upewnić się, że nie skrzywdzą też innych obywateli.

\- To prawda, chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, czy mieszkańcom Konohy nic nie grozi. – potwierdził Hiruzen. – Oraz sprawić, że ty również nie doświadczysz już czegoś podobnego.

\- Mogę się zgodzić z bezpieczeństwem ludzi, ale nie moim. – od razu oświadczył. – Nie dopuszczę do czegoś co mogłoby ci zaszkodzić, staruszku.

\- Co masz na myśli, Naruto? – zapytał ciekawy Sasuke. On również pragnął zapobiec kolejnym atakom na jego przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze wiecie, ze jestem nienawidzony z powodu Kyuubiego. Ludzie uważają, że nie zasługuję by mieszkać z nimi w Konosze. Dość często słyszałem o wątpliwej poczytalności Hokage, skoro pozwolił mi zostać przy życiu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mogę chodzić swobodnie po ulicach. – głos błękitnookiego był dość gorzki. – Gdybyś publicznie stanął w mojej obronie staruszku, straciłbyś szacunek mieszkańców. A powiedzmy sobie szczerze, czym jest Hokage bez wiernych mu obywateli? – każdy w skupieniu rozważał słowa blondyna. Wiedzieli, że nastolatek ma sporo racji, ale wciąż nie pogodzili się z sytuacją. – Kimś do wymiany. Więc jeśli naprawdę chcesz z tym coś zdziałać, znajdź sobie kogoś na swoje miejsce. – stanowczość w głosie nastolatka, dała reszcie do zrozumienia, że nie mają na razie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Ehh… - westchnął głęboko Sarutobi. – Coś w tym jest, więc przemyślę to. I tak jestem już stary.

\- Nie przesadzaj Hokage-sama. – zaprotestował Kakashi. – Gdyby było trzeba, zapewne zaskoczyłbyś nas wszystkich swoją zwinnością. – po czym zachichota lekko. – W końcu nie bez powodów jesteś naszym przywódcą.

\- Nie podlizuj się Hatake. – ostrzegł go Sandaime. – Nieważne. Znów odbiegliśmy od tematu. Chcielibyśmy wyłapać tych opryszków, aby nie zagrozili już nikomu, dlatego proszę cię Naruto, abyś powiedział o nich wszystko co wiesz.

\- No dobra. – zgodził się jasnowłosy. – Było ich trzech. Złapali mnie tylko dlatego, ze się spieszyłem. To trochę też moja wina, bo mogłem się domyślić, że niektórym nie będzie pasowało to, że zostałem shinobi. Powinienem być bardziej czujny.

\- Nieważne jest czy spodziewałeś się tego, czy nie. Nikt nie ma prawa atakować mieszkańców, a zwłaszcza dzieci. – od razu zaprotestował Kakashi.

\- No cóż… - Naruto podrapał się po głowie lekko zakłopotany, że ktoś stanął w jego obronie. Był również trochę zirytowany, że nazwał go dzieckiem, ale postanowił się o to nie kłócić. – Zostałem złapany w technikę paraliżującą. Nie była ona taka jak wiązanie cieniem klanu Nara. Bardziej czułem się, jakby mój umysł nie panował nad ciałem. Moja chakra była też związana, jakby przestała płynąć przez mój organizm. Technika była bardzo silna. Mężczyzna, który ją wykonywał nosił maskę ANBU. – na przerażone i niedowierzające spojrzenia dorosłych, przewrócił oczami. – Był z Korzenia. – chciał ich uspokoić, ale chyba osiągną przeciwny efekt.

\- Shinobi podziemia zazwyczaj nie działają samodzielnie. Będę musiał dowiedzieć się czyj to mógł być rozkaz. – zastanawiał się Hiruzen.

\- Nie, Hokage-sama. To na pewno nie było zlecenie. – zaprotestował jasnowłosy. – Ten ninja chciał po prostu się zemścić.

\- Na tobie? Niby za co? – dziwili się wszyscy.

\- Ponieważ odmówiłem dołączenia do szeregów Danzou. Shinobi ten, został przydzielony do śledzenia mnie, aby znaleźć moje słabości i pragnienia. Chcieli zmusić mnie do zgody szantażem.

\- Więc mówisz, że Korzeń chciał mieć moc Kyubiego w swoich rękach. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, nie dziwi mnie to, aż tak bardzo. – stwierdził Hokage. – To jednak dalej nie tłumaczy chęci zemsty. – zauważył.

\- Właśnie, że tłumaczy. Ninja w masce konia, nie wypełnił misji, przez co został ukarany i stracił szacunek w szeregach. Widocznie mężczyzna ten był dość wrażliwy w tym temacie. Oprócz techniki paraliżującej, używał na mnie skalpela. To w ten sposób zyskałem te wszystkie cięcia – błękitnooki nie przejmował się za bardzo wstrząśniętymi spojrzeniami reszty drużyny. W porównaniu do nich, takie sytuacje nie były mu obce. Od najmłodszych lat poznawał wiele rodzajów bólu.

\- No dobrze, powiedzmy, że znamy jego motyw. Jak ci się udało ukryć swoje tajemnice? – zapytał jonin. – Jestem pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle ich zauważyłeś. Ninja Korzenia są specjalnie szkoleni w ukrywaniu się. – blondyn wymienił rozbawione spojrzenia z brunetem.

\- Po prostu, czasem przydaje się udawanie idioty. – wyszczerzył się Naruto. Mimo, że chciał jeszcze przez jakiś czas grać swoją rolę, zbyt zabawne było wprawianie dorosłych w zdziwienie i zakłopotanie.

\- I to jakiego. – skomentował złośliwie Uchiha.

\- Zamknij się, teme! – wykrzyczał oburzony blondyn. – Nawet będąc idiotą, byłem lepszy od ciebie.

\- Spokojnie chłopcy. - uspokajał ich Hatake. – Nawet jeśli Naruto ma jakieś ukryte zdolności, to ja je ocenie na naszym następnym treningu. – popatrzył przy tym uważnie na jasnowłosego.

\- Więc mamy pierwszego sprawcę. – wtrącił się Sarutobi, zapisując wszystkie ważne fakty. – Wiem już kogo wyznaczyć do złapania go. A teraz przejdźmy dalej: kim był następny opryszek?

\- Miał na imię Yoshiro. Genin. Niezbyt utalentowany. Pochodzi z biednej rodziny. Nie uszkodził mnie zbytnio, jedynie poobijał.

\- Rozumiem. – powiedział Trzeci. – A czy zdradził jaki miał motyw?

\- Em... No cóż... tak. – przyznał niechętnie błękitnooki.

\- Słuchamy – pospieszał go Kakashi.

\- No tak jakby... ja... Zabiłem mu brata. – przyznał. W gabinecie zaległa cisza. Każdy wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. W pierwszej chwili Naruto pomyślał, że mógł tego nie mówić. Ale z drugiej strony nie uważał tego za jakąś wielką tajemnicę. Działał w samoobronie.

\- Morderca! – po raz pierwszy podczas tego spotkania odezwała się różowowłosa. Sakura najwyraźniej postanowiła go osądzić, nie znając szczegółów. Blondyn na jej reakcję jedynie się skrzywił.

\- Tak, tak. Już to słyszałem. – najłatwiejszym sposobem radzenia sobie z podobnymi oskarżeniami, było ich lekceważenie. Bardzo nie lubił, gdy patrzono na niego ze strachem. Wciąż był dzieckiem, a traktowali go jak kryminalistę. Nie było to przyjemne.

\- No cóż, to trochę niespodziewane. – odezwał się trzeci. – Sakura, uspokój się. Nie powinno się kogoś oceniać, nie znając wszystkich faktów. – zwrócił się z naganą do dziewczyny.

Różowowłosa wyglądała jakby chciała temu zaprotestować, ale posłuchała rady Hokage i zamilkła. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo ją dekoncentrowała. Wszyscy poza nią zachowywali się jakby wiedzieli o czymś, co jej umyka. Dodatkowo tajemnica ta dotyczyła jednego z członków jej drużyny. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten nieznośny blondyn miał takie kłopoty wśród mieszkańców. Nie do pomyślenia było, jak ludzie mogą być okrutni wobec dzieci.

Podczas treningu z Kakashim, czuła się zagubiona. Wiedziała, że nie zdobyłaby żadnego dzwoneczka. Nie była zbyt dobra w walce. Jedyne co potrafiła, to wiedza teoretyczna z Akademii. Podjęła się walki jedynie dla Sasuke. Odkąd pamiętała, podobał się jej ten przystojny brunet. Ponad wszystko, chciała być z nim w zespole.

Ku jej zdumieniu, nie doszło nawet do starcia. Widziała jak Uchiha uważnie i ze skupieniem obserwował blondyna. Był zaniepokojony, tak jak ona. Wtedy na tej polanie, dowiedziała się, że można walczyć nie tylko siłą, ale też i słowem. Podstęp, który ten niepozorny, jasnowłosy nastolatek zastosował był perfekcyjny. Nigdy nawet nie sądziła, że głupek pokroju Naruto, mógłby być tak sprytny. Pamiętała go jako głośnego i słabego ucznia. Jednak kiedy wtedy na niego spojrzała, tak prawdziwie, zobaczyła powagę, spokój i doświadczenie.

Przyglądając mu się, czuła się jakby zdjęto jej z oczu opaskę, którą do tej pory nieświadomie nosiła. Nie wiedziała, czy reszta też to zauważyła, ale plecak, który nosił ze sobą blondyn był brudny. A dokładniej, poplamiony czymś krwistoczerwonym. Bała się. W tamtej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że świat jest niebezpieczny, a droga shinobi, której się podjęła, będzie niezwykle wymagająca. Musiała odnaleźć swoje powołanie, swoje miejsce w tym świecie.

Kiedy widziała pokiereszowane ciało Naruto, jedyne o czym myślała, to chęć pomocy. Krzywda, której nastolatek zaznał, budziła w niej odrazę. Jej serce krzyczało na ten akt bestialstwa, chciało protestować takiemu traktowaniu. Wtedy pierwszy raz pomyślała o zostaniu lekarzem. Pragnęła chronić ludzkie życia, jakie by one nie były.

Czasem jednak same chęci nie wystarczały. Była młoda. Nie widziała jeszcze zbyt wiele cierpienia, niesprawiedliwości, ani walki. Dlatego na wieść o zabójstwie, zareagowała instynktownie. Odebranie komuś życia, uważała za najgorsze przestępstwo. Nic nie mogło tłumaczyć takich czynów. Na tamte kilka chwil zapomniała, że została shinobi, dla których zabijanie jest jednym z wielu misji. Na domiar złego, w to wszystko wplątany był jej rówieśnik. Od dawna widziała, że jest nielubiany wśród Konoszan. Sądziła jednak, że to z powodu jego zachowania. Mimo, że słyszała jak nazywają go demonem, nie zastanawiała się nigdy dlaczego ludzie tak reagują. Nie była głupia. Gdy blondyn wspomniał o leczniczym wpływie Kyubiego, od razu połączyła fakty.

Pierwsze uczucie strachu szybko zastąpiło zaciekawienie. Lecz na wieść o zabójstwie, ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Nastolatek może i nie wyglądał na złego, ale sama świadomość, że ktoś tak młody mógłby być zdolny do zabijanie, powodowała u niej ciarki. Zapewnienia Hokage o poznaniu wszystkich faktów, wcale jej nie uspokoiły, lecz postanowiła czekać na dalsze informacje w ciszy.

\- Dobrze Naruto. Widzę, że jesteś dość spokojny, więc podejrzewam, że całą tę sytuację można jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. – Sarutobi uważnie obserwował jasnowłosego chłopca. – Na początek opowiedz mi jak doszło do śmierci tego człowieka.

\- Tu nie ma za wiele do opowiadania. – zaczął nastolatek. – Mówiłem już, że takie sytuacje jak dzisiaj zdarzały się już wcześniej. Mogę jedynie dodać, że miałem wtedy siedem lat i w akcie desperacji, broniłem się wszelkimi dostępnymi metodami. – wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Na początku nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ci mężczyźni zginęli. Kiedy miałem okazję, uciekłem. Natomiast później nigdy ich już nie spotkałem, więc wniosek nasuwał się sam. – nie reagował na zamyślonych dorosłych. Nic nie mogli mu zrobić. To on był ofiarą.

\- Hokage-sama. Sądzę, że powinniśmy tę sprawę zbadać kiedy indziej. – odezwał się Hatake. – Po tym co usłyszeliśmy, wiemy, że Naruto działał w samoobronie. Teraz jednak należy się skupić na aktualnym zagrożeniu.

\- Masz rację Kakashi. Boli mnie to, że doszło do czegoś takiego. Bardzo cię przepraszam chłopcze. – Hiruzen popatrzył z poczuciem winy na blondyna. – Jest mi wstyd za to wszystko. Zarówno za czyny mieszkańców, jak i własne decyzje.

\- Nie martw się staruszku. – uśmiechnął się pogodnie błękitnooki. – Nie chowam urazy, ale miło było to słyszeć. Tak więc, skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, to idę do Ichiraku. Jestem piekielnie głodny. – na samą wzmiankę o jedzeniu, usłyszał z tyłu dwa głośne odgłosy burczenia w brzuchu. Jego drużyna najwyraźniej popiera jego cel.

\- Zaczekaj Naruto. – powstrzymał go Hatake. – Nie powiedziałeś nam jeszcze kim był trzeci mężczyzna. – chłopak jednak tylko machnął na to dłonią.

\- Tym nie musicie się martwić, zająłem się nim odpowiednio. – skierował się ku wyjściu.

\- Mimo to i tak musimy go ukarać. Nie będę tolerował takich ataków w mojej wiosce. – zaprotestował Sarutobi.

\- No skoro tak cię to ciekawi staruszku... – zaczął nastolatek. – … to poszukaj w szpitalu faceta, któremu brakuje pewnej części ciała. Narka. – po czym wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając za sobą cztery blade twarze.

W pomieszczeniu panowała przeraźliwa cisza. Jeśli by się uważnie wsłuchać, można było zaobserwować przyspieszone bicia serc. Sasuke co chwila zaciskał pięści ze zmartwienia. Trzeci stracił zainteresowanie swoją palącą się fajką, a Kakashi wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń. Tę chwilę przerwało ciało uderzające o podłogę. Sakura zemdlała.

\- Cholera. – dało się usłyszeć z ust jonina. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nie tylko reakcja na zasłabnięcie dziewczyny. Inaczej po prostu nie dało się zareagować. – Zabiorę Sakurę do domu, a później sprawdzę szpital.

\- Do widzenia, Hokage-sama. – pożegnał się Uchiha. Nie było już po co zostawać w biurze, więc opuścił pomieszczenie.

Kiedy Hiruzen pozostał sam, pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie kilku łez, które od dłuższego czasu zbierały mu się w oczach. Tak bardzo żałował niektórych, swoich decyzji. Zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdyby Minato teraz go takiego zobaczył. Żałosnego i pokonanego. Wiedział, że jest już za stary na stanowisko Hokage, ale znalezienie następcy wcale nie było takie łatwe. Im starszy był, tym gorsze podejmował decyzje. Przykładem może być właśnie Naruto.

Powinien był uszanować wolę czwartego. Nie miał prawa zatajać pochodzenia nastolatka. Zrobił to w dobrej wierze, jednak skutki mogą być jeszcze gorsze niż gdyby spełnił życzenie Yondaime. Chłopak wyraźnie był samotny. Nieakceptowany przez mieszkańców. Poniewierany.

Jego stare serce zabiło boleśnie na myśl o wszystkich krzywdach, których zaznał jasnowłosy. Powinien mu chociaż zapewnić stałego opiekuna. Wysyłając do niego młodych geninów, ułatwiał sobie tylko pracę. Nie przejmował się tym jak może na to reagować blondyn.

Chłopcu brakowało wychowania w prawdziwej rodzinnej atmosferze. Dobrze widział, że mimo iż zdradził przed nimi kilka tajemnic, to im nie ufa. Zachowuje dystans. Mówił tylko to co uważał za bezpieczne. Ograniczał swoje ruchy, aby ciągle być gotowym do obrony. Nie odpływał myślami, jak to często bywało u młodzieży. Był ciągle czujny. Z jednej strony mógł stać się perfekcyjnym shinobi, a z drugiej powinien jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozostać dzieckiem. Chociaż patrząc na niego, Hiruzen zastanawiał się jak dawno chłopak przestał nim być.

Wzdychając głośno, Sarutobi poprawił się na fotelu. Jego fajka wygasła, więc wstał w celu ponownego jej zapalenia. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył na swoim biurku maleńką karteczkę. W stosie dokumentów była ona prawie niewidoczna, ale po wielu latach bycia ninja, takie drobnostki mu nie umykały. Usiadł z powrotem, tym razem z wiadomością w ręku.

 _*Zjawię się wieczorem po to, co należy do mnie. N*_

Z konsternacją wpatrywał się w papier. Nie był pewny o co dokładnie chodzi blondynowi. Podejrzewał jednak, że nastolatek ma więcej sekretów oraz jeszcze więcej ich zna. Sprawa mogła dotyczyć wszystkiego. Coś mówiło Trzeciemu, że chłopak przysporzy mu i wiosce, w przyszłości, wiele problemów.

*.*.*.*

Cios. Unik. Kopnięcie. Skok. Obrót. Drugie kopnięcie. Blok. Podcięcie. Unik. Ruszał się płynnie, dawkował siłę swoich uderzeń tak, aby nie zranić bruneta. Lubił ich sparingi, lecz Sasuke trenuje z nim od niedawna. Wciąż jest delikatniejszy niż on. Naruto ma za sobą lata ćwiczeń nad kontrolą chakry i swoją sprawnością fizyczną, co w połączeniu daje niesamowitą siłę.

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, działo się naprawdę wiele. I dla nich obu, wysiłek był sposobem na niemyślenie. Całkowicie skupieni na treningu, widzieli tylko siebie. Zapominali o wszystkich problemach. Z boku ich walka wyglądała jakby taniec. Ruchy mimo że bardzo szybkie, sprawiały wrażenie jakby odgrywanych, wcześniej ustalonych. Prawda była jednak taka, że oni po prostu się rozumieli. Czytali ze swoich ciał. Każde napięcie mięśni, tik nerwowy, przyzwyczajenia. W ten sposób się nawzajem poznawali. Obserwując.

Na sam koniec treningu siadali w cieniu drzew z uśmiechami na ustach. Niewiele mówili, czasem po prostu wystarczał im wzrok, aby określić o czym myślą lub co ich martwi. Byli przyjaciółmi. Mieli tylko siebie i wielkiego, rudego lisa jako mentora. Mimo to, taki układ całkowicie im wystarczał.

\- Nie martwisz się? – zapytał Sasuke. – Zdradziłeś im dzisiaj całkiem sporo o sobie.

\- Nie. Większość informacji znali, po prostu nie byli pewni. Nie przejmuj się. – mimo tych słów, brunet nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tego, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział. Męczyło go to okropnie, ale nie wiedział czy powinien o to pytać blondyna.

\- Oni cię nie... – postanowił zaryzykować. Trudno mu było jednak chociażby wymówić to okropne słowo. – Nie skrzywdzili cię, prawda? – pytanie nie było odpowiednie do sytuacji, ponieważ jasnowłosy odniósł sporo ran. Ale wiedział o co dokładnie pyta czarnowłosy. Troska jego przyjaciela, powodowała u niego uśmiech. Przez te wszystkie miesiące zżyli się dość mocno.

\- Nie. Nie zdążyli. – odpowiedział mu Naruto. Widział, że odkąd wspomniał w gabinecie o trzecim mężczyźnie, który brał udział w ataku na niego, bruneta nachodzą najczarniejsze scenariusze. Ulga, którą ujrzał na twarzy Uchihy, powodowała u niego ciepło. To wspaniałe uczucie mieć osobę, która o ciebie dba. Podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby nie zdążył uciec, i tak nie potrafiłby powiedzieć tego brunetowi. Skłamałby mu, aby tylko ten był spokojny.

Zdawał też sobie sprawę, że zarówno Hokage, jak i Kakashi, mogą też być zaniepokojeni. W końcu nie powiedział jasno o tym co się wydarzyło. Wspomniał jedynie co się stało z agresorem, a nie z nim.

Może to nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony, ale chciał stamtąd jak najszybciej jak najszybciej wyjść. Po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z taką sytuacją. Dotychczas, w tak bezpośredni sposób, rozmawiał jedynie z Iruką. Tym razem jednak miał przed sobą dwóch dorosłych. Wpływowych i silnych. Obserwowali go uważniej niż wszyscy. Przytłaczało go to. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej uwagi. Kiedyś pragnął, aby jakiś dorosły się nim zainteresował. Teraz jednak jest samodzielny i ma wsparcie Kuramy. Uwaga, którą obdarzyli go dzisiaj, była uciążliwa, niepotrzebna i podejrzana.

Wiedział, że uważają go za broń. Nie musieli się z tym kryć. Czasem jednak to bolało. Świadomość, że jest się dla ludzi przedmiotem, powoduje jedynie nadmierną złość i smutek. Chcieli go wykorzystać na własną korzyść, stłamsić, osaczyć. Naruto jednak niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż spokoju i wolności. Chciał mieć własną, kochającą rodzinę. Swój dom, gdzie będzie mile widziany. Wiernych przyjaciół.

Wierzył, że będzie w stanie spełnić te marzenia. Nie może tak po prostu, dać ludziom kierować swoim życiem. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie da się zdominować. Nikomu, ani w żaden sposób.

\- Co teraz planujesz zrobić? – zapytał już spokojny brunet. Naruto zawsze opowiadał mu o swoich planach lub przemyśleniach. Często, gdy mógł się tak po prostu wygadać, zauważał jakieś luki lub nieścisłości. W ten sposób łatwiej mu było wszystko organizować tak, jak chciał.

\- Myślę, że zrezygnuję z tej maski, przynajmniej częściowo. – zaczął. – Chcę zobaczyć jak zareagują. Może to ich trochę zmieni, tak jak Irukę. Chociaż on widział mnie w tej idiotycznej odsłonie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zadziałało. – rozmyślał blondyn.

\- Nie wszyscy są zdolni do zmian, Naruto. – ukrócił jego wyobraźnię. - Chociaż myślę, że możemy ufać Kakashiemu. Wydaje się podobny do nas. – zauważył czarnowłosy.

\- No wiesz ty co! –wykrzyczał oburzony. - Nie jestem do niego ani trochę podobny. Przede wszystkim mam ładniejsze włosy. – błękitnooki uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem. Sasuke również chichotał na wspomnienie kolorowej fryzury nauczyciela.

\- Musisz mi opowiedzieć jak to zrobiłeś. – oświadczył stanowczo. – A następnym razem chcę dołączyć do żartu. Kakashi będzie teraz wyczulony na twoje działania, ale nie na moje. – zauważył.

Uśmiechnęli się oboje szatańsko. Następne kilka godzin spędzili w swoim towarzystwie rozmawiając, śmiejąc się, planując i dalej ćwicząc. Nie przeciążali się. Hatake zaplanował na jutro powtórkę z treningu. Tym razem jednak bez żadnych podchodów i podstępów. Mieli przyjść wypoczęci, najedzeni, w pełni sił i o normalnej porze.

Jonin zaznaczył, że test dzwoneczków wciąż jest aktualny. Jeżeli mu nie sprostają, nie będzie zważać na nic i wyrzuci ich z drużyny. Taki układ im odpowiadał. Chłopcy przede wszystkim chcieli sprawdzić swoje umiejętności. Walka ze sobą nawzajem, mimo że satysfakcjonująca, nie była równie poważna jak z doświadczonym shinobi. Naruto głównie dążył do tego, aby mężczyzna odkrył to co chowa pod opaską. To był jego kolejny cel, odkąd zdobył kompromitujące zdjęcie jego nauczyciela. Dla bezpieczeństwa musiał zrobić kilka kopii.

Zaczynało się ściemniać, gdy Naruto postanowił zakończyć spotkanie. Rozstali się z brunetem jeszcze na polu treningowym. Byli już drużyną i mogli zacząć pokazywać się razem, ale uważali, że to jeszcze za wcześnie. Całkiem sporo osób wiedziało o ich wzajemnej niechęci, którą okazywali w Akademii. Minęło zbyt mało czasu, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

Było już ciemno, gdy blondyn pojawił się przy oknie Hokage. Sarutobi siedział w fotelu patrząc się na niego. Widocznie czekał, aż przyjdzie. Otworzył mu okno i przyglądał się jak Naruto z poważnym wyrazem twarzy staje naprzeciw niego.

\- Dobry wieczór, Hokage-sama. Przyszedłem odebrać testament mojej mamy.


	15. Chapter 15

Wędrowali od paru godzin. Był już bardzo zmęczony. Zasugerowałby postój, ale zostało im już około dwudziestu minut drogi. Wolał odpocząć w cichym mieszkaniu i na miękkim łóżku. Marzył mu się też porządny posiłek, więc zapewne kiedy chwilę się zdrzemnie, odwiedzi też jakąś restauracje.

Wracali właśnie z ich pierwszej misji rangi C, choć piorąc pod uwagę co przeżyli, uznawali ją za rangę B lub lekkie A. Napotkali sporo trudności, ale udało im się wykonać zadanie. Misja polegała na eskortowaniu budowniczego mostu do Kraju Fal. Tazuna-san jednak ukrył przed nimi prawdziwą sytuacje, która panowała w Nami no Kuni. Zwykła ochrona jednego człowieka, przekształciła się w walkę o przetrwanie.

Starcie z wrogimi jednostkami zakończyło się sukcesem drużyny 7, ale było to smutne zwycięstwo. Zginęło wtedy wiele ludzi, mimo że byli przestępcami, zasługiwali na życie i sprawiedliwą karę. Wracali więc lekko przygnębieni, z nowymi doświadczeniami oraz znajomością okrucieństwa jakie ludzie są zdolni popełniać.

Sasuke za każdym razem przechodziły dreszcze, gdy przypominał sobie jego wspólną z Naruto walkę, przeciwko użytkownikowi stylu ludu. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie tak blisko śmierci. Niby zdawał sobie sprawę, że jako ninja będzie narażony na takie sytuacje, ale sama świadomość jest niczym, w porównaniu z doświadczeniem tego na własnej skórze. Tak niewiele brakowało, zarówno dla niego, jak i dla blondyna.

Żadna z ich technik nie skutkowała tak jakby chcieli. Otoczeni z każdej strony przez lodowe lustra, mogli jedynie unikać ataków. Walka była dość długa, więc pod koniec byli kompletnie wyczerpani. Nie pomagał mu nawet Sharingan. Nie był wystarczająco rozwinięty, aby nadążyć za niezwykle szybkim przeciwnikiem. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż zostaną pokonani.

W tamtym momencie, mimo własnych ran, Sasuke przede wszystkim martwił się o blondyna. Jego przyjaciel wciąż próbował najróżniejszych technik, nawet tych z pomocą chakry Kuramy. Nic jednak nie skutkowało. Jutsu przeciwnika wydawało się nie posiadać żadnych luk, ani słabych punktów. Przyglądał się więc przerażony jak coraz bardziej wyczerpany nastolatek porusza się z opóźnieniem obrywając co chwilę. Kiedy więc zauważył, że następnego ataku jego rówieśnik nie da rady uniknąć, rzucił się przed niego. Nie myślał wtedy zbyt wiele, jego ciało poruszało się samo. Nie zwracał uwagi na własne niebezpieczeństwo, liczył się tylko Naruto.

Dlatego z opóźnieniem zauważył, że broń przeciwnika tkwi głęboko w jego ciele, tworząc okropną ranę. Nie czuł bólu, jedyne o czym myślał to chłopak pod nim. Przyglądał się przerażonym błękitnym oczom, ale widok powoli przysłaniały mu czarne plamy. Tak bardzo chciał opuścić się na łokciach, aby skosztować tych słodkich ust i zapewnić, że jest tu dla niego. Nie wiedział wtedy tylko dlaczego jest to takie trudne. Kiedy rozluźnił jedną rękę, przewrócił się na bok, tylko częściowo leżąc na przyjacielu.

Naruto wtedy bardzo powoli podniósł się do siadu i oszołomiony przyglądał się brunetowi. Sasuke nigdy wcześniej nie widział u niego takiej miny. Miał ochotę spytać, dlaczego tak na niego patrzy, ale wtedy poczuł ból. Okropny palący ból w plecach. Przeniósł wzrok z chłopaka na swoją klatkę piersiową i ujrzał zakrwawiony fragment bardzo długiej igły. Więc to dlatego tak boli.

Przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na przyjaciela i wtedy zapłonęły mu oczy. Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś wkładał mu płonącą drzazgę w oczodoły. Całkowicie zapomniał o pozostałych ranach. Był skupiony jedynie na spoglądaniu wciąż na blondyna. Czuł jak po policzkach płynie mu coś mokrego. Nie wiedział czy to łzy, czy może coś innego.

Jego wzrok zmieniał się. Tym razem widział jak wszystko wokół porusza się wolniej. Świat był bardziej wyraźny. Zauważał każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Widział też jak coś niedobrego dzieje się z jego przyjacielem. Naruto wydawał się trwać w zawieszeniu. Jego twarz nie zmieniała wyrazu, a ciało jakby samo się poruszało.

Czuł jak coś go przytłacza, jakaś nieznana mu dotąd, mroczna siła. Zauważył jak z ciała jasnowłosego wydobywa się pomarańczowa chakra. Oczy zmieniają kolor na czerwony, zęby wydłużają się, a postawa układa się jakby w zwierzęcą. Naruto niczym lis na czterech łapach, gotowy był do ataku. Złowieszcze intencje zalały ciało bruneta i spowodowały, że stracił przytomność.

Ocknął się kiedy było już po wszystkim. Jego drużyna chyba myślała, że zginął, bo wszyscy nad nim stali i płakali. A najbardziej blondyn. Nie, on nie płakał. On szlochał i darł się w niebogłosy. Było mu go szkoda, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przez suchość w gardle nie był w stanie.

\- Przepraszam, Sasuke! To wszystko moja wina! Powinienem był cię wcześniej obronić, zareagować! To ja powinienem zginąć! Nie ty! Za mną i tak by nikt nie tęsknił! Ale ty jesteś Uchiha. Ludzie cię szanują, pokładają w tobie nadzieję. Nie możesz tak łatwo umierać! Twoje fanki mnie zabiją. – nie mógł się powstrzymać, po prostu prychnął. Co jak co, ale z tym ostatnim to by się nie kłócił.

Naruto jak poparzony podskoczył w miejscu i spojrzał na niego zapłakanym wzrokiem. Sasuke mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że widok tak załamanego blondyna, był dla niego jednym z najgorszych momentów w życiu. Patrząc na przyjaciela, czuł niemal ten sam uścisk w piersi, co podczas masakry jego klanu. Nie mógł tych dwóch wydarzeń porównywać do siebie, ale cierpiał równie mocno jak tamtego dnia.

\- Jesteś takim młotkiem, młotku. – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. Na więcej nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Wystarczyło te parę słów, by wydobyć z tych pięknych, błękitnych oczu, nową falę łez. Tym razem szczęścia i ulgi.

Pod wpływem chwili, Naruto po prostu wziął bruneta w ramiona, przytulając mocno. Uchiha nigdy nie daje się ponieść emocjom, zawsze jest stonowany, chłody i spokojny. Nie przytula się, ani nie oddaje innym, zbędnym czułościom. W każdym innym przypadku odtrąciłby drugą osobę. Jednak nigdy jego.

Blondyn był chyba wyjątkiem w każdej sytuacji, która dotyczyła Sasuke. Przy nim czarnooki nigdy nie musiał udawać. Zawsze był sobą. Wtedy również powoli się tulić. Czuł się dziwnie dobrze otoczony przez te ramiona. Był spokojny jak nigdy dotąd. Bezpieczny.

Podobało mu się. Szczególnie gdy czuł też dłonie, które delikatnie gładziły mu włosy i plecy. To był tak dawno zapomniany przez niego gest. Ostatnim razem doświadczył go ze strony mamy lub Itachiego, gdy był jeszcze malutki. Był podobny, lecz nie taki sam. Ten wydawał się… lepszy.

Przez następne kilka dni, kiedy leczył swoje obrażenia, Naruto obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem. Na początku to było całkiem miłe i śmieszne, ale po dłuższej chwili okropnie denerwowało bruneta. Nie pomagały żadne prośby, ani groźby. Sasuke musiał to znosić, dopóki nie rozwiązał tej sprawy walką.

Kiedy mógł się w miarę swobodnie poruszać, wyciągnął rówieśnika na spacer. Mógłby to być przyjemny sposób spędzania czasu na świeży, powietrzu, gdyby tylko ten młotek nie pytał się co dwie minuty, jak się czuje. Dotychczas myślał, że blondyn jest poważną osobą, rozsądną i stanowczą. Szanował go jak nikogo innego. Doceniał jego opanowanie, to jak dawkował emocje. Jak wodził ludźmi na swoją korzyść.

Po tej misji jednak poznał drugą twarz rówieśnika. Kiedy Sasuke został zraniony, całkowicie oszalał. Wciąż się wiercił, rozglądał, nerwowo chodził krążąc po pomieszczeniu. Często krzyczał i niekontrolowanie gestykulował rękami. Nie nosił maski, co wyglądało u niego okropnie. Ciągle ponura i zmartwiona twarz dodawała mu kilka lat. Przypominał dorosłego mężczyznę, zmęczonego życiem. Kiedy siedział spokojnie, wpatrywał się bez przerwy w jeden punkt.

To nie był jego przyjaciel.

Jedyny znany mu sposób, w jaki mógł odzyskać jego blondyna, było wbicie mu trochę rozumu siłą. Byli przyzwyczajeni do walki ze sobą nawzajem. Ufali jeden drugiemu, dlatego pozwalali sobie wtedy na „nie myślenie". Wszystkie problemu znikały, a umysł stawał się jasny i klarowny. Sasuke uważał, że tego właśnie potrzeba jasnowłosemu.

Ciało wciąż mu się nie zregenerowało, a rany w niektórych miejscach piekły. Nie przejmował się tym jednak zbytnio. Miał ważniejszy problem do rozwiązania. Szedł razem z Naruto blisko granicy z lasem. Wokół nie było widać żadnych zabudowań, ani ludzi. Byli sami.

Kiedy zauważył, że nastolatek odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko, zamachnął się lekko i wyprowadził stanowczy cios prosto w bok rówieśnika. Słychać było zaskoczone i gwałtowne westchnienie blondyna. Na pewno nie spodziewał się ataku z jego strony. Spoglądał na niego niepewnie, ale nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, bo brunet już szykował kolejne uderzenie.

\- Co cię opętało, Sasuke? – zdołał powiedzieć, gdy tylko się oddalił. – Natychmiast przestań!

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić. – zaprotestował czarnooki, a następnie znów natarł na rówieśnika. Nie poruszał się tak płynnie jak zawsze, ale nie kolidowało to z jego planami, ponieważ Naruto również ograniczał swoje ruchy. Zapewne nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy, a to z kolei jeszcze bardziej złościło Uchihę.

\- Draniu, co ty wyprawiasz? Twoje rany… - tu musiał zamilknąć, aby znów skupić się na obronie. Gdyby oberwał tym kopniakiem, zapewne zostałby ogłuszony.

\- No właśnie, moje rany! – Sasuke wkładał w to starcie całą swoją złość. – Muszę cię poinformować, że mają się świetnie! Może, gdy skopie ci tyłek, W końcu przestaniesz obchodzić się ze mną jak z malutkim dzieckiem.

Wtedy Naruto jakby się opamiętał. Na twarzy znów pojawił się wyraz opanowania i spokoju. Z zacięciem rozpoczął walkę z brunetem. Jego ciosy wciąż były delikatniejsze niż zwykle, ale Sasuke nie był w stanie się za to na niego złościć. Czuł w tych ruchach troskę. Tym razem lekką i stanowczą. Nie przesadzoną. Przez ostatnie dni, tego mu właśnie brakowało. Bardzo się cieszył, że jego młotek odzyskał rozum.

Ich starcie jak zwykle trwało kilkadziesiąt długich minut. Dlatego pod koniec byli już bardzo zmęczeni. Naruto wykorzystał sytuację i zdołał powalić na ziemię czarnowłosego. Wynik walki nie zaskoczył żadnego z nich. Blondyn zawsze był silniejszy, a dodatkowo Sasuke wciąż odczuwał ból po ranie na klatce piersiowej. Oddychając głęboko położyli się obok siebie na trawie.

\- Następnym razem jak zechcesz mi dokopać, będziesz potrzebował czegoś więcej. – pouczył go wesoło błękitnooki.

Dla Uchihy było to jak cios. Niby mała rada, ale miała w sobie drugie dno. Dotychczas w głównej mierze uczył się jedynie od blondyna. Nie ukrywał, wszystko czego się dowiedział, było niezwykle ważne i przydatne. Jednak był jego rywale. Walczyli ze sobą, aby się wzajemnie doskonalić. Ale Sasuke uświadomił sobie, że nie zdoła nigdy pokonać Uzumakiego, tylko tym co wyniesie z jego nauk.

Dobe miał rację. Potrzebował czegoś więcej. Indywidualnych zdolności. Własnych technik. Czegoś co pozwoli mu dominować nad rywalem oraz coś co będzie dopełnieniem umiejętności Naruto. Pragnął być z nim równy, ale też i chciał go odpowiednio wspomóc, gdyby zdarzyło im się walczyć ramię w ramię. Musiał znaleźć więc odpowiedniego nauczyciela.

Znów nachodziły go myśli dotyczące opuszczenia wioski. Już wcześniej planował z jasnowłosym wyruszenie w podróż. Jednak wizja zwiedzania świata znikła bardzo szybko. Tym razem jego celem było poszukiwanie dobrego nauczyciela. Od jakiegoś czasu obserwuje ninja Konohy. I choć część posiada niezwykłe umiejętności, to żaden z nich nie wywarł na Sasuke odpowiedniego wrażenia. Brakowało im czegoś, ale on sam nie wiedział co to może być.

Szanował Kakashiego i uważał go za bardzo silnego. Ale jonin miał mu niewiele do zaoferowania. Mógł się od niego nauczyć jedynie podstaw walki oraz powoli je doskonalić niemal do perfekcji. Mimo, że posiada on Sharingana to brunet nie chce od niego żadnych nauk na ten temat. Siwowłosy wyjaśnił mu, że dostał to dojutsu od przyjaciela, który umierał. I rozumiał to. Ale mimo to, gdzieś tam w sercu czuł, że nie powinno tak być. Hatake nie był Uchiha.

Dlatego z niecierpliwością zaczął wyczekiwać rozpoczęcia ich podróży. Naruto zdradził mu, że sam zechce znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc się kontrolować. Podczas starcia z Haku, blondyn stracił nad sobą panowanie. Dotychczas Kurama zawsze oddawał mu swoją chakre dobrowolnie i w maleńkich ilościach. Tym razem umysł nastolatka, który trwał w amoku, pobierał tą moc samodzielnie i nieumiejętnie. Ogromne ilości chakry zrobiły z niego bestię. Niebezpieczną i niekontrolowaną.

Kyubi, który był w nim uwięziony, nie mógł nic poradzić na szalejącego przyjaciela. Dlatego Naruto potrzebował kogoś z zewnątrz. Najlepiej osobę, która by się go nie bała, znała się na biju i ich jinchuriki, oraz o odpowiedniej sile. Znalezienie kogoś takiego mogło być niemożliwe, ale chłopcy byli dobrej myśli.

Te plany sprawiały, że będą się musieli rozstać, co wywoływało u nich smutek. Przez te miesiące zżyli się dość mocno. Wspólne treningi, żarty i plany sprawiły, że byli szczęśliwi. Czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Może wydawało się to trochę melodramatyczne, ale oboje czuli jakby mieli się niedługo zmierzyć ze związkiem na odległość. Brzmiało to idiotycznie, ale i tak też się zachowywali.

Wracając powoli do wioski i po odbyciu wszelkich poważnych rozmów, zaczęli się unikać. Szli w oddaleniu od siebie, a nie obok, tak jak w drodze do kraju Fal. Wędrowali zamyśleni, ponurzy i jakby pogodzeni ze swoim losem. Takim zachowaniem chcieli przede wszystkim odzwyczaić się od siebie nawzajem. Wcześniej nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ich Zycie codzienne współgra ze sobą. Rozmawiali godzinami, razem trenowali, wspólnie jadali posiłki. Ciężki im było chociażby wyobrazić sobie inne spędzanie czasu, jak w swojej obecności.

Gdzieś tam, podczas tych kilku tygodni, do ich grupki dołączyli też Kakashi i Sakura. Byli drużyną, ale to nie znaczy, że zostali od razy zaakceptowani. Ich sensei okazał się spóźnialski i trochę nierozgarnięty, ale nader wszystko dbał o nich jako towarzyszy. Dogadywali się bardzo dobrze, a dodatkowo Hatake powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do ich żartów. Albo raczej do tego, że jest ich ofiarą. Wciąż twierdzi, że ma im za złe rozdanie mieszkańcom kopii jego zdjęcia w tęczowych włosach. Jednak Sasuke wiedział, że nauczyciel sam wesoło wspomina ten kawał i również ma schowaną jedną fotografię.

Sakura też okazała się dość znośna od czasu do czasu. Niekiedy wciąż zachowuje się jak psychofanka, ale już coraz rzadziej. Chyba zauważyła, że to nie jest dla niego przyjemne. Początkowo patrzyła na Naruto podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nie mówiła głośno na temat jego związku z dziewięcioogoniastym, ale była bardzo czujna. Jednak zmieniła swoje zdanie, gdy blondyn pokazał jej kilka medycznych technik. Jak się okazało, rożowowłosa miała niesamowite umiejętności w kontrolowaniu chakry.

Można powiedzieć, że stali się prawdziwą, zgraną drużyną.

Brunet czuł lekkie poczucie winy na myśl o zostawieniu przez ich dwójkę reszty zespołu. Nie zmienią swoich planów, to było pewne, ale wydawało się to niekomfortowe, podróżować bez nich. Sasuke miał przede wszystkim nadzieję, że nie będą mieli im za złe, zostawienie ich i wioski. Obaj nie czuli się w Konosze wystarczająco dobrze, aby tam wciąż mieszkać. Szanowali to miejsce. Czarnowłosy ze względu na historię jego klanu i miejsce pochówku bliskich. Naruto natomiast posiada pewien sentyment do tego miejsca z powodu poświęcenia jego ojca. Wiedzą jednak, że to im nie wystarcza.

Potrzebują nowych umiejętności, nowych nauczycieli. Chcą poznać nowe miejsca i ciekawych ludzi. Odnaleźć nowy dom i nowe rodziny. Potrzebują zostawić przeszłość za sobą.

Muszą odejść.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Znów próbowali go zabić. Ci głupcy chyba nigdy nie uczą się na błędach. Tak wiele razy ponosili porażkę, jednak wciąż się nie poddają. Gdyby ich nie znał, pozazdrościłby im hartu ducha. Ale wiedział, że to nie o to się rozchodzi. Oni nie byli zawzięci, czy waleczni. Byli tchórzami. Bali się dziecka.

Gardził nimi. Patrzyli na niego, jakby to on był tym złym. Czuł do nich niechęć. Nazywali go potworem, demonem i mordercą. Twierdzili, że jest dla nich zagrożeniem. W tym mieli trochę racji. Był niebezpieczny, groźny i bezwzględny. Nie obchodziły go motywy, ani powody tych napadów. Ci wszyscy ludzie byli mu obojętni. Nie dbał o to, że może ich skrzywdzić lub zabić.

Ale pomimo jego okrucieństwa, on się jedynie broni.

Atakują go ze strachu. Uważają, że nie ma nad sobą kontroli. Tak bardzo się mylą. Tylko raz mu się zdarzyło zatracić się w swoim gniewie. Był dzieckiem w wieku może sześciu lat. Nie rozumiał wtedy jeszcze tego kim jest. A jest bronią. Jako mały chłopiec cierpiał z powodu samotności. Nie wiedział czemu go unikano, zabraniano dzieciom się z nim bawić. Czuł się porzucony. Jedyne czego w tamtym okresie pragnął, to zostać zauważonym, zaakceptowanym.

Wtedy spotkał bardzo starą kobietę. Nosiła poszarzałe, ciemne ubrania, co było rzadkie w ich wiosce. W tych rejonach kraju, ubierano jasne kolory. Kobieta wykazywała oznaki zaniedbania. Wyglądała na bezdomną. Była brudna i mizerna. Nie czuł od niej zagrożenia. W ręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się na myśl, że pozna kogoś nowego. Był jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy na myśl o tym, co mu powiedziała.

\- Nie smuć się Piaskowy Chłopcze, wbrew pozorom nie jesteś sam. Spotkasz kiedyś prawdziwego, wiernego przyjaciela, który cię zrozumie. Do tego czasu ucz się wytrwale, zdobywaj nowe umiejętności. Pewnego dnia staniesz się wyjątkowym człowiekiem, dlatego walcz o to, co uważasz za słuszne.

Na myśl o przyjacielu, jego młode „ja", wręcz kipiało nadzieją. Dziecięce oczy świeciły ufnością i ciekawością. Nie rozumiał wtedy jeszcze, że na niektóre rzeczy, czeka się nawet latami. Jako mały chłopiec, tak bardzo pragnął, aby słowa kobiety się spełniły, że oczekiwał przyjaciela od zaraz. Dlatego kiedy następnego dnia, jakieś nieświadome dziecko, podeszło do niego z ofertą zabawy, Gaarę roznosiła energia. Wszystko było piękne, dopóki nie przyszli rodzice jego towarzysza.

Po dużej ilości obelg i wyzwisk, dorośli zabrali ze sobą chłopca, zakazując mu więcej takich zabaw z nim. Czerwonowłosy malec chciał zaprotestować, ale starsi ludzie nie słuchali tego ci mówi. Był wtedy tak bardzo zły. Nikt nie miał prawa zabierać mu jego przyjaciół. Jedyne co się wtedy dla niego liczyło, to kontynuowanie wspólnej zabawy, która tak bardzo mu się podobała. Nie zważając na nic, chciał odebrać chłopca tym ludziom, choćby siłą. Tak też się stało. Za pomocą piasku, który towarzyszy mu od narodzin, zaatakował obcych mu ludzi.

Kiedy patrzył na martwe ciała dorosłych, myślał, że w końcu pozbył się problemu. Mógł znów się bawić. Lecz, gdy spojrzał z powrotem na dzieciaka obok, zobaczył jedynie przerażenie. Płaczący chłopiec chciał uciec przed zagrożeniem. Gaara widząc oddalającego się nowego przyjaciela popadł w rozpacz. To nie tak miało być. Kobieta mówiła, że znajdzie osobę, która go zrozumie. Nie ucieknie, nie przestraszy się, nie zwątpi w niego. Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie prawdziwą przyjaźń.

Wtedy zapłoną w nim gniew. Ogromna złość na myśl, że został okłamany powodowała, że jego piasek szalał. Wił się niczym wąż, niszcząc wszystko co napotkał na swojej drodze. Nie było to jednak wszystko. Czerwonowłosy w akcie rozpaczy, zamknął się we własnym szalejący umyśle. Przyczyniło się to do wypuszczenia na powierzchnię jednoogoniastego demona. Ichibi, który zawładną jego ciałem, siał spustoszenie w wiosce.

Po długich zmaganiach, shinobi Suny udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Zniszczenia były spore, kilkoro ludzi zginęło, a wielu zostało rannych. Od tamtego dnia, władze wioski zaczęli się obawiać. Ze strachu stwierdzili, że jest dla nich zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem i rozkazali go zabić. Próbowali od wielu lat, ale bez skutku.

Po tamtych wydarzeniach Gaara stał się jakby innym dzieckiem. Nie starał się już tak o nowe znajomości. Przestał płakać. Na jakiekolwiek próby zbliżenia się do niego, reagował agresją. Atakował piaskiem wszystko. Bronił się przed ponownym zagrożeniem. Nigdy nie zaznał bólu fizycznego, ale wątpił czy był równie bolesny co psychiczny. Tak wielki zawód dla małego dziecka, był potężnym ciosem. Może i jako sześciolatek był naiwny, lecz nie umniejszało to jego cierpienia.

Dawanie ludziom nadziei bywało okrutne. Szczególnie, gdy nie posiadają nic poza nią. Gaara nauczył się, że więzi mogą ranić najmocniej. A on nie chce znów cierpieć. Dlatego nie potrzebował przyjaciół, rodzeństwa, ani opiekunów.

Był sam i tak miało pozostać. Był silny, by móc się bronić. Był mądry, aby nie zostać wykiwanym. Był posłuszny, aby nie ingerowali zbytnio w jego życie.

Chciał pokazać, że nie są w stanie go skrzywdzić. Pragnął walczyć dla samego siebie, swoich pragnień, nie dla tych okropnych ludzi. Ukrywał fakt, że potrafił się kontrolować, aby nie zbliżali się do niego za bardzo. Planował swoje życie po ucieczce, bo o tym najbardziej marzył.

O wolności.

Dlatego zgodził się na plan Kazekage. Nie interesowała go władza, ani nowe ziemie, których chciał jego ojciec. Mimo to, miał być główną bronią potrzebną do przejęcia Konohy. Nie sprzeciwiał się. Wszystko było mu obojętne. Nie dbał o tamtejszą ludność, ani powody tej napaści. Jedyne o czym myślał to wykonanie zadania, po czym ukrycie się w cieniu, kiedy reszta będzie świętować. W szale zabaw, nikt nie zauważy jego zniknięcia. W końcu od bardzo dawna stronił od towarzystwa. Teraz może to wykorzystać.

Tak, to dobry plan.


	16. Chapter 16

To było takie nudne. Shikamaru nie był zmęczony, ale najchętniej położyłby się w cieniu drzew i poleniuchował trochę. Wiedział jednak, że póki nie skończy pisać tego egzaminu, nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Jego drużyna byłaby wtedy na niego zła. No może nie wszyscy. Chouji zapewne powiedziałby, że go rozumie i poczęstował swoimi chipsami. Inaczej jednak miała się sytuacja z Ino. Bolała go głowa na samą myśl o słuchaniu jej krzyków i lamentów na temat jego braku zainteresowania sprawą.

Dla obserwujących może i wyglądało to na lekką ignorancję z jego strony. Prawda była jednak trochę inna. Był zainteresowany wszystkim co się wokół niego działo. Ciekawiło go wiele rzeczy. Tym co sprawiało, że tego nie okazywał była cierpliwość. Wierzył, że jeśli dać sprawie wystarczająco dużo czasu, wszystkiego można się dowiedzieć. Każdy skutek ma przyczynę. Wymaga to tylko dokładnej i rozważnej analizy. I to lubił najbardziej. Odkąd pamiętał przyglądał się, czekał, przewidywał, planował i analizował.

Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to nic trudnego, bo wymaga jedynie trochę myślenia. Ale dla niego była to codzienność. Wykonywał te czynności w każdej chwili. Niemal instynktownie i było to trochę męczące. Dlatego chcąc zadbać o zdrowie umysłu, jak najczęściej starał się odpoczywać. Ograniczał również ruchy swojego ciała, co wiele osób odbierało jako lenistwo. A jednak wiadomo, im bardziej zmęczone ciało, tym tak samo wycieńczony umysł. Niektórzy pewnie by go wyśmiali mówiąc, że oni trenując lub walcząc, czują się spokojniejsi, lżejsi na umyśle.

Gówno prawda.

To oszustwo i dobrze o tym wiedział. Sam na sobie często przekonuje się, że ogromny wysiłek spowalnia jego myśli i koncentrację. Presja jaką odczuwa, sprawia że działa instynktownie. Napędza go adrenalina, przez co podejmuje decyzje, bez przemyślenia konsekwencji. Nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze podjęcie błędnych wyborów, ale sama myśl, że zrobił coś bez przemyślenia skutków powodowało u niego zdenerwowanie. Szczególnie na samego siebie. Był dumny ze swojej inteligencji, chłodnych przemyśleń i planów. Dlatego każda taka sytuacja, była dla niego porażką.

Nie wiedział, czy dla kogoś oprócz niego, ma to jakikolwiek sens, ale nie przejmował się tym. Skupiał się głównie na tym, by doskonalić swoje reakcje, nieważne jak bardzo byłoby to kłopotliwe, albo irytujące.

Jeśli już wspomniał o panowaniu nad sobą, nie mówił nic na temat tego, że skupia się tylko nad umysłem. Jak na razie wie o tym tylko jego ojciec, ale jego cień zdaje się żyć własnym życiem. Według Shikaku jest to niebywały dar i wspaniała umiejętność. W historii klanu odnotowano jak na razie tylko dwie wzmianki na podobny temat. Osoby, które wspomniały o tych aspektach, wyróżniali się niesamowitym instynktem w każdej dziedzinie. Byli dumą klanu i szanował ich cały świat ninja. Słynęli z potężnych i bardzo rozwiniętych technik. Posiadali niezwykłą łatwość w kontrolowaniu swojego cienia.

Czyli coś co było jego przeciwieństwem.

Shikamaru może nie miał zbyt wielu problemów z kontrolowaniem cienia w czasie walki. Gorzej było jednak w życiu codziennym. Nie mógł nazwać Cienia odrębną osobowością. Nie miał ciała, nie poruszał się sam, nie szeptał mu podpowiedzi na ucho. To było coś innego, coś jak szósty zmysł, ale taki podwójny. Niekiedy ma odczucie jakby miał na ciele powłokę, która mu pomaga, chroni go. Niczym druga skóra.

W walce Cień jakby rozumie powagę sytuacji. Pozwala się prowadzić, a czasem sam stara się narzucać lepsze rozwiązania. Zadziwia tym często chłopaka, bo to oznacza, że musi jeszcze wiele się nauczyć o strategii. Niczym doświadczony wojownik przeprowadza nastolatka przez trudne bitwy. Uczy, doskonali i wychowuje.

Odwrotna sytuacja ma się natomiast w życiu codziennym. Wtedy Cień zachowuje się troszkę jak dziecko. Lubi psikusy i często skłania go do droczenia się z Ino. Zazwyczaj jest głodny w pobliży Chojiego. Niezwykle szanuje jego sensia, Asumę. Podpowiada mu jakie emocje powinien mieć wobec poszczególnych osób. Brzmi to trochę źle, ale w rzeczywistości sprawdza się to bardzo dobrze. Jest jego częścią, a jednocześnie funkcjonuje niczym odrębny byt. Tłumaczenie tego jest takie upierdliwe.

Shikamaru traktuje Cień trochę jak taki radar dla ludzi. Wykrywa ich intencje i podpowiada mu gdzie może znajdować się potencjalny wróg. Lubi tą jego umiejętność, ale często przyprawia go o ból głowy kiedy jest w pobliżu dużej ilości osób. Szczególnie nowych, nieznanych. Tak jak w tym momencie. Trwa pierwsze zadanie egzaminu na Chunina, a on już ma dość. Wolałby poleżeć na trawie zanalizować każdą z tych osób osobno.

Jedynym rozwiązaniem odpoczynku, jaki jest dla niego w tej chwili dostępny, to drzemka. Lecz musi najpierw skończyć test. Nie jest to łatwe gdy twój Cień szaleje. Nie może mu pozwolić na samowolkę, dlatego trzyma go szczelnie, a każdą myśl o charakterze osób na sali, spycha na dno umysłu, aby przemyśleć to później.

Shikamaru niezwykle zmęczony tym wszystkim, ale zadowolony, kończy test. Widząc, że zostało mu jeszcze ponad dwadzieścia minut, pozwala sobie na wygodne ułożenie na ławce. Chciałby się zdrzemnąć, ale z tych emocji chyba nie będzie w stanie. Ten egzamin okazał się dla niego bardzo kłopotliwy.

Położył głowę na stoliku i powoli przeglądał zebrane informacje. Tak jak na co dzień odczuwał ostrzeżenie ze strony Uchihy. Nie było to nic negatywnego, raczej Cień sugerował mu po prostu czujność, aby nie był bardzo zaskoczony działaniami bruneta. Oznaczało to głównie, że był niebezpieczny, ale tylko gdy się go drażni. Podobne odczucie miał od białookiego chłopaka w lewym rogu sali. Po wyglądzie rozpoznawał w nim Hyugę. Podejrzewał że był to Neji, starszy kuzyn Hinaty.

Wobec większości jego rocznika, zachowywał spokój, przyjazne odczucia. Niezwykłe rozbawienie natomiast czuł od jakiegoś chłopaka w zielonym wdzianku. Nic złośliwego, raczej radość sama w sobie. Trochę dziwnie patrzyło się na jego specyficzny ubiór, ale miał coś pozytywnego w sobie. Był ciekawy.

Od shinobi dźwięku wyczuwał wrogość, fałszywą sympatię. Coś mu mówiło, że na pewno nie będą walczyć fair. Niepokój wzbudzali w nim ninja Suny. W szczególności chłopak o czerwonych włosach. Emanował siłą, okrucieństwem, bezwzględnością. W Shikamaru wzbudzał strach i nastolatek zamierzał trzymać się od niego z daleka. Co niezwykłe, jego Cień zdawał się być z tego powodu smutny. Nie rozumiał tego, ale szanował to. Musiał być cierpliwy. Kiedyś się dowie o nim więcej.

Trochę przerażony był reakcją Cienia na pewną blondynkę z czterema kitkami na głowie. Coś jak euforia przewinęło się przez jego myśli. Miał ochotę przybliżyć się do dziewczyny i pozostać jak najbliżej będzie tylko mógł. Czuł podekscytowanie i niesamowity zastrzyk energii. To było coś nowego i niepokojące się mu wydawało, co to może oznaczać.

Taka gama emocji mogła przytłoczyć każdego. Jego również. W myślach dziękował jednak za obecność na sali jednego z jego rówieśników. Bez tego zapewne zemdlałby od tylu intensywnych i nowych odczuć. Można to zaliczyć do kolejnego z jego dziwactw. A dokładniej mówiąc reakcję Cienia na postać Uzumakiego Naruto. Nie wiedział czym było to spowodowane, ale od pierwszego dnia Akademii, Shikamaru jest spokojny.

Nigdy nie był ruchliwym dzieckiem, dlatego miał na myśli spokój umysłu. Mimo, że miał przyjaciół jako mały chłopiec, wspaniałych rodziców i szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, zawsze gdzieś tam na dnie jego umysłu dokuczała mu jego inność. To, że rozumiał więcej niż jego rówieśnicy. To że ojciec traktował go wyjątkowo z powodu jego umiejętności. To jak wolał grać od najmłodszych lat w shogi, zamiast biegać po podwórku z innymi dziećmi. Od zawsze go to kuło i sprawiało, że miał wątpliwości. Dopóki nie spotkał Naruto, nie wiedział co to znaczy mieć czysty umysł.

Sama aura chłopaka wywoływała w Shikamaru poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy był w pobliżu, czuł się jakby znajdował się w ochronnym kokonie. Wszystkie jego zmartwienia i troski znikały. Żaden sen nie dawał mu takiego wytchnienia jak bliskość blondyna. Wszyscy twierdzą, że jest leniwy, bo przez większość edukacji w Akademii spał. Nie wiedzą jednak, że robił to tylko kiedy nie mógł spać w nocy, w swoim własnym domu. Potrafił przesiedzieć całą noc ucząc się lub nadrabiając zaległości, a później wystarczyła mu godzina lub dwie, snu w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Naruto, aby wrócił do pełni sił. To było niezwykłe, fascynujące i Shikamaru zamierzał korzystać z tego jak najczęściej się da.

Teraz mimo wszystkich natrętnych uczuć wysyłanych przez Cień, potrafił leżeć spokojnie. Napawał się bezpieczeństwem, jakim emanował blondyn. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął. Ból głowy zniknął i nie słyszał nawet jak do sali wpadła fioletowowłosa kobieta wykrzykując coś na temat drugiego zadania. Wszystko co trzeba wiedzieć, przekaże mu jego drużyna. Jak na razie interesował go jedynie odpoczynek.

Kiedy indziej zastanowi się nad tym kłopotliwym zjawiskiem.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cholera. Jak on nienawidził węży. Obrzydzała go ich łuskowata, śliska skóra. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszał jakieś syki, miał dreszcze. A im gad większy tym bardziej wydawał mu się paskudny. Unikał ich jak żadnych innych stworzeń. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że się ich bał. Jako człowiek był od nich zdecydowanie większy i mógł się ich z łatwością pozbyć. Nie zagrażały mu, ale nie lubił ich. Tak, to dobre słowa. Nie lubił.

Dlatego kiedy zobaczył wielkiego węża, który swoimi gabarytami przewyższał nawet budynek głównej siedziby Hokage, miał ochotę piszczeć jak dziewczyna na widok pająka.

Bał się, okropnie się bał. Takiego strachu doświadczył chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Mógł porównywać go do przerażenia jakiego doznał w licznych starciach z prześladowcami w wiosce. Lub kiedy widział rannego Sasuke w Kraju Fal. Jednak ten strach był trochę inny. Podczas tych wszystkich sytuacji miał wolę walki, chęć przegonienia strachu siłą. Tym razem jednak nie mógł się ruszyć.

Patrzył przerażonym wzrokiem jak wąż pełznie w kierunku jego drużyny, ale nie reagował. Ciało jakby zamieniło się w kamień. Serce biło w zastraszającym tempie, a oddech się urywał. Był bezsilny wobec własnego strachu przed tym stworzeniem.

\- _Naruto! Naruto! Ty głupi dzieciaku, opanuj się!_ \- wykrzykiwał w jego głowie Kyubi, ale chłopak nie reagował. Ogarnęła go panika. Kurama nie wiedział czy uda mu się przejąć ciało blondyna bez jego pozwolenia. To było niebezpieczne. Tej sytuacji nie polepszał rosnący strach nastolatka. Obawiał się, że może zdarzyć się coś podobnego jak ostatnio, gdy Naruto stracił panowanie nad jego demoniczną mocą.

 _\- Naruto! Pozwól mi pomóc, słyszysz?! Zamknij oczy bachorze!_ \- złościł się już trochę Lis. Cenne sekundy mijały i ich drużyna była w coraz większym niebezpieczeństwie. Blondyn dalej trwał w amoku, a dziewięcioogoniasty demon tracił nadzieję na odzew.

Na szczęście krzyk różowowłosej zdołał wybudzić Uzumakiego z transu. Drgnęły mu zaledwie powieki, ale kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna jedynie potknęła się o korzeń drzewa wycofał się szybko do swojego umysłu, pozwalając działać Kyubiemu.

Kurama walczył, a Naruto próbował uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Leżał na plecach skupionego demona, kurczowo trzymając się jego miękkiej sierści. Cały się trząsł, miał ochotę płakać. To uczucie bezsilności było okropne. Ale tak bardzo się wystraszył... Nie było go prawie widać spomiędzy futra, ale wtulił się w nie jeszcze bardziej.

Był beznadziejny. Co z niego za shinobi, jeśli boi się głupich węży. Nie obchodziło go, że akurat ten gad był monstrualnych rozmiarów i większość ludzi przeraziłaby się prawie tak samo jak on. Nie na tym to polegało. Jako ninja powinien być w stanie walczyć pomimo strachu, a on uciekł jak tchórz, wyręczając się przyjacielem. Wstydził się. Bardzo. Swojego przerażenia, jak i zachowania.

W tym samym czasie, w Lesie Śmierci, Sasuke zamartwiał się o przyjaciela. Widział po ruchach i wyglądzie blondyna, że to Kurama nim steruje. Miał bardziej specyficzne, zwierzęce odruchy. Skupiał się na atakowaniu pazurami i prawdopodobnie chciał również użyć swoich zębów, ale przy wielkości ciała przeciwnika, nie było to możliwe. Zachowywał się jak lis. Naruto miał do tego tendencje tylko gdy tracił kontrolę nad mocą demona, a w tej chwili nie było tego objawów. Wiedział, bo kiedyś próbowali na własną rękę zapanować nad szałem błękitnookiego. Nie udało się, a z powodu zniszczeń, Hokage zabronił im na razie dalszych prób.

Coś musiało się stać, skoro blondyn ukrył się w swoim umyśle. Sasuke martwił się podwójnie, ponieważ jeszcze parę minut wcześniej wszystko było w porządku. A przez swoje zamyślenie trudno mu było skupić się na unikach. Jak zdążył zauważyć, to on był celem, dlatego tym bardziej ważne było, aby się nie rozpraszał.

Przeciwnik był niezwykle silny. Nie tylko przywołał ogromnego węża, ale i sam wyglądał trochę jak gad. Okropnie blada skóra, zwierzęce oczy i giętkie ciało. Z jednej strony było to dziwne i powodowało u Sasuke ciarki. Z drugiej jednak, po raz pierwszy spotkał kogoś o takich umiejętnościach. Zafascynowało go to. Szczególnie, że ten ktoś był również zainteresowany nim. Nie przyznałby się głośno do tego, ale trochę mu to schlebiało.

Był już lekko zmęczony. Kurama odwracał od niego uwagę węża, ale był jeszcze ten obcy mężczyzna. Poruszał się szybko, a jego ciosy były precyzyjne. Sasuke wydawało się jakby wężowy osobnik lekko się z nim bawił. Widoczne było, że ma umiejętności na poziomie jednych z najsilniejszych joninów. Jednak wciąż nie próbował go zabić, czy tam porwać, a przecież brunet był jedynie geninem. Denerwowało go to, bo to świadczyło, że był sprawdzany czy jest wart zachodu.

Powodowało to mętlik w głowie Uchihy. Powinien jakoś zniechęcić do siebie mężczyznę. Ten mógłby wtedy ich zostawić, poszukać innego celu. Albo zabić. Istniało też takie zagrożenie, doskonale to rozumiał. Posiadali już doświadczenie w tym aspekcie, dlatego był gotowy i na taką ewentualność. Stał się prawdziwym shinobi.

Istniała też druga strona medalu, czyli jego duma. Chęć pokazania, że jest kimś silnym, wyjątkowym. Zdecydowanie wartym zachodu. To było jak pchanie się prosto pod broń przeciwnika. Irracjonalne uczucie, ale jednocześnie silniejsze niż pozostałe. Dlatego walczył. Najlepiej jak umiał. Robił uniki, pomagał sobie Sharinganem, atakował. Ale wiedział, że nie miał szans.

Pozwoliło to jednak, dać wystarczająco dużo czasu Kuramie na pokonanie ogromnego węża. Świadczył o tym mocny kopniak, którym obcy mężczyzna oberwał w twarz od blondyna. Ciało faceta z dużym impetem uderzyło w drzewo, a Kyubi szybko złapał w tali jego i różowowłosą, przenosząc ich jak najdalej od tego miejsca. To nie był koniec walki, ale mogło to dać im kilka minut na opracowanie planu obrony

\- Haruno oszczędzaj chakre, może się przydać później. - odezwał się jasnowłosy grubym, chrapliwym głosem. Wywołało to w ciele Sasuke, nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Nie przepadał za tym. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że jego koszmar się spełnia i jego przyjaciel go nienawidzi. Może i były to irracjonalne obawy, ale powodował to głównie wygląd nastolatka, który niewiele się zmieniał. Nie licząc innego umysłu, to wciąż było ciało jego rówieśnika.

\- Jeśli byś mógł, to nie odpływaj myślami zbyt daleko, Uchiha. - mówił lekko kpiącym głosem. - Naruto nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby zobaczył później twoje truchło. - przywróciło to Sasuke obawy o przyjaciela.

\- Właśnie! Co się stało? Czemu to ty walczysz? - zapytał przejęty brunet.

\- Nie jest to dobry czas na wyjaśnienia. Dzieciak sam wam powie, jeśli zechce, ale to później. Teraz powinniśmy skupić się na przeżyciu. - zaznaczył Kyubi.

\- Powiedz tylko, że nic mu nie jest. - zwróciła się do Lisa, różowowłosa.

\- Tak, tak. Bachor jest cały i zdrowy. - zakończył rozmowę na ten temat zatrzymując się pod ogromnym drzewem, gdzie można było schować się między konarami. - Dobra, to wygląda na dobrą kryjówkę, ale dopiero po walce. Różowa. - zwrócił się do Sakury. - Ustaw tu kilka pułapek, gdy my będziemy walczyć. Możesz zacząć już teraz. - poinstruował. Dziewczyna posłusznie skinęła głową i zaczęła rozglądać się po otoczeniu. - Słuchaj Uchiha, mimo że Naruto oddał mi panowanie nad ciałem, pieczęć dalej mnie wiąże, dlatego moje umiejętności są ograniczone. Będę mógł wykrzesać z siebie niewiele więcej niż w tej chwili umie Uzumaki. Mówię to niechętnie, ale musimy współpracować. - brunet przyglądał się jak twarz Naruto wykrzywia się w ponurym grymasie. Widok był tak niepodobny do mimiki jego przyjaciela, że aż poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w brzuchu.

Oddalili się od miejsca, gdzie przygotowuje się Sakura i opracowali taktykę. Na początek musieli spróbować wyciągnąć od obcego, jego zamiary. Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, czy planuje bruneta zabić, porwać, zranić lub coś innego. Dałoby to im choć mały obraz, o co mają walczyć.

Przede wszystkim, skoro Uchiha był celem, stanowił w tym starciu wabik. Czarnowłosy nie ufał tak całkowicie Kyubiemu, więc zgodzenie się na bycie przynętą nie było łatwe. Nie mógł być pewien, czy ten w porę zareaguje, by go obronić. Powodem dlaczego na to pozwolił, była wiara w relacje jego przyjaciela z demonem. Temu mógł zaufać. Pamiętając rozpacz blondyna podczas incydentu w Kraju Fal, wiedział że jest dla niego bardzo ważny. Kurama za to wielce cenił sobie Uzumakiego. Natomiast ich dwójka nie potrzebował więcej niż chłodna akceptacja. Pasowało im to.

Rozglądał się uważnie, przygotowany na atak, ale i tak ledwo co ominął cios nieznajomego. Był niezwykle zwinny. Jak wąż. Uskakiwał przed atakami tak, aby skupiony na złapaniu go wróg, nie spodziewał się interwencji blondyna. Pomimo pomocy Sharingana, wymagało to od niego wiele wysiłku, przez co szybko się męczył i zwalniał. Mężczyzna też skutecznie bronił się przed Kyubim, ale to nie nim był zainteresowany, więc wciąż go odsuwał od starcia. Widać było, że takie lekceważenie, bardzo rozsierdza demona.

Jak się dowiedzieli, obcy mężczyzna nazywa się Orochimaru. Interesuje go kekkei-genkai (technika oczna) klanu Uchiha. Chciał namówić bruneta na dołączenie do swoich szeregów, w zamian za naukę. Oferował zdobycie mocy, potęgi do pokonania jego brata. I brunet nie ukrywał, że było to interesujące. W końcu zemsta była jednym z jego życiowych celów. Tak samo chciał mieć silnego nauczyciela, a ten mężczyzna zdecydowanie taki był.

Tyle że już od jakiegoś czasu, nie było to jedynym czego pragnął. Poznał Naruto. Dowiedział się czym jest przyjaźń i prawdziwa chęć rywalizacji. I coś mu mówiło, że gdyby od tak się zgodził, blondyn był by nim bardzo zawiedziony. Dzięki niemu miał czysty umysł. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli miałby przystać na tę propozycję, musi to zrobić na własnych warunkach. Nie pójdzie nigdzie w ciemno. Nie był już tak głupi i nieodpowiedzialny jak wcześniej.

Odmówił.

Mężczyzna trochę się wściekł, bo zaczął atakować ich z większą zaciętością. Nie byli dość silni, aby ciągnąć to zbyt długo, dlatego po kilku minutach byli ranni w paru miejscach. Zmęczony brunet miał coraz większe problemy z unikaniem ataków. W końcu Sasuke popełnił błąd i przewrócił się na plecy z trudem łapiąc oddech. Ten moment wykorzystał wróg na atak, a unieruchomiony jasnowłosy nastolatek nie mógł w porę zareagować.

Poczuł okropne ukłucie na szyi. Na przedłużeniu ręki Orochimaru znajdował się wąż i to on go ukąsił. Podejrzewał, że nie był to jakiś zwyczajny gad, ponieważ po chwili ogarnął go przerażający ból. Jego ciało płonęło. Trzymał się kurczowo za miejsce ukąszenia, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie rejestrował też nic co się działo dookoła niego. Ból trwał, a on powoli osuwał się w ciemność. Zemdlał.

W tym czasie Kurama przeklinał wszystko na czym świat stoi. To było takie irytujące, nie móc zdziałać nic więcej. Nigdy chyba nie odczuwał takiej bezradności. Zaczynał w pełni rozumieć pragnienia Naruto do posiadania siły. Dotychczas starał się wspierać dzieciaka w jego marzeniach. Był mu niezwykle bliski i czuł, że to w pewnym stopniu to jego obowiązek pomagać blondynowi. Dlatego był cierpliwy, doradzał i szkolił go. Trwał u jego boku w każdym momencie. Ale zawsze miał lekkie wątpliwości w temacie zdobywania siły.

Nie do końca rozumiał potrzebę nastolatka do bronienia innych. Był wiekowym demonem. Daleko mu było do odczuwania sympatii względem ludzi. Nie licząc Naruto, wciąż nienawidzi rodzaju Ludzkiego. Od paru miesięcy przyglądał się jak chłopak zdobywa przyjaźń Uchihy, sympatię Iruki, szacunek Hatake i Haruno. Trudno było mu się przyznać, ale sam też powoli się do nich przekonywał. Może nie byli dla niego na tyle ważni, by narażać swoje życie z ich powodu, ale na pewno by ich żałować, gdyby zniknęli z jego życia. Broniłby ich tylko ze względu na Naruto. Jednak nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie to takie trudne.

Zrozumiał tę potrzebę rozwoju dopiero, gdy widział jak Orochimaru ukąsił Uchihę. Zaczęły go dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Uważał, że mógł się bardziej postarać. Być silniejszy, szybszy, bardziej uważny. Dotychczas sądził, że jako najsilniejszy z demonów nie potrzebuje więcej potęgi. Nie interesowało go dalsze doskonalenie się. Często gdy widział Naruto trenującego do utraty tchu, zastanawiał się czemu ten chłopak tak bardzo się stara. Przecież mógł nauczyć się tylko jak przetrwać i zdać się całkowicie na niego. Jasnowłosy był mu jedyną bliską osobą, więc broniłby go za wszelką cenę. Ciekawiło go czemu nie zdecydował się gdzieś ukryć i mieć spokojne życie. Bez ciągłej walki, obawy o przeżycie. Z pewnymi wątpliwościami oglądał determinację dzieciaka.

Teraz te wszystkie myśli z niego uleciały. Myślał tylko o tym, że mógłby być lepszy. Chciałby być lepszy. Razem z Naruto. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się myśl o staniu się niepokonanym. Dotychczas uważał, że już taki był, mimo że z tyłu głowy coś mu szeptało, że to nie prawda. W końcu, gdyby tak było, nie pozwoliłby się kontrolować, w dodatku dwukrotnie. Patrząc na mdlejące ciało bruneta, coś jakby się w nim obudziło. Dawna, młodzieńcza determinacja. Pewna niewinność i chęć udzielenia pomocy. Nie tylko z powodu jego jinchuriki, ale też dla samego siebie. Stanie się silniejszy i nigdy już nie zazna uczucia bezsilności.

Z nowymi siłami zaatakował wężowego mężczyznę. Wciąż nie miał szans bez swoich prawdziwych umiejętności, ale nie poddawał się. Pomyślał, że to było coś nad czym powinni z Naruto popracować. Chciał nauczyć się korzystać z tego co miał w pełni. Wykorzystywać ich słabości na własne korzyści. Napędzała go chęć doskonalenia się. Jego ciosy stawały się coraz silniejsze i szybsze. Swoją poprawą zdekoncentrował przeciwnika, co pozwoliło mu zranić Orochimaru.

Nie była to bardzo poważna rana, ale wystarczyło by mężczyzna odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Obcy przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami nagle ostrożny. Widocznie uznał blondyna za zagrożenie. Kuramie nie podobał się ten oceniający wzrok, ale nie odzywał się. Czekał w gotowości, gdyby musiał znów bronić Uchihę. Niepokoił go stan nastolatka, ale nie mógł na razie spuścić wzroku z przeciwnika.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że spotkam dzisiaj jinchuriki Wielkiego Lisiego Demona o dziewięciu ogonach. - głos mężczyzny był cichy i gładki. Dało się słyszeć w nim lekkie zainteresowanie postacią blondyna. - Jak masz na imię, chłopcze? - zapytał, jednak Kurama nawet nie próbował odpowiadać. Nie chciał się swoim głosem zdradzić. Wróg nie powinien wiedzieć o ich bliskich stosunkach, dlatego milczał. Orochimaru widocznie zrozumiał, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, ponieważ kontynuował.

\- Szkoda, że nie chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, czuję że byłoby to niezwykle ujmujące. Jednak skoro nie chcesz, nie będę cię zmuszać. - Kurama miał ochotę prychnąć. - Przekaż proszę swojemu koledze, że moja oferta wciąż obowiązuje. Dałem mu już siłę, ale jeżeli zechce nauczyć się nad nią panować, jestem jego jedyną pomocą. Wiem, że do mnie przyjdzie. Będę czekał. - powiedział, po czym zniknął.

Blondyn jeszcze przez chwilę stał nieruchomo szukając niebezpieczeństwa, po czym podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi ciała Uchihy. Kiedy upewnił się, że nic nie zagraża życiu bruneta, wziął go na ręce, kierując się do wcześniej ustalonej kryjówki. Po drodze widział kilka wybuchających notek. Część była dobrze ukryta, część mniej. Niektóre z nich zauważył tylko dzięki niezwykłemu instynktowi i umiejętnościom w obserwacji otoczenia. Jak na różowowłosego potwora, byli dość dobrze zabezpieczeni. Mało co nie aktywowałby jednej z nich, gdyby w porę nie zauważył cieniutkich nitek, które były prawie wszędzie. Większa połowa była podpuchą, ale i tak był pod wrażeniem.

Kiedy dotarł w końcu do kryjówki, zastał już Haruno na miejscu. Wykręcała nerwowo palce u rąk, zapewne z obawy o nich. Zerwała się do pionu od razu, gdy ich zauważyła. Widział na jej twarzy strach i chęć zadania wielu pytań, ale nie mógł na razie na nie odpowiedzieć. Położył na ziemi ciało bruneta, a bluzę blondyna złożył w kostkę i położył mu pod głowę.

\- Wiem, że twoje medyczne jutsu są jak na razie na podstawowym poziomie, ale spróbuj chociaż wyleczyć mu trochę te siniaki i rozcięcia. - poinformował dziewczynę.

\- Dobrze. - zgodziła się od razu i ze skupieniem przyłożyła pokryte zieloną chakrą dłonie do jednego z zaczerwienionych śladów na ramieniu nastolatka. Nie odzywał się więcej nie chcąc przeszkadzać. Była początkująca i nawet najmniejsze rozproszenie mogło być groźne. Zachowanie ciszy nie było trudne, ponieważ i tak miał głowę zajętą czymś innym. Minęła może godzina od ich ostatniego postoju, a wydarzyło się tak wiele, że będzie miał o czym myśleć przez następne kilka dni.

Przede wszystkim czekała go rozmowa z roztrzęsionym nastolatkiem. Podejrzewał, że Naruto będzie się obwiniał za swoją słabość. Uspokojenie go może okazać się sporym wyzwaniem. Dodatkowo niepokoiło go to ukąszenie, które zostawiło na sobie dziwny znak na ciele bruneta. Trzy łezki ułożone w okręgu, kojarzyły mu się trochę z Sharinganem, co bardzo go niepokoiło. Chakra chłopaka była wzburzona, co oznaczało kłopoty. Mógł jedynie westchnąć bezsilnie, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Coś czuł, że nie tylko jasnowłosy będzie potrzebował jego pomocy i wsparcia. Nie był niańką, ale wiedział że nie zostawi nastolatka samego. Nie po tym jak walczyli ramię w ramię.

Przyglądał się jak Haruno leczy powoli rany chłopaka. Kurama z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się rozluźniał. Opanowali sytuację. Na razie muszą zaczekać, aż Uchiha znów będzie przytomny, aby móc znów dołączyć do egzaminu. W tym całym szale prawie zapomniał po co znajdują się w Zakazanym Lesie. Jak najszybciej musi porozmawiać z blondynem. Nie czuł się za bardzo gotowy, by poinformować go o tym co się wydarzyło. Znając chłopaka zakopał się w jego futrze i wyłączył się na świat. Do ogólnego załamania z powodu strachu, dojdzie jeszcze poczucie winy z powodu ucieczki i pozostawienia drużyny.

Próbował mentalnie przygotować się na to starcie, gdy wyczuł w pobliżu znajomą chakrę. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, ale zapobiegawczo wziął w dłoń kunai i odwrócił się ku przybyszowi. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, czujnie obserwował zbliżającą się postać. Spotkali go jak na razie tylko dwa razy, ale nie wykazywał się zbytnią chęcią rozmowy, a raczej pragnieniem walki. Było w nim coś niepokojącego. I nie mówił tu o jego wyglądzie, choć czerwone włosy były dość niespotykane. Nie miał na myśli też bardzo dobrze mu znanej, demonicznej chakry Ichibiego. Nawet gdyby jej nie wyczuł, wiedziałby że to jego jinchuriki po tych ciemnych workach pod oczami.

Były oznaką daru Shukaku. Niektórzy uważali, że brak snu był wyuczoną umiejętnością, aby nie pozwolić się kontrolować jednoogoniastemu. Z jednej strony mieli rację, ale nie wiedzieli wszystkiego. Ichibi, gdyby chciał mógłby pozwolić swojemu pojemnikowi na sen, ale też i jinchuriki mógłby rozkazać mu spać. Miał całkowitą kontrolę nad snem i to nie tylko swoim. To był dar, ale wiedziały o nim tylko ogoniaste bestie. I podejrzewał, że szybko to się nie zmieni.

Zastanawiał się co chłopak tu robi. W dodatku sam, bez swojej drużyny. Nie miał ochoty na walkę, ani też za bardzo na rozmowę. Nie był tak towarzyski jak jego współlokator. A jeśli już o nim mowa, przydałaby się jego umiejętność zjednywania ludzi. Nawet bardzo. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu to Kurama potrzebował czyjejś pomocy i dezorientowało go to okropnie.

Cholera. Był na straconej pozycji.


	17. Chapter 17

Miał zamknięte oczy. Nie widział, ani nie słyszał nic, co się dzieje w lesie. Miękkie, rude futro zdążyło go już uspokoić. Jedynym co sprawia, że wciąż się tak kurczowo go trzyma, jest wstyd. Jest to palące i obezwładniające uczucie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien wrócić do drużyny, ale nie potrafił. Nie sam. Potrzebował jakiegoś bodźca, który by go trochę otrzeźwił, rozluźnił jego dłonie. Nie zdobył się też na otwarcie oczu, ale postanowił skupić się na uczuciach Kuramy.

Było to niezwykle ciekawe doświadczenie. Pozwalało mu w pewien sposób oceniać sytuacje na zewnątrz. Na początku czuł jedynie spokój i skupienie. Jego przyjaciel musiał walczyć. Naruto rozumiał to, ale też był lekko zazdrosny. On mimo największego skupienia, nie potrafił tak dobrze panować nad emocjami. Najgorzej radził sobie z gniewem. Tracił wtedy kontrolę.

Czuł ciarki na wspomnienie walki z Haku i Zabuzą. Wtedy po raz pierwszy doświadczył czym jest prawdziwa potęga biju. Wpadł w szał ogarnięty złymi emocjami. Wypełniała go moc. Miał wrażenie jakby pływał w jeziorze z chakry. Była dookoła niego, ze wszystkich stron. Unosił się jakby był piórkiem na wietrze. Nie czuł nic oprócz złości i siły. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ani co robi. Nie panował nad sobą.

Pozwolił sobą pokierować, aby tylko pozbyć się tego gniewu. Było to nieodpowiednie z jego strony, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Widok martwego przyjaciela odebrał mu rozum. Dopiero później przyszła pora na smutek. Kiedy jego szał się zakończył, czuł się słaby, całkowicie wyzuty z energii. Nagle jego ciało stało się ciężkie i świadome ran. A najgorsze było dopiero przed nim.

W jego przypadku, ból fizyczny jest czymś ulotnym. Pojawiał się szybko i równie prędko znikał leczony przez Kuramę. Jednak tym czego nie zapomni jest rozpacz, którą czuł widząc bezwładne ciało Sasuke. Jego przyjaciel był drugą najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. A świadomość, że mógł go stracić, rozrywała jego serce na kawałki. Ból psychiczny jest tym czego już nigdy w życiu nie chce doświadczyć. Przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu.

Naruto poruszył się lekko, kiedy wyczuł, że Kyuubi jest czymś zaniepokojony. Wyraźne zirytowanie i złość przemknęły przez umysł demona. Blondyn poczuł chęć sprawdzenia co się stało, ale nie było to na tyle silne, aby rozluźnić jego uścisk. Podejrzewał, że jego współlokator może być na niego zły za takie traktowanie jego cennego futra. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na reakcje własnego ciała, kiedy był tak przerażony.

Powinien obserwować walkę, ale jego serce ufało Lisowi. Kurama powiedział, że pomoże i nastolatek wierzył, że demon zrobi co trzeba, aby pomóc jego przyjaciołom. Drużyna siódma była zgrana i silna, nawet bez niego, a Kyuubi ze swoim doświadczeniem i umiejętnościami, był jak mentor. Na pewno doskonale pokieruje Sasuke i Sakurą. Brunet od początku akceptował obecność demona w jego życiu. Różowowłosa również po pewnym czasie się z tym pogodziła i nie bała się zadawać pytań. Była odważna.

Naruto był dumny ze swojej drużyny. Czuł się w niej doskonale. Po wielu latach cierpień miał w końcu rodzinę. Wiedział, że Kurama również jest zadowolony, choć nie chciał tego przyznać. Ale blondyn zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Byli jednością. Dzielili ciało, uczucia, doświadczenie. Nastolatek nawet nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życie bez niego. Pragnęli tego samego i do tego dążyli.

Te wszystkie myśli, uczucia i wspomnienia dały mu determinację. Chciał pozbyć się tego irracjonalnego strachu i wrócić do drużyny. Starał się wyrzucić z umysłu wszystkie myśli na temat tamtego węża. Skupiał się przede wszystkim na swoich uczuciach do rówieśników i Kyuubiego. Na chęci obrony ich.

Wtedy nastąpił impuls. Przez umysł Kuramy przewinęła się ogromna determinacja, chęć bronienia innych oraz pragnienie stania się lepszym. To było tak podobne do jego codziennych myśli, że Naruto miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Poczuł jak jego więź z Lisem wzmacnia się jeszcze bardziej. Może to dziwne, ale sprawiło to, że ciało chłopaka rozluźniło się całkowicie. Nowe, nieznane uczucia były dla Kuramy ogromną zmianą w życiu, a blondyn chciał trwać u boku demona w takich chwilach.

Otworzył oczy.

Spojrzał oczami towarzysza na sytuację w lesie. Walka wciąż trwała. Jasnowłosy zachwycał się ruchami i walecznością Lisa. Z fascynacją przyglądał się jak z każdym ruchem jest coraz lepszy, a przeciwnik się gubi. Coś niezwykłego.

Potem nastąpiła ulga. Naruto poczuł się spokojny. Co prawda nigdzie nie widział Sasuke, ale zapewne jest gdzieś niedaleko. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać Kuramie, znów wtulił się w jego rude futro. Tym razem jednak zamiast trzymać się go kurczowo, głaskał je powolnymi ruchami. Nie mógł zdekoncentrować Lisa. Poczeka na koniec walki, a później wróci do rzeczywistości.

Z takim postanowieniem nie wiedział kiedy nawet zasnął. Ta mieszanka uczuć porządnie go wymęczyła. Obudziło go przekleństwo wypowiedziane przez demona. Czuł, że nie spał zbyt długo, zapewne tylko kilkanaście minut, ale i tak było mu lepiej. Skupił się na obecnych wydarzeniach i postanowił sprawdzić co tak wzburzyło jego współlokatora. Emocje Kuramy mieszały się. Odczuwał zarówno radość i smutek, zaniepokojenie i ulgę. Tak jakby nie mógł się zdecydować co będzie najlepsze.

Z niemałym zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w postać genina z Suny. Teraz już rozumiał niepewność przyjaciela. Już kiedy czerwonowłosy przybył do wioski, Kyuubi powiedział mu, że to jeden z jinchuurikich. Demon miał mieszane uczucia na myśl o ich spotkaniu. Z jednej strony rozpierała go radość na wizję i możliwość rozmowy z bratem, a z drugiej smutek, bo nie widział go przez wiele lat. Ulgę czuł na świadomość, że ten jednak żyję, a zaniepokojenie z powodu pojemnika Ichibiego. Dziewięcioogoniasty od początku miał względem niego złe przeczucia.

Kurama obawiał się tego spotkania. Było ono trochę nieoczekiwane. Spodziewał się raczej, że będą mieli okazję porozmawiać dopiero po egzaminie. Sprawiało to, że demon był rozdarty między pragnieniem ucieczki, a chęcią zmierzenia się z sytuacją. Naruto to rozumiał i postanowił pomóc przyjacielowi.

*Kurama, ze mną wszystko już dobrze. Mogę wracać.* - przekazał mu, skupiając się, aby nie wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Czasem zdarzało mu się rozmawiać z Lisem w rzeczywistości, co jego drużyna uważała za śmieszne, ponieważ potrafił powiedzieć coś naprawdę głupiego, gdy myślał, że nikt go nie usłyszy. Szczególnie dokuczał mu Kakashi, zapewne jako zemstę za te wszystkie żarty, których jest ofiarą.

Poczuł jak z ust Kuramy wydobywa się westchnienie ulgi i zamyka oczy, by móc oddać mu kontrolę. Kiedy znów poczuł władzę nad kończynami otworzył oczy, których barwa powróciła do błękitnego koloru. Schował broń i spojrzał na pusty wzrok nastolatka stojącego naprzeciw niego. On kiedyś też taki miał, albo przynajmniej podobny. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy poznał Kyuubiego. Uratował go, a najwyraźniej jego rówieśnik dopiero tego ratunku potrzebował.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Spodziewał się, że najbliższe tygodnie będą niezwykle ciekawe.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Coś go ciągnęło w to miejsce. Irracjonalne uczucie, aby móc go zobaczyć. Niepokój związany z przebiegiem egzaminu. Ciekawość. Nie wiedział do końca, któro z tych uczuć było decydujące. Ale to nie ważne, nic nie zmieni tego, że tu przyszedł.

Ukrywał się za jednym z drzew. Nad głową miał wybuchającą nitkę, a w pobliżu prawej stopy, cienką linkę. Ciężko było się tu dostać i wiele ryzykował. Miał wrażenie, że będąc tutaj popełnia największą głupotę życia, ale bardziej upierdliwe było uczucie, że tak powinno być. Znajdował się w najbliższej, możliwej do ukrycia się odległości, od dwójki geninów. Dosłownie parę metrów od niego miały się ważyć losy tego egzaminu. Czuł to w każdej części swojego ciała.

Niepokojące było dla niego zachowanie Cienia. Ucichł, jakby na coś czekał. Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło się to w pobliżu blondyna. Dziwnie mu było, gdy nie czuł tego obezwładniającego spokoju. Dodatkowo zastanawiające było milczenie Cienia na obecność ninja Piasku. Dokładnie pamiętał to uczucie niebezpieczeństwa w czasie pierwszej części egzaminu. Jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem dla Shikamaru była możliwość zrównoważenia się tych dwóch skrajności.

 _Jakie to kłopotliwe._

Pogodził sie już faktem, że tu przyszedł. Skupił więc myśli na nadchodzącym rozwoju wydarzeń. Był wystarczająco blisko, by słyszeć o czym będą rozmawiać. Nie spodziewał sie walki. Inaczej czerwonowłosy nie przyszedłby bez drużyny. Jeśli już o tym mowa, on też zostawił swoich przyjaciół. Nie chciał jednak ich obecności w tym momencie. Uwielbiał ich, ale nie potrafiliby się odpowiednio zachować. No i dodatkowo chciał zachować jego „relacje" z Uzumakim w tajemnicy. Upewnił się jednak, że są bezpieczni, zanim w ogóle gdziekolwiek się ruszył.

Wychylił lekko głowę, aby zerknąć na nastolatków. Stali naprzeciw siebie w niedużej odległości, tak około trzech metrów. Trwali tak już dwie minuty. Obserwowali się, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Genin z Suny stał prosto i sztywno, z ogromną pewnością siebie. Naruto natomiast był spokojny, jakby rozluźniony. Shikamaru zastanawiała ta postawa, nigdy dotąd nie widział takiego blondyna. Nie powie tego głośno, ale podobał mu się taki.

\- Ty jesteś Gaara, prawda? – jako pierwszy odezwał się Uzumaki. Głos również miał spokojny, przyjemny dla ucha. Mniej rozwrzeszczany.

\- Nie powinno cię interesować to kim jestem, tak jak mnie nie obchodzisz ty. – odpowiedział drugi nastolatek. Shikamaru słuchając go miał nieprzyjemne dreszcze na plecach. Głos miał szorstki, jakby niezbyt często używany.

\- Mam na imię Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. – powiedział jakby nie słyszał co mówił jego towarzysz. – Wydajesz mi się bardzo ciekawy. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. – jasnowłosemu błyszczały z zaciekawienia oczy, a usta formowały się w bardzo szeroki uśmiech. Chyba naprawdę był zadowolony z tego spotkania.

\- Nic ci nie powiem, nie po to tu przyszedłem. I to ja będę zadawać pytania. – poinformował go stanowczo Gaara.

\- Widziałem cię już raz na ulicach Konohy. Zaczepiłeś Sasuke. – dało się wyczuć początki podekscytowania w głosie Błękitnookiego. – Musisz być bardzo silny. Bije od ciebie taka pewność siebie. Powalczmy kiedyś. Gwarantuję ci, że będę dobrym przeciwnikiem. – Naruto zaczął gestykulować zawzięcie, znów stając się tym żywiołowym i głośnym chłopakiem, którego znał Nara. – Już się nie mogę doczekać, dattebayo!

\- Zamilcz! Przeszedłem po informacje, nie dla walki z takim słabeuszem. – czerowonowłosy był lekko zirytowany radosną paplaniną rówieśnika.

\- Ja ci dam słabeusza! Zostanę najsilniejszym ninją jakiego świat widział! Jeszcze zobaczysz, pokonam cię i wygram ten egzamin!

\- Jesteś irytujący. – wymamrotał cicho shinobi Piasku. – Mam ci zamknąć gębę siłą? – zagroził.

\- Daj spokój Gaara. Chcę cię poznać. Nic nie jest lepsze na początek znajomości jak lekki, przyjazny pojedynek. Co powiesz na to byśmy… - blondyn przerwał, gdy został zaatakowany piaskiem. Najwidoczniej drugi nastolatek stracił cierpliwość. Naruto z początku tylko uskakiwał, lekko się uśmiechając kontynuował rozmowę.

\- Czyli jednak trochę powalczymy. Super! Tylko może zaczniemy od jakiejś małej rozgrzewki. Najlepiej też skupmy się na samym taijutsu. Wiesz, wolałbym oszczędzać chakrę na wypadek poważnego starcia o zwój. O! Tak w ogóle, to jaki ma twoja drużyna zwój? Nieba, czy Ziemi? – Shikamaru nie do końca wiedział dlaczego Naruto ciągle gada. Jeszcze przed chwilą był niezwykle cichy, a teraz sam miał ochotę zamknąć mu gębę. Był piekielnie głośny.

\- Kłamca. – niespodziewanie blondyn został złapany przez piasek i unieruchomiony. Próbował się wyrywać, ale opornie mu to szło. – Nigdy nie uwierzę, że jinchuuriki Kyuubiego musi oszczędzać chakrę. – czerwono włosy mówił z lekką kpiną.

Nara natomiast zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem słowa jinchuriki. Gdzieś je już słyszał, ale nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie. Podejrzewał jednak, że znał je od ojca. Dodatkowo słowo to miało jakiś związek z dziewięcioogoniastym. Wydawało mu się to trochę niepokojące.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że ciebie Ichibi jakoś szczególnie rozpieszcza. – zaprotestował blondyn, po czym jęknął cicho. Sabaku musiał zacieśnić pułapkę, w której znajdował się Uzumaki.

\- Dokładnie. – przyznaje niechętnie czerwono włosy. – Ale właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem. Wyczułem chakrę Kyuubiego, a to oznacza, że jej użyłeś. Chcę wiedzieć jak to zrobiłeś, nie pozwalając zawładnąć sobą demonowi.

Myśli Shikamaru szalały. Chyba już zna odpowiedź na swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, choć trudno było mu przyjąć to do wiadomości. Ale było to też logiczne.

Naruto zawsze był inny, czuł to. I nie miał na myśli idiotycznego zachowania. Raczej fakt, że nastolatek był sam. Żadnych bliskich, dorosłych lub dzieci biegających w pobliżu. Nikt o nim niczego nie wiedział. Ludzie go unikali. Jego istnienie było objęte tajemnicą. Widocznie stał za tym strach. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, ale nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

Ojciec kiedyś wspominał, że niektóre większe wioski posiadały broń, która nazywała się jinchuriki. To stąd kojarzył to słowo, ale dotychczas nie wiedział, że chodzi o człowieka, a w dodatku związanego z demonami. Wyjaśniało to na przykład zniknięcie demona trzynaście lat temu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zawsze podejrzewał, że książki do historii nie mówią wszystkiego i pokonanie Kyuubiego było trochę naciągane. Gdyby faktycznie został unicestwiony, jak to napisali w podręczniku do Akademii, wioska posiadałaby jakieś dowody, np. fragmenty kości lub coś w tym stylu.

Istnienie pojemnika na demony wydawało mu się nagle oczywiste. Tak samo jak zachowanie mieszkańców Konochy względem blondyna. Było niewybaczalne i podłe, ale nagle je rozumiał. Ludzie ogarnięci strachem lub chęcią zemsty byli głupi, szaleni. Zrobiło mu się żal rówieśnika. Musiał mieć ciężko, a wciąż potrafił się szczerze i radośnie uśmiechać. To było warte szacunku.

Te myśli sprawiły, że znów zastanowił się nad zachowaniem swojego Cienia. Niewyobrażalne było dla niego odczuwać taki spokój w pobliżu Kyuubiego, mimo że doświadczał tego niezliczoną ilość razy. Przecież to demon, żądna zemsty i zniszczenia istota. A on do niego lgnął. Wciąż i wciąż. Co z nim było nie tak? To było tak irracjonalne, kłopotliwe, upierdliwe….

\- Mam rozumieć, że nie dogadujecie się zbyt dobrze z Shukaku? – odpowiedział błękitnooki, wyrywając Narę z zamyślenia.

\- Kim? – zapytał zdezorientowany genin.

\- Czyli nie. – Naruto westchnął lekko. – Shukaku to imię Ichibiego. Kurama mi opowiadał trochę o jego małym bracie, więc jakoś mnie to nie dziwi, że nie wiedziałeś.

\- Kyuubi…. Z tobą rozmawia? – spojrzenie Gaary było lekko niedowierzające i powątpiewające.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Mówię prawdę! Jest moją rodziną. Moim bratem, przyjacielem, opiekunem, nauczycielem. Uratował mnie. – najdziwniejsza dla bruneta była w tym wyznaniu szczerość i szczęście w głosie nastolatka. Czerwonowłosy zdawał się równie zaskoczony, bo wpatrywał się dziwnie w rówieśnika. Nie odzywał się jednak. – Możesz mi nie wierzyć Gaara, ale kiedyś miałem spojrzenie podobne do twojego. – coś w tych słowach musiało poruszyć piaskowego chłopca, bo ten cofnął się o krok, a jego piasek zwolnił Uzumakiego z uścisku.

Nara jakby chcąc się dowiedzieć o czym konkretnie mówi jego kolega, przyjrzał się uważnie obcemu chłopakowi. Z zaskoczeniem poczuł jak jego Cień reaguję i owija jego ciało, przekazując mu ogromny smutek. Tym razem bez znamion niebezpieczeństwa. I faktycznie, patrząc w turkusowe oczy Sabaku, miało się wrażenie, jakby się tonęło w negatywnych emocjach. Ogarnęło go współczucie, bo spoglądając na Uzumakiego, wrażenie było podobne, choć łagodniejsze. Byli tacy sami, a jednocześnie bardzo różni.

\- Wiem jak to jest być odrzuconym, niezrozumianym, samotnym. Wiem czym jest uczucie złości, smutku, żalu, zazdrości. Wiem jak to jest pragnąć zemsty lub ucieczki. Wiem znacznie więcej niż myślisz. – jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, przestał się uśmiechać i wykazywał się wielką powagą. Coś co było do niego tak niepodobne, albo raczej takie wydawało się dla Shikamaru. – Moje życie było wypełnione bólem, dopóki nie poznałem Kuramy. – na twarz blondyna znów wpłynął uśmiech. – Jednym z moich marzeń jest właśnie poznanie wszystkich pozostałych jinchuriki i pokazać im jak szczęśliwe może być życie z biju w zgodzie. – tym razem mówił już w widocznym podekscytowanie i energią, szeroko przy tym gestykulując.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe. Niedorzeczne. – kręcił z wahaniem głową. Naruto na pewno nie sądził, że zdoła zbyt szybko przemówić do rozumu ninja Suny, ale to nie umniejszało jego determinacji. Był zaciekły i nie rzucał słów na wiatr.

Shikamaru rozumiał trochę czerwonowłosego. Mimo, że zapewne brzmiało to zachęcająco i postawa blondyna potwierdzała wszystko o czym mówił, nie dało się zmienić swojego charakteru i wychowania, tak z dnia na dzień. Wymagało to pracy, zawziętości i zaangażowania obu stron. Dobre chęci nie wystarczą.

\- Udowodnię ci to! – obiecał błękitnooki. W oczach odbijała mu się widoczna determinacja. Cała postawa, wraz z palcem wskazującym skierowanym na Gaarę, dopełniała tego wrażenia. – Sprawię, że uwierzysz w moje słowa, docenisz siłę więzi jaką może dać ci rodzina, przyjaciele, sojusznicy. Twoje życie zmieni się na lepsze. – zakończył z pewnością w głosie.

Stojący naprzeciwko blondyna nastolatek widocznie rozważał słowa rówieśnika. Jego oddech był lekko przyspieszony, a prawa dłoń co chwile drgała, jakby chłopak wahał się czy zaatakować, czy odpuścić sobie i odejść. To były chyba jedyne symptomy rozterek przybysza. Nic więcej nie dawał po sobie poznać. Twarz bez wyrazu, spokojna, bezuczuciowa maska. Przypominał tym trochę Uchihę.

Jakby odczytując myśli Shikamaru, parę kroków za Naruto w konarze drzewa, dało się usłyszeć głośne przekleństwo z ust Haruno i trochę cichszy jęk bólu Sasuke. Widząc nagłe i mocne napięcie ciała blondyna, jego kolega z drużyny musiał być dość poważnie ranny. Na pewno miał chęć odwrócić się od czerwonowłosego i sprawdzić co chłopakiem. Z drugiej strony nie mógł tak po prostu odejść od Gaary, kiedy wypowiedział swoją deklarację. Mówił bardzo poważnie i powinien okazać to też czynami. Nie mógł go zignorować. Musiał zachować zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Jest za wcześnie na podjęcie przez ciebie tej decyzji. – odezwał się znów Uzumaki. Najwyraźniej rozumiał, że to wymaga poważnych przemyśleń przez genina z Suny. A na to potrzeba czasu. – Spotkajmy się po tej części egzaminu. Znajdę cię. Cokolwiek miałbyś zdecydować, chcę mieć w tobie przyjaciela. W końcu jesteśmy tacy sami, jestem pewny, że się dogadamy. –uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. – Powinienem wrócić do przyjaciela i mu pomóc. – wskazał ręką za siebie. – Ale jak na razie mogę cię zapewnić, że odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. Mam tylko jeden warunek. – zaznaczył. Kiedy widział, że Gaara słucha go uważnie, kontynuował. – Zrobisz wszystko by wygrać ten egzamin. Dojdziesz do finału, a tam zmierzysz się ze mną. – powiedział dumnie wskazując na siebie. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz dla mnie wystarczająco wymagającym przeciwnikiem, żebym się nie nudził.

Czerwonowłosy prychnął na ten wyniosły i lekko kpiący ton. Uniósł wysoko głowę i patrzył z wyzwaniem na błękitnookiego. Najwyraźniej spodobał mu się ten warunek, bo na twarz wpłynął mu zadowolony śmieszek. Był przekonany, że z łatwością uda mus się spełnić ten warunek.

Wymienili się prowokacyjnymi spojrzeniami zbliżając się do siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Naruto wysunął dłoń nie spuszczając oka z chłopaka w wściekle czerwonych włosach.

\- Stoi? – zapytał. Gaara nie zastanawiał się długo. Ze zdecydowaniem odwzajemnił gest rówieśnika.

\- Stoi.

To był właśnie ten moment, w którym Shikamaru dziękował niebiosom za swoją intuicję i dar. Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a w rzeczywistości zapewne nie minęła nawet sekunda.

Pierwszym co poczuł, było niesamowite uczucie lekkości. Wrażenie to sprawiło, że oparł się całym ciałem o drzewo, ponieważ nogi chciały odmówić mu posłuszeństwa. Były jak z galarety. Odgiął głowę do tyłu i otworzył usta, z których wydobyło się westchnięcie, przypominające trochę jęk przyjemności. Miał wrażenie, że się unosi, że jest wolny. Mimo to odczuwał też, że czegoś mu brak.

Tym czymś był jego Cień, który opuścił jego barki. Spełzł z nich niczym wąż. Po raz pierwszy pokazał, że jest nie tylko częścią niego i jego chakry, ale też odrębnym bytem, samodzielną jednostką. Odłączył się od niego. Nie zdarzyło się to nigdy dotąd, choć Shikamaru podświadomie oczekiwał tego momentu. Wiedział, że ten nastąpi. Ale nie sądził, że brak Cienia, aż tak go obezwładni.

Nie był do końca pewny co się stało i dlaczego ten tak zareagował. Otworzył oczy, które nie wiadomo kiedy zamknął. Znów spojrzał w kierunku dwóch nastolatków i zamrugał zaskoczony.

Obok Naruto i Gaary stali dwaj wrogowie. Jeden dzierżył w dłoni kunai i celował nim w serce czerwonowłosego. Drugi w podobnej pozycji mierzył kataną w szyję blondyna. Ich bronie znajdowały się w odległości paru centymetrów od skóry nastolatków. Sami zainteresowani natomiast dalej wpatrywali się w siebie z uśmiechami.

Wszyscy byli unieruchomieni.

Shikamaru ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się swojemu Cieniowi, który rozciągał się pod stopami osób stojących na małej polanie. Tworzył sobą duże koło o średnicy około dziesięciu metrów. Nara poczuł lekką zazdrość i szacunek do tego czynu. On sam potrafił na razie pokryć cieniem obszar zaledwie o promieniu dwóch metrów.

Jego Cień był niesamowicie silny. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie w pełni mógł go okiełznać. Mogliby razem stworzyć potężny duet.

Nara rozpoznał w napastnikach ninja dźwięku. Ich opaski nie pozostawiały innych możliwości. Dziwne było, że nie wyczuli ich chakry. Ukrycie jej podczas spoczynku nie jest szczególnie trudne. Wymaga jedynie skupienia i koncentracji. Jednak podczas ataku, ludzkie ciało wypełnia adrenalina co niezwykle to utrudnia. Umiejętność ukrywania chakry podczas walki jest bardzo ceniona w świecie ninja. Posiada ją zaledwie cztery procent shinobi.

Brunet zastanawia się, jak im się to udało. Byli dopiero geninami. Nie świadczyło to oczywiście o umiejętnościach żołnierzy. To tylko ranga. Ale Shikamaru był co do tego podejrzliwy. Dlatego rozejrzał się uważniej po otoczeniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie można było dostrzec nic niepokojącego. On jednak umiał myśleć nieszablonowo.

Tym co zwróciło jego uwagę była cisza. Nie taka zwykła. Ta wydawała się sztuczna. Nie było słychać niczego. Żadnych drobnych zwierząt biegających między drzewami. Brak szeleszczących o siebie gałęzi oraz liści. Żadnego świstu wiatru. Ktoś to wszystko wcześniej zagłuszył technikami, przez co jego zmysły nie wykryły nawet obcych. A skoro ta cisza wciąż się trwała, gdzieś w pobliżu ukrywa się ktoś jeszcze.

Zadrżał na tę myśl. Nie czuł się na siłach, aby walczyć. Brak Cienia owiniętego wokół niego była tak niecodzienny i przytłaczający, że odechciewało mu się nawet ruszać. Pozostała dwójka nastolatków natomiast znajdowała się pod wpływem cienistego jutsu. Shikamaru nie wiedział co robić. Wyjście z kryjówki w takim stanie wydawało mu się bez sensu. Nie umiał też zwolnić rówieśników spod działania techniki. Cień trzymał ich samowolnie.

Rozmyślania bruneta przerwał wesoły chichot Uzumakiego. Chyba nie przejmował się ostrzem, które znajdowało się tak niepokojąco blisko jego szui. Albo był pewny, że nic mu się nie stanie. Czyżby spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń?

\- Dzięki Shikamaru. – odezwał się szeroko uśmiechnięty blondyn. – Jak zawsze można na ciebie liczyć. – po czy odwrócił się w lewo o odbiegł w kierunku lasu, zapewne w poszukiwaniu ostatniego przeciwnika.

Nara jedynie mrugał powiekami oszołomiony. W głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań, a zero odpowiedzi. Od kiedy Naruto był świadomy jego obecności? Jeśli wiedział, że jest obserwowany, to dlaczego zdradził o sobie tak wiele tajemnic? Czy to był jakiś rodzaj testu dla niego?

Czy to, że sam nie reagował znaczyło, że wiedział o potencjalnych napastnikach? Dlaczego jest z tego powodu taki radosny? I wreszcie jakim cudem był w stanie poruszać się pod działaniem techniki Cienia?

 _To takie kłopotliwe._


	18. Chapter 18

Nie mógł patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel się męczy. Brunet wciąż zapewniał, że wszystko jest w porządku, nic mu nie jest oraz, że nie przeszkodzi mu to w wygranej. Naruto jednak wiedział lepiej. Umiał odróżnić jego skrzywiony wyraz twarzy z bólu od tego normalnego. Nieważne jak bardzo Sasuke starałby się to ukryć.

Trwała właśnie dodatkowa część egzaminu, w której zostanie wyłoniona ósemka finalistów. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni ilością drużyn, które przeszły pozytywnie test w Lesie Śmierci. Świadczyło to jedynie o tym, że poziom umiejętności tegorocznych geninów jest bardzo wysoki. Naruto nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć te wszystkie, fascynujące walki.

Całkiem nie dawno do wieży, która znajduje się w centrum lasu, przybyły ostatnie drużyny. Dało to im około dwie godziny na odpoczynek. To dość niewiele, biorąc pod uwagę obrażenia niektórych osób. Na szczęście była możliwość rezygnacji z walki i dalszego uczestnictwa w egzaminie. Z siedmiu drużyn, czyli dwudziestu jeden geninów, czterech zrezygnowało bądź było niezdolnych do walki. Pozostałe siedemnaście osób czekało na swoją kolej.

Jako pierwszy walczył właśnie Sasuke. Zapewne nie miałby większych problemów ze zwycięstwem, gdyby tajemnicza pieczęć zostawiona na jego ciele przez Orochimaru, nie utrudniała mu stania prosto. Na prośbę bruneta, ani on, ani Sakura nie powiedzieli o tym co stało się w Lesie. Uchiha był uparty i nie przyjmował do wiadomości faktu, że znak może być czymś niebezpiecznym. On po prostu chciał walczyć. Obsesyjnie pragnął zwyciężyć mimo utrudnień.

A Naruto widział, że nie należało tego lekceważyć. Stwierdził to już po tym, jak czarnowłosy odzyskał przytomność w Lesie Śmierci. Ze znamienia wydobywała się niepokojąca energia. Była mroczna i wywoływała u niego ciarki. Najbardziej przeraził się, gdy pieczęć zaczęła się rozrastać, a Uchiha emanował gniewem podobnym do wściekłego biju.

Instynktownie nałożył na przyjaciela małą, tymczasową pieczęć tłumiącą. Wystarczyła by cofnąć działanie dziwnego znaku, ale Uzumaki zastanawiał się czy postąpił słusznie. Nie znał tego symbolu. Trzy łezki w okręgu były mu całkowicie obce. Z jednej strony, gdyby powstrzymał się przed działaniem, mógłby się dowiedzieć przynajmniej częściowych funkcji pieczęci. Wiedziałby czego się spodziewać.

Z drugiej strony, nie mógł tak po prostu patrzeć jak Sasuke cierpi. Zadziałał zanim w ogóle przemyślał sprawę. Teraz jednak stał pełen obaw. Drżał w oczekiwaniu na działanie tej pieczęci. Gdyby brunet sobie odpuścił i nie forsował się tak bardzo, jego drobne zabezpieczenie wytrzymałoby. Ale wiedział, że tak nie będzie. Uchiha chciał wygrać i był gotów skorzystać nawet z tak niebezpiecznej pomocy. Gdyby tak bardzo się nie martwił, może byłby pod wrażeniem determinacji rówieśnika.

Czuł smutek na widok ciała Uchihy trawiącego gorączką. Chciał zejść tam na dół, na parkiet i uspokoić przyjaciela. Wesprzeć go, aby nie drżały mu już tak dłonie, aby oddech stał się bardziej równomierny oraz, by wzrok nie był tak zamglony. Pragnął zwycięstwa Sasuke, ale bardziej zależało mu na jego zdrowiu.

Oglądając walkę wszyscy oprócz niego i Haruno, stwierdziliby, że historie o potędze i świetności Uchihów są przesądzone. Spodziewali się zapewne czegoś innego. Szybkiego zwycięstwa, silnych ciosów, niezwykłej zwinności oraz sharingana. Zobaczyli jednak całkowite przeciwieństwo swoich wyobrażeń. W tej chwili Sasuke był bardzo słaby.

Nie wiedzieli jednak, że to tylko z powodu rany. Naruto wierzył, że przyjaciel to wygra, dlatego już planował badania nad tajemniczym symbolem. Chciał żeby mógł z niego swobodnie korzystać lub pobierać moc, a w walce finałowej pokazać wszystkim, na co stać Uchihę. Pomoże mu sprawić, aby wszystkim opadły szczęki z wrażenia.

\- Naruto. – poczuł łokieć przyjaciółki w swoim boku. – Przestań się uśmiechać jak szaleniec. Ludzie dziwnie się na ciebie patrzą. – zauważyła. I faktycznie kilka osób przyglądało mu się ze zmrużonymi oczami, szczególnie dorośli. Jest przecież „groźnym pojemnikiem na Kyuubiego". Podejrzewają zapewne, że nastolatek coś kombinuje.

\- Och, przepraszam. – odpowiedział uśmiechając się tym razem normalnie, tak jak miał w zwyczaju.

Kiedy znów spojrzał na walkę, jego ciało się spięło. Około połowy ciała bruneta pokrywały czarne znaki. Sharingan świecił bardziej intensywnie niż zazwyczaj, a chakra czarnowłosego emanowała czymś złowrogim. Naruto był przyzwyczajony do demonicznej chakry Kyuubiego, dlatego ta energia nie wywoływała w nim dyskomfortu. Raczej czuł zniesmaczenie, ponieważ ta u bruneta wydawała mu się sztuczna, skażona, narzucona przez dziwne znamię.

Blondyn bardzo nie lubił gdy ludzie próbowali kogoś na siłę zmienić. Dlatego postanowił, że pierwsze co zrobi, to uczyni tą pieczęć własnością Uchihy. Będzie jego pod każdym względem. Nie da w tym temacie górować Orochimaru. Już miał pierwsze zalążki pomysłu jak to zrobić. W takiej chwili nie mógł, nie dziękować Kuramie za te wszystkie godziny nauki fujinjutsu. Dodatkowo mając kilka nowych zwoi od swojej mamy, niedługo stanie się mistrzem tej dziedziny.

Sasuke wydawał się walczyć jakby w amoku, co tylko utwierdzało jasnowłosego w słuszności jego decyzji. Stał się bardziej agresywny i bezwzględny. Mając taką siłę, szybko zakończył pojedynek. Nie wiedział jednak kiedy się zatrzymać, nie panował nad sobą. Gdyby nie interwencja sędziego, czarnowłosy zapewne popełniłby swoje pierwsze morderstwo. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Po tym jak efekty pieczęci się cofnęły, Sasuke był wyczerpany. Z trudem utrzymywał przytomność. Naruto nie mógł na razie zając się przyjacielem. Musiał czekać na swoją walkę, a nie wiedział kiedy ta się odbędzie. Poprosił więc Kakashiego, aby zabrał bruneta do jakiejś osobnej sali i pilnował, aż nie przyjdzie. Nie zamierzał jednak marnować ani chwili.

Blondyn wyciągnął z plecaka czysty zwój i usiadł wygodnie pod ścianą. Zaczął rysować potrzebne mu pieczęcie. Z każdą minutą sekwencja znaków stawała się bardziej skomplikowana. W pewnym momencie jednak Naruto się zatrzymał. Wpatrywał się w swoje notatki i zastanawiał się czy o czymś nie zapomniał. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na błąd lub przeoczenie. Na własnej skórze doświadczył jak to się może skończyć. Ale nie zamierzał się teraz nad tym rozwodzić. Potrzebował więcej spokoju, aby skończyć pieczęć. Miał już większość, więc postanowił, że znów skupi się na przebiegu egzaminu.

Skierował wzrok na walczących i poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku. Na parkiecie stała zmęczona, ranna i zdeterminowana Hinata. Od zawsze lubił tą dziewczynę. Miała coś w sobie takiego, że chciało się przy niej uśmiechać. Doceniał również, że nigdy nie mówiła o nim niczego złego. Była nieśmiała i skromna. Schlebiało mu również to, jak zawsze się przy nim rumieni. Wiedział co to znaczy i było to dość miłe uczucie, ale nie był na razie zainteresowany. Skupiony był raczej na doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności i spełnianiu marzeń. Nie w głowie mu żadne miłostki. W ogóle zastanawiające było, że dziewczyny już w tak młodym wieku myślą tylko o tym. Według Naruto to jeden z powodów, które odstraszały facetów. Ten pośpiech. A przecież nie było tajemnicą, że mężczyźni uwielbiają przygody, czasem krótsze, czasem dłuższe. Żaden z nich nie myśli o ustatkowaniu się w wieku trzynastu lat!

Pokręcił głową porzucając te wszystkie myśli. Na pewno nie pomogą jego przyjaciółce. Z gniewnie zmarszczonymi brwiami słuchał wywodu starszego kuzyna Hinaty, na temat przeznaczenia. Blondyn od razu mógł stwierdzić, że to co chłopak opowiadał to czysta głupota. Coś takiego nie istniało. Był to jedynie pretekst, wymysł wyższych sfer, który miał usprawiedliwić ich bestialskie czyny. Łatwiej było oceniać kogoś, niż widzieć własne błędy. Tak właśnie postępował Neji. Obwiniał o wszystko swoją młodszą kuzynkę, nie zauważając, że ją tym bardzo krzywdzi. A Naruto był niema pewny, że z tak wielkim pokładem sympatii, jakim dysponowała dziewczyna, pragnęła ona jedynie dobra chłopaka. Bardziej niż dla siebie.

Nie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie, dlatego właśnie jasnowłosy postanowił się wtrącić. Pojawił się w mgnieniu oka pomiędzy walczącą dwójką nastolatków z rodu Hyuga. Jedną ręką złapał Nejiego za nadgarstek, zatrzymując tym śmiertelny cios wycelowany w serce dziewczyny. Drugą natomiast położył na tali Hinaty, podtrzymując ją przed omdleniem. Patrzył wściekle na starszego chłopaka. Nie do pomyślenia dla niego było, żeby tak traktować swoją rodzinę.

\- Neji Hyuga. – odezwał się zimnym głosem. – Wyzywam cię na pojedynek. – nie przejmował się coraz głośniejszymi szeptami, które rozległy się na balkonach i wśród sędziów. – Ja ostatni z ostatnich, najgorszy genin spośród tegorocznych absolwentów Akademii, zakała tej wioski, pokonam cię i udowodnię ci, że przeznaczenie o którym tyle opowiadasz, jest gówno warte. – mówił głośno i wyraźnie.

Słyszał jak dorośli dyskutują o tym pomyśle. Mieli nieparzystą ilość geninów do walki i ten pojedynek mógłby to wyrównać. Z drugiej strony jednak zastanawiali się czy będzie to sprawiedliwe wobec Hyugi, dla którego byłaby to już druga walka. Wymieniali się opiniami nie zwracając na nich uwagi. W tym czasie zdążył puścić nastolatka i ułożyć na podłodze swoją przyjaciółkę. Trzymał jej głowę na swoich kolanach i czekał na medyków. Niepokoił się o jej stan, a nie chciał przypadkowo jej zranić, gdyby wypróbował na niej swoje niezadowalające umiejętności medyczne.

Podniósł z powrotem wzrok na starszego Hyugę, gdy usłyszał drwiące prychnięcie. Chłopak patrzył na niego z wyższością i pogardą. Na pewno nie był zadowolony, że wyzwał go ktoś tak słaby. Uważał, że zgoda na pojedynek z blondynem może okazać się dla niego hańbą. Mówiła o tym jego postawa i wyraz twarzy. To jedynie tylko jeszcze bardziej rozsierdzało Uzumakiego.

\- Czemu milczysz Hyuga, czyżbyś stchórzył? – drażnił się z nim. Z satysfakcją oglądał jak usta bruneta zaciskają się z gniewu i burzenia.

\- Nie mam przed czym. – w jego głosie dało się słyszeć tłumiącą złość. – Zgadzam się na pojedynek. – odpowiedział głośno, aby dać znać sędziom. Ci jedynie pokiwali głowami i kiedy w końcu medycy zabrali Hinatę, mogli pozwolić im na walkę.

Naruto zamierzał dać chłopakowi porządną lekcję życia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Nie protestował, bo i po co miałby? Nie interesowały go powody blondyna. Choć nie ukrywał, że sama jego osoba już tak. Przyglądał mu się wiec dokładniej niż komukolwiek w swoim życiu. A było na co patrzeć. Chłopak mówił o sobie jako najgorszym, a jednak nie było tego widać po jego ruchach. Z rozbawieniem spoglądał na starania białookiego, który wciąż i wciąż odpierał ataki jasnowłosego „słabeusza".

Ich ostatnie spotkanie w Lesie Śmierci wprawiło Gaarę w lekką konsternację. Pragnął wtedy zdobyć jedynie informacje na ważny dla niego temat. Nie sądził, że spotka kogoś podobnego do niego samego. Kogoś kto tak bardzo namąci w jego życiu. Został zwabiony przez chakrę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że niektóre wioski posiadały broń taką jak on, ale nigdy dotąd nie spotkał kogoś takiego. Nie był na to przygotowany, a dokładniej na te emocje…

Jak burza powracały do niego wspomnienia z młodości. Słowa staruszki o znalezieniu przez niego prawdziwego przyjaciela. Obietnica końca samotności. Na te kilka lat całkiem o tym zapomniał. Wyrzucił z głowy te złudne marzenia. To, że teraz wróciły nie polepszało jego sytuacji. Już raz się zawiódł, został zraniony i jak niczego innego, obawiał się powtórki.

Spotkanie w Lesie Śmieci dawało mu nadzieję, którą na chwilę obecną gardził. Nie chciał jej.

Uzumaki wypowiadał na głos jego własne uczucia. Nie wszystkie, ale na pewno większość. W końcu rozmawiali tak krótko. Mimo to, coś kazało mu wierzyć, że to o nim mówiła stara kobieta.

Mieszały mu się uczucia.

W tych wszystkich emocjach pełnych nadziei, wciąż jednak nie zapomniał o całej tej złości, którą przez lata gromadził w sobie. Wciąż nie interesowała go walka. Dalej był ponury, okrutny i obojętny na wszystko. Nie dało się tego ot tak zmienić. Ale pośród tych wszystkich czarnych myśli, pojawiło się jasne światełko. Albo raczej w kolorze blond.

Z iskrami podniecenia oglądał walkę Uzumakiego. To miał być jego przyszły przeciwnik. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie może się już doczekać. Chciał tego. Nie z powodu rozkazu, czy zachęty jego rodzeństwa. Pragnął tej walki dla samego siebie. To było coś tak nowego. Co prawda, planował już swoją ucieczkę, ale pomiędzy tą otoczką posłusznego pionka, było to czymś co uważał, że „musiał" zrobić, a nie że „chciał".

Był to pierwszy znak, że w słowach blondyna było ziarno prawdy. Jego życie miało się zmienić, albo raczej już zaczęło. Kiedy Gaara sobie to teraz uświadomił, te myśli wydawały się takie… dobre. Poczuł się wolny. Kajdany posłusznej i bezwzględnej broni za jaką go uważali, rozluźniły się. Do tego wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z błękitnookim.

A miało być ich więcej.

Nie był do końca pewny jakie ma w związku z tym odczucia. Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie. Postanowił jednak bardziej skupić się na pojedynku. Ciemnowłosy był już lekko zmęczony, zapewne nie tego się spodziewał po tym pojedynku. A na pewno nie myślał, że ujrzy na twarzy przeciwnika kpiący uśmieszek i imitację ziewnięcia. Uzumaki nieźle sobie z niego pogrywał.

\- Co się stało Hyuga? – zapytał Naruto udając przejęcie. – Czy to twoje przeznaczenie sprawiło, że przegrywasz z nieudacznikiem?

\- Zamknij się! Co ty o tym możesz wiedzieć? – wysyczał wściekle. – Jesteś zwykłym geninem. Nie masz pojęcia czym jest odpowiedzialność klanowa. Nikt cię nie obciążył takim brzemieniem jak mnie. – kontynuował wyprowadzony z równowagi brunet. – Jesteś nikim.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jednak jedynie głośny śmiech. Śmiech pełen goryczy, na który Gaara miał ochotę zawtórować. Brzemię. To słowo wydawało się takie łagodne w porównaniu z tym co musieli przeżyć, z czym radzili sobie na co dzień. On powiedziałby raczej, że nosi na ramionach pieprzony, kilkutonowy głaz. I z każdym dniem ten staje się cięższy.

\- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? – zapytał brunet. Widocznie nie rozpoznał charakteru tego rozbawienia, albo raczej jego braku.

\- Jak na Hyugę jesteś niezwykle głupi. – zaznaczył Uzumaki kręcąc głową.

Wystarczyło to jednak, aby w szale gniewu, Neji zaatakował jasnowłosego. Był to pierwszy atak jaki zainicjował starszy chłopak. I wyjątkowo skuteczny. Naruto nie umiał się przed nim obronić, zapewne tak samo jak i przed innymi, dlatego wcześniej to on atakował, nie dając takiej możliwości przeciwnikowi. Wyjątkowe zdolności i techniki klanu Hyuga były znane na całym świecie, więc nie dziwiła Gaarę bezczynność Uzumakiego. Widział jak blondyn skrzywił się ironicznie, kiedy poczuł, że ma zablokowane wszystkie węzły chakry.

\- Mówisz o mojej głupocie, ale to ty teraz stoisz bezbronny. – roześmiał się brunet. – Przegrałeś.

\- Naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz, Neji. – głos Naruto był cichy. – Nie wiem, co aż tak bardzo przeszkadza ci w twojej pieczęci, że twoją wymówką na wszystko jest jakieś głupie przeznaczenie. – za zszokowany wzrok przeciwnika przewrócił oczami. – Och, proszę cię! Dobrze wiem co masz na czole! Ale dalej nie rozumiem na co aż tak narzekasz. – Uzumaki widocznie się zirytował, bo zaczął mówić głośniej niż wcześniej.

\- Na co narzekam? – Hyuga chyba porzucił pytanie o znajomość jego tajemnicy. – Nigdy nie chciałem być kontrolowany. Zwłaszcza przez rodzinę, która uważa się za lepszą, bo jest z głównej gałęzi. To ja powinienem być dziedzicem. Jestem silniejszy niż ta słabeuszka Hinata. – wyrzucił z siebie słowa w złości.

\- Ha! – Naruto zaśmiał się głośno. – Ty to nazywasz kontrolą? – ironizował. – Masz rodzinę, klan, tradycję. Od małego cię uczą walki, specjalnych technik. Posiadasz kekkei genkai i to nie byle jakie. Masz prawo chodzić gdzie chcesz, mieć przyjaciół jakich chcesz, uczyć się czego chcesz. Masz wspaniałą, wrażliwą kuzynkę. Szanują cię wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. – wymieniał nie przejmując się widownią. – Posiadasz bardzo wiele jak na osobę kontrolowaną, ale ty o tym nie wiesz, bo widzisz tyko czubek własnego nosa! – mówił już całkiem wkurzony blondyn.

\- Nic nie roz… - chciał zaoponować starszy nastolatek, ale mu przerwano.

\- A może wolałbyś być sierotą? Dzieckiem wychowanym na ulicy? Poniżanym, nienawidzonym, samotnym, zdanym tylko na siebie? Bo taki los jest przecież lepszy, niż posiadanie jakiegoś znaczka na swoim ciele. – wysyczał wściekle i chyba każdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak mówi o swoim życiu. Albo raczej jego i każdego innego jinchuriki. Co prawda, Gaara miał rodzinę i dom, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że uczucia miał podobne. – Co byś powiedział, gdyby zabraniano ci się uczyć, a przy tym śmiano by się z twojej niewiedzy? Albo gdybyś nie mógł się bawić z innymi dziećmi, bo jesteś zbyt „brudny"? Gdyby ktoś przy każdej okazji kradł twoje pieniądze na jedzenie, niszczył każdą twoją własność? Uważałbyś, że to przeznaczenie każde ludziom ukrywać to, kim naprawdę jesteś?! – wrzasnął, a większość dorosłych spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem.

Dla czerwonowłosego to było takie prawdziwe. Aż zazdrościł blondynowi, że może uwolnić się od tych toksycznych emocji, wykrzyczeć każdą rzecz, która leży mu na sercu. Teraz już był pewny, że wszystko co wcześniej powiedział mu rówieśnik, jest prawdą. Jest rozumiany i to było fantastyczne uczucie. Takie oczyszczające. Tuż przed nim, otoczony pomarańczową chakrą, jasnowłosy nastolatek, mógł być jego przyjacielem. Gaara pragnął, by nim został.

Postara się o to, bo naprawdę tego chciał.

Czerwone oczy, wystające kły i złowroga chakra mówiły bardzo wiele. Przerażone i zdziwione twarze prawie wszystkich osób na sali, świadczyły, że tożsamość blondyna była tajemnicą. Broń Konohy chodziła codziennie po ulicach wioski i wiele osób nie zdawało sobie z tego sprawy. Genin z Suny uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Tymczasem zaalarmowani dorośli otoczyli Uzumakiego z bronią w ręku. Byli gotowi zaatakować i zabić. Naiwni głupcy. Dla jinchuriki te kilka kunaii jest zaledwie jak wykałaczki. Nie byliby w stanie zbytnio zranić blondyna.

\- Cofnąć się! Jeśli ktoś wtrąci się do tej walki, nie będę miał litości. – wywarczał zwierzęcym głosem. Po wszystkich poza nim, przeszły dreszcze strach. Gaara jedynie miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Tak prawdziwie i szczerze.

Z lekkim wahaniem, ale jednak, dorośli wrócili na swoje miejsca. Mimo to nie schowali broni i ciągle byli czujni. Naruto prychnął gniewie na ten widok. Cofnął chakrę Kyuubiego z powrotem do właściciela, a jego wygląd wrócił do normalności. Nic sobie nie robił z przerażonego i zagubionego spojrzenia Hyugi. Wziął do ręki kunai i niespodziewanie naciął nim swoją dłoń. Dość głęboko, ponieważ na podłoże pojawiła się spora plama krwi. Podczas tej czynności nie skrzywił się jednak ani odrobinę.

\- Mówisz o przeznaczeniu, swojej sile, niesprawiedliwości. – znów odezwał się do bruneta. – Powtarzasz jak to cię rani, jak bardzo tego nie chcesz. A jednak nic z tym nie robisz. – zauważył jasnowłosy. Nie dał zbyt wiele czasu przeciwnikowi na przemyślenie jego słów, ponieważ rzucił w niego trzymanym w ręku kunaiem. Hyuga zobaczył go z dość sporym opóźnieniem, czego skutkiem była przecięta opaska za znakiem wioski Liścia, która nagle zaczęła spadał z jego czoła.

Wszyscy mogli teraz zobaczyć pieczęć Uwięzionego w Klatce Ptaka.

\- Znak został założony w obawie przed skradnięciem niezwykle cennego kekkei genkai. W razie przegranej walki, w obawie przed kradzieżą, pieczęć aktywuje się niszcząc mózg ofiary, a przy tym i jego dojutsu. W ten sposób nikt niepowołany nie może zdobyć tych cennych oczu. – Naruto tłumaczył wszystko bardzo spokojnie. Każdy był tak zainteresowany słowami blondyna, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, co ten robi. No może poza nim. Gaara widział jak nastolatek rozciera stopą krew z podłogi, tworząc jakieś niezrozumiałe dla niego symbole. – Uważam, że to dobre zabezpieczenie i każdy z Hyuga powinien je mieć. A jeśli aż tak się jej obawiasz, to musisz jedynie stać się na tyle silny, by nikt cię nie pokonał.

To było oczywiste, ale na tyle trafne, że starszy nastolatek pokiwał głowa zgadzając się z Uzumakim. Już nie starał się nawet mu przerywać lub narzucać swojego zdania. Zapewne było mu trochę wstyd za swoje wcześniejsze słowa.

\- Kontrola o której wspomniałeś odnosiła się do głównej gałęzi klanu, która może w każdej chwili tę pieczęć uruchomić. – dalej kontynuował, na co Gaara pomyślał, że jego rówieśnik jest niezwykle gadatliwy. – To też dobre rozwiązanie na wypadek pojawienia się zdrajcy. Historia naszej wioski powinna dać ludziom do myślenia, że takie sytuacje też się zdarzają. – uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną. – Nie lubisz tego, nie podoba ci się. Rozumiem. Tylko dlaczego mimo to z nimi walczysz? Robisz sobie z nich wrogów, prowokując ich. Co ci zrobiła Hinata, poza tym, że nie przeciwstawiła się głowie rodu? Kiedyś to ona nią będzie, więc czy nie powie nieś mieć w niej przyjaciółkę? – zapytał poważnie na co Neji zmarszczył brwi i spuścił głowę.

Uzumaki w końcu się zatrzymał. Rysunek, który stworzył przypominał jakąś pieczęć. To, że wykonał ją podczas takiej przemowy, walki, czy co to tam było, było imponujące. Dodatkowo wykonana z jego krwi, wyglądała niezwykle groteskowo.

\- Jestem na ciebie wściekły, za to co zrobiłeś mojej przyjaciółce. – zaznaczył poważnie Naruto. – Powinienem zbić cię na kwaśne jabłko. Jednak nie jestem żądną zemsty bestią, jak to niektórzy myślą. – Gaara słysząc ten fragment uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Znaj moją dobroć. – powiedział po czym pojawił się błyskawicznie za plecami bruneta, uderzając go z taką siłą, że ten znalazł się centralnie w miejscu, które wcześniej zajmował blondyn. Dokładnie na środku swojego tworu.

Niczego nie spodziewający się Hyuga, aktywował Byakugana i ustawił się w pozycji do obrony. Szykował się na dalszą walkę, skoro wszystko zostało już powiedziane. Natomiast błękitnooki patrzył na to z pobłażaniem, po czym złożył ze sobą dłonie uruchamiając pieczęć. Gaara usłyszał jęk bólu z ust bruneta, gdy ten pod wpływem techniki opadł na kolana i złapał się za głowę.

\- Pieczęć, którą posiadasz nie można usunąć. – znów odezwał się błękitnooki. – Wnika ona bardzo głęboko w umysł, co w przypadku takiej próby, użytkownik umiera. Nie znaczy to jednak, ze nie można jej zablokować.

Rozszerzone ze zdziwienia oczy Nejiego świadczyły, że ten dopiero zorientował się, co się dzieje oraz, że został uwolniony od swojego brzemienia. Pieczęć na jego czole lekko się zmieniła. Jasnozielony krzyżyk był teraz otoczony przez cierniową obręcz.

\- Ale się nagadałem! – wykrzyczał nagle rozradowany chłopak. – No to tak na koniec, mam nadzieję, że nie zmarnujesz tej szansy, którą ci podarowałem. – pogroził mu zabawnie palcem. – A! I to za Hinatę. – wciąż zaskoczony Hyuga nie zdążył zareagować. Potężny cios zadany przez Uzumakiego posłał go na koniec sali. Po uderzeniu w ścianę już się nie podniósł. Zapewne zemdlał.

\- Wygrałem! – wydarł się ucieszony nastolatek podnosząc ręce w geście zwycięstwa.

Gaara po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać na taką zmianę nastroju i całą tą sytuację. Roześmiał się szczerze i zaklaskał jako pierwszy. Uzumaki był niezwykłą osobą. Czerwonowłosy z początku podchodził z dystansem do wszystkiego co ten chłopak powiedział lub zrobił. Ale im częściej widział lub słyszał jasnowłosego nastolatka, tym bardziej się do niego przekonywał. Przy tym chłopaku, Sabaku zapominał o większości swoich własnych rozterek. Czuł się lepszy, lżejszy z każdą chwilą, w której miał okazję przebywać w pobliżu Naruto.

Gaara nie rozumiał sam siebie. Od wielu lat ćwiczył swoją maskę obojętności, potęgował swoją złość, bywał okrutny. Nigdy nie myślał o zmianie swojego zachowania. Wydawało mu się ono właściwe, odpowiednie dla jego sytuacji. Patrząc na fakt, że również posiada w sobie demona można było powiedzieć, że mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego. Jednak emocje, które chłopak wydobywa są jego tarczą. Nigdy nie chciał być zraniony, więc nie pozwalał sobie na posiadanie bliższych kontaktów z kimkolwiek.

Nie spodziewał się, że przyglądając się postaci w pomarańczowym dresie, jego mury powoli zaczną się kruszyć. Obojętność zaczynała znikać, gdy na niego patrzył. Miał ochotę się uśmiechał widząc zmienne humorki błękitnookiego, czy też słysząc jego paplaninę. Jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo, oprócz Uzumakiego, kto nie denerwowałby go, zbyt dużą ilością słów.

Obserwacja tego interesującego blondyna bardzo go rozluźniła. Przestał patrzeć na wszystko zimnymi oczami. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jego oczy w kolorze jasnego błękitu nabrały cieplejszych barw. Dotychczas pełne smutku i złości przypominały raczej poszarzałą toń nieba. Wystarczyło kilka dni, by wprowadzić w jego życie znaczące zmiany.

Ze spokojem patrzył na swoje imię wyświetlone na tablicy losującej. Następny pojedynek jest jego. Powinien wyjść na parkiet i z całą mocą zaatakować przeciwnika. Wykończyć go jak najszybciej i bez litości. Miał zadanie do wykonania, a ten egzamin nie interesował go wcale, tak samo jak i jego uczestnicy. Takie i podobne myśli zaprzątały jego głowę. Jednak z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego serce i ciało nie zgadzało się z rozumem.

Na ustach miał lekki uśmiech. Szedł spokojnie i bacznie obserwował swojego przeciwnika. Nie miał ochoty na brutalność. Nie tym razem. Chłopak w zielonym wdzianku lekko go bawił, ale mimo to postanowił, że go nie zlekceważy. Postawa Narto i w nim coś zmieniła. Chciał spełnić warunek blondyna i zawalczyć z nim w finale, ale zapragnął też zasłużyć sobie u niego na szacunek. Wiedział jednak, że aby to zrobić musi zmienić swoje zachowanie. Miał ochotę na dobrą walkę. Musiał wycisnąć z przeciwnika jak najwięcej, ale bez zbędnej przemocy. Wygra z nim uczciwie.

Pokaże wszystkim jak silny potrafi być, a zwłaszcza Uzumakiemu. Udowodni, że nie warto zadzierać z jego piaskiem.


	19. Chapter 19

Przyglądał się śpiącemu brunetowi. Miał niespokojny sen, co kilka chwil rzucał się lekko po łóżku. Na czole perlił mu się pot, a oddech był przyśpieszony. Kakashi`ego denerwowała ta bierność. Nie potrafił mu pomóc. Widok cierpiącego ucznia przywoływał bolesne wspomnienia. Znów potrząsną głową chcąc odgonić te myśli. Nie mógł kolejny raz zatracić się w przeszłości. To nie miało sensu. Jego obowiązkiem jest trwać przy boku Sasuke i doglądać jego stan.

Jego drużyna geninów nie powiedziała co się wydarzyło, ale nauczyciel zdołał wywnioskować, że przyczyną cierpienia chłopaka jest znak na złączeniu ramienia i szyi. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widział i wywoływało to w nim niepokój. Obecnie jego jedyną nadzieją jest jasnowłosy nastolatek z niezwykłymi umiejętnościami w dziedzinie pieczęci. Intuicja chłopaka czasem go przerażała. Już nie raz słyszał, jak Naruto rozwiązuje różne zagadki nie znając jakiejś sekwencji znaków. Brak wiedzy jednak nigdy go nie powstrzymał przed działaniem. Czasem wystarczyło mu, że poznawał przeznaczenie jednego, danego symbolu, na przykład tarcza lub ukrycie, aby wiedzieć jak sobie poradzić z zagadką. Jego talent był niezwykły, ale też przyprawiał go o ciarki.

Mimo to, Hatake był dumny z chłopaka. Już nawet nie złościł się aż tak bardzo, za te wszystkie żarty. Większość była zabawna i pouczająca. Miał zamiar nawet poprosić kiedyś blondyna o pomoc w zrobieniu kawału jego rywalowi, który ostatnio zaszedł mu za skórę. Gai był niezwykle żywiołowy, pełen dobrej energii, ale też i irytujący. Przyjemnie byłoby mu utrzeć nosa. Kakashi aż się uśmiechnął na to wyobrażenie. Cichy i potulny mężczyzna w zielonym wdzianku, mógł wprawić w szok większą część, jak nie całą, Konohę.

Znajdowali się z brunetem w bocznej sali wieży. Eliminacje do trzeciej części egzaminu wciąż trwały. Przez szybę w drzwiach widać było przebiegających od czasu do czasu medyków. Miał nadzieję, że pozostała część jego drużyny dobrze sobie radzi i nie potrzebowali interwencji medycznej. Wierzył w ich siłę bardzo mocno, ale niektóre dźwięki wywoływały w nim dreszcze paniki. Byli tacy młodzi i niedoświadczeni. No przynajmniej Sakura.

Różowowłosa nie posiadała zbyt dużych umiejętności bitewnych aby przejść pozytywnie ten egzamin. Miała jednak wystarczająco odwagi, by się nie poddawać i przeć do przodu, zaraz za chłopakami. Hatake bardzo szanował za to nastolatkę. Dziewczyna miała spore zasoby silnej woli, co dobrze rokowało w związku z jej marzeniem o zostaniu medyczną kunoichi. Dzięki odpowiedniemu zaangażowaniu i chęci do pracy, może w przyszłości zostać równie sławna i ceniona jak Tsunade. Nauczyciel nie ukrywał, że z niecierpliwością czeka na tą chwilę.

Kakashi spiął się cały, gdy usłyszał przeraźliwy huk. Nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Walka musiała odbywać się na bardzo wysokim poziomie, skoro nawet on usłyszał jej efekty. W głowie pojawił mu się obraz jasnowłosego nastolatka, ale zaraz zniknął. Naruto może i lubił czasem popisywać się widowiskowymi technikami, ale posiadał też dużą ilość sprytu. Niczym lis knuł, zwodził i atakował z zaskoczenia. Trenowali razem już kilka miesięcy, a i jego wciąż potrafił podejść. Blondyn lubił w ten sposób wykorzystywać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem.

Z uśmiechem na ustach przypominał sobie ich pierwsze starcie i zdobyty wtedy dziennik. Przedmiot stał się dla niego niesamowitym lekarstwem. Zaczytując się w pochyłe, lekko niezdarne pismo, potrafił zapomnieć o swoim cierpieniu. W dużej mierze zawdzięczał to też dzieciakom, ale nie ukrywał faktu, że poczuł się znów żywy odkąd go posiada. Przez wiele lat trwał w żałobie i poczuciu winy. Błędy przeszłości spędzały mu sen z powiek, a samotność wpędzała go w depresję. Stracił w młodości tak wiele, przez co stał się wrakiem człowieka. Tylko Sarutobi był tego świadom, jako jego szef. Przed resztą znajomych bardzo umiejętnie ukrywał swoje uczucia.

Praca w ANBU dodatkowo go wykańczała. Długie i częste misje wymagały od niego profesjonalizmu. Bywał bezwzględny, stanowczy i piekielnie silny. Jeden z najlepszych shinobi wioski. Jednak kij zawsze ma dwa końce. Za każdym razem, kiedy powracał do domu odpocząć, stawał się z powrotem sobą - skrzywdzonym i samotnym mężczyzną. Im dłużej chował emocje podczas zadań, tym silniej do niego wracały. Każda taka sytuacja, była jak pobudka z koszmaru trwającego kilka dni. Jego psychika się wyniszczała.

Trzeci jednak w porę zdążył zareagować. Przydzielił go jako jonin nadzorujący do grup geniniów, co z początku w ogóle mu nie pasowało. Nie widział siebie z dziećmi. Nie wiedział jakby miał się wobec nich zachowywać. Przerażała go perspektywa bycia nauczycielem, bo czego miałby ich nauczyć taki ktoś, jak on. Nie potrafił nawet utrzymać przy życiu swoich bliskich. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego. Ale nie protestował zbyt silnie. Takie otrzymał rozkazy i nauczony był się ich trzymać.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zapragnął zapobiec wszelkim podobnym historiom jak jego. Chciał przestrzec dzieciaki przed błędami, które on wykonał. Wręcz musiał nauczyć ich wszystkiego, co pozwoliłoby im wieść długie i szczęśliwe życie. Samo zrealizowanie tych planów okazało się już trudniejsze. Wszystkie drużyny, które przejął były beznadziejne. Nie wykazywali cech, które Kakashi uważał za niezbędne i których tak zawzięcie szukał. Nikt nie potrafił przejść pomyślnie jego testu, więc odsyłał ich z powrotem do Akademii. Wywoływało to wiele kłótni z Sarutobim, jednak Hatake był nieugięty. Nie zgadzał się na trenowanie żadnej drużyny, która nie spełni jego oczekiwań.

Pierwsze wrażenie jakie miał po spotkaniu z tegoroczną drużyną, nie było zbyt dobre. Różowy potwór, arogancki emoś i głupkowaty żartowniś, to było coś czego się nie spodziewał. Przygotowany był, że ich pierwszy trening będzie kolejnym zmarnowanym dniem w jego życiu, ale okazał się niezwykle… barwny.

To były chwile, gdzie ukazał światu więcej emocji, niż przez kilka minionych tygodni. Zirytowanie, złość, denerwująca bezsilność i nieporadność. Później trochę rzeczywistego rozbawienia, ciekawość, podejrzliwość. Gierki z blondynem, choćby słowne, były jak wybudzenie się ze snu, w którym się lunatykuje. Pamiętał swój strach i zmartwienie o zdrowie nastolatka. Wtedy zapomniał całkowicie o swoich zasadach na temat przyjmowania drużyn pod swoje skrzydła. Naruto obudził w nim coś, co od dawna było uśpione. Chęć zmian. Powoli stawał się dawnym sobą. Z zadowoleniem obserwował rozwój dzieciaków i ich zmagania na misjach. Okazali się drużyną zgraną, silną i rozważną. Taką jakiej szukał, co dodatkowo na niego działało.

Trójka nastolatków zdobyła jego sympatię. Z każdym z nich czuł pewną więź, co tylko ich wzmacniało jako drużynę. Stali się rodziną. Pamiętał swoje wzruszenie, gdy chłopcy po raz pierwszy określili ich takim mianem. Ta dwójka była specyficzna i mimo, że próbowali to ukrywać, ich zależność i przywiązanie do siebie było bardzo widoczne. Na każdym kroku sygnalizowali swoją stateczność i brak zaufania. Kakashi ich w pewien sposób rozumiał. Oboje zostali skrzywdzeni przez życie w bardzo młodym wieku. Dlatego, kiedy otwarcie powiedzieli, że tworzą razem z nimi rodzinę, jonin nie zaprzeczał. Czuł to samo.

Rodzina to było coś za czym tęsknił najbardziej. Ostatnia osoba, którą uważał za starszego brata, zginęła ponad trzynaście lat temu. Dlatego kiedy miał okazję czytać zapisane myśli Minato, pozwolił sobie na łzy. Płakał otwarcie przez wiele wieczorów, kiedy zapoznawał się z treścią zeszytu. Ten przedmiot stał się dla niego najcenniejszą rzeczą. Słowa pełne uczuć leczyły jego duszę. Świadomość, że nie będzie mógł na nie odpowiedzieć, ściskała go za serce. Mimo to, czuł spokój. W jakiś sposób, wiele z jego zmartwień znikło.

Ciągły smutek przerodził się w troskę o dzieciaki. Wyrzuty sumienia stały się determinacją i chęcią rozwoju. Złość przemieniła się w radość.

Czytając dziennik oprócz ukojenia, doświadczał też uczucia żalu. Słowa mówiące o nim, jako młodszym, upragnionym braciszku, były niezwykle pokrzepiające. Mimo to, Kakashi nie mógł sobie podarować jednej rzeczy. Braku jakichkolwiek relacji z Naruto. Mężczyzna jakby dostał olśnienia. Uświadomił sobie, że powinien był grać w życiu blondyna główną rolę. Jako nauczyciel, przyszywany brat lub po prostu przyjaciel jego rodziców. Ale ten jakby o nim zapomniał. Pogrążył się we własnych uczuciach, nie zważając na losy dziecka. Ból, który odczuwał na słowa Minato, każdego dnia pali jego ciało.

[…] _Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę moją rodzinę w komplecie. W głowie wciąż mam obraz Kushiny krzątającej się w kuchni i przygotowującej obiad, podczas gdy sam będę obserwować bawiących się chłopców. Wierzę, że przy Naruto, mój młodszy braciszek Kakashi, odzyska swoją dawną radość. Od tak dawna już chodzi smutny. Tragedia, która spotkała Obito i Rin, bardzo na niego oddziaływuje, ale ja wiem, że sobie poradzi. Już niedługo znów będę mógł zobaczyć jego uśmiechniętą twarz._ […]

Hatake nie wiedział ile łez wylał nad tą częścią tekstu. Był to jeden z ostatnich wpisów, dlatego tym bardziej odczuł jego przekaz. Czwarty wierzył w niego, chciał mieć go w swojej rodzinie, pragnął aby stał się kimś ważnym dla Naruto i na odwrót. Te słowa niosły nadzieję. Były piękne. Nawet gdyby po śmierci Minato, utrzymywał kontakt z Małym, ich życie mogłoby być szczęśliwe.

Jednak tak się nie stało, ponieważ zawiódł.

Żal i złość na samego siebie, znów mogła pogrążyć go w depresji. Okazał się najgorszym, młodszym bratem w historii. Chciał kolejny raz uciszyć ten ból, zatracić się w obojętności. Jednak w porę uświadomił sobie do czego doprowadziło to ostatnim razem. Stracił trzynaście lat, w czasie których mógł być szczęśliwy. Naruto stracił trzynaście lat, w czasie których mógł mieć rodzinę.

Dotychczas Kakashi nie był świadomy, jak bardzo można spierdolić sobie i komuś życie. Nagle jego własna depresja stała się, w jego oczach, żałosna i bezwartościowa.

Oprócz ogromnych ilości żalu, pojawił się też wstyd. W tamtym czasie uważał się za dorosłego, mimo wieku trzynastu lat. Wszystko z powodu swojego statusu jonina. Nie zwracał się do nikogo o pomoc, nie słuchał rad. Wierzył uparcie, że sam wie lepiej. Teraz karcił swoje młodsze „ja" za tą zuchwałość i arogancję. Może istniał ktoś, kto przemówiłby mu do rozumu, ale on nie chciał słuchać. Był taki głupi.

I wciąż jest.

To Naruto okazał się tym mądrzejszym i postanowił z nim szczerze porozmawiać. Podczas gdy Kakashi pływał we własnym wstydzie, blondyn wykazał się większą dojrzałością niż mężczyzna kiedykolwiek. Zasugerował zapomnieć o przeszłości, tym co było i tym co mogło być. Błękitnooki chciał utrzymywać z nim kontakt nawet poza treningami. Nie chował urazy, choć przyznał, że czuje lekki smutek w związku z przeszłością. Nic więcej.

Hatake chciał zwrócić chłopakowi dziennik, tłumacząc się rodzinną pamiątką. Jednak ten jej nie przyjął. Oczywiście cieszył się czytając wpisy. Pozwalały mu choć trochę przybliżyć się do rodziców, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie miał z nimi żadnych wspomnień. Naruto czuł potrzebę przekazania mu tego przedmiotu. Z treści wynikało, że jonin potrzebował go dużo bardziej niż on. I było w tym bardzo dużo prawdy.

Kakashi został uratowany przed szaleństwem. Po wielu latach zyskał coś, o co warto walczyć. Jakkolwiek jego życie miałoby się potoczyć, przysiągł nie zatracić się znowu we własnym smutku. Będzie ostoją dla swojej nowej rodziny. Pragnął, aby jego drużyna miała w nim oparcie. Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura, już nigdy nie będą musieli być samotni. Już on się o to postara.

\- Coś ty taki zamyślony sensei? – usłyszał nagle z sąsiedniego krzesła. Jasnowłosy nastolatek trzymał w rękach jakiś zwój, który był częściowo zapisany i patrząc na świeży, mokry tusz, można było wywnioskować, że coś przed chwilą w nim kreślił. Zrezygnował z dalszych poprawek, na widok dziwnie zachowującego się mężczyzny.

\- Och, to ty Naruto. – odetchnął z ulgą jonin. Nawet nie wiedział, w którym momencie Uzumaki znalazł się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on. – Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię. – wyjaśnił lekko winny.

\- Domyśliłem się. – odpowiedział cicho. – Nieważne. Lepiej powiedz, jak tam Sasuke. Obudził się?

\- Niestety nie. Jego stan się nie zmienia. – blondyn na to jedynie przytaknął głową i znów skupił się na zwoju.

Hatake przyjrzał się uważniej nastolatkowi. Nie widział nigdzie żadnych ran, ani nie czuł zapachu krwi. Od ich pamiętnego testu, mężczyzna był na to bardzo wyczulony. Sądząc po lekko brudnym i zakurzonym ubraniu, jasnowłosy brał już udział w swoim pojedynku. Bardzo go ciekawił wynik, ale powstrzymywał się przed pytaniami, dopóki ten nie skończy. Podejrzewał, że Uzumaki pracuje nad pieczęcią dla bruneta, a to na pewno wymagało od niego pełnego skupienia.

\- Zadaj to pytanie sensei, albo przykleję ci stopy do podłogi. – odezwał się nagle nastolatek. Kakashi z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że w oczekiwaniu na wolnego blondyna, nieświadomie poruszał nogą w drgającym rytmie. – Nie gwarantuję jednak, że opuścisz dzisiaj to pomieszczenie. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie trzeba. Po co od razu takie drastyczne kroki? – zaoponował od razu przerażony możliwością spełnienia przez blondyna tej groźby. Jakoś był pewny, że ten byłby w stanie to zrobić. – Jestem po prostu jestem bardzo ciekawy, jak ci poszło. Z kim walczyłeś i jak tam Sakura? Trochę dziwnie było słyszeć te wszystkie odgłosy walki, ale jej nie widzieć. – przyznał, drapiąc się odruchowo po głowie.

\- Było super! – odezwał się uradowany Naruto. – Oczywiście wygrałem. Jestem najlepszy, to nie podlega dyskusji. Nie mów, że we mnie wątpiłeś, sensei. Bo się obrażę. – wydął wargę i wskazał na niego palcem wyczekująco.

\- Nie śmiałbym. – jonin lekko rozbawiony zachowaniem blondyna, rozluźnił się zauważalnie. Takie przechwałki w wykonaniu chłopaka występowały bardzo często, mimo że ten w rzeczywistości jest wyjątkowo nieśmiały. Takimi zwrotami po prostu, często pozbywał się napięcia i odwracał ich uwagę od problemów. – Gratuluje Naruto. Kim był ten nieszczęśnik, który miał okazję z tobą walczyć?

\- Neji Hyuga. – odparł, jakby to było coś mało znaczącego. Jednak Kakashi, aż uniósł w zdziwieniu brew. Później zaskoczenie zastąpiła duma. Jego uczeń pokonał wykwalifikowanego członka potężnego klanu, użytkownika dojutsu i podopiecznego jego rywala, Gaia. Jonin już planował, jak by tu wkurzyć przyjaciela. Uzumaki widząc jego minę, roześmiał się szczerze i zadowolony wyprostował się na krześle, czekając na pochwałę, na którą oczywiście zasłużył.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Naruto. – przyznał. – Taki sukces wymaga świętowania, co powiesz na ramen dziś wieczorem? – zapytał wiedząc, że jego portfel uszczupli się tego dnia znacząco. Jednak było to warte tego uśmiechu.

\- No pewnie, ale ty stawiasz, sensei! – wykrzyczał radośnie, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nie zostanie później oszukany. – Super, a teraz muszę skończyć tworzyć pieczęć. To najważniejsze. Opowiem ci wszystko, jak tylko będę mógł, albo Sakura to zrobi, jak skończy walczyć z Ino. W ogóle, długo jej coś nie ma, może ogląda pozostałe walki. – paplał nastolatek. Kakashi chyba będzie musiał mentalnie przygotować się na długą opowieść, bo znając chłopaka i tak opowie mu wszystko od początku do końca, nie ważne, czy Sakura też to zrobi. Już taki po prostu był.

Hatake nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Mógł narzekać na gadulstwo blondyna, ale w duchu cieszył się na każde usłyszane słowo. Miał już małą świadomość tego, jak czuł się Minato w roli sensei lub starszego brata. Kakashi czuł jakby dodatkowo jeszcze zbliżył się do Czwartego, ponieważ to on miał teraz pełnić jego rolę. Dokładniej mówiąc miał być opiekunem jasnowłosego, młodszego brata. Były to nowe uczucia, dlatego mężczyzna pielęgnował je po cichu. Na wypowiedzenie ich jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Obecnie chciał się skupić na rozwoju relacji w ich drużynie. Będzie musiał przygotować chłopaków do trzeciej części egzaminów. Wymagało to nie lada wysiłku, ponieważ obaj potrzebują osobnych treningów. Nie wiedział czy podoła. Nie chciał zostawiać żadnego z nich, ale chyba będzie musiał poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Jednak najpierw powinien się dowiedzieć, kto przeszedł eliminację, i który z joninów będzie miał czas.

Przemyśli to, a na razie znów spojrzał na leżącego Uchihę. Chciał mu ulżyć w cierpieniu, ale jedynie co mógł zrobić, to zmienić po raz kolejny zimny okład.


	20. Chapter 20

Miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie. Nie było to nic niebezpiecznego, raczej czuł podekscytowanie. Ciągnęło go do zachodnich obrzeży wioski, a dokładniej w kierunku niewielkiego jeziora. Lubił te rejony i z chęcią podążał za intuicją. Poza tym dawno tam nie był, miło będzie znów spacerować w tak pięknym miejscu. Odkąd dołączył do drużyny 7, coraz mniej czasu miał na przyjemności. Teraz nadarzyła się okazja to nadrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien trenować, ale dziś jakiś nie miał ochoty.

Cztery dni temu zakończyły się eliminacje do trzeciej części egzaminu, a teraz mieli miesiąc czasu na przygotowania. Wśród uczestników znalazła się trójka geninów z Suny: Kankuro, Temari i Gaara, a pozostała piątka była właśnie z Konohy. Zaliczali się do niej: Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke i Naruto. Było to niezwykłe wydarzenie, bo cała ósemka należała do najmłodszego rocznika, co tylko świadczyło o ich sile.

Blondyn chciał przygotować się do egzaminu jak najlepiej był tylko w stanie. Trudność jednak pojawiała się na treningach z Kakashim. Naruto nie pasował styl walki jonina. To Sasuke czuł się w nim lepiej. On chciał czegoś innego. Poza tym techniki, którymi władał nie pasowały do jego natury chakry. I mimo że naprawdę lubił ćwiczyć z mężczyzną, poprosił go o zajęcie się Uchihą całkowicie. Brunet potrzebował tego i choć Hatake na początku protestował, zgodził się zrezygnować z treningów z jasnowłosym. Zapewnił jednak, że znajdzie mu jakiegoś jonina do pomocy.  
Ebisu-sensei okazał się jednak okropny. Facet nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że Naruto, mimo że dostał się do ostatniego etapu egzaminu, może potrafić więcej niż podstawowa kontrola chakry i walka bronią. To było uwłaczające, dlatego od razu odprawił mężczyznę. Ten jednak za każdym razem uparcie wracał i denerwował nastolatka swoją osobą. Uzumaki niemal zapomniał jak to jest ukrywać się przed ANBU, uciekać im, zwodzić. Teraz musiał znów stosować te techniki, tym razem przeciwko Ebisu. Okazało się też, że było to dużo łatwiejsze i blondyn zastanawiał się czy to on stał się aż tak zauważalnie lepszy, czy może to mężczyzna był do bani. Naruto na razie nie składał skarg ani zażaleń do Kakashiego. Nie chciał go martwić, ale też nie wiedział jak długo da radę znosić kogoś tak irytującego.

Kiedy znalazł się już w pobliżu niewielkiego wodospadu, usłyszał dziewczęce piski. Zapewne korzystały z pięknej pogody i kąpały się pod strugami opadającej wody. Nastolatek z doświadczenia wiedział, że jest to niezwykle przyjemne i pozwala się człowiekowi wyciszyć. Ta grupka przyszła zapewne w celach zabawy, ale nie umniejszało to przyjemności. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę pobliskiej polany. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny i przerywać komuś relaksu, a w dodatku podglądanie nie było w jego guście. Szedł powoli kamienną ścieżką, kiedy znów usłyszał jakiś chichot. Tym razem wydawał się męski. Naruto skrzywił się na myśl o zboczeńcach. Nie podobało mu się takie zachowanie. Może było to spowodowane jego przeszłością, ale nie mógł pozostawić tego bez echa. Musi pozbyć się tego delikwenta, aby dziewczyny w spokoju mogły brać kąpiel nienękane.

Kiedy zlokalizował w końcu nieproszonego obserwatora, zaskoczony spostrzegł, że był to mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Stary zboczeniec! Takich nie lubił najbardziej, szczególnie że podglądał młode kobiety, które wyglądały na około po dwadzieścia lat. Nie żeby się jakoś szczególnie przyglądał.  
Facet ukrywał się za jednym z większych krzewów i skulony obserwował przez szparę między gałązkami kąpiące się dziewczyny. Niemal bez przerwy chichotał głupio oraz kręcił z podniecenia tyłkiem. To było obrzydliwe i Naruto już obmyślał jak tu dać intruzowi nauczkę. Musiało to być coś na tyle okropnego i złośliwego, aby mężczyzna następnym razem dwa razy pomyślał, zanim znów spróbuje czegoś podobnego.

Blondyn uśmiechał się złośliwie słuchając rad i podpowiedzi Kuramy. To było aż zadziwiające ile ten stary lis wie o ludzkiej anatomii. Zdradził mu, że łącząc symbole usztywnienie, pobudzenie i odcięcie, może w odpowiednim ułożeniu na jakiś czas wywołać u kogoś zanik potencji seksualnych. Wydawało się to odpowiednie jako kara, ale czegoś brakowało, takiej wisienki na torcie. Nie musiał się jednak zbyt długo zastanawiać, przystąpił do działania.

Wyrysował na każdej z dłoni po jednej pieczęci. Dziękował sobie w duchu, że od jakiegoś czasu nosi ze sobą trochę tuszu i mały pędzel. Jedną ręką miał aktywować wymyśloną przez Kyuubiego technikę, a drugą swój drobny dodatek. Musiał odbić te pieczęcie na ubraniu obcego, póki tusz jest mokry. Podszedł od tyłu do starszego mężczyzny, który był tak zaabsorbowany swoim zajęciem, że nawet go nie spostrzegł. Łapiąc stanowczo za jego ubranie, przelał do dłoni trochę chakry, a później odsunął delikwenta od krzewu po czym mocno kopnął go w wypięty zadek. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zanim ten wleciał do wody w pobliskim strumyku, jego ubranie zaświeciło się w dwóch miejscach. Znaczyło to, że pieczęcie aktywowały się poprawnie.

Z wrednym uśmiechem obserwował zmagania zaskoczonego mężczyzny, który nie wydawał się zadowolony z faktu, że ktoś mu przeszkodził. Wyszedł z wody mierząc nastolatka oskarżającym spojrzeniem. Podglądacz miał długie, białe włosy, lekko najeżone, oraz czerwone linie wyrysowane pionowo na twarzy. Całym sobą prezentował się raczej dziwnie. Krótkie zielone kimono i pasujące do niego spodnie, zakrywały widoczny na nadgarstkach i łydkach siatkowany pancerz. Nosił także ochraniacze na dłoniach, czerwone haori z dwoma, żółtymi kołami po obu stronach i tradycyjne, japońskie drewniane sandały. Najdziwniejszy jednak był ochraniacz na czole, który miał rogi i znak kanji oznaczający „olej".

\- Co ty wyprawiasz dzieciaku?! Przerwałeś mi moje badania! - wykrzyczał oskarżycielsko białowłosy.

\- Podglądanie młodych dziewcząt nazywasz badaniami, zboczeńcu? Nie ze mną te numery. - oburzył się Uzumaki. - Wynoś się stąd, albo powiem im, że tu jesteś.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, bo i ciebie przyłapią. - powiedział pewny siebie mężczyzna. - No już, wracaj do siebie i daj ludziom pracować. - wykonał gest jakby odganiał muchę i znów chciał skryć się za pobliskim krzewem. Nie dane mu było jednak cieszyć się ponownie widokami, ponieważ Naruto głośno krzyknął.

\- Oi! Pokażcie więcej ciałka dziewczyny!

Przerażony intruz odwrócił się z powrotem do młodzieńca chcąc zamknąć mu usta, ale z zaskoczeniem zobaczył pustą przestrzeń. Chłopak zniknął. Rozglądał się zdezorientowany na boki, ale nie udało mu się zlokalizować nastolatka. Nie szukał go jednak długo, ponieważ tuż za nim znalazła się grupka wściekłych dziewcząt w ręcznikach. Nie zapowiadało się na miło pogawędkę.

Naruto natomiast otwarcie śmiał się z mężczyzny. Siedział bezpiecznie w koronie pobliskiego drzewa i cieszył się z efektów kary. Oburzone, młode kobiety nie oszczędzały podglądacza, aż sam był zdziwiony ile siły może się znajdować w tak delikatnych ciałach. Najwięcej zabawy jednak miał, gdy zobaczył zdegustowane miny pięknych pań, na napis z tyłu czerwonego haori delikwenta. Blondyn był bardzo dumny ze swojego dzieła. Żadna dziewczyna nie byłaby zbyt zadowolona z faktu, że jej podglądacz ma wypisane na plecach *Dasz się zaprosić na kawę, przystojniaku?*. Całkowicie wtedy zapomniały, że to one są poszkodowane.  
Usatysfakcjonowany patrzył jak grupa młodych pań opuszcza poturbowanego mężczyznę i opuszcza teren. Widocznie nie miały już ochoty na kontynuowanie zabawy. Kiedy te już zniknęły za linią drzew, wrócił w pobliże staruszka. Obraz jaki miał przed oczami wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zabawny z bliska. Nie lubił jednak znęcać się nad starcami, więc nie dokuczał już więcej białowłosemu mężczyźnie.

\- Ostrzegałem. - powiedział sygnalizując swoją obecność.

\- Okrutny z ciebie dzieciak. - wyjąkał urażony białowłosy.

\- Może troszeczkę. - przyznał lekko chichocząc. - Kim jesteś, staruszku? Nie widziałem cię tu nigdy wcześniej. - zapytał ciekawy blondyn.

\- Kim jestem? Ha! Ha! - starszy mężczyzna nagle podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. - Jam jest Żabi pustelnik. Wspaniały i Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec z Góry Myooboku. Legendarny Sannin Jiraiya! - zakończył dumnie.

\- Mędrzec... - Naruto patrzył na obcego z lekko głupawą miną. - Jiraiya... - powtarzał cicho przyswajając informacje. - Sannin... - i nagle drgnął zaskoczony. Przypomniał sobie to imię z dziennika Minato. To był mistrz Czwartego Hokage i jego chrzestny. Nie miał wpływu na to, że w jego sercu pojawiła się uraza. Ciekawiło go czy mężczyzna go rozpoznał. Choć biorąc pod uwagę jego podobieństwo do ojca, był niemal o tym przekonany. Dziwił się jedynie, że mieszkańcy wioski wciąż nie zauważyli tej zależności. Ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Interesowało go jedynie czy mężczyzna wykona względem niego jakiś gest, chęć poznania. On sam nie zamierzał się pierwszy odzywać. Testowanie sannina nie było w porządku, ale Naruto uważał, że porzucenie go, na trzynaście lat, też nie było dobre.

\- A jakże! Cały świat mnie zna, wspaniałego wojownika i dumnego zdobywcę wszelkich niewieścich serc. - przechwalał się.

\- Chyba raczej zboczeńca. - mruknął cicho blondyn, ale Jiraiya i tak go usłyszał.

\- Nie jestem zboczony! Ja po prostu lubię piękno, nieważne w jakiej postaci. Ale co taki knypek jak ty, może o tym wiedzieć? - prychnął kręcąc głową.

\- Nieważne. Nie zamierzam tracić czasu na słowne przepychanki. Idę trenować. Do widzenia staruszku. - odwrócił się machając na pożegnanie.

\- Zaczekaj! - usłyszał. - Nie przedstawiłeś mi się. - blondyn z grobową miną znów odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny.

\- Naprawdę? Zamierzasz udawać, że nie wiesz kim jestem? - jego głos był pełen ironii. Widząc zdziwioną twarz sannina, ponownie chciał odejść potrenować. Postąpił może dwa kroki, gdy przed nim stanął Żabi Pustelnik. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy i patrzył się na niego z zaintrygowaniem.

\- Dobra, przepraszam. Wiem kim jesteś, Naruto. - przyznał. - Miałem zamiar cię odwiedzić, skoro w końcu przybyłem do wioski, ale widocznie stało się to wcześniej niż planowałem. - na to oświadczenie Uzumaki prychnął głośno.

\- I kiedy niby miałeś to zrobić? Ostatniego dnia? - zapytał nie kryjąc ironii.

\- Możliwe. - mruknął stary zboczeniec. Zrezygnowany błękitnooki wyminął mężczyznę i skierował swoje kroki z dala od tego mężczyzny. Mimo to, sannin dalej próbował go zatrzymać.

\- Zaczekaj, Naruto! - nawoływał, lecz ten nie miał ochoty słuchać tłumaczeń. Skoro miał czas prowadzić te swoje „badania", to powinien i z nim spędzić trochę przyjemnych chwil. Jednak najwyraźniej nie był na tyle „ważny", by widzieć się z nim więcej niż raz i to na pożegnanie. Jego uraza do chrzestnego pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Odczep się, staruszku. - mówił smutnym głosem. - Więcej ci nie będę przeszkadzał w „badaniach". - nawet nie krył grymasu obrzydzenia.

Jiraiya jednak widząc zachowanie nastolatka poczuł się fatalnie. Nie tak miała wyglądać ich rozmowa, ani pierwsze spotkanie. Musiał to naprawić. Złapał chłopaka zdecydowanie za dłoń. Nie spodziewał się jednak kontrataku. Z ledwością ominął mocnego kopnięcia. Zaskoczony był nie tyle co samą próbą uderzenia go i jego siłą, a szybkością nastolatka. Gdyby nie miał wieloletniego doświadczenia, z pewnością by oberwał.  
Naruto był zdecydowany, nie wahał się. Mówiły to jego oczy i postawa. Dzieciak nie jest naiwny i to sprawiło, że sannin czuł zadowolenie i dumę. Cieszył się, że ten wyrósł na porządnego shinobi. Blondyn widząc jego radość na ten atak, przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu. No fakt, nie powinno się tak reagować na możliwość oberwania. Ale Jiraiya był wyjątkowy i nie postępował nigdy według schematów.

\- Porozmawiajmy. - poprosił chłopaka. Widząc jednak lekko sceptyczną minę postanowił inaczej go zachęcić. - Mogę cię też trochę potrenować. - kusił blondyna. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować na krzywy uśmieszek jakim odpowiedział mu nastolatek, ale kiedy ten jakby z lekkim opóźnieniem skinął głową, roześmiał się uradowany. - Zobaczysz. Sprawię, że zostaniesz chuninem.

Naruto nie podzielał zachwytu sannina, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie był w pewnym stopniu usatysfakcjonowany. Uraza nie znikła, wciąż mocno ściskała go w piersi. Nie był jednak głupcem, nie kierował się wyłącznie emocjami. Miał okazję, więc postanowił ją wykorzystać. Mężczyzna był sanninem, a to tylko utwierdzało go w jego decyzji. Mógł się od niego wiele nauczyć, zdobyć wiedzę i umiejętności, których szukał. Może okaże się też na tyle kompetentny, by pomóc mu panować lisią powłokę, jak zaczął nazywać szał, który go ogarniał, gdy pobrał zbyt wiele chakry od Kuramy.

\- Dobrze. - zgodził się Uzumaki. - Skoro tak nalegasz, spotkajmy się na jednym z pól treningowych poza bramą wioski. Tak za około dwie godziny. - powiedział. Chciał jeszcze coś zjeść, bo zbliżało się południe. - Jeśli się spóźnisz, wrócę do domu. - ostrzegł.

Żabi Pustelnik pokiwał ochoczo głową i tym razem nie zatrzymywał nastolatka, gdy ten odchodził. Jiraiya był zadowolony. To spotkanie dało mu wiele do przemyślenia. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie znał prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, ani że będzie wiedział kim on dla niego jest. Było to zaskakujące, ale jako wieloletni szpieg przeczuwał, że wciąż nie posiada wszystkich informacji. Obserwacja wiele mu dała, ale po resztę cennych danych, postanowił udać się do Hokage. Hiruzen z pewnością pochwali się sukcesami jego chrześniaka, bo że takie posiadał nie miał wątpliwości. Taka siła i szybkość nie przychodzą same z siebie.  
Miał niecałe dwie godziny i ogromny zapał na zdobycie wszelkich potrzebnych informacji. Dlatego z uśmiechem wparował Sarutobiemu do gabinetu, nie przejmując się jego obowiązkami i zażądał odpowiedzi. Dostał je, ale nie takie jak sądził. Z każdym zdaniem jego radość znikała i pojawiało się zmartwienie. Doszedł też do takiego momentu, że poczuł się winny. To nie tak miało być. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zawalił. Wciąż twierdził, że nie nadaje się na opiekuna i dzieciak miałby z nim jedynie problemy. Jednak powinien go przez te kilkanaście lat, chociaż parę razy odwiedzić. Był zły na siebie, ale nie mógł już zmienić przeszłości.  
Tym razem z już bardziej ponurym nastawieniem, skierował się na miejsce spotkania. Zdobyte informacje dręczyły jego sumienie. Hiruzen twierdzi, że chłopak mimo ogromu cierpienia wciąż potrafi szczerze się uśmiechać, a nawet że jest znanym, miejscowym żartownisiem. Podczas ich spotkania, Trzeci niemal od razu domyślił się, że spotkał blondyna. Jiraiya sądził, że niczym się nie zdradził, ale starzec wciąż chichotał i dopytywał się w jaki sposób uraził nastolatka. Sannina denerwowała ta pewność w głosie jego byłego senseia. To było podejrzane, ale nie pytał o nic, wiedząc że ten mu i tak nie odpowie. Sam się musi dowiedzieć.  
Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, ucieszył się że widzi blondyna. Znaczyło to, że jednak się nie spóźnił, czego się lekko obawiał, ponieważ zagadał się z jego dawnym mistrzem. Chłopak był spokojny i rozciągał mięśnie. Szykował się do ciężkiego treningu. Sarutobi przyznał, że nawet on nie zna wszystkich umiejętności nastolatka, dlatego kazał mu samemu się wypytać. Dla niego znaczyło to tylko, że jasnowłosy był dobry. Nie wiedział tylko jak bardzo.

\- Cześć dzieciaku! Gotowy na ostry trening? - zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Zależy czego chcesz mnie nauczyć Ero-sennin. - odpowiedział spokojni.

\- Będzie super. Zaczniemy może od... - przerwał na chwilę. - Czekaj, jak mnie nazwałeś?! - wykrzyczał oburzony.

\- Tak jak powinieneś się nazywać. - mówił wciąż spokojnie, nie reagując na złość towarzysza, choć przez jego głos przebijało się rozbawienie. - Jesteś jednym z trójki Legendarnych Sanninów i największym zboczeńcem jakiego znam. W skrócie: Ero-sennin. - zakończył z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie jestem zboczony! Już to mówiłem. - uparcie protestował.

\- Jasne, jasne. - wymruczał Naruto.

\- Dobra, nieważne. - mężczyzna zakończył tą dziwną sprzeczkę. - Na początek chciałbym wiedzieć, co już umiesz. Dlatego ty możesz się rozciągać dalej, a ja będę ci zadawał pytania.

\- Okej. - zgodził się trzynastolatek.

Przez najbliższe dziesięć minut, białowłosy zadawał pytania, na które za każdym razem otrzymywał pozytywną odpowiedź. Był zadowolony. Chłopak posiadał całą podstawową wiedzę i umiejętności jakie powinien mieć chunin. Do nauki pozostały mu już tylko kilka odpowiednich technik na poziomie jonina i opracowanie jego osobistego stylu walki. Wiązało się to z tworzeniem własnych technik lub doskonaleniem tych związanych z jego naturą chakry. A jeśli już o tym mowa, ciekawiło go ogromnie, jak chłopak radzi sobie z demonem. Bał się jednak zapytać, aby nie wystraszyć blondyna.

\- Dlaczego się tak krzywisz? - z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie Naruto.

\- Och, po prostu się zastanawiam nad czymś ważnym. - odpowiedział wymijająco. Nastolatek uniósł na to brwi pytająco. - Kyuubi. Interesuje mnie Lisi Demon. - przyznał lekko spięty.

\- Ach, to. Co dokładnie chciałbyś wiedzieć? - Uzumaki nie wydawał się w żadnym stopniu przejęty, ani zmartwiony. Tak jakby ten temat był dla niego codziennością.

\- Nie wydajesz się być zaskoczony moją ciekawością. - mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. - Jaki masz do niego stosunek? - zapytał w końcu. Nigdy się jednak nie spodziewał tego co usłyszy.

\- Kocham go.

W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to żart. Hiruzen już mu powiedział, że te chłopak lubi kawały. I chyba wolałby, aby tak było. Jednak czułe spojrzenie i radosne wygięcie ust, świadczyły że blondyn był bardzo poważny. To było lekko przerażające. Jiraiya zastanawiał się jak do tego mogło dojść i jakie są tego konsekwencje. W dodatku to było takie nierealistyczne. Znalazł się na świecie ktoś, kto pokochał najsilniejszego z demonów, najokrutniejszą bestię jaką opisuje historia. Białowłosy był w stanie jedynie siedzieć z rozdziawioną gębą i ogłupiałym spojrzeniem. W życiu nie był tak zszokowany.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać... - odezwał się błękitnooki, na co sannin skierował na niego wzrok, ale wciąż nie zmieniał wyraz twarzy. - Co to za zwój, który nosisz na plecach? - mężczyźnie zajęło parę dobrych minut, by się otrząsnąć i odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Postanowił, że wszystkiego się dowie, ale to powoli. Nie wiedział jak dużo zniesie takich rewelacji. I ile ten chłopak ich jeszcze posiada.  
Chyba zostanie w wiosce dłużej niż sądził.


	21. Chapter 21

Zostało już tylko trzy dni do ostatniej części egzaminu. Nie wiedział, czy wystarczy mu tyle czasu na przygotowanie się odpowiednio. Mimo to, nie poddawał się i z każdą chwilą trenował coraz ciężej. Jednak miał przeczucie, że to nie wystarczy. Wciąż miał problemy z panowaniem nad pieczęcią. Dzięki pomocy Naruto jest to po tysiąckroć łatwiejsze, ale nadal nie czuje się z nią za dobrze.

Według tłumaczeń blondyna powinien móc swobodnie pobierać chakrę ze znaku, nie tracąc przy tym kontroli nad ciałem. Przestała też ona być dla niego szkodliwa. Rówieśnik wyjaśnił mu, że jej destrukcja pochodziła od mrocznych intencji i energii, która na kontakt z wszelkimi negatywnymi emocjami, wyniszczała wszystko wokół. Nawet jego. Sasuke nie rozumiał za bardzo w jaki sposób Uzumaki zdołał to zablokować , ale w końcu to nie on był ekspertem w dziedzinie fujinjutsu. Nie protestował wobec żadnych zabiegów jasnowłosego. Dla niego najważniejsze było, że działały.

Po nałożeniu przez błękitnookiego pieczęci, przyszła też pora na testy. W pierwszym tygodniu badali granice potęgi jaką daje mu znak. Szczerze mógł powiedzieć, że był zadowolony i pod sporym wrażeniem. Poziom jego chakry wzrósł i mógł być porównywalny z tym doświadczonego jonina. Poprawiła się też jego szybkość, siła oraz wytrzymałość. Jeśli chodzi o jego techniki oczne, tu też pojawiła się poprawa, a dzięki blokadzie nie odczuwał już dyskomfortu podczas jednoczesnego korzystania z dojutsu i przeklętego znaku. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku.

Komplikacje jednak pojawiły się już na pierwszym treningu z Kakashim. Sasuke nie był pewny co to powodowało, ale nie mógł zapanować nad emocjami. Korzystając z pieczęci za każdym razem czuł złość, która powodowała u niego agresję, a przez to nie umiał dawkować siły w ciosach. Coś w nim usilnie chciało, aby się wyżyć, uderzać z pełną mocą. Próbował nawet poddać się temu uczuciu, aby zobaczyć po jakim czasie zniknie. Ale niestety tak się nie stało, nieprzerwanie ogarniał go gniew. Wiedział co robi, ponieważ to on decydował gdzie chce zadać cios. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na niszczycielską siłę

Brunet nie mówił o tym głośno. Nie chciał nikogo martwić. Szczególnie Naruto. Jego przyjaciel i tak zrobił dla niego niewyobrażalnie dużo i będzie mu za to wdzięczny do końca życia. Uważał, że to, co się teraz z nim dzieje, nie powinno rozpraszać blondyna. Wiedział bowiem, że jest ostatnio dość zabiegany i brakuje mu czasu na własne problemy. A obaj powinni być skupieni na treningach.

W czasie tych trzech tygodni, udało mu się zapanować nad złością tylko dwa razy. Powinno go to mobilizować do dalszych starań, ale odkrył powód, dlaczego tak się działo. Okazało się bowiem, że to sprawka właśnie jego jasnowłosego przyjaciela. W tamtym chwilach, rówieśnik podglądał jego treningi. Nie interweniował, po prostu był w pobliżu. Sama jego obecność w jakiś sposób na niego oddziaływała. Nie znał przyczyny, a jego pomysły na ten temat wciąż go zadziwiały. Może to przez Kuramę? Jego demoniczna energia jest najpotężniejszą jaka istnieje na tym świecie. Czy głupio zabrzmi, jeśli powie, że jego „nowo-nabyta siła" kuli się przed możliwą naganą od Lisa? Trochę irracjonalne, ale tak właśnie to odczuwa. Z drugiej strony, może to zachowanie powoduje sam Uzumaki, jako twórca tych wszystkich blokad na pieczęci? Nie wiedział i każdy kolejny taki pomysł, wydawał się gorszy.

Zdawało mu się czasem, że Kakashi widzi jego problem. Jednak nic nie mówił. Zalecił mu tylko, aby nie skupiał się w walce tylko na sile pieczęci. Miała być dla niego pomocą, a nie zastępstwem za jego osobistą siłę. Dlatego podczas treningów starał się głównie poznać kilka technik i przyzwyczaić się do nowych umiejętności. Hatake zaproponował mu nawet naukę jego autorskiego jutsu. Chętnie się zgodził, ale i tak w końcowym efekcie lekko je zmienił. Był w stanie użyć go trzy razy pod rząd, a z pomocą znaku, o dwa więcej. Nie było to zbyt wiele, ale już miał pomysł jak połączyć je z jakąś bronią. Najlepiej z kataną, którą dostał w prezencie od blondyna. Podarował mu ją mówiąc, że bardzo do niego pasuje. Na początku przyjął to trochę sceptycznie, ale po kilku treningach z Hatake, bardzo tą broń polubił.

No i była od niego.

Mieli niewiele czasu, więc jonin zdążył mu pokazać tylko kilka podstawowych ruchów. Tak więc w końcowym efekcie, potrafił wykonać kilka manewrów ostrzem, dwie nowe techniki ninjutsu, poprawił swoją mobilność i użycie Sharingana, a w razie kłopotów mógł użyć znaku i stać się silniejszym. Ten miesiąc wydawał mu się więc satysfakcjonujący.

Nie mógł się też doczekać, aż zobaczy co nowego umie jego przyjaciel. Umówili się, że skupią się na doskonaleniu własnych umiejętności i poświęcą się temu w pełni. Przez to nie widywali się prawie wcale, a prawda jest taka, że Sasuke tęsknił za towarzystwem blondyna. Za wspólnymi treningami, przepychankami słownymi, spędzaniem razem czasu na tworzeniu nowych kawałów. Brakowało mu nawet ramen w Ichiraku, a z nikim innym nie chciał tam chodzić. Miał nadzieję, że po egzaminie jakoś to nadrobią.

Cieszył się oczywiście z uwagi jaką poświęca mu Kakashi. Mężczyzna oprócz mentora, był dla niego jak członek rodziny. Przynajmniej był on temu najbliższy spośród wszystkich ludzi jakich znał Sasuke. Jonin dawał mu rady dotyczące jego dojutsu, technik, a nawet i życiowe. Było to trochę dziwne wrażenie, ale nie narzekał. Miło było czasem posłuchać opowiadań dorosłego. Dawno nie miał z kimś takiego kontaktu i nie zamierzał z tego zrezygnować.

Czasami jednak brakowało mu też kontaktu z rówieśnikami. I nie mówił tu tylko o Naruto. Od dłuższego czasu, każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na treningu Kakashim. Widział się kilka razy z Sakurą. Przychodziła doglądać jak sobie radzi, ale ona też nie próżnowała. Przesiadywała w bibliotece studiując medyczne jutsu lub ucząc się pierwszej pomocy w szpitalu. Nie chciał jej od tego odciągać, choć miał czasem ochotę zaprosić ją, na jakiś obiad na przykład. W takich chwilach żałował, że odciął się od pozostałych osób z ich rocznika. Był gotów nawet zapytać Narę o partyjkę shogi.

Szaleństwo…

Starał się te wszystkie emocje i myśli przenieść na treningi. Tym razem jednak czuł się wypompowany. Podczas dzisiejszych ćwiczeń brakowało mu codziennego zapału. Potrzebował przerwy. Kakashi też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ chwilę później kazał mu usiąść razem z nim i odpocząć. Wyglądało też na to, że jonin był na taką ewentualność przygotowany, bo miał ze sobą dwa zestawy bento.

\- Czujesz się przygotowany na egzamin? – pierwszy odezwał się Kakashi.

\- Nie do końca, ale też nie czuję się dzisiaj na siłach, aby dalej trenować. – przyznał brunet. Kiedyś nie odpowiedziałby szczerze na takie pytanie, ale już od jakiegoś czasu próbował pozbyć się starych nawyków.

\- Zauważyłem. – wymruczał zamyślony mężczyzna. Przez kilka minut nikt się nie odzywał, ale była to przyjemna cisza. – Brakuje ci ich? Naruto i Sakury? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, ale Sasuke i tak odpowiedział.

\- Czasem.

\- Wiesz… W młodości byłem bardzo do ciebie podobny, Sasuke. – przyznał nagle Hatake. Przyglądał się chłopakowi z pewnym rozczuleniem. – Straciłem bliską mi osobę, a jednocześnie ostatnią rodzinę i chcąc pokazać, że jestem silny, że nie ruszyło mnie to jakoś szczególnie, odtrącałem wszystkich wokół. Oczywiście miałem wierną mi drużynę, która nawet kiedy byłem dla nich okropny, nie porzucała mnie. – w jego głosie można było wyczuć tęsknotę i żal. – Ale ja byłem wtedy tak głupi, że nie doceniałem tego. Mijały tygodnie, miesiące, aż w końcu mój najlepszy przyjaciel zdołał do mnie dotrzeć. Można było powiedzieć, że był mniej bystrą formą Naruto. – zaśmiał się lekko. – Nazywał się Uchiha Obito i był chyba najbardziej nierozgarniętą osobą w całej historii waszego klanu. Zmarł tego samego dnia, kiedy zrozumiałem, jak ważny dla mnie był. – zakończył smutno.

\- Przykro mi. – powiedział brunet.

\- Chcę ci jedynie powiedzieć, że często gdy dajemy się pochłonąć złym emocjom, nie zauważamy co się dookoła nas dzieje. Ile ważnych dla nas osób, wciąż nas otacza. – mówił stanowczo patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- Jeśli chcesz nawiązać do mojej pogoni za bratem, sensei, to chcę ci powiedzieć, że nie zrezygnuję. – widząc, że mężczyzna chce się wtrącić, szybko kontynuował. – Wiem, że zemsta to nie wszystko, Naruto zdołał mi to już wytłumaczyć. Ale czuję, że pomszczenie klanu to mój obowiązek. Jestem im wszystkim po prostu to winien i nie cofnę się przed niczym, aby tego dokonać. – powiedział dosadnie.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że się martwię. Wciąż obawiam się, że o nas zapomnisz, zatracisz się. – przyznał uspokojony odrobinę jonin, choć dalej miał problem z akceptacją drogi, jaką obrał jego uczeń.

\- To się nie stanie. – na potwierdzenie tych słów uśmiechnął się szczerze. Tak jak zwykł to robić, gdy był młodszy. Kakashi natomiast widząc tak niespotykany widok, uwierzył od razu w słowa nastolatka, mimo dalszych wątpliwości. – Coś jeszcze cię gnębi, sensei?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

\- Nie udawaj. Trochę cię już znam i nie jestem tak obojętny na wszystko, jak to ludzie lubią mówić. – zaznaczył, na co z ust Hatake wyrwał się nerwowy chichot.

\- Masz mnie. – podrapał się zakłopotany po głowie. – Martwi mnie Naruto, a dokładniej jego relacja z tym chłopakiem z Suny.

\- Niepokoi cię ten Gaara, czy jak mu tam na imię?

\- Tak. – patrząc dziwnie na bruneta. – Widziałem ich ostatnio na jednym z pól treningowych. Nie powinienem się wtrącać. Naruto potrzebuje mieć wokół siebie przyjaciół, ale w tym chłopaku coś mi nie pasuje. – przyznał zmartwiony Kakashi.

\- Może dlatego, że to jinchuuriki. – odpowiedział brunet.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony wiedzą nastolatka.

\- Sakura mi powiedziała. Po tej akcji w Lesie Śmierci byłem nieprzytomny kiedy się spotkali, ale Sakura opowiedziała mi po części o czym rozmawiali.- na pytające i zaciekawione spojrzenie mężczyzny, jedynie wywrócił oczami, a potem kontynuował. – Sabaku wyczuł jak Naruto używa chakry Kyuubiego. Przyszedł do niego, bo chciał się dowiedzieć, jak on też mógłby tak robić. Z rozmowy wywnioskowała, że Gaara ma problemy z dogadaniem się ze swoim biju, a jego sytuacja w wiosce jest podobna do tej Naruto sprzed paru lat.

\- Biedny dzieciak. – przyznał Kakashi. – Ale wciąż sądzę, że jest w tym jakieś drugie dno. – dalej rozmyślał.

\- Możliwe. Sakura wspomniała też, że Naruto od początku rozmowy wydawał się znać Gaarę i jego sytuację. Złożył mu nawet jakąś obietnicę, ale tego już nie usłyszała. Później zaatakowali nas shinobi Dźwięku i Naruto poszedł walczyć.

\- Opowiedz mi coś więcej o waszym drugim zadaniu. – poprosił po chwili milczenia szarowłosy. – Naruto dość niechętnie o tym mówił. Wspomniał jedynie o tym, jak zdobyłeś tą pieczęć od Orochimaru.

\- Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie dużo więcej powiedzieć. Od momentu ugryzienia przez tego węża, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele. – przyznał lekko zawstydzony.

\- Nie szkodzi. – patrzył na niego wyrozumiale. – Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć coś więcej, nie koniecznie od razu wszystko.

\- Hn. Na początku wszystko szło nam bez problemów. Wyśledziliśmy kilka drużyn, które miały zwój pasujący do naszego. Niektórzy walczyli, a inni ukrywali się. Chcieliśmy trochę przeczekać, aż ilość przeciwników trochę się zmniejszy. Nie spodziewaliśmy się jednak, że zaatakuje nas ktoś tak silny. – opowiadał zamyślony Uchiha przypominając sobie wydarzenia z tego feralnego, drugiego testu. – Nie mieliśmy szans. Ten mężczyzna był potężniejszy niż jakikolwiek inny shinobi, jakiego spotkałem. Bez obrazy, sensei. – na momencik uśmiechnęli się do siebie złośliwie. – Ten facet całkowicie nas przytłoczył swoją siłą.

\- Nic dziwnego. Orochimaru należał kiedyś do trójki Legendarnych Sanninów Konohy. Jego osiągnięcia były niesamowite, ale jest to też człowiek, który przeszedł na złą stronę. – ostrzegł go Hatake. – Szukał różnych potężnych technik do opanowania lub ulepszenia. Z czasem jednak przerodziło się to w eksperymentowanie na ludziach. Na świecie jest bardzo wiele osób, które zostały przez niego skrzywdzone. – zakończył smutno.

\- Wiem. Chce moich oczu. – przyznał Sasuke.

\- Musisz teraz być ostrożny. Nie wiemy jaki miał cel zostawiając ci tą pieczęć.

\- Naruto ci tego nie powiedział? – brunet zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Na zaskoczoną minę jonina westchnął lekko. – Orochimaru chce mnie wytrenować. Powiedział, że tylko on może dać mi siłę, której pragnę, by pomścić klan. Znak miał być dowodem, który miał mnie przekonać. – przyznał.

\- Ale nie zrobisz tego, prawda? Nie pójdziesz do niego? – szaro włosy wydawał się bardzo przejęty i zmartwiony taką możliwością.

\- Nie wiem, sensei. – wymruczał cicho Sasuke. – Jest to kusząca propozycja i mógłbym wiele zyskać, gdybym się zgodził.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Sasuke! To potwór! Nie da ci nic wartościowego. – prawie wykrzyczał szaro włosy. Pomysł udania się do Orochimaru bardzo mu się nie podobał.

\- Sam w to nie wierzysz, sensei. Poza tym, to moje życie. Jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmę, nie powinieneś mi przeszkadzać. – powiedział mu pełen powagi.

\- Nie jestem w stanie przejść obok tego tak obojętnie. Nie możesz tego ode mnie wymagać. – wciąż protestował.

\- To prawda, nie mogę. Ale chyba zapomniałeś o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy. Nie dam się pochłonąć nienawiści. Traktuję was, jak rodzinę. Ciebie, Naruto i Sakurę. Cokolwiek się stanie, mam do kogo i gdzie wrócić. – powiedział z uśmiechem. Ta deklaracja bardzo wzruszyła starszego mężczyznę. Nie mógł się oprzeć i po prostu przytulił mocno bruneta.

\- Głupi chłopak. – powiedział czule.

\- Hn. Nie rozumiem po co zamartwiasz się na zapas. – pokręcił głową. – Ale skoro tak bardzo to lubisz, to powinieneś jeszcze raz przemaglować Naruto.

\- Mistrz zmiany tematu. – Kakashi nie mógł sobie tego darować i zaśmiał się. Kiedy znów zasiedli w cieniu, wypytywał dalej Uchihę. Chyba nie zdarzyło im się wcześniej tak długo i szczerze porozmawiać. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Była taka dziwna sytuacja w czasie drugiego zadania. Kiedy pojawił się Orochimaru, Naruto zachowywał się tak, jakby nie mógł z nim walczyć. Nie powiedział mi o co chodzi, twierdząc, że musi sobie z tym poradzić sam. Nie chcę go tym dręczyć, ale byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybym wiedział. Może ty dowiesz się czegoś więcej.

\- Nie mógł walczyć? To jak wyście sobie poradzili z tym gadem? – pytał wstrząśnięty mężczyzna. Sasuke nie wiedział, czy Kakashi wydaje się bardziej przerażony, czy pod wrażeniem.

\- Kurama przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Starał się pomagać mi na tyle na ile mógł, ale nawet on ma ograniczenia z powodu pieczęci Czwartego. – poinformował go spokojnie.

\- A to ciekawe. Możesz być pewny, że go o to zapytam. – uśmiechnął się do nastolatka.

\- To dobrze. – starał się nie pokazywać ulgi jaką odczuł. – Wiesz może jak tam radzi sobie Naruto. Nie widziałem go od dłuższego czasu, a słyszałem, że jego nauczyciel jest dość… specyficzny. – zaciekawiony zapytał. W odpowiedzi usłyszał głośny śmiech.

\- Można powiedzieć, że zyskał taką opinię po części z powodu Naruto. To prawda, że Jiraiya jest rozpoznawalny z powodu swojego charakteru. Bywa głośny, zachowuje się czasem dziecinnie, wyróżnia się też wyglądem. Ale jest też znanym pisarzem, podrywaczem i wojownikiem. To sannin. Jednak mimo to zlekceważył naszego jasnowłosego przyjaciela, przez co przechodzi przez małe piekło w ostatnim czasie. – chichotał opętańczo.

\- Co tym razem ten młotek wymyślił? – zapytał mając ochotę dołączyć do śmiechu jonina.

Ciekaw był czym jeszcze zaskoczy go blondyn. Sasuke dobrze wiedział, że wyobraźnia Naruto nie ma granic. Jak do tej pory jego ulubionym kawałem było zmodyfikowanie fajki Trzeciego Hokage. Tak jak zawsze użył swoich pieczęci, a efekt był zachwycający. Za każdym razem, kiedy Hiruzen zaciągał się fajką, z drugiego końca przedmiotu wydobywały się obłoki w różnych kształtach. Były to obrazki z każdej kategorii, zaczynając od podstawowych kształtów geometrycznych, po najdziwniejsze i rozległe obrazy. Naruto pod żadną groźbą nie zgodził się na zdjęcie pieczęci, dlatego po dziś dzień ludzie zaśmiewają się podczas wizyt u Sarutobiego. Nawet sam Hokage wydawał się uradowany, gdy zobaczył postać walczącego goryla. Jak później stwierdził, dzięki temu ulepszeniu jego fajki, nigdy się nie nudzi.

Dlatego też z uwagą słuchał poczynań blondyna, które przeszły jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. To było takie złośliwe, że aż niepodobne do Naruto, ale wiedział też, że ten faktycznie dokonał tego, o czym opowiadał mu Kakashi. Po prostu nikt nie miał tak rozległej wiedzy o fijinjutsu, by czegoś podobnego spróbować. Sasuke kiedyś poprosił przyjaciela o nauczenie go tej sztuki, lecz oprócz kilku podstawowych znaków, nie był w stanie tego opanować. Tak więc musiał się zadowolić jedynie umiejętnościami pieczętowania broni i innych przedmiotów w zwoju. Nic więcej. Uchiha podejrzewał, że do tego trzeba mieć po prostu talent i predyspozycje.

Jak zawsze był pod wrażeniem umiejętności blondyna. Jego sukcesy motywowały go do dalszych treningów. Zamierzał mu kiedyś dorównać, a może nawet stanie się silniejszy. Aż miał ochotę wstać i zakończyć rozmowę, by z nowym zapałem dalej ćwiczyć. Powstrzymał się jednak. Takie spędzanie czasu z bliskimi też było ważne, dlatego zamierzał się tym cieszyć póki może.

Tylko jak długo jeszcze?


End file.
